


Blood, Sand and a Punch to the Face

by Sprinkledcupcake



Category: Naruto
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amputation, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Gaara (Naruto), Blood, Cannabalistic villians, Canon-Typical Violence, Chronic Pain, Drama, Epic Battles, Eventual Romance, Everyone needs a Lee in their life, GaaLee, Gore, Hurt/Comfort, I only ship them in this story., Injury Recovery, Insomnia, Kakashi/Kankuro background relationship, Lee is my spirit animal, LeeGaa, M/M, Major Character Injury, Medical Procedures, Mental Anguish, Mental Breakdown, Mutual Pining, Near Death, OC villians, POV Multiple, Pain, Panic Attacks, Partial Mind Control, Plot, Plot Twists, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sand Siblings-centric, Self-Worth Issues, Shukaku still in Gaara, Shy Gaara, Sickfic, Slow Burn, Sunagakure | Hidden Sand Village, Tags May Change, Temporary Character Death, The sand shield is always on, Violence, adding tags as I go, eventual M/M, injured gaara, ninja's show their humanity, protective lee, touch starved gaara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 90,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22554991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sprinkledcupcake/pseuds/Sprinkledcupcake
Summary: Suna, the Village Hidden in the Sand, was in ruins. Ash billowed from fires that burned the city to the ground, great clouds of smoke obscuring the broken city. A great roar stirred the unnatural fog, sending it rushing outward in a rush of displaced air. Through the gaps in the smog, a beast could be seen, towering over the remnants of the once-great village: Shukaku, the One-Tailed Demon.High above the creature's head, a whirlwind of sand spiraled aimlessly, the sound of it audible even from the distance at which Rock Lee and his team stood.“Oh my god. That’s it?” Sakura whispered in awe and no small amount of fear."Yeah. That’s him. Do you see the sand in the sky? That’s how I know Gaaras’s still in there.” Kankuro said in response as he watched his lost brother.***Shukaku has torn free from the seal that binds him to Gaara. It's up to Rock Lee, Sakura, Kakashi, and Neji, along with Gaara's siblings, to find a way to restore the seal and bring Gaara back to them.An epic story of trials, horrific battles, and fledgling love begins as our heroes discover that far more is happening than just a broken seal.
Relationships: Gaara/Rock Lee, Kankuro/Kakashi
Comments: 249
Kudos: 213





	1. Episode 1: A Sleepless Night

**Author's Note:**

> I have not seen past episode 142! I am literally just a baby fan! No spoilers, please!
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please note: I like to rework the last chapter prior to writing the next. I post the edits right before I post the next chapter. It would never be plot changing so you don't necessarily have to reread unless you're feeling like it.
> 
> I am currently looking for a beta if anyone is interested!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On Episode One of Blood, Sand and a Punch to the Face:
> 
> The Sand Spirit awakens!  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so excited about this story. I have always adored Gaara and Rock Lee and I am so happy to be writing my first fic about them as well as my first lengthly fic. I believe in slow burns and developing character relationships, so get ready for the ride!  
> I haven't watched the full Naruto series, this takes off at the beginning of the Shippuden arc, and will not relate back to the original plot.

The Village Hidden in The Sand was shrouded in the darkness of night. The streets were quiet but for the drifts of sand slipping silently over carved stone walls. As if sentient, the sands lifted, caressing doorways and window frames, alert to any movement out of the norm for the sleeping village. High above the hive-like streets, the Lord Gaara paced across the rooftop of his home, his body buzzing with unexplained anxiety. The Kazekage had his hand outstretched while he guided his sands through the city restlessly, hyper-aware of their every movement. Turquoise eyes scanned the quiet streets far below him, directing sands that only he could control through the village streets as though he could find the source of his anxiety hidden within the shadows of the city.

That evening, like with most nights, he was one of the few souls awake in Suna, with only the night sentries, hidden in their secret alcoves, to keep him company. On any other evening, his fellow shinobi would not have minded if he joined them to pass the time; they were used to their Lord's fickle sleep schedule, and now that he was not a raging lunatic, he had forged some small bonds with a few of them. It was no unusual sight to see the Lord Kazekage walking the streets at all hours, but tonight was different, and Gaara did not crave their company. Nevertheless, Gaara swept his sands across their booted feet in greeting, reassuring his faithful ninja in some small way that he was protecting them. The sand rubbed against his loyal guards, much like an over-affectionate cat before it moved on, continuing the search for that elusive something.

He was miserable company on the best of days. This evening he was in a particularly foul mood. He had his reasoning. Not many could stay awake for well over a week and not be cross. Gaara was used to restless nights; being the host to a demon who could take over his body when he fell asleep would do that to a person. However, even he was reaching his limit.

The redhead was on the last dregs of energy, and his eyes so weighed down he didn’t know how he kept them open. It was not as though he did not want to rest either. Instead, an exhausting combination of horrid insomnia, and equally disconcerting trepidation, dragged at the edges of his mind keeping him wide awake. It denied his body even the cat naps that usually kept exhaustion at bay and buzzed at the back of his mind, gnawing and insisting something was _wrong._

The young man knew it was an irrational fear; nothing of import had happened since the unease had started several weeks before. Nevertheless, he felt it growing stronger day by day until it was powerful enough that even a moment’s rest was out of reach, which left him in his current predicament. It had progressed far enough that even his advisers noted the strain he was under; they would no doubt be awful counselors if they didn’t. It had still bothered him when they insisted that he take the day off; he was at the point where working was the only thing keeping him sane.

It was no surprise to the young leader when he found that, irritatingly, he still could not rest, even on his first day off in over a year. The insomniac had tossed and turned while he sought sleep with an edge of desperation, only giving up when darkness fell over the desert. It had been easy to bypass his guard, and he slipped out of his window to the rooftop above.

Gaara felt calmer, taking some kind of action. His warrior mind had never liked being stationary, and he desperately wanted a reason for this overwhelming paranoia. It had him worried that he was regressing, falling back into the Old Gaara, the one he had hoped was locked away forever. Restless limbs carried his unshod feet over the gritty surface of the dome-like structure overlooking the entirety of his home. Sand swirled around him in the breeze-less desert air, just as agitated as it’s wielder. Below him, his sands finished covering the city and found nothing but the odd drunk and a few lizards, something to be expected on such a hot summer’s eve. Gaara heaved out a breath of both relief and frustration.

“Dammit,” he growled, the gravel of his voice deepened by the fatigue dragging at his bones. He was happy to know his people were safe, but he also longed for something to attack. He wanted to have some physical reasoning behind the unreasonable fear clawing at his mind, anxiety screamed beneath the quiet facade of his features. Obsessively, Gaara sent the sands to the very outskirts of the small town one last time and found more of the same nothingness that he had encountered the first several rounds. Logically he knew he needed to calm down; outside of his citizenry, very few people knew that the sand quietly blowing through the street belonged to the Kazekage. An intruder would not hide their activities from a little bit of dust. Which meant he had to place the unease he felt toward his failing psyche.

“Enough already,” he told himself. Abruptly he jerked his hand through the air, frustration at his mind making him sharper than he intended. His sand jumped to his bidding, reacting as though electrified. The sand sped through the city towards its housing, rushing across rooftops and through silent streets. Finally, it siphoned over the thick adobe Gaara stood upon before rushing to gather in the gourd strapped to his back. The warrior’s shoulders sagged as the sands settled, the weight familiar and soothing.

Reluctantly he jumped down from the rooftop to the balcony below. Once inside his modest apartment, he dropped the large gourd into its usual corner, the cork wiggling as if to tell Gaara goodnight when he walked away. Rolling his shoulders, he tried to shake free the crawling anxiety that pulled at him. He was desperate for rest, his limbs aching almost as much as his head.

Throughout his life, Gaara had grown used to the pangs and weariness caused by his insomnia. He and the demon had shared a body for as long as the young man had lived. Exhaustion was his normal, and the Kazekage was almost scared to imagine how a real night's rest would feel; to be without the aching of bones and the constant need to yawn was a dream the demon-host dared not imagine.

It had been this way for so long, and before Gaara had let it be his excuse for his cruel ways. For years Gaara had been one with the demon inside him; if it was released, he cared not. If he killed, he cared not. He had been cruel and alone, his entire being just waiting for death to make him feel a little bit more alive. After such freedom, it had taken time to wrangle the beast back into its cage, to surpass the legacy his father had given him, and grow more powerful than Shukaku.

What disturbed Gaara most was that he was starting to feel it, that burning need to kill, the rise of rage and pure, uncontrolled hatred he had come to associate with his demon parasite. He was fraying, turning back into the monster. He could barely stand the thought, his breath coming in shallow bursts as he fought back a surge of panic.

“I just need to sleep,” he muttered into the empty room, rubbing his gritty hands against his face, the ever-present shield of sand coating his skin, not even allowing his touch. Hoping to catch even a moment’s reprieve, he shrugged off his robe, the top falling to collect around the sash at his waist. The messy-haired youth fell into his bed, the pillows cushioning his aching body. He loved soft things, a weakness he allowed himself after his strict upbringing. Usually, it allowed him to relax, soothing the daily pains that came along with his existence. Right then, he merely felt suffocated by the swath of blankets and pillows and found himself staring at the stucco ceiling in the flickering lamplight.

He longed to seek out his older siblings, Kankuro and Temari, just for some company. Perhaps his brother had some of the sleep powder from the Leaf Village leftover, just a little, to help him relax. He was reluctant to take anything on an average day, he never wanted to risk waking Shukaku, but he did not know how long he could keep going the way he was.

“No need to worry them,” he whispered against the pillows, scrubbing his face against the cool sheets after brewing on the thought for a moment.

The truth was Gaara had not felt this close to the demon in a very long time. He didn’t dare let anyone see the weakness consuming him, even his siblings. He was terrified they would see him losing control, relapsing into his former self. He did not know if he could bear to see the fear return to their features if he told them he was losing his mind again. He was only just starting to repair their relationship and win back the trust he had lost.

 _You are Kazekage now._ Gaara reminded himself, the weight of responsibility weighed more than the sand he carried on his back. He was young. Some said too young for the title, but he would be damned if he would let anyone take that away from him. He had remade himself, reborn from the bloodied sands of his insanity. People trusted and believed in him now, and he would not let them down.

 _“What little Lord? Do you think they do not see the real you? Eh, Gaara?”_ Came the whisper of the Shukaku’s voice, the sound making the redhead jerk upright after having lived so long in the demon's absence. Gaara had grown so used to the quiet that the creature's voice grated against his mind, the sensation like fragments of glass piercing his head. Gaara pressed a hand to his temple, heaving out a measured breath.

“Shut up. Go back to sleep Shukaku,” he growled, panting as the pain spiked, the sand on his skin rippling with irritation at being unable to protect its wielder, as was its purpose. Gaara dragged himself to his feet, fingertips digging into his hair while bile rose in his throat.

It hurt. 

How he could have forgotten this sensation, he had no idea. He had grown so used to it as a boy; he had barely even felt it. Now, after so long a reprieve from the beast, he felt the malevolent presence burbling confidently beneath the surface, foul and defiant.

 _No, no, no. He can’t be. He hasn’t been active in so long._ Gaara thought desperately, willing himself to take a deep breath; he had to bury Shukaku back in his cage.

 _“Ah, ah, ah! It won’t be that easy, human,”_ Shukaku roared, his voice tapering out into a soothing coo, as though he spoke to a younger Gaara. “ _Did you think they could forget about everything you have done to them? Everything you WANTED to do to them?”_ The beast continued, whittling at the young man's self-worth, knowing full well Gaara could do nothing to silence him. It was so easy for Shukaku, the beast, to evade his host’s control.

“Stop it!”

“ _Everything you STILL want to do to them?”_ the demon crooned on. Gaara swayed in place, mouth parted in pain as the words rang true. The beast was twisting his thoughts with ease, exhaustion making his mind as malleable as clay.

The demon dug its claws into his fragile mind, unleashing an onslaught of imagery. Gaara choked, falling to his knees as the memories of all of the people whose lives he had ruined were pulled to the surface. All of the blood, death, and despair. Worst of all, Shukaku reminded him of the pleasure such deeds had given Gaara. Spilling the blood of those who dared to cross him had brought a release that held no equivalent in this new world. It had made him feel whole for even a brief moment; it was a moment he craved for again.

_“You miss it, do you not? I know you do. I am in your head, little lordling.”_

“No!” Gaara hissed, his mind whispering to him the alluring thought that _: Yes_ , he did miss the killing.

 _“Do not deny it! You want to taste their blood. You want to bend them to your will and destroy them!”_ Shukaku screamed, his voice ricocheting about his head. Gaara could practically feel the demon clawing within, demanding to be set free and wreak havoc.

The memory of who he had been was revolting to his older self. In the peak of his despair and loneliness, the redhead had given in to the acceptance that the monster had offered him. He had been desperate, craving even that little bit of nurturing. He had accepted the demon's power in return, and he had paid the price with the corruption of his very soul.

It had taken everything Gaara had to contain the beast after the two of them being almost one for so many years. It had been even harder to tame his dark urges, to become more than just the Monster of the Sand Village. Now he was its protector, its leader, and someone that deserved the love of his own family. The demon had been a slumbering presence in the back of his mind ever since, sullen but blissfully quiet. He might suffer from the horrible, disgusting urge to kill now and then, but he would never act on it unless it were to protect his people. Never again.

“What do you want, Shukaku?” Gaara choked out, his body shaking with strain.

 _"Is it so hard to guess, puny child? I want freedom! I will not sit quietly in this prison any longer!”_ the beast growled, it’s power ripping at the weakened shinobi, so much stronger than Gaara had ever felt before.

Gaara cried out in surprise as he felt that power surge, and without warning, three physical claw-marks dragged down Gaara's back, making his small body recoil in response. He could feel blood seeping into the sand-shield from beneath the thin layer, and Gaara arched his back to try and escape the sudden assault. _This shouldn't be possible._ he thought, struggling to understand how in the hell Shukaku was overriding the seal that locked him within the prison of Gaara's mind

"H-how, how did you do that?" he gasped, muscles contorting at this fresh assault. He was as unaccustomed to pain as he was to touch his mind at a loss of how to handle the burning agony. He struggled to think beyond the ache, a low whine escaping his lips as he felt claws drag lower, the demon somehow manifesting itself on his host's body.

The sand hidden within the gourd burst free, swirling uselessly around Gaara, unable to help but sensing his pain nonetheless. Gaara panted and crawled across the floor to the mirror hanging on the wall. He was horrified to see the blood welling up from beneath the sand-shield. As he watched, bloody lines dragged further across his ribs, perilously close to the demon-seal tattoo hidden beneath the sand on his skin.

“No, you can’t-” he gasped, the realization of what was happening set in. He understood now. The anxiety he had felt these past weeks had not been from some outside force, rather from the growing power of the demon within him. Shukaku had been quiet, gathering his strength for just this moment. Gaara’s chakra had sensed the growth of power, though he had not been able to understand it until now.

“You’ve been storing your power- stopped me from sleeping- so you could get free.” Gaara groaned in realization, his bloodshot gaze staring back from the mirror with terror. How? How had he done this? It was impossible!

“ _Of course, human. Did you think this vessel could hold me forever? I am a patient creature; a year in your life is nothing to me. As soon as you stopped feeding me, I knew I had to escape. From there, it was just a matter of time. It was so easy to break you once you thought you had control. Pitiful.”_ the demon whispered cruelly, the whirling mass of him trapped within Gaara, testing at the prison locking him in place.

“ _Just let it happen, child. Let me restore our power.”_ the demon asked gently, like a father to his child.

“I won’t let you out, Shukaku,” Gaara groaned, his hands twisting in his hair while he struggled to wrangle the beast back into submission. The injury grew, visible beneath the sand's surface; it turned the granules to mud while the beast's talons dragged down the human’s back from within. The wounds threatened the integrity of the seal, and the symbol's on Gaara’s skin hummed with tension. Something has weakened the seal, making it fragile. What, Gaara couldn't be sure.

 _Much farther, and I won’t be able to hold him back._ Gaara thought, terrified at the very idea. He was right in the middle of the village. Shukaku could kill everyone he cared for, and Gaara would be helpless to do anything to stop him.

As if he could hear Gaara's thoughts, the beast roared within, and Gaara cried out when control over his left arm was taken without warning. Pale skin and muscle split, the demon taking control brutally. The beast's flesh ripped through his without resistance, and a broken scream of agony tore past Gaara’s lips, his teal eyes flashing open at the sudden attack. He could do nothing to stop the monster as it tore apart his arm, his long fingers clawing at the offending limb, blood dripping across his chest.

The pain was agonizing, and his vision whited out as it overwhelmed him, far too much for a person with his low pain tolerance. His lapse gave Shukaku enough time to transform his limb fully, and mottled skin overtook what remained of pale human flesh.

Gaara clutched at his arm, fighting through the agony to shove his chakra back at the beast. He narrowly stopped the change threatening to crawl up his shoulder, his skin splitting slowly where their two powers warred.

“No, no, no.” he groaned, his lips bloodied where he had bit his cheek in reaction to the pain, he sucked in a trembling breath, and his head tossed back as he fought the demon for control. His rejection of the monster’s power made the transition worse than it had ever been; blood pooled to the floor while his very body rebelled against the One-Tailed Demon. It was a battle from the inside, literally tearing him apart.

Shukaku roared victoriously in Gaara's mind, uncaring of the damage he was doing to his host. It was worth it. If only so that he could kill everyone important to the young ninja. The beast knew he had one chance to wipe out all the boy held dear. With any luck, without all the pesky ties of family, friends, and home, Gaara would return to his old, dark ways. Shukaku released all of his pent up chakra, tearing his way through the young man and towards freedom.

Gaara fell back hard against the floor, his head knocking against the sandstone, the pain unnoticed in the overwhelming crush of what was being done to his body. The sound of someone screaming made its way through his muddled mind, and he quickly realized he was the one making such a wretched sound. He closed his mouth abruptly, teeth biting off the noise with an audible click, turning screams to groans of agony. In the silence that followed, the sound of the locked doorknob to his apartment turning was as loud as a paper-bomb going off.

“Gaara! Come on, little brother! Open the door!” Kankuro shouted, his voice edged in panic and muffled by thick stone walls.

Gaara jerked at the sound of his brother's voice, bloodied spittle flecking his lips while he tried to catch his breath and focus through the haze of pain shrouding him.

“R-run Kankuro!” Gaara shouted, his voice tapering out in a scream of agony as the creature dragged the transition up his shoulder and neck, his flesh ripping to make way for the demon's larger body. Gaara rolled to his side, dragging the heavy arm away from the doorway. The beast’s talons were digging into the sandstone floor in protest, fighting every inch of the way.

Kankuro, idiot that he was, did not listen to his younger brother, and Gaara flinched bodily as the door shattered in its frame. Kankuro's puppet, Crow, burst into the room with the chittering of articulated limbs.

“No!” Gaara choked out, and he shook his head frantically, shoving away from his older brother when he stepped into the room. His face paint was a smudged mess on one side, suggesting he had fallen asleep by accident before removing it, and the taller man was wearing nothing but his sleeping clothes. Gaara recoiled, hunching in on himself as he realized Kankuro wasn’t even wearing his armor.

 _Oh god, the demon will kill him._ Gaara thought in horror.

 _Yes, I will._ Shukaku howled victoriously.

“Don’t come, clos-Agh!” he cried out as the arm of the beast shot free of his control. It jerked within the socket of his shoulder, stretching obscenely to attack Kankuro.

The stocky shinobi narrowly escaped the blow, leaping straight up before landing on the forearm of the beast to avoid being crushed. Kankuro crouched on the rough skin, his hand extended while he called his puppet back to his side. The older man’s chest was heaving with fear, his face a mask of shock while he took in the scene before him. His brother's features were contorted in pain, and his body seemed to be fighting against the demon taking control over it. Judging by the sweat gathered at Gaara's hairline, it looked to be no easy task, turning the sand-shield dark. Worst of all was the blood that coated the younger man's bare chest, starting at his shoulder, where his skin was flayed open like a pig at the butcher. Kankuro could barely fathom how the younger man was able to stay conscious, with how much pain he must be in. Kankuro had never seen Shukaku hurt his brother the way it was now. After all, the creature was almost a parasite. Their fates were intertwined; if one died, so did the other. It made no sense that the demon would risk its host body.

“Brother, what's happening?” Kankuro gasped, leaping off the rippling column of muscle beneath him when it undulated. He landed silently on the opposite side of the room, torn on what he needed to do to help. Gaara could barely acknowledge his older brother, a guttural cry escaping his lips, his green eyes rolling in their sockets as the demon wrestled at his control. The sand surrounding the young Kazekage began to rage in response. It swirled around its master like a small dust storm, the granules stinging Kankuro's eyes.

“Agh! He's b-breaking the seal!” Gaara managed to choke out, his words almost unintelligible, blood bubbling from the corner of his lips.

“Shit.” Kankuro croaked in abject terror, visibly cringing at the very thought. Years of running at so much as a glimpse of the creature had bile rising in the dark-haired ninja's throat. He knew all too well the destructive power of Shukaku.

The only thing they had going for them was that if the creature was trying to break the seal, it was obvious Gaara was not letting it happen. It explained the sheer damage that was happening to Gaara's body. One thing was clear; they had to stop the seal from breaking.

“How can we stop it, Gaara?” The agile ninja asked, praying for a way to save his younger brother. He could only hope that Gaara had enough sanity left to think. In defiance, the demon's limb swung after Kankuro again. It was so massive Kankuro had no idea how his brother's small body could support it. The agile ninja spun out of the way, his fingertips jerking as he sent the Crow to intercept the blow. He felt the reverberations of the hit buzz down the strings of chakra connecting him to the puppet, and Crow’s limbs screeched and cracked under the force of the impact.

 _It’s so strong._ Kankuro thought, shoving more chakra down the invisible strings of his power to add to the Crow’s strength. He regretted not grabbing more of his puppets. Never before had he faced Shukaku, and he doubted he could control the creature with Crow alone.

“We need reinforcements! The Kazekage is in trouble!” Kankuro shouted to the awe-stricken ninja gathered outside his brother’s rooms. One woman nodded and started shouting the alert.

“No! You can’t stop him.” Gaara gasped, staggering to his feet with an energy he had no idea he had within him. He was determined to get away from his brother. None of their shinobi stood a chance against Shukaku. Hell, even Naruto, who held a demon of his own, had barely managed to take on the beast.

Kankuro snarled in response to his brother's words, defiance radiating from his every muscle while he stepped closer to the redhead to try and reason with him. Shukaku roared in victory inside Gaara’s mind, crushing the Crow into kindling before it stretched towards his older brother.

Gaara shouted a panicked warning and slammed his chakra against the hold the beast had on his arm. It was the only thing he could think that he could do to give Kankuro enough time to escape. The gray patterned skin rolled over muscle, spasming, and impacting the wall opposite the older ninja, showering them both with dust and stone.

Kankuro, still in shock at the abrupt loss of Crow, rolled away from the grasp of the creature, ducking with wary anticipation when he heard the roof groaning, rebelling against the earth-shaking blows. The rubble never came, and he took a brief moment to look up, surprised to see Gaara’s sand shielding him from the falling debris. It was a stark contrast, the two sides of Gaara’s power directly competing to both protect and destroy.

“Get out of here! Evacuate everyone.” Gaara shouted, pitching against a wall while the demon wrestled with his control, the beast's roars echoing so loud in his head he could barely hear his brother over them.

“I can’t leave you, Gaara! You can control him! I know you can!” Kankuro shouted as Gaara's sand shifted to protect Kankuro from a block of stone.

 _Oh, thank god._ Gaara thought with relief when Kankuro was unharmed. Using the little Chakra he could afford to, he urged his brother from the room, the sand gently guiding the older man away.

“N-no, brother. I c-can’t.” Gaara stuttered, the gravel of his voice only deepened by the pain seeping through his body. Tears welled up in the corner of his eyes as he saw the war going on in his brother's mind. They had grown close in the last couple of years, but not close enough that Gaara wanted his brother to risk his life for him. Never again. He tore his gaze from those serious brown eyes and pinched his own closed in concentration, his tears leaving tracks in his skin.

“Get out, get everyone out. That is an order.” Gaara rasped out, the limb scraping against the wall while he concentrated all his effort on not killing his older brother. Kankuro was crouched on the floor, breathing heavily, his mind torn between his brother and their people. He brushed his fingertips against the sand, urging him away. With a grunt of anger, his features contorted in distress, his mind at war with the vows he had taken. He couldn’t just leave.

“Please. I-I can’t kill you all,” Gaara begged his voice so utterly unlike the impassive person Kankuro had come to know as his brother.

“Dammit, Gaara!” the stocky ninja cursed, knowing he couldn’t let any more blood mar Gaara's hands; he was already trying to wash away a sea of it. “Alright. Okay.” he choked out. He forced his fear and worry away, far into his soul like the good warrior he had trained to be since birth.

He had to put the village first. It was Gaara's will. If there were one thing he knew about the demon Shukaku, it would not stop until they were all dead. They didn’t have much time. Kankuro ground his teeth together and yanked on the strings of chakra, holding Crow in place abruptly with a growl of frustration. The pieces of the puppet dragged themselves across the ground, readily back to his side.

“Don’t give up. Temari and I, we’ll bring you back as soon as we have everyone out. You just keep ‘em busy.” Kankuro growled, locking his gaze with Gaara's turquoise eyes, conveying all of the love he had for the younger man with one look, hoping he could understand it, even though Kankuro had never said such words out loud.

Backing away towards the door, he whistled sharply at the ninjas running down the hall, their elder sister, Temari, at the lead. Her hair was uncharacteristically down, and a wild blond mess around her face. It was one thing the three of the siblings had in common. Messy hair ran in the family; it seemed.

“Evacuate! Shukaku is breaking free!” Kankuro yelled to stop their advance.

Temari blanched, freezing in place, when a wretched wail came from the room behind Kankuro. The sound was utterly unlike her younger brother.

“Is that Gaara?” she gasped, flinching when Kankuro nodded. “We have to help him.” Temari gasped, moving to step around Kankuro.

“He gave us an order Temari. Evacuate the village, and then we can help him,” he ordered, his tone absent its usual mirth; it held the strength of a trained Jonin behind it. He grabbed her by her arm and dragged her into a run down the hallway. Temari shrugged off his hand, setting her jaw when Gaara's screams suddenly cut off.

“Send out the alert; everyone knows the plan. Safely and quickly. Send a bird to the Leaf Village. We’re going to need help. ” Kankuro ordered the comrades who ran beside them, satisfied when they took off to follow his orders, leaping from windows and down halls towards their designated sections.

“We’re not letting him down again, Kankuro,” Temari whispered to her younger brother, the steely resolve in her teal gaze the only outward evidence of her worry. 

“We won’t,” Kankuro said with certainty. He nodded to his sibling with understanding. Temari returned the look before she launched herself out the nearest window to set off the alarms that would alert the village to evacuate.

***

Gaara collapsed against the nearest wall in relief when he heard footsteps retreating down the hallway. The taste of blood was thick on his tongue, and he squeezed his eyes shut. He had to focus all of his energy on containing the beast for as long as possible and not pass out. It was the only way his people would get out alive.

 _“Let me go, you insolent brat. You want this as much as I do! Let us grind them to dust and taste their blood!”_ The demon screeched, mentally tearing at the young lord's mind, struggling to free himself.

It hurt. God did it hurt. Gaara could barely handle it, his teeth chattering while his physical body settled into shock. His sand-shield had ensured the boy had grown up unaccustomed to pain, sheltering his body, if not his mind, from the aches, and even pleasures, of life. It was a weakness he could hardly improve upon. The shield surrounding his skin had a will of its own. Because of the sand-shield, he had only felt physical pain twice in his life and seen his blood equally as often.

It seemed karma was making up for that.

Outside the room, sirens started wailing, the unique sound alerting his people to evacuate the village. He knew they would make it out; Gaara had ensured the Village Council had fail-safes in place for just for this reason. Just months into his new position, he had issued orders that a system in place that bypassed even his knowledge. The fail-safe guaranteed that if he was taken captive, or god forbid, he turned on his people himself, that there would be a withdrawal plan in place. It would take his people somewhere he could not follow. His self-paranoia had paid off on that respect, it seemed. Voices filtered up from the streets below, the sound growing in volume as the sleepy village was mobilized. He could hear the authoritative voices of his shinobi elite taking control of the situation with practiced ease, keeping the edge of hysteria at bay.

Gaara curled in on himself, forcing in ragged breaths as minutes dragged, every second like a heartbeat, pulsing through his pain riddled body. Inside, the demon was raging unintelligibly, the limb it had control of tearing apart Gaara's home. So loud was the beast's anger that neither of them felt the presence of another until gentle fingertips brushed across the red-heads cheek.

Gaara’s eyes rolled open, and he bit back a groan. “Temari.” he gasped, shoving weakly at her arm, hoping she could escape before Shukaku’s fury calmed enough for him to take notice of her.

“Shh, little brother,” she whispered, her voice trembling. It had taken no effort for the tall woman to slip in through Gaara’s balcony when Shukaku was as distracted as could be expected, and she was grateful she had done so the moment her eyes rested on Gaara's pale form. He was a mess, nothing like the alternatingly stoic and insane kid that had grown up with her. All manner of his strict control was gone, his features contorted with strain. Earlier, in the hallway, she had known when she heard her youngest brother’s screams that she needed to do something to help him. Gaara had been through too much without the support of his family; it had been the biggest mistake of her life, letting her father keep them apart.

It was something she had vowed never to let happen again; Gaara had to know that they would not abandon him to suffer alone. Still, she knew her time was limited, and she couldn’t push her luck, gently she eased close to him, propping him up against her body before she rested her palm against his bloody chest. She grimaced when she felt the too rapid beat of his heart pounding against his ribcage, her sensitive shinobi ears picking up the sharp sound over the wheeze of his breathing.

"I have to be quick," she said, unable to explain further without wasting time. She took a deep breath and forced all the chakra she could afford to lose into the Kazekage’s body, using their blood-tie to channel the power. Gaara's back arched with the sudden influx of chakra, as though he was being electrocuted. A low choking gasp slipped past pale, bloodless lips, his head kicking back against her collarbone. As she watched, the whites of his eyes hemorrhaged, and she grimaced, rubbing a thumb over the dark ring of skin beneath his green eye.

“Just a little more,” she whispered, with determination, her power draining into his body. The bestial limb seemed to shrink when she added to Gaara's strength, and she grinned victoriously at the sight. It was working

Temari cut off the funnel of chakra, wincing when his body went lax at the abrupt stop. His head lolled back against her shoulder, and she shifted to support his weight easily. The young lord raggedly gulped in air, his eyes glazed and unseeing.

“That should help you keep him down for a while longer. Keep holding on,” she murmured, squeezing him briefly. Temari grimaced, and impulsively, she bent to press a short kiss to Gaara's gritty temple.

Gaara managed to gain control over his roaming eyes and looked up at his sister in utter confusion at the affectionate display, he’d never been touched so tenderly, and she would be the last one he would have expected it from. After all the fear and pain he had caused the blonde in their short lives, he hardly thought he deserved it.

“Thank you, Temari.” he croaked, his throat as dry as the desert air. Temari nodded shortly, easing Gaara to the ground before leaping backward and out the open patio door, her instincts singing an alert just in time to evade a strike from the Shukaku.

“ _How dare she! HOW DARE SHE!”_ the demon wailed.

Gaara ground his teeth together, watching her departure while he clutched his injured shoulder. It was easier, with her strength, to will the demon more tightly under his control, it would be a short-lived reprieve, but every moment counted when it came to evacuating his people.

“You won’t win this time, demon,” Gaara growled with renewed certainty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just adore you for reading, now show your author some love, leave me a comment. I live for comments


	2. Episode 2: Running on Empty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Leaf Village is called to help the Village Hidden in the Sand.  
> They must work against time to reach them before it's to late.
> 
> Again, there is no Beta. I apologize for any mistakes!  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really loved writing this, I liked playing with the idea of how human they could all be since so many of the characters are very one-note in the anime. I hope you enjoy!

Rock Lee was very good at sleeping, and he could do it anywhere, anytime, even walking. Luckily for him, he had a comfortable bed for once, and he was taking full advantage of every inch of space; his long-limbed body stretched to every corner and an inelegant amount of drool pooling on his pillow.

 _Knock! Knock! Knock!_ Came the harsh noise of knocking on the door to his small one-room apartment, pulling the young man from blissful sleep.

“What is it! I am asleep!” Rock Lee shouted irritably. Reluctantly he dragged himself upright, eyes heavily lidded while he stalked to the door and turned the knob, only to accidentally rip the thing off its hinges without the weights on his wrists to tone down his strength.

“You didn’t answer the first time Lee.” Rock Lee’s teammate, Neji said, unapologetic and looking utterly unimpressed at the display of strength. “We have a mission. Get your things. We’re leaving as soon as possible.” Neji said with a huff, patting the sleepy-eyed man’s face to ensure he was awake. He had made that assumption one too many times, only to find Lee was just running on autopilot and utterly unaware of what was going on around him.

“Wha-what! A mission?” Lee asked with surprise, suddenly very awake. He snagged Neji’s hand and pulled him into the room before propping the door up in place regretfully; his landlord would be so angry.

“I do not understand Neji. We have just returned home from our last mission. Guy Sensei and Tenten are still in the hospital!”

“I know. We’re teaming up with Kakashi Sensei and Sakura on this one. Everyone else is already out. Lady Tsunade didn’t have any other choice.” Neji murmured, taking a seat on the edge of Lee’s bed. He averted his pale eyes respectfully while Lee stripped off his clothes without ceremony. It wasn’t his first time seeing the other man nude. Lee had never been the self-conscious type, that didn’t mean Neji had to be rude.

Lee scrambled through the room, snagging his uniform, which he had not even had a chance to clean yet, from the laundry basket. Multitasking, Lee hopped around the room while pulling his jumpsuit on and snagged a new pack of bandages from the bathroom at the same time.

"I will be quick Neji, I was not expecting this, and I removed my bandages,” he said, worrying over the excess time. Neji grunted fondly at the other man, reluctantly getting to his feet and snatching the package of wrappings from Lee’s hand.

“Give me your arm.” he requested, a small smile turning up the corners of his mouth as Lee’s flashed him a brilliant grin. He held it out with gratitude and bent to start putting his shoes and leg weights on single-handed.

Neji worked efficiently to bind the bruised skin, carefully wrapping over long fingertips and across his forearms. Neji sighed at the sight; Lee had overdone it; the bruising was extensive, though he doubted his teammate had even bothered seeing a medic.

Their last mission had been less than successful, taking out three of their four-person team and forcing Rock Lee to protect his three fallen teammates from enemy ninja on his own. By some miracle, he had somehow managed to get all four of them out alive, although not without sustaining some damage, it seemed.

Neji’s injuries had been superficial, compared to their comrades. Nevertheless, the blow he had taken to his head and knocked him out for several hours. He had woken with Lee standing guard over all three of them, covered in far too much blood for it to have been his own. The two of them had been forced to carry their injured comrades back home through the night. In Lee's words: It had been a dismal end to the reunion of team eleven.

Another mission so soon after that complete failure did not bode well. Not to mention, the circumstances were far worse. If they made it out of this one without someone getting injured, it would be a miracle.

“There is something you should know, Lee...We’re headed to Suna," Neji said, his words weighted as his gaze locked with Lee’s round eyes. He looked back down to knot off the end of the bandage and moved on to the other arm. Lee froze for a moment, chewing his lip briefly before buckling his last leg weight into place.

"What is the mission? You do not look pleased with it, whatever it is."

“We received a bird asking for help. It’s Gaara…he’s attacked the Village. They need help taking him down,” the pale-eyed man murmured, his voice tainted with regret; he could practically feel Lee's defensive nature rising within him. He could always count on Lee to think the best of his friends, even if that friend was a demon-possessed jerk who had nearly crippled him for life.

“No! That is not Gaara. Something must have happened. He is different now!” Lee spoke, voice wavering with uncertainty for only a moment before his trust in the foreign leader reasserted itself. He knew the new Gaara would never deliberately attack his own home.

“Lee-”

“He is my friend! I cannot think he would betray his people!” the dark-haired man said, his own words making his confidence in Gaara grow. Lee jerked his arm from Neji in frustration, moving to finish the wrapping on his own.

Neji sighed, unsurprised by his teammate's unwavering loyalty; Rock Lee was nothing if not a good friend. Pulling his long hair into a ponytail to keep it from his face, Neji dropped back down to the bed, fingertips steepled together while he watched the harried shinobi zip closed his jumpsuit.

Neji knew how much Rock Lee liked the Kazekage of the Sand Village. They had fought together, nearly killed one-another on multiple occasions, saved each other on others. It didn’t take Neji’s Byakugan eyes to see that this had linked the two together, though the pair seemed entirely unaware of it. There was no denying there was something there. Ever since Gaara had become Kazegage, Rock Lee always jumped at the possibility to visit the Sand Village, drawn to the red-haired man like a magnet. They had become fast friends, much to Neji's annoyance. He just knew Gaara could snap at any moment, and he dreaded the day that the sand shinobi hurt Lee.

“The message was vague--there is still a chance,” Neji murmured pacifyingly, despite his misgivings. “All the same…do not get your hopes up, Lee. You remember what he used to be like. He nearly killed you.” Neji reminded his friend, resting a hand on his shoulder before reaching down to snag Lee’s equipment pouch from where it had been carelessly discarded on the floor and tossing it to him.

“Yes. I remember.” Lee said regretfully. The image of those soulless eyes was burned into his memory forever. He knew he would never entirely be able to get rid of the terror that he had felt when Gaara had shattered his body and nearly destroyed him. He did not doubt that the Gaara back then would have ground him into dust. Just the thought had his skin shuddering from the remembered pain.

Lee shook his head resolutely. Gaara had grown. The person who had broken his body was not the same one he called a friend today, and he refused to associate the two memories together. Instead, he remembered the man who had rescued him, the man who blushed when Lee called him friend, the man who lost all manner of defenses when even a small kindness was shown to him. He remembered the quiet nights spent on the roofs of Suna, keeping the odd little insomniac company. It had taken weeks to get Gaara to talk to him. It had been a task Lee had tackled with outright determination, the slow bloom of their friendship worth more than he had ever imagined.

That was the person he knew Gaara was.

“Let us leave then! There is no time to waste!” Lee said, wiping the worry from his features in an instant. Neji watched the other man head for the door, clearly forgetting he had torn it from the frame when it nearly fell on top of him. That was something Neji would always be envious of. Lee was too positive for his good.

“Right.” Neji agreed, following after Lee and watching he shoved the door back into the frame. He laughed under his breath when Lee cursed uncharacteristically with annoyance when it would not stay in place.

"My landlord will not be pleased; this is my third door this month," Lee said unhappily.

***

Rock Lee and Neji traveled quickly through the village, using the rooftops to bypass city traffic, much to the Leaf’s citizens' amusement. He grinned at Neji as the shorter man ran ahead and bounded after him. He was happy to fall into their habit of turning everything they did into a race. The familiarity of it calmed the rising anxiety inside Lee, the little voice that worried that they would not get to Gaara in time.

“Sakura! Kakashi!” Lee shouted in greeting as he saw the pair waiting at the front gate just ahead. Excitedly, he leaped into the air to land between the two of them, Neji arriving with far more grace at a more suitable distance.

“Good, you’re both here,” Kakashi said, tension visible at the corner of his eye. Lee straightened up, his arms crossing over his chest when he took in Sakura’s strained features. They were both worried.

“Neji, did you bring Lee up to speed?” Kakashi asked, grunting when he received a nod in response.

“Good. Both of you take some of Sakura’s things. If what we heard is right, the people of the Sand are going to need everything we can afford to carry.” he said, waving at three bags sitting on the dusty road. Lee was quick to pick up two of them, leaving the smallest to Neji.

“You don’t have to carry both of those, Lee!” Sakura said in protest, her cheeks flushing pink.

“I know that, Sakura! You are very strong, but surely you need to save your energy for the injured.” Lee said with a half-smile, walking backward towards the road with a salute to the pink-haired girl.

Sakura could hardly argue with him; he was right after all. When it came to healing, Lee was useless unless he needed to bandage someone up. Heavy lifting that he was one of his skills. Looking at her bright pink hair in the sunlight, he suddenly found it funny; he couldn’t quite remember when he stopped having a crush on the young medic, but he was happy he no longer made a fool of himself around her.

“Come on,” Kakashi said, waving to the new his team to urge them into a light run. “We need to move fast. We’re three days run from the Sand Village, and we need to make it two. Got that?” Kakashi asked, glancing back to see the steely eye determination of his new team.

“Yes, Sir!”

“Of course.”

“Alright, Kakashi Sensei.” The three responded in chorus, and Kakashi smiled beneath his mask.

If anyone could do it, he believed these three could; they were some of the fastest shinobi in the village. It might be their first time working as a single unit, but at least they all got along; it just might be one of the more cohesive groups he had worked with.

The team set off, and they ran through the dawn of morning light, racing across the paved roads until those gave way to trees, which they took to with ease, bouncing from tree limb to tree limb. Soon fresh morning air turned into hot with the warmth of summer. Lee kept up with the three gifted ninjas with sheer will power. His aching legs protested the running after the abuses he had forced on them during his last mission. He refused to be slowed. He was nothing if he could not overpower a little exhaustion. He had pushed through far worse.

_I must reach Gaara._ He told himself, breathing evenly through his nose and out his mouth as he resettled the bags on his shoulders. 

Kakashi was at the group's head, setting the grueling pace, with Neji second, followed by Sakura, and Rock Lee in the rear. It was times like this that Lee could not help but be envious of the other's ninjutsu. He would have loved to have an extra boost of energy, not that he would ever tell them that.

The team leader glanced back at his group, taking in the sweat on their brows and their heaving chests. Lee had slowed down quite a bit, his usual exuberance muted. Though he had yet to complain about the punishing pace, he was several tree branches behind the other three. Kakashi knew time was of the essence; they had none to waste when it came to a potential tailed-demon on the loose. Still, he would be a lousy leader if he let the mission take precedence over his team's health.

“There’s a stream up ahead. Let’s take a break.” Kakashi shouted back to the younger ninjas. He took their silence as acceptance and guided the group to the waterline. Sakura dropped to the ground with a groan, her chest heaving while she caught her breath, before eagerly ducking down to refill her canteen in the stream. Neji was in far better shape, stoically dropping against a shaded tree-hollow before breaking out his rations to replenish his energy. Lee was far less graceful in his landing, one leg giving out before he could catch himself.

“You alright, Lee?” Kakashi asked, his own hands braced against his knees as he took deep, controlled breaths of the hot summer air.

“Yes, Sensei. Do not worry about me! I am as fresh as the new dawn!” Lee said with a grin, shrugging free the bags on his shoulders before walking towards the stream and enthusiastically falling into it, laughing when he splashed Sakura with a wave of water.

“Hey! Watch it, Lee! You’re getting me wet!” she said in weak protest, giggling at his antics.

“I am sorry, Sakura! The heat today is far too great!” he said, lazily gulping the refreshing water that drifted past his face. The chill water felt amazing on his muscles, soothing the aches that came with running for more than eight hours.

“I’ll agree with you there, Lee,” Kakashi said, scrubbing sweat from his face before he shrugged his jacket off of his shoulders, so it hung at his waist. It was far cooler with only the tight fabric of his sleeveless black shirt. He walked to the opposite side of Neji’s tree, tugging his mask off as soon as he was out of sight of the other three ninjas before pulling a book from his back pocket.

“We’ll get heat exhaustion at this temperature if we’re not careful, Kakashi,” Sakura called back to her teacher. She waved at Lee to encourage him to splash her again, the cool water refreshing when it soaked her hair. Neji watched on, amused but unwilling to participate.

“I was thinking the same thing. We’ll walk until it cools down some.” Kakashi reassured her, though even if it had not been sweltering, he would have called for a slow down for an hour or so. Speed might be of the essence, but if their team arrived useless, well then, there would be no point in calling them in.

While he trusted the three young shinobi, he didn’t trust them enough to tell him when they reached their limit. It seemed to be one of the flaws in their unit he would need to work on. Already they were proving that point.

Neji was usually a quiet one, so it was hard to judge his mood, other than the squinting of his eyes, which suggested he still had a lingering headache from the concussion he had suffered. Lee also excelled at masking his pain, but the kid was hurting. Luckily for him, he had Sakura on his side. He could read the girl almost as quickly as he read the book in his hands after so many years of training her.

“All of you take some of the Food-Pills Sakura packed for us. We’ll head out in ten minutes.” Kakashi instructed the group, not wanting to single out Lee and Neji, though all of them were aware the two were not at the top of their game. If Kakashi had had a choice, he would have picked other team members; the two had not recovered from their last mission to his satisfaction. He would have to take Sakura aside to update her and hope she would help monitor their conditions.

"Yes, sir,” they called, not one complaint heard.

 _What a difference it is when Naruto isn’t here to be impatient and get on everyone's nerves._ Kakashi thought. He would never dare to say it out loud, but sometimes he missed the little twerp's antics; it was oddly quiet without him.

“Don’t you dare, Lee!” Neji shouted, followed by the sound of splashing and an undignified yelp.

 _Never mind._ Kakashi thought with a chuckle.

Back on the road, the group walked through the hottest part of the day. Their medic paid close attention to ensure none of them overheated with the sun beating down on them. Nevertheless, Lee felt himself swaying in the sweltering weather, his muscles aching acutely, to the point that even his usual wherewithal was reaching its limit. Lee was grateful when he felt a soft hand at his shoulder, a wave of healing energy coursing through his body before he had a chance to acknowledge her. The warm glow soothed his abused muscles, bringing energy back into his step.

“Thank you, Sakura!” he whispered to her. He was happy she had not drawn attention to his weakness. She winked at him and jogged ahead to catch up with Kakashi.

Lee took advantage of their slower pace, gesturing to Neji to take the rear post so that he could drift off into a light sleep and gather some of his reserves. It spoke to how familiar the pair were with working together, that Neji did not even ask what his partner needed, merely taking his place and keeping an eye out for any potential dangers. For the two of them, this had long been a routine and was one of the little known reasons that Lee could maintain endless stamina when the rest of his team had their ninjutsu to boost themselves.

As soon as the temperature had dropped to Kakashi's satisfaction, he renewed their pace. None of them bothered to keep their uniforms on correctly in the heat, opting for comfort over decorum. Even the ever rigid Neji had taken off his robe. Lee and Sakura switched into their desert gear early. They took no other breaks the rest of the day, pushing to make up the time they lost due to the high temperatures.

Darkness fell. They switched positions again, Neji summoning his Byakugan to guide the group through the pitch-black woodland, and Kakashi with his Sharingan eye uncovered to catch any movement hidden in the darkness. They pushed on until Neji’s head hurt too much to maintain the Byakugan and forced them to make camp. Lee exhibited the only frustration of the group; he wanted to keep going, the pull to get to Suna as soon as possible dragging deep in his bones. He was reluctant to admit that they needed the rest, and he placed no blame on Neji. His friend had used his powers for longer than he should have.

“Don’t worry. We’re doing better than I thought. Get some rest. At first light, we’re moving again; we should reach Suna late tomorrow night if we can keep up this pace.” Kakashi said, taking a moment before resting to summon his ninja-hounds to watch their perimeter.

“Kakashi. What do you need?” Pakkun growled fondly after he and the rest of the dogs puffed into existence in a cloud of smoke, his tail wagging with unconcealed excitement. It had been a long time since they had been summoned.

“Hello, Pakkun. Keep an eye out for any danger. We all need as much rest as we can get, but wake us at first light if we’re not up in time.” Kakashi said fondly, dropping down into a squat closer to Pakkun. He reached out a hand and chuckled when the dog headbutted his knuckles before taking off.

Kakashi watched the hoard of eager hounds run towards opposite ends of their perimeter, howls sounding through the night air. When he felt sure they were safe enough, he pulled out his travel scroll to activate the storage hidden within.

“I hope we made it far enough, Sensei,” Lee said while he dropped into a round of stretches to loosen up his limbs before bed.

“We’re doing the impossible; by my estimates, we’re only a few hours behind. Hopefully, it’s cooler tomorrow, and we can make up some time.” Kakashi murmured while setting out his bedroll, before flopping down onto it with boneless ease, without a single sign of the exertion of the day.

“That is good then! We can surely make up for the extra time. I believe in the power of our team!” Rock Lee said, grinning at Sakura as she shushed him, her pink hair barely visible from the lightweight sleeping bag around her head.

Lee pulled his arm behind his head, stretching his aching muscles taught before moving to kick a prone Neji to force him to do the same. “Come on, Neji. Stretch, or you will be stiff in the morning!” he encouraged the shorter man.

When Neji didn’t budge, he reached down to grab his arm and dragged him upright before forcing him into a lateral stretch. Neji grunted under his breath but didn’t send him flying across the clearing, so Lee happily continued helping out his comrade. He wasn’t yet comfortable enough with the other two to force them to follow along, but he wished they would.

With a hand pressed to his temple, Neji grumbled irritably, letting the dark-eyed man manipulate his body. How Lee even had enough strength left to speak, let alone stretch, Neji wasn’t sure. He knew better than to fight against a determined Rock Lee and let the taller boy off with a light kick to the thigh after he finished the stretches.

***

Sunrise came upon them with the sound of ninja hounds howling goodbye and a far too chipper Kakashi rousing the trio back into their shoes and onto the road again. They didn’t waste time on a proper breakfast, Food-Pills filling their bellies while they packed away bedrolls and loaded up their equipment. Before long, they were pressing forward with renewed vigor.

It was close to nightfall when they ran across the first wave of refugees. Hundreds of the Sand’s residents were huddled in the sparse woodlands several dozen miles from their home desert. They looked travel-worn but otherwise well-kept. Kakashi whistled an ally greeting when they passed by the guardian shinobi hidden in the trees above. Otherwise, the Leaf ninjas decided it was best to avoid the group of mostly women and children to save time.

They ran on, and the reprieve from the heat that they had hoped for never came. The sun threatened to sear their skin and was only kept at bay by one of Sakura's salves. They didn’t break it out in time to save Neji’s pale skin from developing a bright pink glow. The look significantly undermined the glare of his lavender eyes while Sakura politely smeared the goop over his face while he held his hair away.

Hours later, when the sunset lit up the edges of dunes ahead of them, turning them almost fanciful. The temperature dropped briskly as they finally made it to the desert. Stepping onto the shifting sands of the desert was like walking on water, with the three gifted shinobi channeling their chakra to their feet to keep themselves from fighting with the sand.

Lee wasn’t so lucky. The taijutsu master had worked on his chakra control for years but had yet to master water-walking, let alone sand-walking. It wasn’t until the landscape turned to shifting dunes that he encountered much trouble. Not wanting to bother the other three, he trudged on, growing more and more frustrated when the sands grew deeper. The heavyweights on his ankles only served to suck him deep into the warm desert sand. He struggled to try and pull his legs free; his comrades were getting farther ahead of him, their urgency making them fail to notice their comrade's weakness.

 _Dammit, all! Come on, Rock Lee, you can do this!_ He told himself, groaning when pulling at the soft sand sunk him up to his knees.

“Guys!” he called, giving up after he realized it was futile. No amount of strength would help if he couldn’t even move his legs. He hated that his weakness was slowing them down, especially as he saw Kakashi come to a stop, looking back at Lee, his expression unfathomable beneath the mask covering his face.

Having rarely worked with Rock Lee, Kakashi didn’t notice the lithe ninja struggling behind the group until he heard Lee’s breathless call.

 _Damn, I forgot he doesn’t have our ninjutsu._ Kakashi thought, waving at the other two as they came to a halt beside him, and looked back to see their teammate attempting to punch his way free from a dune, very unsuccessfully.

“I believe I am stuck!” Rock Lee called, his cheeks flushed with annoyance.

“Eh, that’s my fault,” Neji said, equally embarrassed; he should have noticed Lee struggling. He scratched at an itch under his headband, the edge of the green tattoo beneath peeking out briefly. “I shouldn’t have forgotten about his ninjutsu. We usually work together when we have missions in the desert. I’ll be right back.” Shame at his lapse in memory tinged his cheeks an even brighter red.

“It’s alright. We were all rushing. I’ll get him. You two keep an eye out for any of the Sand shinobi. Someone should have noticed us by now.” Kakashi shouted while he jogged back to Lee.

Kakashi reached Lee quickly and was startled to hear the younger man cursing fluently under his breath at the inconvenience.

“Didn’t know you had a mouth on ya, kid,” Kakashi said with good humor, laughing when Lee glared up at him with annoyance. “Sorry, Lee. Let's get you out of there,” he added, bending down to offer the younger man a hand.

“No, it is I who should be apologizing, Sensei. My leg weights seem to be working against me.” Lee said dismally before taking the silver-haired ninja’s hand. Kakashi grunted, and he pulled him free of the sand, staggering back a step at the extra weight.

“You’re telling me,” he said when the two nearly went down. _Interesting. I knew he was strong, but that’s incredible._ Kakashi thought, shaking his head. Rock Lee was a slender guy; despite how much he worked out, he was compact, the weights on his limbs were far heavier than even the kid himself. Kakashi didn’t even think he could carry that much over an extended time, let alone daily.

“I have sand in places that should not have sand,” Lee said miserably as the void his limbs left in the dune was quickly filled.

Kakashi supported Lee for a moment, dropping his hand down to hold Lee’s wrist so he could send his own ninjutsu through Lee's chakra network, creating a barrier between the bushy-browed kid and the sands threatening to swallow his feet.

“There, you can stand now. We just have to keep in contact.”

“Yes, sir!” Lee grinned blindingly in response before shaking out his legs to rid himself of the sand that had slipped into his clothing. He let Kakashi take the lead, catching up with their other two teammates quickly.

“New formation. Lee and I at the rear, Neji upfront, keep an eye out for anyone.” Kakashi shouted.

In the end, no one appeared in the dark desert to escort their team into the Hidden Sand. The three were forced to use the light of the full moon to find their way themselves. The team's good-natured bantering slowly died down the further into the desert they went without encountering another soul, urgency pushing them. Soon they had more than just the moonlight to guide them, a great cloud of smoke appearing on the horizon, and with it the acrid tang of fire and ash. It called to them, and it was only a matter of following the scent to its source at that point.

The Village Hidden in the Sand was burning. Lee looked up in awe at the huge plume of smoke rising above the massive sandstone wall surrounding the Village. They approached with caution, features set with worry.

“Are we too late?” Lee asked, his mind reeling with the possibility that the reason no one had come to see them into the village was that there was no one left to do so.

“I hope not. Be on your gau-” Kakashi said warily, a piercing whistle cut him off, echoing through the quiet desert. The sound was still bouncing around when several ninjas slipped up through the earth, surrounding the four shinobi.

“We’re from the Leaf,” Kakashi said, smiling reassuringly, though the sand ninja could only see the crinkling at the corners of his eye. Cautiously he released Lee’s arm. He was satisfied when the other ninja didn’t immediately sink into the sturdier ground and held his palms out peacefully, the other three taking a cue from him and following suit.

“Lee, Sakura! I can’t believe you came!” a shout sounded, and Temari limped from a rough, sandstone cave closer to the main entrance of the city. She looked exhausted: her usual, put together hair was a riot, resembling Gaara’s look more than her own, and her clothing was torn and covered in dirt.

“Temari! We got here as fast as possible.” Sakura said, quickly moving to support the other girl, who accepted the help.

“I'd say! You guys must have been running the whole way. Thank you. Thank you all.” Temari said, smiling gratefully when Sakura bent to hover her hand over the older woman’s ankle, sending healing chakra into her body. “Don’t worry too much about me. We have several others who have been badly injured.”

As if the underscore her point, a booming roar echoed through the corridor-like entrance carved through the cliff. Everyone looked up as a high pitched whistle filled the air. With no other warning, a chunk of a building fell from the night sky, landing with a resounding shock-wave of power, several dozen feet from them. The group ducked and scrambled away, shielding their faces when dust showered down upon them.

Temari coughed into the crook of her shoulder, shouting a quick dismissal to the guards before motioning for the Leaf shinobi to follow her. They stumbled into the cave entrance covered in sand but otherwise uninjured.

“Was that the demon?” Kakashi asked in awe.

“Temari, is it true? Did Gaara attack everyone?” Lee asked at the same time, shaking his short hair to get rid of some of the dust collected in it. He spun in a circle to observe their new surroundings. They were in a small cave that seemed to branch off into a maze of dark corridors.

Temari rubbed the last of the sand from her eyes, glancing between the two men with nervous energy. She settled on Lee, locking his brown gaze with her own, sorrow evident in her features.

“Yes, and no. Gaara didn’t attack us, not willingly. I think you’re all aware he’s our Jinchuriki. He lost control of the demon…I know some of you’ve met it before.” she said as she guided them through the Village’s defensive wall, deeper into the earth. Lee shook his head in shock at her words, his eyes meeting Sakura’s gaze for a moment in shared fear. “It’s not good. We haven’t been able to bring him back yet, and the village...Well, it will take years to repair.” she said unhappily.

“That bad, huh?” Kakashi asked, his mind reeling at the idea of how big the thing must have been to toss half a building. Their mission was getting harder by the minute.

As they rounded a corridor, hushed voices echoed down the hallway, and the group paused at the entrance to a small cavern. Crystalline rocks were embedded in the ceiling, reflecting light from a small number of lanterns and illuminating the whole room. It was quite the sight to behold, and Lee found himself reaching out to touch one of the colorful crystals embedded in the wall curiously.

The room was filled with sand ninja and the few brave civilians who had stayed behind to care for them. They all looked demoralized, only the hushed whispers of necessary conversation breaching the quiet. Not a single soul was unscathed. Bandages and dried blood seemed to be the most common form of accessory. They were gathered in small groups, most sleeping on the floor, others eating at stone tables. From a hallway to the left, Lee could make out the cries of the battle-scarred, the noise-making him shiver in sympathy.

At the sound, Sakura practically started bouncing on her toes, turning to look down the hall, the call of their pain agonizing to the medic. “Is that where the injured are? I should go and help.” Sakura said, reaching out to grab the bags from Neji and Lee. She didn’t even wait for Kakashi’s clearance.

“Yeah, thank you. We have a few healers, but none that have medical ninjutsu. They can use all the help they can get.” Temari said gratefully, reaching out with surprise when the pink-haired woman turned to hand Temari one of the larger bags.

“These are food-scrolls. We brought more than enough to last everyone here a week.” the woman said with authority, walking backward as she spoke before turning to run away from the group without waiting for a response.

Temari paused a moment, swallowing hard as her emotions nearly overwhelmed her. They were in desperate need of the supplies, evacuating had taken precedence over anything else, and they had been forced to ration what little they had not sent with their people.

“You can’t know how grateful we are for all of this,” Temari murmured, motioning for the men on the Leaf team to follow her.

“Do not worry, Temari! This is what allies are for! I am sure even as we speak, our Lady Tsunade is sending even more to help.” Lee said passionately, patting her shoulder companionably while they walked.

“Thank you; your mindset is…refreshing. That’s why Gaara likes you. You two are complete opposites.” Temari said, laughing when Lee choked in surprise, and a blush crept into his cheeks. The self-confident man was suddenly nothing more than the teenager he was, as bashful as any kid with a crush.

“Kankuro is on rotation in the city right now with a squad. He should be back soon.” Temari said, taking pity on the raven-haired man and changing the topic. “We’ve managed to keep the demon busy by working in teams to make him chase us. A few of our strongest tried a frontal assault at first...they’re in the infirmary. So far, our tactics have kept him from leaving the village, but I wasn’t sure how much longer we could keep it up. Everyone is exhausted already.” she told the men as they walked towards the crude kitchen set up in the corner of the cavern. Temari handed the bag of supplies to an old woman who seemed to be running the place before turning back to lead them to an empty table.

A distant boom echoed through the room, sand sifting down on them. Temari shielded her eyes from the dust but otherwise didn’t react. It had become commonplace the past couple of days. However, it still didn’t make it any easier, knowing that it was their Kazekage trying to kill them.

The blonde dropped down to one of the many rough stone chairs surrounding the table, motioning the others to follow suit. Gratefully they settled down across from her, and the same old woman from before came puttering over, bowls of soup balanced on her arms. They took the food appreciatively, starved after the last push to get to the Village.

“Can you tell us exactly what happened to release the demon? Did he do it on purpose?” Neji questioned, his gaze focused above them while he sipped at the soup politely with a spoon. The veins standing out on the sides of his face telling the others that he saw beyond the room with his Byakugan eyes.

“Neji! Gaara would neve-” Rock Lee said in protest, elbowing the shorter man, who blocked the blow easily, without taking his gaze from the ceiling.

“No, no!” Temari said at the same time, flashing Lee a small smile of gratitude. The certainty in his voice was heartwarming. She knew Gaara had regretted everything he had done to Lee so many years ago and that he valued the earnest ninja's opinion more than he let on. It was good to hear someone's unwavering support of her kid brother; he needed anyone he could get in his corner. “Of course not. At least, I don’t think so. We aren’t sure exactly what happened. Kankuro came towards the end.” she said solemnly, her eyes downcast.

“All we could gather is that the seal holding the demon inside my brother was damaged, and it broke free…brutally. I’ve never seen Shukaku tear his body open the way it did. Gaara…he tried to fight it. I imagine that’s why there was so much damage," she said with a visible shudder. "Anyway, he managed to hold it back for several hours. It was enough to get everyone out,” she said, briskly rubbing at the tears threatening to fall from the corners of her eyes.

“What do you mean it tore him up? He’s going to OK, right?” Rock Lee asked, his tan skin going pale at her words. He glanced between Neji and Kakashi anxiously. He couldn’t stand the thought of Gaara being hurt. He only knew some of the redhead's story, but what he did know was enough to surmise that Gaara didn’t deserve any more pain in his life. Lee rolled his shoulders when they stiffened with the need to head out and help Gaara _immediately_.

 _Rushing into it won’t help._ He reminded himself, he had worked on his hot-headed nature; lately, his younger self would have run in, heedless of any danger. Channeling his energy productively, he lifted his bowl of soup, drinking it down quickly so he could start regaining his energy as soon as possible.

“I don’t know…I only saw him when one arm had transformed. It was like the demon just burst through his skin. Nothing like the usual transformation.” she said quietly, shaking her head to rid her self of the last memory she had of her brother and the lingering question that she and Kankuro had only dared to speak of once; What if the same damage had been done to the rest of Gaara? There was no way he could have survived it.

 _That’s not an option._ She scolded herself, clearing her throat and looking over other shinobi'. She hoped they could help. They were the only hope they had. Her eyes met Lee’s, and she was surprised to see the unconcealed worry in his face. He had no doubt come to the same thought she had, and by the welling of the tears in his eyes, he was distraught. He ducked his head to hide his feelings, discreetly rubbing at his eyes, and muttering about the dust.

“Our hope, at first, was that we could wear the demon down, and Gaara would be able to take back his body. But there isn’t much of a sign that Gaara is still in there.” came Kankuro’s weary voice from behind the group.

He moved stiffly, joining his sister on her bench. His hood was down, and his usual face-paint was missing, replaced by a huge abrasion that covered half of his face. He sagged against the table tiredly, accepting when Temari ruffled up his dusty hair before grabbing his chin to look at his newest injury and letting out a sympathetic hiss.

“It’s gotten worse too. The longer this goes on, the stronger Shukaku seems to get. We haven’t been going easy on the thing either. We set up a firebomb trap, and he walked straight into it…no damage,” he murmured. He was too fatigued to greet the newcomers appropriately. Instead, he nodded at them companionably and only really perked up when a bowl of soup was put in front of him.

“Dammit. Well, that’s not good,” Kakashi said into the silence that followed, his arms crossing over his chest, his meal untouched. No one spoke for moments, the quiet disturbing in a room full of people.

“I can restore the seal.” Kakashi breathed out slowly, dark eyes locked on the siblings, who visibly straightened at his words. Holding out a finger to stave off their hope, he stood and paced to get out the building tension in his body. “There are conditions, though. One, some of the original seal has to be left. I’m strong, but not strong enough to recreate the whole thing.” he held up another finger.

“Two, I won’t be able to help in the fight. I’ll need _all_ of my Chakra to renew the demon seal.” the other shinobi sat up at that, the implications clear on what taking one of their strongest pieces out of the game could do. He let it sink in for a moment before holding up one more finger.

“Three, I have to be able to touch him. It will be up to all of you to get me there, so I don’t have to use my jutsu. These conditions are, of course, contingent on the idea that there is something left of Gaara to be saved.” Kakashi trailed off, his single dark eye searching over the group to make sure they understood.

“That takes out our strongest teammate,” Neji said blatantly.

“Sakura as well,” Lee added, his arms crossed over his chest, one leg bouncing up and down anxiously.

“What do you mean?” Kankuro asked while he wiped the dust from his eyes.

“Kakashi won’t survive a full chakra drain without Sakura’s help. We’re going to need her on standby. Not to mention if we need her help with Gaara.” Lee clarified, the gravity of their situation growing by the minute. They had one fully trained healer for what was going to be two severely drained people, one of whom had an unknown amount of injuries. That was if no one else fell victim to the Shukaku’s rage.

“That leaves Neji and me as the frontal assault. We’re the most rested.” Lee concluded confidentially, his knowing gaze already scanning around the hall to the exhausted ninja scattered throughout. None of them looked like they would be in any condition to help without assuring their deaths.

“I can help as well,” Kankuro said stubbornly, grinning back when Lee flashed him a brilliant smile.

“Fantastic! We can surely bring Gaara back with this team!”

Kakashi chuckled and shook his head at Lee’s enthusiasm. “Right. Well, let me come up with a plan. Either way, I don’t want to fight him in the dark. That gives us a couple of hours to get rested up. I don’t want to wait much longer than dawn, mind you.” he added, his voice going contemplative. “If what you say is true, Kankuro, I might not be able to contain the demon when he gets stronger,” Kakashi murmured, leaning down to grab his bowl and tapping the spoon against its side thoughtfully before abruptly straitening.

“Well, eat up and get some rest. We’re in for a rough one.” he wiggling his fingertips at everyone before he started to walk away, his bowl of soup in hand so he could eat with a little privacy, and more importantly, think.

“Oh, and someone, keep Sakura updated, I don’t want her expending to much power, and she needs to eat as well! Lee’s right, and I don’t feel like dying tomorrow if it can be avoided,” he added, turning around to gesture at them with his spoon, his voice chipper despite the somber topic.

The four younger ninjas stared after him mutely, Temari getting up wordlessly to do as he bid them.

Rock Lee looked down at the dregs of his soup, his gut twisting when another distant roar shook the room. In just a few hours, they would be fighting a demon.

 _We’re coming for you, Gaara._ He thought protectively before raising his hand to request another bowl of soup. He was going to need all the energy he could get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, Gaara will be back soon!
> 
> **Please leave me comments! I love them, they're like crack, I keep checking my inbox.**


	3. Episode 3: Demon Fighting on a Sunny Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking down a demon is no easy task. Will the team be strong enough to succeed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time for battle. I have so much fun writing action. It is something I have always enjoyed. Writing this chapter makes me want to add more fight scenes! I love making them interact together and seeing them act as teammates.

Kakashi had roused their team just before dawn, not an ounce of tension in his body to betray the urgency that coursed through his veins. He had been on high alert, but for an entirely different reason. He was the person everyone was relying on to help save this village and their Kazekage. It was days like today that their job could become daunting. Shinobi were heroes by default; it was practically their job description. He did not know if they would be heroes today.

The team leader would never dare to show anything but confidence when it came to battle. Their team relied on him to lead them; any signs of weakness could decimate their faith. Nevertheless, he was hyper-aware that they were utterly undermanned to face off against a demon. There was a strong likelihood someone wouldn’t make it home today.

“Alright, guys. As soon as the other team makes it back, it’s our turn. You know the plan. Keep contact, report any injuries. I can’t do much here. It’s up to you to get me an opening,” Kakashi reminded his unit gravely.

Rock Lee nodded his acceptance, quiet otherwise. His gaze trained on Kankuro’s back while the older man guided the grim group through maze-like corridors, towards the surface. He had listened carefully to Kakashi’s plan. He didn’t necessarily like it, there was too much riding on luck, but it was the best they had.

They were going into this treating Gaara as though he were the enemy. They had to be prepared to take him down at all costs; letting the one-tailed demon free into the world was not an option. Lee knew Gaara would agree with their plan; he would never put his life over his people’s. That didn’t make it any easier to accept.

Lee suddenly felt very small. He didn’t want to do this, not for fear of their own lives, but because he didn’t think he could kill the creature if that had to happen. It was hard, being so young and being a warrior; he had plenty of blood on his hands. None of that belonged to the people closest to him. That was the worst part, the possibility that maybe they would have to kill a friend.

Lee could barely stomach the thought. Gaara was something unique, and he didn’t know why. He just knew all he wanted to do was shield him from any more pain and suffering. He wanted to see what it took to make the old soul smile, really smile, not just the fleeting twitch Lee had rarely had the chance to observe.

It was not like he never sparred against his friends; it was something they all did, how they grew up, how they grew stronger. This was different. This wasn’t practice, and he couldn’t pull his blows or mess around. They had to go out there prepared to take Gaara. No. Not Gaara, Shukaku, down. It was the only way that they could all come out of this alive and hopefully set Gaara free if they could.

If it came down to it, Lee knew he had to choose the lives of the many over Gaara alone. His creed would never let him do anything else. So why did it feel a knife had jabbed him in the ribs at the very thought of it?

As they came closer to the surface, the sounds of destruction became louder, echoing down towards them. Soon sunlight showed through a break in the wall ahead, and their team stepped out onto the top of the village wall. They paused, breath-stealing from their lungs while they took in the remains of what had once been a glorious city.

“I told you it was bad,” Kankuro said, pulling up his hood grimly. The stocky man twitched his fingers, and his two remaining puppets clacked their way into his position at the front of the group.

Below them, in stark contrast to the bright blue sky above, the Village Hidden in the Sand had been decimated. No longer stood the beehive-like architecture or the beautiful sand sculptures that once adorned the desert city. In their place was rubble, the desert sands already reclaiming corners of the village without its citizens' constant care. Fires were scattered everywhere, covering the area in soot and smoke that rose to obscure the brightly lit sky.

A sudden breeze shifted, dissipating a vast cloud of smoke in the distance. From behind, it rose the Sand Spirit, Shukaku. Its lumbering body was a massive, grotesque thing that seemed like it should hardly be able to move, let alone cause the sheer damage it had. The beast roared in the distance, smoke billowing around its face with the huge exhale. Even at their current position, far away from the creature, the sound trembled the very ground they stood upon.

High above the creature’s head, a cloud of sand whirled, spinning erratically in circles with the beast at its center. The sand was so dense it cast Shukaku in shadow, making the creature's presence all the more imposing.

“Oh my god. That’s it?” Sakura whispered in awe and no small amount of fear. She had seen the demon before when it possessed Gaara to a lesser extent. She had never imagined that something so huge could be contained within a human that weighed less than she did.

“Yeah,” Kankuro said. He was numb to the sight by now. “That’s him. Do you see the sand in the sky? That’s how I know he’s still in there.” he added, inhaling deeply and scratching at the scabs on his cheek. “You think we can still do this, Kakashi?” he asked, glancing back at the senior shinobi.

“We’ll have to try,” Kakashi said, his eyes locked on the demon. The beast was busy swatting at one of the ninjas that currently distracted it. “Call them in, and let’s do this.”

Kankuro grinned manically before letting loose an ear-piercing whistle that echoed through the broken city. From across the distance, three distinct whistles answered back, and they watched the three sand ninja run from their game of ‘chase,’ quickly escaping the massive beast and disappearing into the city wall through what must have been more catacombs.

The massive monster let out a roar of anger. “Come back here, you wretched vermin! Let me kill you!” it screamed, throwing a nearby rock after the retreating shinobi.

“Alright. Kankuro, Lee, you’re up- and Lee, I don’t think you’re going to need those weights right now.” Kakashi said seriously, their eyes locking for a moment in understanding. Rock Lee rubbed his palms together eagerly before unbuckling each weight. He set them on the ground with care, constantly aware of the dozens of people hiding in the cliff beneath them. After removing the weights, his body felt lighter than air, muscles coiling within his body, ready for action.

“I’ve got this,” Lee said, grinning at his team and giving them a thumbs up before walking back to the entrance to the cave. “You ready, Kankuro?” he asked the older boy, who grinned back, the feral quality of their warrior nature lighting up their souls.

“Ready.”

“See you there.” Rock Lee said, pushing off the wall behind him and into a run towards the edge of the sharp cliff face in front of him. When he reached the side of the cliff, he coiled his muscles tightly beneath him, propelling himself into the sky effortlessly. Lee’s hair whipped around his face. Elation filled his body as he came as close to flying as someone without ninjutsu could. He rose higher and higher into the air, his team shrinking in the distance.

Below him, Kankuro was already on the move, hands outstretched to control his puppets. He took a different route, running on the sidewall of the cliff to avoid the rubble below, heading directly for Shukaku. The beast roared victoriously when he saw Kankuro nearing him, turning his cumbersome body to face the oncoming assault.

“Ah, the big brother comes to help! Do you think you can save him, boy? You can’t even attack me properly!” the sand spirit gloated, laughter shaking its big belly.

“What can I say! Subtility just isn’t my thing!” Kankuro shouted back. With a twitch of his fingers, his chakra strings pulled, directing his Black Ant puppet in one direction and Salamander the other. They flew through the air in a gravity-defying move; the Black Ant headed for Shukaku’s head, Salamander scuttled towards the demon's legs. The two puppets wound around the beast, like insects, avoiding getting too close to the sand spirit.

“Pathetic, I already destroyed one of your toys, boy!” the creature laughed, ignoring the insignificant puppets, just like Kankuro had hoped. Instead, it went straight for their master. “Same old moves, child! That’s fine with me. It means I can finally destroy you!” the beast yelled, it’s arm expanding towards the puppet master, ready to take out one of his host’s favorite pets.

Kankuro leaped backward, his heart racing, while the beast chased him down with determination. All that he could do was dodge strike after strike when the monster fell upon him. Massive blows crashed into the ground around him, shaking the earth he stood on. Seconds seemed to draw out into minutes. The beast was so fast.

 _Dammit, Lee. Where are you?_ Kankuro thought, a scream of anger escaping his lips while he blocked the monster from swiping him into the wall, his feet dragging deep furrows into the ground. He could feel the strength of the creature straight to his bones.

“Kankuro! Now!” Lee cried from above. Kankuro barely processed the words before he was moving. With his back so close to the wall, he had had no choice but to jump onto Shukaku’s arm. Breathing heavily, he ran across the length of it, and with one last push off of the leathery skin, the brunette leaped off the beast's shoulder. He contorted in midair with just enough time to see Rock Lee falling past him from the sky above. The green-clad ninja was little more than a blur while he screamed his defiance at the beast. Lee’s muscular body twisted into a kick, his leg colliding with the demon’s head with a loud bang.

Shukaku, distracted by the puppet master, didn’t have enough time to react to the attack, and it hit him full force. Shukaku wailed, the blow driving him several feet into the ground, and a great cloud of dust billowed out from the power of the strike. The leaf ninja took advantage of the moment, unleashing a barrage of punches that sent the beast reeling.

 _Holy shit, he’s gotten stronger._ Kankuro thought, Lee’s display of raw power staggering. Breathing heavily with exertion, the sand shinobi used the force from the leap to propel himself up the remains of a nearby wall, his ninjutsu holding him to the surface.

Kankuro shouted in surprise when the sand floating in the sky above them suddenly dropped to surround the trio. It shrouded them in shadow before it began to spin in circles around the group, amassing more and more speed until the very air around them was moving, tearing Kankuro’s hood from his head. The older man feared it might attack, but after a few precious breaths, it seemed to do nothing more. Neither attacking nor defending.

Rock Lee didn’t react to the sudden presence of the sand, even when it stung against his skin. All of his attention remained focused on the demon in front of him. It would only take a moment of distraction for the creature to end him and Kankuro.

 _That’s not an option._ Lee thought, baring his teeth. He couldn’t let up. Summoning all his strength, he bounced from Shukaku’s flailing wrist and hit him with a spinning kick.

The creature fell back, stunned from the repeated blows, and the raven-haired ninja sprang into the air once again. He gathered all of his strength into his right arm, taking advantage of the momentum of his descent and Shukaku’s temporary confusion.

“YAAAAAA!” he shouted when his fist connected with the raccoon-like face of the demon; the hit hard enough to send ripples of aftershock through the massive beast's flesh. The sandstorm fluctuated, growing and shrinking, like a great lung, in reaction to the blow.

Kankuro could scarcely see through the dust around them while the storm drew in tighter and barely caught sight of movement in time to warn his comrade.

“The tail, Lee!” Kankuro scream from his higher vantage, his voice almost inaudible over the sandstorm raging around them. His breath froze for a moment when the sands receded to a reasonable distance, far too late.

Rock Lee didn’t have time to react to the warning before Shukaku’s tail slammed into his body. The blow landed with enough force he swore he could hear his ribs breaking. He slammed against the damaged wall of a building with enough force that pieces of it tumbled to the ground around them. An aborted cry escaped his lips when his breath was expelled from his lungs, and his head struck the brick wall hard enough to send stars through his eyes.

“Insignificant insect, pestering me. I remember you from before. We almost killed you. I've always regretted not finishing the job.” Shukaku growled, spittle flying from his lips. Not a single injury was visible on its body.

 _None of my hits affected him._ Rock Lee thought, one eye squeezed shut while he tried to breathe through the heavy weight pinning him down, his mind already whirring with the possibilities.

“You see, it’s people like you that ruined him!” the demon practically spit the words from his mouth while he pulled himself upright. The detritus beneath its feet shifted while the massive weight of his body resettled.

“He likes you, you know. He’s always thinking about how pretty those doe eyes of yours are.” the demon said with a laugh of disgust. Rock Lee’s brow furrowed in confusion. Gaara liked him?

“Why are you saying this?” Lee asked, choking from lack of breath.

“What? You didn’t know, did you? Of course not! A thick head like yours couldn’t see it right in front of his face. Too bad, I think you’ll be the perfect sacrifice to reawaken the monster within him, don’t you? You doe-eyed brat?” Shukaku said with a dark chuckle. The demon crawled closer through the rubble, gobs of drool dripping from a tooth filled maw, his claws unsheathing one by one.

Rock Lee couldn’t hide the shiver of fear that went through his body, his stomach twisting at the sight of the massive creature intent on his death. He was the prey, hunted by an apex predator. He had no chance.

“Did you think you could take me down with a little bit of taijutsu? Foolish, he was stupid to like such a simpleton anyway.” the demon said, it’s tail tightening around Rock Lee painfully.

“Agh,” Lee groaned, glaring at Shukaku through bloodshot eyes. It was close enough now that it’s heavy breath stirred his battle messed hair.

“Maybe not. But you forgot. I am not the only one here,” Lee managed the get out, grinning defiantly, blood on his bared teeth. Shukaku straitened at that, black, soulless eyes pivoting to look for his other attacker.

Too late.

Kankuro hadn’t been silent this whole time without reason. It had been hard, seeing Lee attacked and not putting a stop to it. However, he wasn’t stupid enough not to take advantage of the distraction. He had been busy with his puppets.

The Puppeteer’s hands contorted in the complex signs that controlled his tools, sending them weaving in circles around the beast. Fine wires trailed behind them, creating a complex web around Shukaku, almost invisible to the naked eye.

“Get out of there, Lee!” Kankuro shouted while Shukaku sent one stretched limb in his direction, still ignorant of the wires surrounding him. Kankuro didn’t have time to make sure Rock Lee escaped. He ran along the wall, avoiding the fluctuating sands by leaping from broken building to broken building. All the while, he stayed on the move to keep out of Shukaku’s reach. With a ragged cry, he threw his arms wide, fingertips outstretched, while he sent his chakra down the mental strings that controlled the Black Ant and Salamander.

The two puppets flew in opposite directions of each other. With a creak of wood, the wire tied to their forms pulled tight in an instant around the demon’s body. It drew the massive demon’s limbs against his body, leaving only its deadly tail free. The beast scream, stumbling before it collapsed in a cloud of dust and debris, and Kankuro flinched when it fell on the building Lee had just captured against. He had only a moment to worry about his teammate before he felt resistance against the binding wire, and the beast somehow lumbered back to its feet despite its restraints.

“Neji!” Kankuro scream, hoping that the other man was in place. He couldn't hold the demon for long. His hands already-shook with strain while Shukaku fought against the bindings, pulling to release itself.

Neji was crouched hidden behind the remains of a building, several hundred feet away, sunlight beating down on him from clear blue skies and sweat beaded into his eyes. He scrubbed it roughly from his forehead.

Only his rigid control over his emotions kept the young shinobi in place when he saw the sandstorm roll in like some great tornado. It surrounded his teammates and blocked them from his true vision. He had been forced to watch the battle through his Byakugan eyes thereafter; his mind focused on the two men fighting within the storm.

Neji was moving the moment he saw Kankuro lock the beast in place. He only paused for a moment just outside the spinning sands. The sandstorm rose higher than he could see from the ground, piercing the bright blue sky, and was daunting to look at. Taking a deep breath, he leaped through the wall of sand, the grains ripping his long hair free of its tie. The resistance suddenly stopped when he made it through to the eye-of-the-storm, and he wiped the sand from his eyes while taking in his surroundings. It was darker within the sand; the sky blocked from sight. Luckily he didn’t need time to adjust his eyes to the change in lighting.

“I’m here!” he shouted while he called upon his power. His hands glowed blue, the icy chill of his ninjutsu activating crawled up his arms, raising goosebumps on his flesh. Shukaku’s chakra network lit up like a sun in front of him, every node of power visible to Neji’s Byakugan eyes. It was far more extensive than any human’s chakra network. Nevertheless, he could see the telltale clusters of power. Each spot of bright light told him exactly where he needed to aim to cut off the flow of the beast’s chakra.

“Eight Trigram's, thirty-two palms!” Neji yelled, automatically lowering his potential hit count by default, with the creature's sheer size taken into account.

He ran at the demon, aiming for its left side first, hoping his trigram attack would have enough strength to break through the demon's tough skin. They were playing this by ear. None of them had fought a beast like this before. His first hit felt like slamming into a stone wall, his palm slamming into a node in the Shukaku’s left shoulder.

Shukaku yelled a challenge. Sharp teeth snapped in Neji’s direction to try and bite at the graceful ninja. He dodged the threat and moved on, hitting three more chakra points. He didn’t bother counting, speed far more critical than keeping track of the number of hits he took on the beast.

“Watch out, Neji!” Kankuro called, his voice high with stress. Neji had already seen the demon's tail arching towards him, catching on one of the binding wires when it came down, taking the Black Ant with it. The puppet crashed into the ground with a resounding clatter, and Kankuro let out a guttural cry of denial while Shukaku roared with glee, pulling at his restraints.

Neji slammed his palm into one more chakra point, on the other creature's shoulder. He had to disable the beast before it broke free entirely. He would rather take a blow than risk Shukaku getting away unweakened. He doubted they would get another chance like this. His Byakugan saw the approach of the massive tail aiming for him, and he sucked in a breath in preparation for the hit.

“Hiiiiiyyaaa!” Rock Lee shouted moments before it impacted. He stopped the demon’s attack with a flying downward kick, giving Neji the pivotal second he needed to get out of the way and onto the next chakra point.

“Took you long enough!” Neji shouted, grinning at his friend. Rock Lee laughed and gave the other man a thumbs up before bounding away.

Quickly the two fell into the pattern that could only be developed after years of working together. Neji aimed for every chakra point he could reach. Though the effect was far less devastating on a beast of such magnitude, they could both see it affecting him, slowing the demon down. Rock Lee provided the long-haired ninja with a defense, fighting off the brutal power of Shukaku’s tail whenever it tried to attack his teammate.

“His left side is done for, Lee! Let's aim for the right shoulder now.” Neji shouted, running towards his friend. Rock Lee nodded in understanding and knelt at just the right moment, holding his palms out flat. Neji jumped, one sandaled foot landing in Lees's palm. Lee heaved upward with a grunt, propelling Neji through the air with all of his strength towards the demon’s other side. Lee dodged a swipe of the creature's tail when it screamed unintelligibly at them.

Neji didn’t reach the demon in time.

 _Ting. Ting. Tinginpingting!_ Came the sound of a thousand snapping wires, finally giving in to the stress of containing Shukaku. Thin wire rolled from the creature's shoulders, and he crowed with elation, free once again. 

“Watch out!” Lee cried to Neji, his voice breaking when the demon slapped his friend from the air like he was little more than a bug, roaring triumphantly.

“Neji!” Rock Lee shouted with terror, running towards his friend. Neji collided with the ground, lying still where he collapsed.

“I’ve got him, Lee!” Kankuro yelled, the Black Ant chittering to life. Its body had been broken, but it was still useful. It scuttled over to Neji, massive, hollow belly opening to gulp up the man’s limp form before it ran away. Shukaku’s fist collided with the ground right where Neji had been, just seconds behind the Black Ant. Kankuro jerked his fingertips frantically, sending his puppet diving through the sandstorm, taking Neji to safety.

Lee trembled with relief when Neji was spirited away, his chest heaving while he evaluated their situation. With Shukaku free and Neji out, their plan was practically null.

“Follow my lead Kankuro!” Lee shouted, leaping toward Shukaku. He didn’t give the beast a chance to process his plan. He moved in a blur of action, raining down dozens of punches and kicks at once. He never stayed still for more than a moment, his breathing ragged while he forced his protesting body to press the demon backward.

Kankuro followed after Lee, the Salamander body slamming into the demon at his command. The sand ninja’s taijutsu was far less elegant than the Leaf ninja’s, his style more brute strength than fancy tricks. Although, when it came down to it, how complicated was punching something?

With one last tremendous kick, Rock Lee sent the beast skittering in-between two wrecked buildings. The demon roared when it was lodged between the walls; it’s functioning arm trapped tightly against its side by the weight of sandstone.

Rock Lee waved to Kankuro to urge him to follow his moves. Kankuro nodded in understanding, gulping while he watched Lee's bloodied features stiffen with determination. Before he knew it, Lee was running at the tailed beast, dropping to the ground to use his momentum to slide between Shukaku’s legs and through to the other side of the great beast.

Kankuro gritted his teeth, forcing his own aching body to follow suit. The stocky ninja skidded in short, his heart leaping when he saw a massive foot threatening to crash down upon him.

 _Shit!_ Kankuro thought, yelping when he felt a hard grip on his ankle, Rock Lee jerking him out of the beast’s path just moments before it’s clawed foot slammed into the ground.

“Get the tail!” Rock Lee shouted to his teammate, tackling the massive appendage while he spoke. Kankuro was right behind Salamander, skittering along at his command. The puppet master shoved his Chakra into the puppet, forcing it to straddle the body part and splintering off its limbs so that they burrowed into the ground, locking it in place.

“Kakashi!” Lee yelled, hanging on with every ounce of his strength while Shukaku tried to escape. The demon’s roar echoed through the decimated city.

"Restoration Demon Seal!” Kakashi yelled, his hands moving blindingly fast to complete the hand-signs needed for the jutsu while he leaped from the top of a shattered building above them. The two young ninjas grinned when they saw their leader, hope rising. Maybe they might succeed.

The silver-haired shinobi scream, the sheer strength of his chakra coalesced within his body. It seared at his nerve endings while it gathered in his palm, threatening to overflow.

"No! You can’t seal me! I am Shukaku!” the beast roared. The buildings caging him in groaned in protest, threatening their collapse.

“Too late,” Kakashi whispered, landing on the beast's back, his palm pressed to its right shoulder. With a flash of bright red light, the seal flared, crawling into existence over the demon’s shoulder and lower back. It was far more extensive on the beast than it was on Gaara’s own body. Nevertheless, the three great tears that had bisected the seal for Shukaku to break free were still present.

The bright light cast them all in an eerie red glow. The sandstorm was growing more powerful than ever, coiling ever closer to the group, ripping at the ground, and forcing Lee and Kankuro to shield their faces against the Shukaku’s dusty hide.

Kakashi panted heavily when he finally gathered enough power within him to finish the jutsu. He could feel it, every last drop of his strength threatening to break free now that it sensed an outlet. His very bones felt like they may burn to ash, and so strong was the urge to hide from that release of power that he almost gave in. Setting his jaw, the shinobi made the last hand sign, his other palm slamming into the seal beside its partner.

“No, no, no!” Shukaku yelled, trying to shake off the shinobi with renewed vigor.

“Activate!” Kakashi yelled, his voice cracking into a scream of pain while his power began to siphon into the seal. The sheer amount of chakra he released burned through his glove and up to his sleeve, disintegrating the material. He could not do anything to slow it down or stop it, his body nothing more than a conduit.

A deafening roar of defiance tore through the air from the sand spirit, the sheer volume shaking the very earth beneath them and overwhelming Kakashi’s screams. The red seal began to darken, turning black when the missing pieces started to fill in. The silver-haired ninja ran out of breath, his voice choking off and his whole being shaking while seconds dragged for an eternity.

The final piece of the seal finally fell into place. In an instant, the sandstorm suddenly froze midair, even the winds ceasing. In the silence that followed, the only sounds were the three ninja’s ragged breathing. When all of the fights left the creature, Lee and Kankuro slowly released the beast's tail. Salamander clunked back together; it's articulated limbs reconnecting before the puppet skittered back into an attack pose at Kankuro's guidance. Rock Lee staggered to his feet, reaching a hand out to blindly help Kankuro up.

“Did it work?” Kankuro asked the younger man while he pulled him upright, his voice barely a whisper. His heart was racing from the adrenaline still coursing in his body and a mix of trepidation when his brother did not appear right away.

“I do not know, Kakashi, Sensei! Is it done?” Lee shouted, his voice dampened by the sheer thickness of the walls of sand surrounding them.

Kakashi could not even comprehend Lee’s words. The blue glow of Chakra flowing from his hands was ebbing to a stop, the seal jutsu sucking out every drop of his power. Finally, with nothing left, the glow faded, leaving Kakashi empty and hollow. The shinobi swayed in place before his legs went out from under him. Without his chakra holding him in place, Kakashi slid down the beast's shoulder and plummeted towards the ground on the opposite side of the beast.

“Shit!” Kankuro gasped, bolting back underneath Shukaku. He hoped he could catch the falling shinobi before he hit the ground. Lee quickly passed the worn-out sand ninja, his heart in his throat. They reached the other side with just enough time for Lee to leap into the air and catch the taller man midair.

Kakashi’s limp body slammed into him, and Lee grunted when he took his weight, his arm wrapping tight around the older man while he slung his larger form over his shoulder. Lee let their combined weight take them down towards the ground and landed on it with care, trying not to hurt Kakashi any further. Despite the precaution, he took Kakashi still whimpered when the landing jarred his body.

 _He must be hurt badly if he’s not hiding it._ Lee thought, glancing up when Kankuro ran up beside him.

“Help me get him down. I do not think it is going to be good.” Lee said, both of them keeping one eye on the one-tailed beast. The creature had yet to move. Its mouth hung wide open, the dark pits of its eyes staring vacantly towards the sky.

Kankuro took hold of Kakashi’s shoulders and lifted him carefully, hissing in sympathy when Kakashi cried out in pain.

“Easy, Kankuro, easy.” Lee urged, the two of them working together to lower the tall ninja to the ground. The heavy smell of burned meat seared their noses. Bile rose in Lee’s throat when he caught sight of the dark burns covering Kakashi’s lower arms.

“Keep his arms out of the dirt.” Kankuro directed the younger man, moving to support Kakashi against his chest, while Rock Lee took off his vest, tearing it in half before carefully covering both of Kakashi’s arms. Kakashi’s single eye was open; the pupil blown out in shock, his skin deathly pale.

“This is bad. We need Sakura.” Lee said, feeling for the shinobi’s pulse; it was weak and stuttering against his bruised fingertips. He glanced back at the practically solid wall of sand between them and help.

“Why is the demon still here? Kakashi sealed it.” Kankuro asked, staring up at the beast his brother had become, waiting for even a touch of turquoise to appear in the monster's eyes.

“I-I wasn’t strong enough.” Kakashi rasped, unable to bring his voice any louder than a whisper. Even that short sentence left him breathless.

“I don’t understand; we saw the seal close,” Kankuro said, gently brushing away a tear the welled in the corner of Kakashi’s eye. The man was starting to shiver; he couldn’t even feel the desert heat anymore.

“Just… couldn’t bring ‘im back.” Kakashi slurred. “’s up to G-Garra now.” he managed before his eye rolled back, and he lost consciousness.

The two young shinobi gulped, their gazes locked on the demon that towered over them.

“What do we do now?” Kankuro asked under his breath, easing the unconscious Kakashi to the ground. He walked over to the thick wall of sand. They were trapped, so it seemed. Kankuro could have imagined it, but he swore he heard voices just beyond the wall.

“We wait. I believe in Gaara. I know he will come back to us.” Rock Lee said with vindication; his arm wrapped tight around his aching ribs

 _Come on, Gaara. You can do it._ Lee thought, stepping closer to his lost friend. His gut was a twisting mess of nerves, Shukaku’s voice echoing in his mind.

" _He likes you, you know. He’s always thinking about how pretty those doe eyes of yours are.”_ the words stung. Deep inside, he wanted them to be true. It was a false hope; demons knew how to twist a person’s emotions. Rock Lee wasn’t stupid enough to believe that someone like Gaara could find a muscle head like him even remotely interesting. He was happy with their friendship, and he didn’t need more than that.

He looked up at the empty gaze of the beast, his fists clenching before he raised them to cup his mouth.

“Gaara! Come back! We are waiting for you!” Rock Lee shouted.

Kankuro smiled at the younger man's determination. He dusted off his hands before following Rock Lee’s lead.

“Gaara! Little brother! We’re here!” he yelled. “Wake up!”

“Wake up!” they both shouted in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Comments are my addiction! Feed my addiction, don't make me go cold turkey.**


	4. Episode 4: A War of Minds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With one battle won the next fight is on Gaara. Can he survive against a cruel and merciless demon, and if he does what will remain of him in the end?  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is extra long (5 pages OMG!) as a thank you to everyone for waiting while my mind turned to literal mush while trying to get this thing out.  
> Finally, Gaara is back! Oh my poor baby Gaara, and it has just begun for you. Why can't I stop tormenting the boy?

Locked deep within the space of his mind, Gaara fought the demon Shukaku. The fight was seemingly endless without a sense of time for the young Kazekage to measure his ordeal. At first, he had been able to see through the eyes of the beast, a silent witness to the destruction of his home. He had been unable to do anything except keep his sands from joining the battle over their lost city, protecting his people the only way he could.

It took an incredible amount of energy to control the sand; all of his focus channeled into that one, single task. After a time, he could not even manage that. His control slipped, and by that time, he was grateful to find that his chakra signature had been so depleted that it no longer mattered. The sands couldn’t locate him no matter how hard they tried.

He lost significant chunks of time, and soon even his ability to see through the demon’s eyes was gone. Instead, he floated in a sea of nothing, at war with his thoughts, with only Shukaku to keep him company. Cruelly Shukaku detailed every moment of his devastation of the Sand Village. The beast never ceased reminding the Kazekage of his failure to protect his people, gloating over every small victory. Shukaku had even been ‘kind’ enough to pull Gaara back to the surface and let him witness the murder of his sister. That final act had been all it took to break the young Kazekage and grind his spirit into nothing.

Afterward, he couldn’t bring himself to hope that his people would somehow find a way to renew the seal. Worse yet, he did not know if he wanted to return to the home he had destroyed and the family he had broken. How could his people possibly trust him after this? Gaara would be lost if he was no longer Kazekage, his life lacking its purpose.

He was lost, at least until the demon made one wrong move, he allowed Gaara to see Rock Lee and Kankuro. The intent had been for Gaara to observe Shukaku crushing the two measly humans; the demon craved another taste of his host’s despair. The effect proved to be the opposite of what the sand-spirit had expected.

Gaara watched on in awe through Shukaku's golden-hued vision, seeing Rock Lee as little more than a whirlwind of movement, art in motion, and so beautiful it made Gaara’s heartache. Even Kankuro had an aura of fearlessness in his features, his older brother facing one of his oldest nightmares, without a sign of dread. They worked together seamlessly, fiercely determined, despite being incredibly outmatched; just seeing their resolve pulled Gaara from the well of his sorrow, renewing his hope.

Garra clawed his way back to the surface of his mind, and the fight for his soul renewed in earnest. He fought against the prison of the demon’s mind, taking control where he could, ensuring that blows that would have been fatal fell short. His internal battle took form in the raging sands beyond his physical form, Gaara’s anger and pain calling to the sand, the turmoil of his mind reflected in the storm.

Shukaku fought his foes both internally and externally, the beast growing more enraged when his attacks were foiled. The demon’s anger was short-lived. Gaara felt it before Shukaku, the sealing jutsu calling to the broken seal that made Gaara a Jinchurkiki. The beast had no such warning.

In a rush, the One-tailed beast was sucked into the void created by the sealing jutsu. Shukaku's great, booming voice ricocheted like echos in a canyon through Gaara's mind as he succumbed to the power of the seal. Gaara laughed coldly as he watched the beast ripped from its tenuous hold on their shared body. He could not deny that it gave him some exhausted form of pleasure. Sheer, unrepentant joy, it coursed through his veins as he watched the soul of the monster pulled in, the seal threatening to close over the beast and finally end Gaara's torment. He wanted Shukaku to suffer, to feel the hollow knowledge that there was no escape.

Thick claws stretched towards the young man's soul, and Gaara was too bone-weary to avoid the talons reaching towards his spirit. The beast was refusing to give up the fight, and massive digits dug into the tattered remains of Gaara’s soul, attaching itself moments before the jutsu completed. Gaara cried out in anger and rising rage. His hands were digging into the claws that anchored them together. The rictus grin of the demon leered back at him through the void and made Gaara flinch. He looked up, towards the fading light of the physical world, locked between the two realms as he was, the power could not close around Shuakaku, and it crackled as it struggled to complete. 

_"Fuck, please, come on, come on."_ Gaara gasped, kicking Shukaku with the last of his strength. The beast laughed at the pathetic attempt and pulled itself free of the void; it's massive teeth coming level to Gaara's face. It's rictus grin growing as it looked over the pathetic human host. 

“ _No! Please, please, please!_ ” Gaara cried out raggedly, the sealing jutsu fizzling into nothing around him. Despair crawled through his entire being while the red light of the jutsu sputtered and decayed around him. Unfinished, the power left him alone once more with his tormentor.

 _“I won’t make it so easy, you wretched human.”_ Shukaku spat, yanking Gaara's soul so close to the prison void that lay beyond the seal that he could feel the whirlpool of suction threatening to pull them in. The jutsu was impartial, and it did not care if the soul it sealed was human or demon, or if there was more than one.

“ _You’ll kill us both!” Gaara_ shouted, enraged at the monster, hoping part of the beast might think rationally.

 _“So be it, little lord! I won’t let them win! I WON’T LET THEM WIN!”_ The demon screamed furiously in return. Its voice echoed through Gaara’s mind like the banging of drums. Madness raged within the beast; its anger overriding the basic rule of self-preservation. If Shukaku could not be free, then neither could his Jinchuriki.

 _I can’t keep this up much longer._ Gaara thought desperately, his mind wholly disheartened after coming so close to escaping the torment of the past couple of days.

Gaara choked back a cry of surprise when the demon crawled its way over his form. The beast crowed in delight, using the human’s soul as a stepping stone, attempting to edge its way into the physical realm. Gaara reached out, digging his blunt nails into Shukaku’s spirit, holding the beast back. He couldn’t let it free again. He would rather the seal lock away the both of them than let the beast harm his people.

He looked down into the swirling pool of shadow at his feet; viscous, like oil, it clung to his skin, creeping slowly up his calves. It numbed every inch of his being that it touched. Gaara craved the apathy the void beyond the seal offered. It would be so much easier to let go, to allow Shukaku to win and just _rest._ He ached, not physically. He wasn’t sure he even had a body in this place, but mentally, he felt like nothing more than the shredded remains of the demons plaything. It was impossible not to feel the despair and defeat dragging at his psyche.

"Just give in, boy. Give up.” Shukaku spat victoriously, its features twisting into a gaping grin of pure evil. Gaara shivered, his mind fraying, thoughts slowed into a crawl while the void caressed over his limbs, ever higher, past his stomach and chest, and up to his neck. He tipped his head back as if that move alone could slow its progression. Shukaku’s hollow gaze looked back upon him with undisguised glee, watching as the darkness curled over his host's shoulders.

“Gaara! Come back! We are waiting for you!” a voice called to Gaara, so far away, it was almost unrecognizable. _Rock Lee,_ his lagging mind supplied. Gaara longed to follow those words, to go back home to the warmth of a desert day.

 _I'm sorry, Lee. I’m not strong enough._ Gaara thought, dark oil creeping up his neck. His vision faded. The last thing he saw was the cruel, unrelenting smile of Shukaku.

***

Unaware of the struggle going on behind the soulless eyes of the demon, Rock Lee and Kankuro were still desperately trying to pull Gaara back into awareness. Lee could feel himself going hoarse from the amount of yelling he was doing, and he paused, heaving in a breath of hot air while he wiped the sweat from his forehead, leaving a streak in the dust that coated his skin. The heat of the desert was starting to get to them; it felt like they were slowly cooking within the confines of the shell of sand surrounding them.

Beside the tall taijutsu master, Kankuro dropped to his knees near the unconscious Kakashi. The older shinobi was shivering even in with the oven-like heat. It was not a good sign. He gently pressed his dirty fingertips to Kakashi’s forehead to find the older man was clammy with fever, his breathing almost imperceptible.

“Dammit. I don’t think this is working, Lee. We need to figure out a way to get Kakashi out of here.” he said reluctantly, running a hand through his sweat-dampened hair. He hated even thinking about giving up on Gaara and refused to believe that’s what he was doing. He just had to change priorities because yelling at Shukaku hardly seemed to be working.

Rock Lee clenched his hands into fists; fresh blood blossomed from broken knuckles split during the battle, soaking through the filthy bandages that bound his hands. The ache helped center his mind. He knew deep down Kankuro was right; it was hard to judge time. However, in the back of his mind, he understood that far too much had passed since the sealing.

“It is working, Kankuro. He just needs us to believe in him.” Rock Lee whispered with determination. "He cannot be gone! I know he is strong enough to break free. If we cannot rescue our friend, we are not good enough to be called shinobi!" Rock Lee said vehemently, his thick eyebrows drawing together in a frown. 

Kankuro ground his teeth together in irritation. It hurt that Lee thought he had given up on his brother so easily. It was moments like this that he found Lee’s optimism irritating.

“Lee…it’s not abou-” Kankuro started to tell the younger man through clenched teeth. The brunette's words cut off when he turned his gaze away from Lee’s determined features, focusing them on Kakashi instead, just in case he decided to punch the kid. Kankuro frowned, his breath stilling when he noticed the silver-haired shinobi was disturbingly still. Even the lines of pain on his brow absent.

“Kakashi?” Kankuro questioned nervously, his attention pulling away from his brother and focusing on their leader.

“What?” Rock Lee asked, features softening when he saw Kankuro’s expression grow concerned. The other man didn’t waste time, bending to lay his head against Kakashi’s muscular chest, listening for the other man’s wheezing breaths.

“He’s not breathing!” Kankuro choked out, the two young shinobi locking eyes for a moment in shock. Lee was the first to move, pressing his fingertips to Kakashi’s neck. His heart stuttered with relief when he felt a weak flutter beneath his fingertips.

“There is still a pulse, Kankuro. What do we do?” Lee asked, shoving his shaking hands through his dusty hair.

“Damn…we need help.” Kankuro huffed under his breath, his eyes wide with worry. He sucked in a deep breath, centering himself so that he would not become overwhelmed. He waved Lee out of the way, shifting Kakashi’s limp body into a better position. “We have to get him breathing again,” he told the younger man by way of explanation. He was no healer, but he knew just enough to accomplish that goal, at least. The puppet master moved to pull down Kakashi’s mask, feeling a little like he was violating the older shinobi’s privacy when he began to remove the fabric.

“I do not believe Kakashi would like that!” Lee said nervously, fear for one of his mentors, making him just a little irrational. He regretted voicing such a useless concern out-loud almost immediately.

“I think he’d like being dead even less,” Kankuro growled irritably, grimacing when Lee flinched.

“Of course. You are right.” Lee agreed, rubbing the back of his neck to let off a little of his mounting anxiety. He felt utterly useless. He couldn’t save Gaara or Kakashi, and the entire ordeal seemed to be another repeat of his last mission. Everything was going wrong.

“Don’t look. You can’t say you saw anything if you didn’t.” the older man said, taking sympathy on the lanky kid before hunching over Kakashi. Rock Lee averted his eyes obediently, not wanting to break Kakashi’s trust unless he had to.

Kankuro quickly removed the mask; he was surprised to see only a thin scar trailing from beneath the headband covering the man’s left eye. He had assumed Kakashi had some horrific scarring hidden beneath the lightweight fabric. Instead, he was surprisingly handsome, even with the small triangle of sun-burnt skin, making it apparent Kakashi’s pale complexion wasn’t meant for desert life. The sand ninja didn’t waste time musing over the older shinobi’s looks, quickly taking over to start rescue breathing for the weakened ninja. He covered pale blue lips with his own, plugging Kakashi’s nose and gently siphoning air into his lungs.

Lee watched for a moment to make sure Kankuro had a handle on the situation, more than a little envious of the man’s calm demeanor in the face of death. Lee found himself at a loss, with nothing to punch and no way to help. He would have to ask Sakura to teach him such a skill when this all ended. He would rather not feel this useless again.

“Let me know if you need me,” Lee told his comrade before turning away towards the sand that shrouded them. It rose high above, not even a sliver of blue sky visible through the density of the sand. They were in a bind, Kankuro could not breathe for Kakashi forever, and if things dissolved even further, they might not be able to get their teammate out alive. “I am going to try and break through the sand,” he told Kankuro warily.

Kankuro gave Rock Lee a thumbs up in acceptance of the plan without breaking the rhythm of Kakashi’s breaths. The sand ninja’s fingertips were pressed so tightly against Kakashi’s pulse that the older shinobi would no doubt have bruises on his pale skin. He couldn’t help it. He was paranoid that that to would stop at any moment.

“Right, I will get us out of here. Do not fear Kankuro. Everything will be alright. We just need to take care of Kakashi first! Then we shall see to Gaara!” Lee shouted to his friend.

If Lee were honest with himself, he would admit that he was terrified of getting too close to the sand. Traumatic injuries did that to a person. He knew from first-hand experience just how powerful it could be, and he had no will to relive that agony again. Under the guidance of its master, the sand could be beautiful. However, without Gaara here, Lee wasn’t sure just how sentient the sand would be.

 _There is only one way to find out. I cannot show fear, and I am stronger than I was._ Lee told himself while he rubbed his fist against the palm of his other hand. With a deep breath, he reeled back his arm before releasing it. In a spray of dust, his powerful blow landed on the hard sand. It was like punching a mountain, the reverberations shaking him to his bones.

Lee’s whole body tensed, eye squeezed shut in preparation for an attack from the sands. The dark-haired man let out a shaking breath when nothing happened, squinting his burning eyes open to look at the damage his punch had done. There was little more than a small indent in the wall.

 _At least it did not attack_. Lee thought happily while he shook out his aching hand. With another deep, measured, breath he aimed at the same spot again. _Harder._ He thought with determination.

“Hiyya!” he shouted, throwing everything he had behind the next hit. The strength of it sent cracks rippling up the thick wall and dust showering down upon him. His knuckles split, fresh blood soaking through the bandages wrapped around his hand. The pain sang up his arm, hot and aching. Excitement overwhelmed the pain, the prospect of breaking through coaxing him on.

 _Another! He_ crowed internally, aiming once more. _Again! Again!_ He coaxed himself on, mentally overcoming the pain of breaking knuckles and aching muscles with the ease of practice. _Again!_ He told himself he braced for impact, but as soon as his fist touched the sand-wall, it went soft.

With a great _WHOOSH_ of sound, the sand came cascading down. It circled them, so much sand falling from the sky that whole dunes seemed to be forming around them. Bright sunlight burst through the falling particles, the glow blinding compared to the shadows that had surrounded them just moment’s before. The light was short-lived, great, billowing clouds of dust filling the air around them and obscuring their vision.

 _What did I do? I did not hit it that hard!_ Lee thought, shielding his eyes reflexively while he stared in awe at the growing circle of sand gathering on the ground at his feet.

“Watch out, Kankuro!” Lee shouted when he was forced to leap away from his position, tripping over an unseen stone hidden in the sands. He landed hard on his back. Any sense of balance he had was lost on the shifting ground. He pulled the handkerchief at his neck over his nose, breathing in the heavy smell of dirt through the thin shield of fabric while he staggered back to his feet, grateful to see Kankuro dragging Kakashi to safety.

“What the fuck did you do?” Kankuro shouted, shielding himself and Kakashi behind a broken statue.

“I do not kno-” Lee tried to yell back to the other man, his words cutting off when a row of coughs overtook him, making him choke into the crook of his shoulder. An earth-shaking roar broke through the air, cutting off Lee’s words. The sound was full of anger and entirely animalistic. Lee whirled around towards its source, his mouth dropping open in panic as he saw the demon, no longer a still statue, towering over them. Instead, Shukaku stumbled drunkenly, dragging its arms across the ground as though he had no control over them. The beast’s screams tore at Lee’s ears, unending and lacking sanity.

“Oh, god.” Kankuro croaked, eyes going wide. “No. No. No. No.” he stammered, dragging his fingers through the still, lifeless sand gathering at their feet. 

They had failed. 

_We lost him._ Kankuro thought, his lips parting in shock. He had not realized until that moment just how much he had depended on seeing that sand moving to tell him his sibling was alive, that they could still save him. Tear’s spilled from the corners of his eyes, tracking through the dirt ingrained in his skin, stinging against not yet healed wounds.

“What is happening, Kankuro? I do not understand!” Lee questioned, clapping his hands over his ears to block out the sound, his kerchief falling back to his neck. He shook from head to toe at the sight of the wild, insane monster before him. This demon was nothing like the one they had fought before.

“Lee! Get back!” Kankuro shouted in warning, his voice breaking with barely controlled grief. “The sand isn’t alive! Gaara isn’t here anymore!” Kankuro forced out his chest, heaving with panicked breaths. 

_Oh god. What am I going to tell Temari?_ He thought, a ragged sob tearing past the cage of his lips.

Lee felt as though he had been physically struck. No, he could withstand almost any blow. This was far worse. For a moment, he couldn’t breathe, only inhaling when instinct took hold. He trembled, his wide black eyes staring up at the incoherent creature before him.

“It can't...no,” Lee whispered in denial, unable to even draw up the energy to scream his protests to the sky. Shukaku swayed, stepping towards Lee’s comrades, drool bubbling from the corner of its mouth. The move drew Lee’s focus, and he shoved his emotions into the back of his mind to deal with later, compartmentalizing at it’s best.

“Kankuro! Focus on Kakashi. We cannot lose two comrades this day!” Lee shouted as he ran back toward the other two men.

“Shit! Kakashi!” Kankuro gasped, jerking as though slapped, and turning back to his patient. He tipped the other man’s head back with shaking hands, relieved to find he still had a pulse despite Kankuro’s neglect. He somehow managed to pull himself together enough to keep to his task, though glistening tears beaded on Kakashi’s cheeks when he could not hold them back any longer.

“I will protect you both!” Lee reassured the other man as he skidded to a halt between Shukaku and his teammates, the last of the sand falling to the ground around him. His breathing was ragged in the dust-laden air, tremors shaking his hands. The creature before him was all the more intimidating, knowing that he had no chance of winning. All he could do was delay the inevitable until help came.

“Gaara was my friend! You took him from me, Shukaku! You fight me now!” he yelled at the beast, shaking with pent up emotion. Lee’s chest heaved, and he gritted his teeth while he unwound the bloody binding’s on his arms and hands. Two of his fingers refused to move; the joints shattered. He didn’t care. He knew what he had to do. There was no choice.

He had to open the Eight Gates, in all likelihood, every single one of them.

He had managed to avoid it so far; it had only been a few days since he last used his forbidden power, and he knew his body would not be able to handle another round so soon. They had run out of options. They had all gone into this knowing that if Plan A failed-there would be no Plan B. 

He had to end this. Knowing Gaara was gone just made it easier to finish off the beast.

***

Shukaku scrambled towards the surface of the mind he shared with his host, the beast grumbling in satisfaction at the sight of Gaara being sucked into the prison void. It was only fitting. Shukaku had spent eighteen years in the damned place. He could practically taste the boy's surrender, and it was the sweetest of things.

“I am Shukaku! Sand Spirit of the Desert. Killer of Thousands!” Shukaku roared fiercely, reaching down to pry free Gaara’s grasp on his spirit. Gaara choked, the beast's grip smothering him, threatening to banish him the rest of the way into the abyss.

 _“Gaara was my friend! You took him from me, Shukaku!” A_ voice at the edge of the young Kazekage’s awareness came again. So familiar.

 _Why can’t I remember you? I should remember._ Gaara thought, a name floating just at the edge of his brain. He could not focus, his strength ebbing away. He felt as though he were underwater, drowning, tortuously slow. He focused on those words, and slowly realization set in once more. _Rock Lee_. He remembered.

“ _That’s it, boy. You are nothing.”_ Shukaku told the small human, cruelty dripping from his words.

 _No. That’s not true. Lee called me his friend._ Garra’s mind supplied in protest, his heavy eyes opening. His very soul warmed at the thought, strength gathering. _I can’t give in. I can’t let him win._ Gaara told himself, resolve growing. Baring his teeth, Gaara renewed his grip on the sand spirit's arm, refusing to let go and pulling himself one agonizing inch from the depths of the void.

“Liar! I. Am. Gaara!” he bellowed in defiance, dragging his soul another inch towards freedom. “I am the Lord Kazekage of the Sand Village...Protector of my people… Brother…Friend! I am not perfect, but I am someone!” 

The demon recoiled from the human in disgust as it realized the boy wasn’t giving up. It’s eyes flashing gold with anger. 

“I have survived against far worse than you, demon.” Gaara huffed raggedly, all of the rage and pain of the past couple of days swelling to the surface. He used his emotions to fuel him, the last of his spirit leaving the void. He did not wait for Shukaku to react, calling to his power and pulling on the measly remains of his chakra. It came to him sullenly, welling within chest like lukewarm water.

“ _You_ are nothing but a bad dream. You have no hold over me!” he yelled, releasing the power in one extraordinary burst. It swelled forth, combining with the foreign chakra that had initiated the sealing, just enough to jump-start the sealing jutsu of the unknown shinobi back to life, red light flaring outwards. The fiery red light filled up the dark void of his prison in a flash. Chains of chakra burst from the light, wrapping around Shukaku. An unholy wail was torn from the beast’s mouth, and it released Gaara’s form to tear at the chains.

“No! You wretched human! You can’t do this!” the sand spirit raged.

“I already have,” Gaara said with a deranged grin. Shukaku cowered at the look, so familiar when the boy had been young, and nothing but a killer. He had never been on the receiving end of that wrath; in his way, Gaara was far more terrifying than his demonic brethren.

“Gaara, we can be great again, don’t you understand! You need me!” the demon bargained, it’s paw’s clenching tightly around Gaara’s small frame. Gaara shook with rage at the audacity of the beast. The monster had terrorized him for days, killed his sister, injured his brother, and ruined their village. He had no loyalties to the accursed creature.

“Restoration Demon Seal,” Gaara said in response to the creature's begging, his metaphysical hands twisting in the shapes of the sealing jutsu. “Activate!” he shouted, power rushing from his hands. With a powerful blast, the incomplete jutsu reignited.

In an instant, the chains surrounding Shukaku squeezed tight around the beast before jolting forward and slamming into Gaara. The young man screamed in agony when the power burrowed into his being, seeking out and repairing the damaged seal. 

Shukaku bellowed his anger while he was dragged into the prison where he belonged, the gates of the Jinchuriki’s mind slamming shut behind him.

The red glow of the seal faded slowly, and with it, the burn of pain. Gaara, free at last, sagged in the silence that remained, weightless and alone. He had no energy left, no strength to pull himself back to his own body.

***

Shukaku, crazed and unseeing, stumbled closer to the three shinobi. Lee braced himself, his booted foot sliding through sand and rubble while he took his stance. Internally he reached for the gates as he dropped the last of his bindings to the ground, the thin fibers sticking to his split knuckles for a moment. It took only a touch at the first gate to unlock the power locked within.

“Gate of Opening.” Rock Lee murmured under his breath, his breath hitching as he felt tears well in his eyes. He took no joy in the burst of chakra that filled his body. He knew that Gaara was gone, but his heart had yet to accept such a heartbreaking fact. It was there, though, and he would be fighting the beast that had taken Gaara from him to the death soon.

With another breath, he unlocked the second gate. “Gate of Healing.” he gasped, the rejuvenating power of the second gate flooding his entire being. It felt amazing, like a soothing rush of cool water over his aching muscles and broken bones. His knuckles cracked back into place, the worst of the damage disappearing under the healing glow.

The sound of disturbed sands drew Lee’s gaze briefly towards the tall dune surrounding them, and he sighed with relief to see the vague shape of Sakura running up the hill, two sand ninja at her heels. They were almost impossible to see through the sheer amount of dust settling in the air.

“Kakashi, Rock Lee, Kankuro!” Sakura called, her voice almost angelic after the hardships of the day. He found himself swaying with relief, his stance widening to keep himself upright. At least Kakashi would be alright. Lee had the utmost belief in Sakura’s ability as a healer.

“Sakura! Take care! We failed! Kankuro and Kakashi need your help!” Lee shouted back to his friend in warning, his voice cracking with barely contained sorrow.

Sakura swallowed back her fear when her gaze fell upon the taijutsu master. Shukaku stood towering over her friend. The thing was just as massive as it had been from a distance. The creature’s shape rippled horrifically, its screams so loud her ears rang. She swallowed hard in awe, shaking at the sight. Sakura could barely make out the shape of Rock Lee standing in front of the monster, a bright blue and green glow surrounding his tall frame. He radiated power, the strength of it rippling through the air around him. Even the pervasive dust was repelled away, surrounding him in a cloud. She recognized that power, and her stomach dropped.

“The Gates? No, Lee, you can’t!” Sakura shouted, her trained eyes already evaluating the toll the battle had taken on Lee’s chakra network with her medical jutsu. It did not look good; he had never recovered from his previous mission. To push himself much further would be suicide.

“Do not fear Sakura! I have this! Get them out of here!” Lee called, taking only a moment to remind her of her task as a healer. He was preparing to unleash the third gate, knowing full well that he may need to open even more if he planned on taking on the beast alone. It was a prospect he was not looking forward to doing. He hated opening past the fourth gate; the damage to his body was rarely worth the gain in power.

“Go back to the safe zone. They’ll need all of you to evacuate the injured. Tell Temari we failed.” Sakura instructed the sand shinobi, her voice shaking. They were in shock, the three shinobi unable to accept the loss of their lord. They took her orders as if she were their leader, disappearing back into the sand to alert their people.

“Sakura, we need you here! Kakashi’s not breathing!” Kankuro called, pausing in a moment from his ministrations, his voice frantic, the tone grabbing her attention.

“Right!” she shouted, squinting to seek out the huddled shape of the two. She leaped into the air, landing beside them with a soft thump. She crouched over them, paling when she saw Kankuro tucked over Kakashi’s mask-less face, breathing for the older man. Her sensei was in horrible shape, his wounds a hot red glow in her healer's sight. She settled beside her teacher with her heart in her throat and decided without much thought to worry about chakra depletion over the extensive, but far less deadly, wounds.

Kankuro was relieved when the medical ninja arrived; he knew he had to help Lee if the younger kid had a chance of surviving against Shukaku. He pulled away and made as if to help Lee, stilling when Sakura reached out, grabbing his shoulder and pressing him back down, her bright green gaze locked on his tear-streaked face. 

“I’m sorry, Kankuro. You’ve done great so far, but I need you here. Keep going.” she commanded. Kankuro nodded jerkily, bending back to his task, even if his mind screamed at him that what he was doing wasn’t enough.

Sakura quickly tied up her hair, accessing her medical ninjutsu as she did. She carefully evaluated her teacher's chakra network, which was completely depleted. _OK, I can do this._ She thought as she reached out a hand to press to Kakashi’s chest. It was easy to access his system. Unlike Temari had done with her brother, she needed no blood bond to funnel her chakra into his body. She did it slowly so as not to overwhelm his already taxed system. Nevertheless, the silver-haired man’s chest arched at the sudden flood of foreign chakra, and she grimaced, slowing it down even further until he could handle it.

“Hey, Sakura? Is Neji alright?” Lee called, his voice strained.

“Yeah! Nasty head wound, he’s unconscious, but he’s alive,” she yelled back. She met his eyes across the distance, smiling at him weakly, her heart filled with sorrow as she saw the tear tracks dripping through the dirt on his cheeks. 

“Good! I am happy to hear this!” Rock Lee shouted with a blazing smile cast in her direction. He felt relief flood through him; at least he had managed to save one friend. Shukaku stomped closer to the group, and Lee knew he could wait no longer. Assured that everyone else was safe, he summoned the third gate.

“Gate of Life!” he shouted, his cry turning ragged at the sudden growth in power. His pupils blew out, his veins throbbing as they bulged beneath his skin. Gone was the cooling relief of the Gate of Healing; instead, the sheer power of the third gate flooded his system, the sensation like fire in his veins. Rock Lee’s dust-covered hair levitated into the air, energy seeping from his pores. It took him a moment to reign it all in. When he did, he leaped straight up, a crater forming at his feet from the sheer strength contained within his limbs.

“One last time, my friend!” Lee shouted, his gaze looking for a sign of Gaara in a last moment of desperation. He hurt, god did he hurt, knowing that he would never see that beautiful, tortured soul again.

 _Where did you go, Gaara?_ He found himself asking, his heart aching deep inside. Gone was the creature they had faced earlier, the animal in front of him little more than a hollow-eyed shell. It roared when Lee rose into its line of sight but otherwise seemed unable to track the shinobi. It swung an arm in his general direction; the attack was dis-coordinated but powerful enough to send a shock-wave of air towards Lee, the move taking them far too close to his teammates. 

Sakura cried out in fear when the creature nearly crushed them; it’s foot slamming into the ground so close she could see its fur bristling. She shielded the two men beside her with her body while rocks fell through the air around them, pebbles smacking against her skin, large enough to bruise her shoulder.

The taijutsu master braced himself, the sound of Sakura’s cries making him react quickly. Twisting his lithe body, he moved to kick the beast back. His blow landed solidly on the beast’s cheek, the force slamming its head backward. Shukaku stumbled, limbs uncoordinated like a poorly strung puppet.

Sakura shook from the near-miss but forced herself back into action. She withdrew from her hunched position, her fingertips gently ruffling through Kankuro’s hair in reassurance while she uncurled her body from his. He trembled at her touch, seemingly moments from losing his stringent control.

“It’s Ok. Keep going,” she told the exhausted ninja, coughing on the dirty air. She resumed the flow of chakra through Kakashi’s body. The task was daunting, like filling the ocean with a bucket, her power minuscule compared to his. _I just have to get enough in him so he can breathe again._ She reminded herself, wiping sweat from her forehead.

***

Stars burst in Gaara’s consciousness, calling him towards the surface of his mind. He followed the flashes, the edge of pain singing to him, reminding him of what it was to be human. For a moment, he shied from it, knowing that just beyond the edge of darkness, there would be nothing but more pain and heartache. 

_It will not last forever._ He reminded himself, the burden of trepidation was still weighing on his mind. Had it been only for himself, he would have just stayed there, in the comfort of the darkness. However, he had people that needed him; even if they might not want him anymore, he would always be there for Suna. With one last longing glance at the silence behind him, he forced himself to embrace the call and let it guide his tattered soul to the surface of his mind.

The first thing he was aware of was falling backward, from far too high a height than his normal small stature. He fell, uncoordinated, his arms short, and his hips disproportionately large. There was no catching himself; he couldn’t even call on his chakra to summon his sands to stop the fall. He landed hard on the ground, great plumes of rubble showering down in his wake, his breath slamming from his lungs.

 _What?_ He thought, confused, his gold-tinged vision focused on the world above him, happy clouds too bright against the blue sky. Movement caught his eyes, and he recoiled at the sight before him. Rock Lee dropped from above, his long legs bending to catch his weight on impact with the ground.

At seeing his old opponent, he wanted to rejoice. Instead, he shuddered at the sight; he had only seen this form of Lee’s power once when they had fought in the Chunin exams. There was no mistaking it. Lee had opened the Gates. The other man’s muscles rippled with strength, each movement predatory. Short black hair whipped around his serious face obscuring his disturbingly white eyes. There were no signs of Lee’s regularly exuberant expression. Instead, he looked terrifying, like a god tossed down to earth, his reddened skin and the aura of energy dancing around his form, exquisite in its ferocity. He stalked towards the Gaara, the power of the Gates crackling around him, not an ounce of recognition in his hollow eyes.

 _He doesn’t see me_. Gaara realized in shock, his mind churning with confusion. Was it possible he had died? Was he nothing more than a ghost, cursed to watch his home from a distance? That wasn’t right. He felt…alive, he could feel the sun on his face and the heat of the desert, even the rocks digging into his back.

Lee breathed heavily. The demon was disturbingly quiet before him. Its mouth was gaped wide as though in shock. If Lee hadn’t done worse damage to it earlier, he would have thought the creature was defeated. Instead, he prowled forward warily, keeping outside of its reach. He glanced back at the three shinobi huddled on the ground, making sure they were still alright.

“How are we doing, Sakura?” Lee called, his head tipping to the side to keep Shukaku in his peripheral.

“Almost there, Lee. Keep it distracted just awhile more!” she shouted back after a moment, her focus never leaving the prone ninja lying on the ground.

The Jinchuriki followed the Leaf ninja’s gaze, trembling as he saw Sakura and Kankuro crouched over the prone form of a shinobi clad in a Leaf uniform.

 _Brother_. He thought, his stomach twisting in sorrow, what he must have put his sibling through. Gaara reached out tentatively, craving comfort. A straggled sound slipped past his lips, inhuman and lacking his usual tone. He cut it short, sucking in a breath of shock at the sight of Shukaku’s twisted arm rising into his range of vision.

 _What? Oh god._ Gaara thought in horror, staring at the massive limb in shock. _I’ve become Shukaku!_ Everything clicked into place. He wasn’t dead. He had somehow inhabited Shukaku’s body instead of returning to his own. He was the demon.

Lee hissed and jumped in between his people and the demon, ready to protect them at a moment’s notice, his features twisted with fear for his comrades. Gaara jerked his arm back to his side; he had seen that look directed towards him so many times, a mixture of hatred, anger, and fear. He had never thought to see such an expression cast his way again. It was all the worse because it was _Lee_ looking at him like that.

He had worked so hard to be demure and non-threatening around the dark-haired man, knowing full well that scars of his own making lie on both his flesh and his mind. The Leaf shinobi had always been good at hiding his pain, but Gaara was even better. He had seen the minute flinches and the strained conversation when they had first interacted after the tournament. He didn’t want to be the creature of Lee’s nightmare again.

 _No, please don’t be afraid, Lee. I won’t hurt you._ Gaara wanted to say, a weird gurgle of sound working past vocal cords that he had no idea how to use. With a start, he realized that wasn’t quite the truth. He was physically capable of _demolishing_ every single one of the people before them. He had little control over this alien body to which he had been cast into. One wrong move and they could all die. With a wail of denial, he dragged his too substantial form away from his friend.

 _No, no, no._ He thought desperately, his thick claws dragging over a furry face to try and confirm what he thought had happened. He felt the sting of the sharp talons touching his face and recoiled.

Rock Lee braced himself for another fight when the demon moved to drag its body upright, sand and rock falling from its thick hide to bounce to the ground. He was completely surprised when, instead of attacking, a broken cry tore past the beast’s gullet. The sound was terrifying in its humanity, ragged with confusion and horror. Rock Lee’s brows drew together while the creature scrambled _away_ from them. It was odd, seeing human emotion suddenly take over Shukaku’s face, it’s features distorted into some semblance of sentience after the blank expression of earlier.

Something clicked in Lee’s mind, and he gasped, swallowing hard as he realized what must be happening. “Gaara?” Lee whispered slowly in surprise. Shukaku, no, Gaara, froze at the sound of his name, his massive body trembling when he locked eyes with Lee’s white gaze.

As Gaara watched Lee’s eyes swirled, dark, doe-like eyes reappeared, hopeful, and filled with that innocent nature Gaara himself had never had, and always envied. Lee stumbled in his hurry to step closer to Gaara, the light of the Gates leeching out of his body until he was nothing more than Lee. Without their added strength, his slender shoulders sagged as if his arms were far too heavy. Blood dripped from Lee’s long, calloused fingers, his hands a bloodied mess. Even weary as he was, Gaara thought Lee was the most beautiful sight he had ever laid eyes on, and he couldn’t risk getting even one step closer to him.

“Hello, Gaara. You cannot know how happy I am to see you, my friend.” Lee said cautiously, still uncertain if he was correct, but praying to all manner of gods that he was. He held out his arms non-threateningly to his sides, forcing stiff fingers to relax and show Gaara he would never hurt him. A timid smile, so muted compared to his usual grin, lifted his lips, and tears swam in at the corners of his eyes _. Please let it be him._ Lee thought in desperation, his heartfelt as though it may explode it was beating so fast.

Gaara trembled at the sight in front of him, his heart aching. Gaara longed to fold himself against Lee, to just give in to the exhaustion dragging against his bones. He could not though, he was dangerous. Shukaku had already killed Temari, and he couldn’t handle knowing that he had killed another friend.

 _Stay away. Please stay away._ Gaara thought, breathing heavily, on the verge of panic when Lee stepped in close. He did the only thing he could within this massive, unwieldy body. He scrambled to put distance between the two of them, relieved when he saw the remains of a wall to hide behind.

Lee gasped and took off after the Gaara, the younger man’s body so awkward that it made it easy to catch up with him. He couldn’t believe he had scared Gaara so severely. He needed to be careful. He skidded to a halt, grimacing at the sight of the demon’s body hunched into itself like a lost child, Gaara already frantically looking around for another escape route.

He stepped closer, reaching out a hand, his body dwarfed by the sheer size that was the demon. He wasn’t afraid to admit that he was terrified to approach a beast he had just been fighting. It could kill him without a thought. He tried his best not to let the fear show on his features; Gaara didn't deserve to see it. Lee was completely calm as he approached the possessed demon, as though he trusted Gaara completely. 

“Hey, hey. It is alright. I will not hurt you, little one.” Lee murmured gently, keeping his voice a bare whisper, his features twisting when he saw the fear in the demon host’s large eyes, not understanding that the alarm wasn’t directed towards himself. The black-haired shinobi didn’t dare turn back to see if his team had noticed this newest development; he didn’t want to scare Gaara further. 

_He isn’t frightened?_ Gaara thought, confused, the endearment singing across his lonely brain, he wanted so badly for this ordeal to be over, and Lee sounded so kind. Gaara trembled, the sight uncanny on such a massive beast, his fur shaking with unstrung energy. Cautiously he bent down to Lee’s level, a soft sound of unhappiness slipping past his lips, the noise altogether unfamiliar to him. Shukaku would never make such a sound.

Lee hid a shudder as the demon’s colossal head came level with his own body, canted sideways to bring himself closer to Lee. “It _is_ you! I had feared we might not see you again, Gaara,” he said, his voice breaking as he choked on the words. He could feel tears of relief tracking down his cheeks. He had thought they lost the little Kazekage. He hadn’t been quite as aware of his own emotions for the Sand ninja until he had thought they had lost him forever. It had felt as though his own heart was being ripped free from his chest, as though he would not survive the pain of it.

An unstoppable smile turned up Lee's lips, and he roughly wiped away his tears. Hope swelled inside when he saw a shaking breath leave the beast's mouth, sending the dust clouds whirling in its wake, the air stirring against his clothes. He smelled of summer heat and sand, much like Gaara always did. Lee swallowed hard when he saw large tears welling up within the demon's dark eyes, spilling over to soak into the dirt at their feet. Shukaku would never cry like that. That was a human emotion.

“Oh!” Lee gasped, trembling at the sight of the other's sorrow. His gut twisted with the need to comfort Gaara. “It is alright. It is over now; it is over.” Lee told his friend, his breath freezing at the sight of his tears. Lee didn’t think he had ever seen Gaara cry. The young man was almost emotionless most of the time. Lee had come to be able to see beneath the expressionless facade Gaara wore. It made it all the more satisfactory to see Gaara’s genuine emotions when they broke free of the mask. This wasn’t one of those times. Lee would do anything to stop those tears.

Gaara closed his eyes tight, overwhelmed by his own emotions. It wasn’t over. He had ruined his home, hurt his people, his own family. He didn’t know if there was any way to come back from that, and now, he was a beast. He was trapped in the form of his own worst nightmare.

A touch on his face had Gaara flinching, and his dark eyes flew open when he felt Lee’s palm graze over the bridge of his nose and under his eyes. His whole body shuddered at the sensation, but he didn’t pull away. The touch felt far too intimate. No one had dared to be so close to him in all of his years, and even his siblings seemed to hold back when it came to physical affection. He wanted so badly to lean into the touch and accept Lee’s comfort.

Their eyes locked, and the two young men watched one another for a moment, their breath catching. Lee swallowed hard, averting his eyes, his cheeks flushing from more than just the day's exertion. Forcing his gaze back up, he tenderly caressed over Gaara’s cheek once more, deliberately dragging out the touch to see the way Gaara’s fur rippled in reaction.

“Do you think you can come back to us now, Gaara?”

 _How? How can I find my way when I don’t even know how I ended up here?_ Gaara wanted to ask the older man, feeling inept. He was a Kazekage, for god's sake. He felt like he should know what he was doing! He wanted to find his way back to his body just as much as Lee wanted him to.

Lee cautiously shifted closer until he touched his other palm to Gaara’s face before hesitantly pressing his forehead against the bridge of Gaara’s broad nose. A sound, full of despair and relief, left the beast’s mouth, and he pushed hard against Lee, accidentally making him stumble while he sought out the comfort the other man gave so readily. Lee let out a little laugh, shifting his weight so that he could offer what strength he had left to his worn-out friend, leaning the majority of his, no doubt insignificant, mass against Gaara. The other man seemed to like it, his muscles going lax, head dropping entirely to the ground.

“I know you are tired and that you have been through so very much. I believe in your strength, Lord Gaara. I have never been through what you have, but I shall be here every single moment to help you. I swear it.” Lee whispered, continuing to brush his hands through the shaggy hair on Gaara’s cheeks, his vow was his word of honor, and he would never break such a promise.

Gaara’s breath ruffled against Lee’s belly, and he nodded, reluctantly pulling away from Lee’s comforting embrace; he would have happily just stayed that way for hours if he could. Time was not in their favor, though. Closing his eyes tightly, he focused on finding himself. The young Kazekage felt honored by Lee’s words. He knew he had to try. He could never remain in this beastly form forever. He tried to imagine summoning his own body the way he used to Shukaku’s. It was difficult. He couldn’t seem to gain the mental image of _self_ that he should. He ground together sharp teeth, his massive body tensing as he struggled.

Lee grimaced as he saw teeth peek out past Gaara’s demon mouth, the sharp spikes intimidating. He could see the trouble Gaara was having; he was too stiff and shaking with strain. That would not do. Lee was a firm believer in punching things until they worked. That same mentality seemed to be operating against Gaara.

"Deep breaths. May I help?” Lee asked the other man gently, knowing that Gaara would get nowhere if he forced it. One large eye peeked open to look up at Lee before offering a huff of acceptance. Lee shifted, shuffling closer to tug at soft fur and pull Gaara’s head down to his chest, moving him so that the big leathery ear pressed against his body; it was warm and taller than he was. 

“Perhaps meditation will work. It is the only way I could access the Eight Gates when I started!” Lee said with feigned enthusiasm. He had no idea what in the world he was doing.

“Just listen closely. Follow my words. Do not forget to breathe in sequence with me!” Lee told his friend, smacking at the other's fluffy face gently when the other ninja moved to look at him skeptically.

Gaara sighed heavily in resignation, letting Lee return him to the position he wanted, even though it was awkward and hurt his neck. He did not know how this would help.

“Close your eyes and listen to my heart beating. It is human. It is strong.” Lee started, breathing in and out steadily, satisfied when he felt Gaara’s larger breaths do the same. 

Gaara let the world drift away, hearing only the soft, _thump, thump, thump_ of Lee’s heartbeat, his soft voice soothing Gaara’s frazzled mind.

“Your heartbeat is stronger than mine. It is full of heartache and sorrow, unspeakable horrors, and many hardships. Those hardships have done nothing but strengthen you! Can you feel it, the sound of your own heart?” Lee asked. The funny thing was, Gaara could, not this vast thumping beat that was currently in his chest, but something smaller. He huffed an affirmative.

“Good! Let's move on then. I want you to remember your body, how your skin feels when the sand rolls across it. Did you know that in the right light, your skin glints, like the very desert we are in today! I have often wondered what that must feel like for you.” Lee admitted, absently rubbing the thin leather of Gaara’s ear.

“Remember what it feel’s like to walk in your own body. I know you cannot sleep very well…does that stay with you all day, or are you used to it? I imagine it weighs on your bones, the weariness. That affects the way you walk, the way you talk. You never show it bothers you, though.” Lee rambled on, a note of admiration entering his tone. It was odd to Gaara, hearing himself described from another person’s point of view. There were so many little things Lee seemed to have thought about him.

“Imagine the way your hair touches your shoulders when you move your head. Your hair is so wild and untamed, just like you...sometimes it looks like fire. Beautiful.” Lee whispered, blushing at the accidental slip up.

Gaara let out a shaking gasp at that, his eyes opening to glance up at Lee, whose own eyes were pinched tightly closed, face red with shame. Had he meant that, that Gaara was beautiful?

The older man cleared his throat. “I apologize. I did not intend to make you uncomfortable. Let me try again.” Lee said, mentally scolding himself. Gaara did not need him making a fool of himself again. Lee had already learned not to throw himself at the object of his affection when he had had a crush on Sakura.

Gaara closed his eyes again, his stomach twisting. If he had been in his human body, he might have blushed or even turned away from Lee. He liked the older man so much, had always admired his tenacity and strength. He wanted to tell Lee that he didn’t mind being called beautiful, that he thought Lee was by far the most gorgeous human being to step foot on the earth.

Lee didn’t know what he had done, but something in those last words seemed to affect the Kazekage; the beast’s body was shrinking.

“Keep going, Lord Gaara.” Lee gasped, unsure of what to do. He decided just to keep talking. “Alright, remember how the sun feels on your skin; today, it is sweltering. I feel as though I am melting out here. I am sure I do not smell terrific right now! You never seem to notice the sun, though. I do not believe you sweat.” he babbled on, received an incredulous rumble from Garra. “Focus!” Lee scolded fondly. “You…you are like a cat, always seeking out the warmth of light,” Lee said, pulling away from Gaara slightly, uncertain if he needed room to complete the transition.

Gaara could feel his human self just at the edge of his mind, his body ached with the transformation, but it was far less painful than turning into the beast had ever been. A low groan escaped his mouth, and he gently shoved Lee away with his head. He did precisely as Lee had told him to, remembering how his body felt, summoning that into being. He couldn’t stop the roar of pain that ripped through the decimated valley surrounding them, his beastly form twisting and undulating back into its former self.

He only knew he succeeded when the pain of the transformation abruptly cut off. Gaara staggered in place, feeling completely numb, not even noticing the rubble cutting into the pads of his bare feet. His body felt light without the ever-present sand-shield on his skin, and his soul empty without the chakra that steadily glowed throughout his being. He panted heavily, dragging his heavy head up and looking up at Lee, who was staring back at him with a mixture of horror and elation.

“Lee?” he croaked, his usually husky voice deepened even further than usual by the strain his vocal cords had been put through the past several days. He could taste blood and bile on his tongue but otherwise felt mostly disconnected and entirely exhausted. He did not even know how he was still upright. He staggered and forced his stance wider to keep himself standing.

Lee balked at the sight of the Kazekage wearing nothing but a simple pair of sleep pants; his hair was even more of a mess than usual, his skin porcelain-pale without the sand shield present. The redhead was covered in blood and dirt, but that was not to worst of it. In place of his left arm hung little more than muscle and sinew. The immense wound spread from his shoulder into his pectoral, marring perfect flesh with rends and tears. Lee gagged; he could see muscle moving in the open skin.

 _How isn’t he screaming? How is he even conscious_? Lee thought, not daring to ask the question, least he draw Gaara’s attention towards the injury.

“Oh, god. Gaara. Do not look left, alright? Keep your eyes on me, little one.” Lee gasped, panic in his voice. Moving to lock his dark eyes with Gaara’s turquoise gaze, even there the signs of damage were present, the white of the red head’s right eye blood-red from hemorrhaging. He drew in a steadying breath, trying to force his panic away. He had to keep Gaara calm until help arrived.

“A-alright.” Gaara agreed, his non-existent eyebrows drawing together in confusion. He had the urge to look at what Lee was seeing but complied, trembling when Lee stepped closer, moving his taller body in to support Gaara’s weight. Gaara sagged against him willingly, unable to keep himself standing any longer. Lee was all hard muscle, unyielding and steady, and he found himself snorting a tired laugh because Lee did stink, but Gaara didn’t mind, the smell reminding him he was back in the real world.

“Let us get you to the ground. Let me do the work.” Lee told the younger man, who was all too happy to comply; he just needed to close his eyes, just for a moment.

“Tired. C-can’t sleep. He’ll come back,” Gaara told the other man, fear leaking into his voice and tears welling in his eyes.

“Shh, it is alright. I-I will not let you fall asleep.” Lee soothed Gaara. Hearing the fear in his voice made the Leaf ninja’s stomach churn. To be so injured and not even have the relief of passing out was the worst of tortures.

Gaara let out a sigh of relief at Lee’s assurances, glad that Lee understood his fear of Shukaku taking over again. He could have chosen to ignore the Kazekage’s worries, but he was realistic, acknowledging that there was no way to know if Shukaku could break through again. It was more calming than being offered soft reassurances. Nevertheless, it was almost torture, Gaara wanted nothing more than to fall into a bed, but he dare not even think of resting. He could feel Shukaku’s malevolent presence roiling in the back of his mind, waiting to pounce.

He bent with Lee, not bothering to move his head from the crook of the taller man's shoulder when it landed there. Lee settled his friend carefully, pulling him into his lap so the remains of his shredded limb wouldn’t touch the ground. He could feel Lee’s pulse against his cheek, the ninja’s warmth radiating against his cold skin. He felt so comfortable just sitting there, being held. It was a sensation he couldn’t recall ever having had. Touch starved, he burrowed a little closer.

“Sakura! SAKURA!” Lee shouted, fear making his voice shrill. He hoped his voice would carry to the medic just beyond their sight. If there were any chance of saving Gaara, Sakura would know what to do. He had to have confidence in that. 

Garra flinched at the sudden noise and groaned when Lee shifted him. _Oh, that doesn’t feel very good._ Gaara thought, whimpering against Lee’s chest. Lee hooked his arm around Gaara’s back, flinching when he felt hot blood.

“No! D-don’t move.” Gaara gasped, his right hand going up to clutch at Lee’s side, his hand twisting the loose material of his shirt tightly.

“Okay, sorry. Okay, you are going to be alright, Gaara.” Lee blurted, jerking his arm away, uncertain how to support the other man when he didn’t even know where to touch him safely.

The sensation in his body was coming back to Gaara far too quickly. Agony rippled through his body, and he jerked with surprise, his mouth gaping open, and a stuttering moan slipped past his bloodless lips. His left side felt like someone was cutting him open, individual nerves lighting up tortuously slow.

“Oh, oh god.” he gasped, panting against the crook of Lee’s neck, his turquoise eyes blowing out as the pain assaulted him. He clutched at the other shinobi, his fingernails digging into the other man’s skin. He tried recoiling from the shock, but there was nowhere to go. “Help, please, please.” he babbled, his small body shaking against Lee’s.

“I do not know what to do, Gaara. I am sorry.” Lee gasped with fear, holding the redhead close. The smaller man’s body was rigid with pain, every muscle standing out on his slender form. An anguished scream broke past his lips, bloody spittle flecking over Lee’s tan skin as every nerve finally came back to life, and his fingernails dug into Rock Lee’s back while the pain overwhelmed his senses. Lee didn’t even feel it, his heart slamming in his chest at the horrible sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a hard chapter to write, with the majority of the actions not being physical, but I thought it was important to show what happened to Gaara while he was trapped. I hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> **Gimme comments people, it is my fuel, my life, my reason for carrying on.**


	5. Episode 5: The Light in the Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaara is back from Shukaku's prison but this brings new challenges to the lives of our Shinobi who must rush to return to the Sand Villages hideout, the life of the injured Kazekage standing in the balance.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this chapter, the longer this story gets the more into Lee's character I get, he is pure sweetness.

“Dammit.” Lee gasped through gritted teeth, fighting to hold down a writhing Gaara while also not causing further damage to his already injured body. He forced a deep breath in through his nose to steady himself when Sakura didn’t magically appear. He could do this. He would not let Gaara down.

“Okay…okay….” Lee muttered under his breath, shifting Gaara out of his lap and onto his side in the rubble, carefully, so carefully, hating to cause him more pain. He grimaced when Gaara clamped a hand over his mouth, cutting off his screams and curling into a ball on his side, tears slipping down his cheeks to collect in the sand below. Lee wanted to wipe Gaara’s tears and take the pain for himself; it would have been preferable to see the once stoic Kazekage completely broken.

“Please do not look, Gaara,” Lee whispered, kneeling beside Gaara; he did not want his friend to see the horrible extent of his wounds; he did not deserve to have such a memory. He received only a groan in response, but he took that as an affirmative, ripping free the kerchief at his neck as he settled in.

Every ninja had some basic knowledge of battlefield aid. The raven-haired ninja had been unlucky in that he had had to use that knowledge far too often lately. He might not be able to heal such a traumatic injury, but he could stop the bleeding to the best of his ability. He moved quickly to slip his makeshift tourniquet around Gaara’s arm, gagging as he lifted the flayed flesh. The sensation of chopped meat was entirely unacceptable on a human being. Sticky blood made it hard to hold, torn flesh slipping in his grasp.

“Ahh! F-f-fuck! Stop!” Gaara pleaded, his bloodshot eyes flying open at the sudden, unbearable source of pain. His feet scrambled in the dusty rubble beneath him, and he couldn’t stop himself from fighting against the agony, his instincts kicking in and telling him to escape _._ Rock Lee was unyielding in his grip, his strength far surpassing Gaara’s own. A sob of desperation slipped past Gaara’s lips, his remaining arm clawing at the ground, and his face a contorted mask of agony, he couldn’t escape.

“I am sorry, my friend,” Lee whispered, his voice ragged with strain. He knew his words were useless, empty platitudes in the face of what he was putting Gaara through, but he couldn't help it; he had to offer Gaara what little comfort he could to ease his conscience. He flinched at the sight of Gaara’s twisted features, wishing he could comfort him and not cause him more pain. He had no choice but to press on if Gaara was to live. With a grimace of self-loathing, Lee straddled Gaara’s side, effectively pinning him in place before tying the handkerchief down tight around the highest part of Gaara’s bicep in a spot with the least amount of damage.

Gaara wailed, his voice animalistic, his functioning hand clamped down on Lee’s wrist so tight it threatened to break his bones. Lee ground his teeth together and bore the ache. It was nothing; he had fought with far worse. He was trying to go as quickly as possible, snagging a broken shard of wood from the ground and pressing it into place before tying another knot around it, using his teeth to tie it off when Gaara refused to let him have his hand back. The result was inelegant but functional, as proven when he cranked it into place, twisting to tighten the kerchief around Gaara’s arm and cut off the blood supply to the wounds.

Gaara’s reaction was instant. His teeth clicked together audibly, and he bucked, his head smacking into Lee’s chin with a _thunk._ Lee didn’t protest, moving his head to the side and spitting blood from his freshly split lip into the dirt, his grip strong enough to hold Gaara in place until he could secure the stick.

“It is almost done, little one. You are so strong.” Lee encouraged his friend, tying off the last knot to secure the stick in place. He let out a shaking breath, the smell of blood heavy in his nose; he had the strong urge to vomit and swallowed down bile.

Gaara could not comprehend Lee’s words. His eyes were shrouded in a haze of red, his world nothing but pain. It hurt, it hurt so much he thought there was no doubt he was in some sort of hell. _Make it stop, please. Please, please, please._ He would do anything, kill anyone just like Shukaku wanted if only the pain would end. For once in his damn life, Shukaku didn’t respond, the beast quiet in his mind, only a deep, resonating satisfaction making itself known.

Lee gasped in the hot desert air, carefully extracting his wrist from Gaara’s clawing grasp and slipping his hand in its place, offering his friend what support he could. He shifted off of Gaara’s body and dropping into the dirt beside the whimpering redhead. Turquoise eyes rolled sightlessly in their sockets, a trail of bloody drool dripping from the corner of his mouth. He bent to pull Gaara into his arms again but was unsure how to pick him up without hurting him more.

He needed to bring Gaara to Sakura if she could not come to them.

“I am sorry, so sorry,” he whispered, shuddering when Gaara pressed close to his chest, sobs shaking his small frame like a leaf in the wind. Rock Lee let the smaller man seek out the comfort he so desperately needed, tears soaking into the thin material of his desert gear where the Kazekage hid from the world. He let out a breath of relief, squeezing Gaara’s hand gently. He was so grateful that Gaara was not afraid of him after what he had had to do. He took no pleasure in causing him pain.

A soft hissing sound had Lee flinching and pulling the Kazekage close protectively. He searched the area, ready to defend the fallen Lord with his life if needed, and his heart stuttered nervously when he finally saw the source of the sound. Gaara's sand was shifting through the rubble like living water, inching its way slowly towards the two of them, sensing it’s master’s pain.

“That is not good,” he squeaked nervously, the sound entirely unsuitable for a strong ninja such as himself. He flexed his left hand, which ached with a reminder of the damage the sand could inflict on his body. “Good sand. Do not crush me. I am only trying to help.” Lee mumbled uneasily. It didn’t seem to have enough chakra left to react, for which Lee was grateful. He would rather not relive the worst day of his life. He could only hope it didn’t hold a grudge and come after him later.

“Lee!” Sakura shouted from beyond the wall that hid them, her voice making him sag with relief. She came into view with Kankuro at her side, helping to drag Kakashi between them. The two froze when they saw Gaara, Kankuro’s mouth dropping open with stunned disbelief.

“Sakura! Thank god. I thought you had not heard me!” Lee shouted, a hopeful smile curling his lips as he looked down at Gaara. "Sakura is here, Gaara. She will help you,” he told his friend, who was incoherent at this point, soft groans continually leaving his lips. Looking up again, he saw that Sakura had passed off Kakashi to Kankuro, rushing to the pair’s side and dropping to the uneven ground between them.

“I’m so sorry, Lee. I came as soon as I could! Kakashi’s heart stopped,” she explained, obviously out of breath, her forehead creased from the strain of what it must have taken to save Kakashi. She was not panicked though so, he could only assume she had done her best.

“Is he alright?” Lee asked, his heart leaping with worry; this day could not get any worse. If he were a suspicious man, which he was, he would say he just might be cursed by the goddess of bad luck.

“We got it started again,” she told him shortly, offering him a little smile that spoke more than just her words. “Let me have a look?” she asked her friend, motioning for him to draw back from his protective pose over the sand ninja. Lee reluctantly sat up, murmuring soothingly to Gaara when the younger man let out an aborted cry, his head pressing back into the crook of Lee’s muscled arm in protest at the movement.

“Dear God…what has Shukaku done to you, brother?” Kankuro asked, his voice cracking as he settled into a crouch beside them. Lee grimaced, taking in the expression on the two shinobi’s faces. It surely mimicked his feelings, a mixture of horror and nausea that was tempered out only slightly by the joy of seeing their friend and brother alive.

“Good job with the tourniquet,” Sakura said, clearing her throat before offering Lee a tiny smile of reassurance. The dark-haired ninja didn’t realize the incredible amount of tension he held in his body until Sakura reassured him. He released an unsteady breath in response, shoving his hand through his dusty hair. “It was not easy. I feel better with you checking it,” he admitted.

“Mmm.” The pink-haired medic agreed, shifting to look over Gaara’s exposed skin, her blue eyes seeming to take in far more than what Lee could see. “Alright...not too bad, my lord,” Sakura told the Kazekage. Even Lee could hear how forced the calm was in her voice. She did not want Gaara to know the extent of the damage, just as Lee did not.

“Can I see those eyes of yours?” the medical ninja asked and reached out to touch Gaara’s chin, tipping it towards her. He flinched at her touch but otherwise seemed lost in the depths of his pain. The black of his pupils were mere pinpoints in the sea of blue-green, and when she hovered her fingertips over his mouth, she could feel his breathing was rapid and weak. _Shock._ She wasn't surprised. If anyone should be in shock, it was the guy with half his arm missing.

Rock Lee watched the pink-haired girl work with anxiety twisting his belly. When she reached to touch Gaara’s shoulder, he snagged her wrist easily from the air before she could make contact. “He is not used to pain Sakura…please do not hurt him,” he said, earnestly.

“I’m just going to help with it, Lee.” she calmed her teammate, her eyes meeting his for a moment until he released her. Lee jerked a nod to his friend and tenderly brushed broken fingers against red hair, heedless of his own injuries.

“She will not hurt you, my friend,” he said reassuringly, doing his best to keep Gaara distracted.

Sakura reached out and gently placed the flat of her palm over the chakra point she knew was at Gaara’s shoulder, somewhere. Only a few chakra points were consistent in every ninja's body, so she estimated its location. It wasn’t a natural skill of hers. Still, she managed to find the weakly pulsing point and sent out a gentle wave of energy in its direction, effectively setting off a chain reaction to the rest of the chakra points that remained in the Kazekage's arm and down his side. Her hope was it would numb him to the ache for a short while, giving them time to figure out how to sedate a man cursed not to sleep.

The medic let out a sigh of relief when Gaara sagged in Lee’s arms; her idea seemed to have worked. Blocking chakra points for healing was a theory she never actually put into practice, but well worth it, based on the results. It was a welcome sight to see every ounce of tension leaving Gaara’s body, his head lolling backward at the sudden release from pain.

“What is happening, Sakura?” Lee asked, quick to support Gaara’s lax form, an almost beautiful smile of relief, turning up the corners of his lips. Shifting Gaara closer, Lee could see that his fever bright eyes were dilated as though Sakura had drugged him.

“It’s only temporary,” Sakura answered, wiping at the trail of bloody saliva dripping from the corner of Gaara’s lips with a scrap of bandage from her kit, which Kankuro had graciously laid out for her. “He should come back to us in a moment,” she added, not letting on that this was an entirely new jutsu for her. Pulling out her canteen, she poured water onto the clean end of the bandage in her hand. She held it over Gaara’s lips, letting a few drops fall into his open mouth. She was relieved when he swallowed the lukewarm water convulsively, his eyes fluttering.

“I can do that,” Kankuro said, reaching out a hand to take over. He adopted Sakura’s air of calm, but inside he was panicked; there were just so many wounds, he had no idea how Gaara was alive. Shifting to settle at Gaara’s head Kankuro leaned close to his brother. “Hey there, Gaara, can you drink for me?” he asked with a gentleness that contradicted his usual unapproachable demeanor.

Rock Lee watched the water drip past pale lips, encouraging Gaara to swallow by gently stroking down his throat with long fingers. His eyes were locked on the younger man’s while he waited for a sign of lucidity to enter his gaze. Seconds seemed to drag, and he found himself holding his breath, every moment that ticked by making him more and more anxious. Sakura seemed unworried by Gaara's lack of response, working around the two older men to apply packing to the multitude of open wounds.

The pink-haired woman worked methodically, using her focus to block out the fear twisting her gut. She felt utterly useless in the face of so much damage. She had a running list of tasks in her head, what she would need to accomplish to save their friend's life. First, she had to stop the majority of the bleeding. With Lee's help, she bandaged up the wounds that needed it and finally seemed to have some control over the bulk of the injuries. She rubbed her bloodied hands on a scrap of bandage in preparation for her next task before she withdrew a bottle of pills from her kit, dropping a couple of tablets into her palm.

She had to be careful, Gaara was small for an adult, and he didn’t look to be in the best health; she could see his ribs beneath his skin. Second-guessing herself, she snapped the second tablet in half and dropped it back into the container before crushing the remaining pieces easily between her fingertips. She carefully sprinkled the dust that remained into her patient's mouth. Kankuro caught on quickly enough, giving Gaara enough water to down the medicine.

“What is that?” Lee asked, still holding the sand ninja tenderly as if anything he did might cause him more pain.

“It will help restore the blood he’s lost and give him a little energy, so he’ll last until we can get more help,” Sakura said with a sigh of relief when she saw Gaara’s pale lips gain a little more color. She snapped her scroll closed. “We’ll need to get back to shelter before we do anything more; I need to get this wound as clean as possible. The last thing he needs is an infection.” Her words slowed as she noticed the young Lord stirring in Lee’s arms.

“Nnn…” Gaara croaked in confusion, slowly coming back from wherever the chakra block had sent him. He braced himself, ready for the pain to assault him again, and nearly sobbed when he realized the pain was gone. His left side was blissfully numb as if it did not even exist, and his body felt heavy and weak at the same time. Gaara's eyes fluttered open, and he met three pairs of worried eyes. Oddly he found his gaze captured by Lee’s first, his breath stilling when Lee’s lips curled up in the biggest smile of happiness he had ever seen cast his way.

"Oh, thank goodness.” Gaara heard Lee murmur, and he offered a timid half-smile in return, cutting it off when he noticed the blood on Lee’s teeth and the cut on his lip. 

“Did I do that?” Gaara managed to slur worriedly; the blood was too fresh compared to the dried remains on the rest of Lee’s face.

“No, I did this on my own! Worry only for yourself, my friend!” Lee denied, his head shaking. Gaara found it not at all convincing; the man couldn’t lie if his life depended on it. Gaara lifted his shaking hand to touch the corner of Lee’s mouth; the taijutsu master flushed brightly at his touch and caught Gaara’s hand in his own.

“I said, do not worry. I am very good at punching myself. Just ask Sakura.” Lee told the smaller man, gently thumping his forehead against Gaara’s own. A weak smile twitched Gaara’s lips at the contact.

“It’s true,” Sakura said from her place where she was tying off the last of the bandages on Gaara’s waist. Gaara rolled his eyes in response; they were both shitty liars. He coughed to try and clear his dry throat and tell them precisely what he was thinking. The cool lip of a canteen pressed against Gaara’s lips without being asked, and all thought of scolding left his mind at the first touch of lukewarm water on his tongue.

“Slowly, brother,” Kankuro murmured to Gaara, who obeyed reluctantly. He was so thirsty he wanted nothing more than to pour the whole canteen full of water down his throat. Kankuro let only an infuriatingly small trickle slip past the canteen's lip. Gaara drank it greedily with a moan befitting someone of a far lower class. The water was a balm on his aching throat. He drank until he was breathless, and Kankuro pulled away to keep him from choking.

“Th-thank you.” he croaked, sagging back into Lee’s arms. The leaf ninjas strong muscles wrapped protectively around him to support his weak body, and he flinched with surprise as he felt calloused fingers weave into hair, gently rubbing. The touch sent pleasant shivers down his spine. He could safely say no one had ever dared to touch him in such a manner. It felt good to his exhausted body, and he was glad not to have an excuse to pull away.

“You look like shit, Kan,” Gaara croaked, pulling himself from the new sensations taking place at his scalp with a struggle. It was the truth; Kankuro looked almost as exhausted as Gaara felt; he was even starting to develop the dark circles under his eyes that the insomniac constantly carried on his features.

“You shouldn’t be talking, kid. Pretty sure I look like a damn god, next to you,” Kankuro said with a broken laugh, squeezing Gaara’s knee gently, the touch softening his teasing. “I’m happy to see you,” he whispered, his voice cracking.

"You too, brother," Gaara whispered, his heart aching. He couldn't imagine what he had put Kankuro through these past days.

“Does it hurt anymore, my Lord?” Sakura interrupted with concern. Gaara grunted a negative in response; he still ached but nothing like the pain from earlier. “Good…I can’t promise it will last for long, it was just a little trick I picked up from Neji, but it should give us some time. Honestly, it doesn’t look good, sir. We need to head back in and try and fix you up.” she told the prince with all of the respect his title demanded, drawing herself wearily to her feet.

Gaara ground his teeth at her words, rubbing his shaking hand over his eyes to hide from the very idea of it. Lee seemed to understand, tucking Gaara in close and shielding him, as if he could physically stop the pain from coming back. For now, without the agony to tie him to reality, he was all too happy to hide from the possibility of its return. Hell, Gaara knew he was hiding from everything; he didn't even dare to look at the damage done to his body. He didn’t want to know quite yet.

“Lee, can you carry Gaara back?” Sakura asked, glancing back at Kankuro when the older man made a sound of protest.

“I should take care of him. He’s my Kazekage.” Kankuro said stiffly, his arms crossing over his chest.

“It’s alright, Kan,” Gaara mumbled, talking took more energy than he cared to admit. He was reluctant to leave Lee. He made him feel alive like he was back from the wretched prison of Shukaku's mind. Every touch from calloused fingers had his nerves singing pleasantly, reminding him he had escaped. It might be greedy of him, but he didn’t want to leave that comforting embrace quiet yet.

“Do not worry, Kankuro. I promise I will guard him like he is my own Hokage,” Lee vowed, his cheeks flushed at Gaara’s words. He was happy to hear the Kazekage trusted him. If he was honest with himself, he didn’t know if he could willingly pass Gaara off. His every cell vibrated with the need to _protect._ He wouldn’t let anything else happen to the little redhead. It didn’t matter that Gaara could squash him to dust on a good day; today was not a ‘good day.’

“I need help bringing in Kakashi as well,” Sakura spoke up, her words kind, though they all knew she was strong enough to carry the older shinobi on her own. She was being polite, giving Kankuro something to occupy his mind.

“Right,” Kankuro responded reluctantly, clearing his throat before bending to help Lee get to his feet as smoothly as possible, Gaara’s ruined limb slipping grotesquely to hang from his shoulder with a disturbing squelching sound. Thankfully his brother didn’t seem to notice, his eyes closed to turquoise slits, peeking out from the stark, bruise-like shadows that surrounded them. He had his head pressed underneath Lee’s chin, skin to skin. Kankuro had never seen his brother willingly seek out touch the way he was, and his reactions said more about his Kazekage’s current condition than anything else.

“Is this alright?” Lee asked Gaara, shifting him so that his uninjured arm hung over Lee’s shoulder, and his legs were hooked over his other arm. The younger man didn’t fight the movements, letting Rock Lee adjust him like a rag-doll. The only response Lee received was to feel Gaara’s forehead pressed into the crook of his neck. He seemed comfortable enough for someone so severely wounded, no whimpers of pain, only a slight trembling of muscles that seemed entirely out of his control.

Gaara pressed closer to the other shinobi’s warmth, not caring about how sweaty his shirt was, he was freezing, and Lee was like a furnace compared to his cold skin. Logically, he knew he should be warmer than he was, that it was not a good sign that he was shivering when the sun was high in the sky, and it was close to midday in the middle of the damned desert.

“It’s cold,” he muttered against Lee’s neck, shifting curiously to watch the other man when he noticed goosebumps rising on tan flesh where their skin brushed. Gaara watched curiously as Lee chewed his lower lip at the attention and broke his gaze, realizing he was probably making him uncomfortable.

“You’re in shock, my Lord. The medicine I gave you should hold it back some.” Sakura explained, her words hardly reassuring. He felt her cover his limp form in a sheet that was far too thin to help with the chill in his bones. It didn’t seem to be the purpose, though, the medic tucking it around his damaged side, no doubt protecting the open wounds he had yet to see.

Gaara nodded in response, letting out a ragged breath. The tears on his cheeks were drying, making the skin tight in a highly uncomfortable way for someone who was not used to having his skin out in the open. With a huff, he rubbed his cheek against Lee’s chest. That in itself was a new feeling. He could not think of a time when he had been so physically close to someone, certainly not without the barrier of sand between himself and the other. The other man’s scent was remarkably comforting to his over-stressed mind, and he inhaled again.

Lee shivered in response to the huff of breath, hyper-aware of Gaara’s warm exhale on his chest. _Calm down; it is foolish to read anything into this. Anyone would seek comfort in such a situation._ Lee scolded himself, though he couldn’t stop the swell of satisfaction in his heart as they began walking through the sand towards Kakashi. Gaara was seeking out comfort from him willingly! It was practically a dream of his, a dream tempered by reality. He wanted so badly for Gaara to like him, but never under these circumstances.

Rock Lee watched Sakura help Kankuro lift their sensei, draping him over the sand ninja’s back to minimize pressure on his burnt arms before renewing the sleeping ruin she had painted on his forehead as a precaution. The last thing they needed was a burn victim waking up in the middle of being transported.

“Is Kakashi alright?” Gaara asked Lee, his voice muffled. He watched the three shinobi with the concern of a leader, evaluating them, and finding each one in bad shape. His people had to be suffering if these were the only people they sent to take down a demon. _Foolish._ He thought, though he had to give them credit, they had somehow managed to do the impossible.

“He will be, I hope. He restored your seal." Lee explained to the redhead, surprised that he could even summon up the energy to worry about anyone else but himself. That was what made Gaara a Kage. “Why don’t you rest your eyes. Everyone is safe now; you do not have to protect us.” Lee told the younger man, who blinked heavily in surprise at Lee's comment. He bared his teeth a moment in protest before giving into Lee’s words and shielding his aching eyes against tan skin, much to the leaf ninjas amusement.

“Alright, let's go. Kankuro, take the lead. I’ll follow in the rear, and if either of you needs me, just let me know.” Sakura ordered. The men were all too happy to follow her leadership, exhaustion bowing their normally straight backs. She could practically see it radiating off of them. It had been a rough fight, and nothing had prepared them for the outcome. They were down three, and Lee looked rough as well, moving with caution over the rubble. At a second glance, she realized it wasn’t for his own sake that he moved with such care. He held Gaara like he was made of glass, his usually brutal strength so toned down it was almost comedic.

 _If he wasn’t falling for Lord Gaara before, he’s screwed now._ She thought fondly, though she didn’t know how a relationship like that could ever work out between the two. As she watched, the sands on the ground shifted, following sluggishly after Lee and Gaara. Sakura hurried to keep just ahead of it; the susurrus of the sand trailing after them was disturbing.

Lee followed after Kankuro while the older man guided them to an almost invisible entrance into the catacombs hidden in the city walls. He was grateful that they wouldn’t have to climb back up the cliff wall again. The caverns' darkness surrounded them, and he sighed as the summer heat cut off, the chill of the underground tunnels cooling his overheated body. While it was a relief for him, in his arms, Gaara started shivering in earnest as soon as the temperature dropped, his teeth chattering audibly in the tunnels' silent emptiness.

In his mind, Gaara could feel himself being called back by the chill of the void, the emptiness surrounding him, threatening to claim him once more. He could feel his heart slamming against his ribs, panic threatening to overwhelm him. Shukaku waited in the dark, his voice ricocheting deep laughter through Gaara’s mind. Panic had him speaking before he could reign in the fear. “D-don’t let him take me back to the shadows, please, Lee. I can’t go back. I can’t. I can’t. I can’t. I can’t,” Gaara gasped hysteria at the edge of his voice as soon as the cave's sheer darkness swallowed them.

The sound of utter terror in the Kazekage’s voice made Lee stumble. He felt Gaara’s functioning arm clawing at his back, the sting of nails sharp, before it landed in Lee’s hair, clenching tightly, his breath ragged with fear. Rock Lee scrambled back quickly the way they had come, nearly running into Sakura in his effort to get Gaara out of the shadows of the tunnel.

“What’s happening?” Sakura asked with concern, her features twisted.

“He is panicking. We need light.” Lee told the pink-haired woman, stepping back into the desert air. Gaara let out a sob of relief when the sunlight seared his eyes. He couldn’t stop the residual panic, concealing his face in the crook of Lee’s neck, his fingers burrowed painfully in Lee’s hair like he was his only anchor to reality.

“Shh, Gaara, it is alright. I am here, your brother is here, even Sakura. You are not going back. You need to breathe, or you will pass out, my friend.” Lee whispered against Gaara’s damp hair, his eyes locked with Sakura’s over the younger man’s shoulder. The woman was scrambling to find something to illuminate their passage. Kankuro was just beyond them but had turned back at the commotion. In hushed whispers, he and Sakura managed to get a torch-lit from a sconce on the wall, the flame illuminating only a small circle around them.

Gaara was still terrified. In an instant, he had been thrown back into the void, where no one could hear his screams. There was ice in his bones and shadows dragging at his soul, threatening to consume him. “Alone, alone, alone, all alone.” Gaara stammered under his breath, whimpering uncharacteristically.

“You are not alone. Never again. I promise Gaara.” Lee whispered to his friend resolutely, anger twisting his gut. He could not stand the demon who had put Gaara through such torment. He had been through so many trials for someone so young. All Lee wanted to do was kill the damn beast that had inflicted so much pain on his friend. He felt the strong need to punch the wall beside him to relieve the anger boiling inside but refrained, knowing it would only make things worse. Taking a deep breath, he turned away from his teammates. He made sure the sunlight hit the smaller male directly, letting him feel the world around him to help wash away his panic.

“Please don’t leave me there again. I can’t-I can’t go back,” Gaara’s broken voice pleaded, his words almost gibberish. Lee heaved out a shaking breath, his heart aching as he realized something horrible must have happened to Gaara while trapped in Shukaku’s body. This was the most emotion he had ever seen on the Kazekage. It was heart-wrenching knowing the amount of fear the younger shinobi must be experiencing to let down his masks.

Lee did the only thing he could think of; he pressed his cheek tightly against Gaara’s, his lips brushing the shell of his ear. “Focus, just like earlier, I know you can hear me. You can feel the sun on your back, the wind in your hair.” he reminded the redhead, ruffling his hair gently. The sound of Lee’s voice drowned out Gaara’s rising panic. Small sobs shook his body where he hid against Lee, clinging to his every word like it was a lifeline. He latched onto Lee’s voice, pulling himself from the depths of despair and back into the sunlight. Lee’s voice was warmer than the desert air around him, wiping away the cold that threatened to consume him.

“That is fantastic, Gaara. I knew you could do it!” Lee said with a small smile when unfocused turquoise eyes rolled open to lock on Lee’s. “Let us try again. I do not wish for the pain to come back before we can get you to safety. Just keep your face hidden; do not look at anything. Alright? Just focus on me.” Lee told his friend, unsure if he was helping, but he hoped that he was giving Gaara something tactile and real, to stay centered.

It seemed like too much time had passed, but it had only been minutes by the time the Kazekage regained control of himself.

“I-I. Fuck, I’m sorry.” Gaara choked out. Shame was twisting his gut. He couldn't believe how pathetic he was. He couldn’t bear to see the disappointment that his brother was surely casting his direction. He was a Kazekage. He was supposed to be strong, the one people came depended on for protection, not falling apart at the seams. How he could he possibly face his people when he could barely keep it together when he saw a little bit of darkness?

“Please do not apologize. I am here only for you, my friend.” Lee told the redhead, his knuckles grazing the back of Gaara’s neck.

“It’s alright, Gaara, you’re doing great,” Kankuro spoke encouragingly from the darkness. Gaara dared to peek out from Lee’s sheltering arms. The sight of his brother, safe and unharmed, was welcome, despite being surrounded by the darkness Gaara so feared. Gaara anticipated seeing disdain and disappointment in his brother's eyes. Instead, all he could see was his brother's concern. The redhead let out a shuddering breath at sibling's acceptance; he needed to hear those words, to know his reactions didn’t repulse his family.

It was the fault of years of being conditioned by his father, the wretched man telling him that no one could ever care for him, that he was a monster and his only value was his use as a weapon. Such words had destroyed what little self-confidence Gaara had. Even now, with his father gone, his words continued to affect the young shinobi. He knew his only use was to protect, and he became Kazekage. He threw his all into it, never expecting anything in return but always willing to give his life to his people. It was far better than living for the sight of death as he had been most of his life.

“Let’s go home.” Kankuro encouraged, his face a beacon in the darkness.

“A-alright. Home.” he managed to get past the lump in his throat, his voice barely a rasp. His siblings had always been there for him through his insanity and his rise in rank, but he had never dared ask them if they loved him for him or his strength. Here he was, at his lowest, and Kankuro still cared? He wasn’t sure how to handle such a revelation.

Lee’s body shifted forward, and a physical shudder ran through Gaara’s body as they moved into the dark. He squeezed his eyes shut when the cold air enveloped him again, and he flinched closer to Lee, his fingers never leaving the strait locks of Lee’s hair even though he knew that it couldn’t possibly be comfortable to the other ninja. He felt anchored, present with Lee’s scent in his nose, the soft hair in his hands, and Lee’s tan skin warm against his own.

He felt the edge of anxiety threatening to consume him the longer they traveled through the hidden tunnels of his city, but he managed to keep it at bay by thinking of nothing but Lee's closeness. He might have felt ashamed if the other man himself wasn’t encouraging him, whispering meaningless words against Gaara’s dirty hair.

Kankuro guided their team efficiently through the tunnels, his team following behind. Lee found himself growing nervous when they went deeper into the wall. Had he been alone in this place, he would have been lost instantly, and no doubt died a horrible death in the maze-like structure. However, Kankuro seemed to know exactly where they were going, guiding the group with ease. Gaara was silent against him, the rapid puffs of his breath against his collarbone, and the stinging pull of his hand clenched in Lee’s hair, reassuring the leaf ninja that he was still alive.

Soon the sound of shouting started echoing down the hallways, and the group unconsciously picked up their pace, turning from a jog to an all outrun. The crystalline light of the common area came into view, and the group walked into madness. Warriors and citizens alike were scrambling to evacuate, Temari at its center guiding it all. As the four Shinobi stepped into the cave's light, people froze, and stillness seemed to wash over the group in a wave.

Lee was the last one to step into the light, his eyes watering in the room's sudden brightness. He stood there; the figure in his arms was almost surely unrecognizable, covered in bandages and the loose sheet that shielded his injuries from view, only his red hair and lower body visible. That was enough for the people of the Sand Village. A resounding roar of pure happiness echoed through the cabin, and suddenly, the rescue team was swarmed.

“Lord Gaara!”

“They saved him!”

“They saved the Kazekage!” voices echoed through the cavern.

The sound of the hundreds of voices washed over Gaara, filled with such joy and happiness that the Kazekage barely recognized it as being directed towards him. He stirred, stunned as he saw the sheer elation on his people’s faces, celebrating _him._ He gasped in a breath of shock, not comprehending how they could bear to see him after all the damage he had caused.

Lee was grinning above him, and he bent close so Gaara could hear him. “That is for you, Lord Gaara. Your people love you,” he told the younger man, pride lacing his voice. He knew how hard Gaara had worked to remake himself into someone his people could trust and believe in. Seeing the results of his trials was inspiring.

Gaara managed to take in a shaking breath, waving his only good hand towards his people, the movement causing an uproar that echoed through the caverns. Hands reached towards them, seeking out the comfort of their Lord. Gaara shook in Lee’s arms, overwhelmed. He didn’t know if he could handle so much at once. 

He need not have worried.

“Please, do not jar him! He is injured!” Lee scolded the villagers when people came to close. His words set most of them backing off, the more insistent not budging. “I told you to get back! I will not tolerate you injuring him further!” he added vehemently, casting a hard look at anyone who dared to get too close. A smile twitched the corners of the leaf ninja’s mouth when he felt a little laugh puff against his chest; it seemed Gaara was amused at the uncommonly rude tone of his voice.

“Be nice.” Gaara croaked, relieved nonetheless when his people gave him space, the looks they cast in Lee’s direction filled with no small amount of disdain.

“I am nice!” Lee said in mock protest. “I did not curse at them. I wanted to,” he added in a conspiratorial whisper, his teeth flashing white in a grin directed only at Gaara.

Across the room, Temari saw two familiar heads of hair, both equally messy and equally ridiculous. Just minutes before, she had thought her brothers lost to her, and her family destroyed in under a week. A cry of disbelief tore from her throat, and before she knew it, she was running. The pain of her injured leg was overwhelmed by the elation screaming through her body. She shoved her way through the crowd, whistling sharply when they wouldn’t let her through.

“Back off! Everyone put everything back in order! We have a village to get back together!” she yelled authoritatively, her voice rising above the cacophony. Her people were a well trained, if exuberant bunch and jumped to her bidding, dispersing after offering wishes for fast healing to their leader.

Gaara stirred in Lee’s arms, his sore eyes opening wide at his sister's voice. _Wh-what?_ He thought, his heart lodged in his throat. Surely he must be hallucinating.

“Gaara?” came that incredible voice again, her tone softer now as the crowd around them cleared, revealing her tall shape.

“'Mari?” Gaara croaked, the younger man releasing Lee’s hair to shove at the sheet covering him to see better. His sister stood before him, seemingly uninjured, her blonde hair a halo around her head. A cry of shock left his mouth, and he made Lee stumble as he reached out desperately to her, the blonde falling against them with a whimper of her own. She supported half of Gaara’s weight readily, not noticing the wounds hidden beneath his sheet in her excitement at seeing him.

He didn’t care that she was crushing his injured side; he couldn’t feel it. His sister was alive; he hadn’t murdered her. She was _alive!_

“I-I don’t understand. I killed you. I _killed_ you, Temari!” he whispered against her slender neck, tears dripping down her pale skin. “I saw it. I saw it happen!” he continued to babble, clinging to her shoulder as though she may disappear at any moment. He felt her long fingers burrow into his hairline, rocking him gently like a mother would a distraught child. She was real, her body unyielding to his touch, healthy and alive.

“No. No, you didn’t, Gaara. Oh god, I didn’t know you thought such a horrible thing,” she said, her soul aching at the very idea of Gaara thinking he had killed her. She knew it was one of his worst nightmares. “Shukaku broke my ankle. I couldn’t go back out,” she reassured, pressing an awkward kiss to his cheek, her whole body shaking with relief to see the young man after how much pain he had been in the last time she had seen him. She had never thought she would see him again.

“I-I didn’t?” Tears made his voice thick. He could hardly believe her words; surely, this was something too good to be true. His mind was so confused by what he knew was reality and by what Shukaku had created for him. A breathless whine fell past Gaara’s lips, and he squeezed her weakly. He was unable to reconcile the image of Shukaku, grabbing Temari from the air and throwing her like she was little more than a pebble. He should have known better; Shukaku had supplied the rest of the details, flooding his mind with images of his beautiful, sweet sister as little more than a bloodied mess among his city's ruins.

“No. _You_ didn’t kill anyone. Shukaku didn’t either. Not a single person, just a whole lot of buildings. We can rebuild those. You did it, little brother. You beat him.” She said, pride seeping into her voice. Gaara gasped in shock, a broken whimper of relief slipping past his lips, verbal confirmation that this ordeal was almost over, making him shake. “I’m proud of you. You saved us,” she told him, shifting to cup his face in her hands, showing him just how alive she was.

A giddy laugh left Gaara's lips, and he squeezed his eyes shut, biting his lip. He felt like he was shaking apart from within; no one had died. He had protected them the best he could. It was all he could ask. 

“Thank god.” he wheezed, pushing against Temari’s shoulder to get himself back into Lee’s arms, the weird position starting to become uncomfortable. His sheet slipped free as he shifted, revealing the horrific injuries encompassing his left side.

“Oh-oh, Gaara.” she gasped, her eyes moving down his arm, taking in the sheer damage. Gaara’s arm, or rather, what was left of it, looked like the chewed remains of some great beast’s meal. Gaara almost followed her gaze; a steady hand at his chin tugged his head back up before he could see what had happened.

“No, no, here, Gaara, don’t look.” Lee gasped, jumping in to guide the redhead’s face back to his shoulder so that he couldn’t see the damage and quickly pulling the sheet into place so no one else could as well. Temari gently ran a hand through her brother's hair again, her eyes meeting Lee’s in a shared moment of horror. Lee shook his head briefly at the woman, hoping she would understand he didn’t want Gaara to know what had happened.

“She’s alive, Lee. I didn’t kill her.” Gaara whispered to his companion, still in awe. A huge weight was gone from his heart. He sagged willingly against Lee. He felt emotionally and physically drained, what energy he had managed to summon eking away into nothing.

“No, you did not. You did so well, my friend.” Lee told him affectionately. Gaara sighed at the praise, his whole being settled with the knowledge that he had managed to keep his people safe. It was all he needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? I had a hard time coming up with this one for a bit and had envisioned something else, this is apparently what I wanted to write though so I hope you all enjoyed! 
> 
> **I am an absolute comment whore. Gimme all the comments, all of them!!!**


	6. Episode 6: Strength in Weakness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Healing a man who cannot sleep is a task no medic want's to take on. Sakura and the team work together to save the Kazekage.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a rough one jellybeans...I kind of hate myself for it, but get ready for some emotions.

Lee watched the two siblings reunite with his heart in his throat; the closest thing he had to a sister and brother were Neji and TenTen. He had practically been raised with them. It was one of his worst nightmares, knowing that any mission, whether they worked together or not, could end up in the loss of one of his family. He couldn't imagine what Gaara had been going through, locked within his mind, mourning the death of someone so precious to him. 

The weight of Gaara’s body settled back into his arms. The exchange wore out the smaller man. His eyes were heavily lidded but locked on his sister reverently. He refused to let go of her hand, even though it meant he had to settle awkwardly in Lee’s arms.

A soft sound broke the intense moment, Sakura clearing her voice quietly to attract their attention. I am sorry to interrupt my Lord, Temari. Time is critical here. We need to get to the surgical room.” Sakura said reluctantly, having already ushered Kankuro and Kakashi ahead of them. 

"Yes, of course. Let’s go,” Temari stammered, moving to take the lead, and coming up short when Gaara didn’t release her hand. “Everything will be fine, brother,” she told him and squeezed his hand gently. Gaara drew in a shaking breath as the blonde tucked the clinging red hair from his brow before releasing his hand.

]“This way,” she murmured, setting off quickly, her limp pronounced when she forced the limb to take her weight. Sakura moved to match the other woman’s pace, walking beside her.

“This is not looking good, Temari. Be prepared...I don’t know how things will turn out here,” she told the blonde in a hushed tone. 

“There’s no way to save his arm, is there?” Temari whispered back.

“No, we will have to amputate. I don’t have any other option,” Sakura said, her voice filled with regret.

“He won’t be able to do ninjutsu anymore…they’ll never let him remain Kazekage. The council barely let it happen as is.” Temari hissed, anger twisting her gut. Her brother had fought so hard for this. To have it taken away from him would kill him more surely than the wounds on his body. The Village Council would jump on any weakness their leader had. The bastards had always had someone more malleable waiting in the wings to replace her brother; they were vultures, just waiting to jump on the remains of what he had built.

“Don’t give up on him. Let’s just get through this, and we can worry about that later.”

“Right.” Temari agreed, glancing back at her brother, who looked so different from her normally steadfast Kazekage. Gaara would never have let himself be carried like he was on a normal day. He was a stubborn man when it came down to it and refused to lean on anyone, even his family, for help. She would need to work on that with him; there were tough times ahead; he would need all of the support he could get.

“I just don’t know how we are going to be able to do that…not without risking reawakening the demon,” Sakura murmured. They all knew the lore, the sand demon, could take control of his host's body while he slept, even with the seal fully functional. They still didn’t know how intact the seal was without Kakashi to analyze it. Without that knowledge, they could hardly risk the lives of the rest of the village by sedating Gaara for the surgery, and they couldn’t just put him through the torment of removing his arm while awake. 

She didn’t dare use the chakra block on him again, not without knowing the damage such a localized jutsu could cause. Her mind had been whirling with prospective ideas, but until she could stabilize him and look at her books, she didn’t have many options. It would all be so much easier if she had another medical ninja to assist, or at the very least, Kakashi to consult with.

“I didn’t even think that far ahead. I guess we are just lucky the sand shield seems to be too weak to do anything, and it saves us from worrying about one thing at least.” Temari said gratefully; they could both hear it sifting over the floor behind them, trailing after it’s master like a lost pet. It was easy to imagine what damage the sands could do if they were as powerful as usual. Temari didn’t think they would even be allowed to touch Gaara without it reacting.

“It’s the little things right,” Sakura said with a weak smile, ushering Lee and Gaara through the rock archway of the Sand Villages makeshift medical unit. 

It was mostly empty. The previous occupants had been the first to be evacuated. Kakashi was being swarmed by two of the remaining nurses, who had him stripped bare already and hooked up to what machinery they could run with the limited power of their generator. Kankuro sat tiredly on the edge of a free bed and observing it all until the rest of their group entered the room. He was on his feet immediately, hurrying to their side before throwing an arm over his sister’s shoulder, careful not to lean on her while he did.

“Over here, Lee.” Sakura directed, guiding them to the only bed equipped for surgery. The medic was happy to see that the area was mostly still set up. She had worked on a few of the sand ninja’s when she first arrived and was relatively familiar with their equipment, something she was grateful for, considering she only had a few nurses left to help her.

Rock Lee followed after Sakura, his eyes searching worriedly over the empty beds for Neji. Since the battle, he had not seen his friend, but there was no sign of the other man in the room. Lee pushed the worry towards the back of his mind, vowing to seek out the shinobi when things calmed. Their mission was his priority, and they had not saved Gaara yet.

“Here we are, my friend. I will just sit you down.” shifting to set Gaara at the edge of the bed, uncertain of the best way to lay him down considering the extent of his wounds.

“Easy,” Sakura told the taijutsu master nervously. Sometimes the other man didn’t know his strength, and she had seen him break a table when he put a plate down hard enough. She need not have worried, though; Lee shifted the smaller man with all the care she could have asked for.

Gaara groaned at the movement and dropped his head to Lee’s chest when the world spun around him, his rear settling onto the hard metal of the bed. He had to swallow down rising bile, the taste turning his mouth sour. He swore he might faint as the blood rushed from his head, making him sway, and the only thing that stopped him from going down was strong arms that caged him in place, supporting him gently around his broken body.

“Nnn, shit.” Gaara croaked, wiping spittle from the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Are you in pain?” Lee gasped, worry tainting his voice. He wanted to touch and comfort the other man as he had been, but here, amongst his people, he didn't know what boundaries he should cross. 

“No…dizzy.” Gaara managed to say, awkwardly patting Lee’s abs to calm the taller man. He was relieved that Lee didn’t seem to mind him taking advantage of using him as a human wall because he was the only thing keeping him upright.

“The medication is probably wearing off. We won’t need it now that I can get you properly hooked up to an I.V. and start a transfusion.” Sakura said, her brow furrowed as she observed Gaara’s ragged breathing. She was quick to tuck an oxygen mask into Lee’s hand. He had been on the receiving end of one often enough that she knew he could operate it. She could use all the help she could get at this point, with two of the nurses busy making sure Kakashi did not develop an infection, and the other out in the caverns, gathering blood from viable donors, she was very short-staffed. It was exactly where she needed them until she could figure out how to proceed with the surgery, but she could not help but wish that more of the staff had stayed behind after the evacuation.

“Are you comfortable like that for now, my lord?” Sakura asked, receiving a small groan and a wave of the Kazekage’s finger’s in response. It was impossible to judge how the young prince was feeling with the way he was hiding against Lee, but she took that as an affirmative and rushed to get the supplies they needed.

“Here. This will help you breathe.” Lee murmured. He could feel Gaara’s warm breath against his stomach, the puffs tickling against his skin. Their position was a little awkward, but he could not say he minded. Lee slipped the oxygen mask over Gaara’s mouth and tucked the strap around red hair with care. Gaara inhaled in the oxygen gratefully, not realizing how hard it had been to breathe until that moment. It felt amazing, the fog around his brain clearing enough so that he could think. With oxygen came clarity, and as much as he wanted to ignore it, he had things he needed to discuss before he was incoherent again.

“Temari? Kankuro?” Gaara croaked, his voice somehow carrying authority despite sounding like he had gargled shards of glass. He did not bother to lift his head from its spot, confident the two wouldn’t mind.

“We’re here,” Kankuro said, the two siblings stepping closer to their Kazekage.

“I do not want anyone in here unless they have your permission. Only our most trusted should keep guard and their silence on my...condition, sworn,” he said, glancing at Sakura from the side of his eye when she settled on the bed next to him. She cradled his good arm in her lap while she ran a cleansing cloth over his pale skin, removing dirt and dried blood before she began looking for a vein to access. 

“Of course, Lord Kazekage.” Temari and Kankuro agreed readily. Their postures changed. They weren’t family at that moment. They were his most skilled shinobi. 

Gaara rubbed a hand over his eyes wearily. He had to minimize the rumors that would go flying as soon as any of their enemies received word that the Kazekage of the Sand Village was injured. It was only a matter of time before word got out, and he needed every minute to come up with a plan to defend his people. There were traitors in their midst, both those loyal to the council, looking for any excuse to remove Gaara, and spies from neighboring villages just waiting to take advantage of their weakness. All and all, it was not a good position to be in.

"Temari. You are acting as Kazekage in my stead, should it be needed. If-if something is to happen, you are to take my place and protect our people.” he continued, wincing when he felt the sharp prick of a needle as it was pressed into the crook of his elbow, quickly followed by a cold rush that tingled its way up through his arm.

“Gaar-” she started to protest.

“That is an order from your Kazekage, Temari. It is either you or Kankuro, and Kankuro would never do the paperwork.” Gaara chuckled tiredly when he heard Kankuro bark a short laugh of acknowledgment. “This isn’t because you are my siblings…you are the strongest shinobi we have,” he added, shifting to look them in the eyes. Temari was standing stiffly, her head down, and jaw set as she realized the enormity of her assignment. Kankuro had his arms crossed over his chest, his expression unfathomable.

“Of course, Lord Kazekage,” she whispered. They both hated hearing what Gaara was saying, but their brother had never been the type to mince words, he knew he was in trouble, and his biggest concern wasn’t his own life but the future of his people. 

Seeing such selflessness made it easy to understand why their people loved him.

“Kankuro…” Gaara started, a short whine slipping past his lips when another needle pierced the vein on the back of his hand and his gaze slid back to Sakura, who gave him a sympathetic look before securing the I.V lines in place. Gaara cleared his throat and tried to focus again, his thoughts progressing to little more than mush. “Oversee the rebuilding of the city and contact the Lady Tsunade to see if she can house any of our people while we rebuild. As many of our elderly, ill, and children as she can.” he continued, his voice slurring slightly. It was hard for him to frame his words the way he wanted to; his energy was too depleted... 

“Yes, sir.” Kankuro agreed readily.

“All of the shinobi…they should be on alert…" he paused, breathing hard to catch his breath. "God…I’m so…tired. Can’t think anymore.” he huffed, struggling to remember what else needed to be done. There was just so much to do, and he had nothing left in him.

“Do not worry, Lord Kazekage. I will take care of everything else until you are well. I will keep you up to date.” Temari said, taking pity on her failing lord. She didn’t know how he found the strength to keep going. It was astounding. 

“Hnnn…alright, thank you, Lady Kazekage,” Gaara addressed her deliberately, giving in to her gentle persuasion without much protest. He could hear the sharp inhale of her breath at the title, and he grinned, remembering the first time he had been addressed the same way.

“I’m staying for now, though," Kankuro insisted. The city could wait a few hours before they started rebuilding. "I'll go as... as soon as we know…” Kankuro said, exhaling sharply, leaving the words they all knew were possible unsaid.

“Right…Keep me informed please, Sakura.” the temporary Kazekage requested, her heart aching when she realized her tasks were not so easily put off as Kankuro’s. She wanted nothing more than to be with her family, but duty always came first. 

“Of course, my lady,” Sakura murmured.

“I’ll send a messenger your way, Kankuro, so that you can get the word out to the Leaf Village as soon as possible,” she instructed her younger brother, reaching out to touch his cheek. “Clean those wounds too, Kan. You’re going to ruin your pretty face.” she teased to try and hide the tears welling up in her eyes.

“Yeah, yeah. Get out of here, Princess,” he said, squeezing her wrist gently. There was so much left unsaid between the three siblings. The dictations of their roles restricting them as surely as shackles on a prisoner. 

“Wait!” Gaara gasped, holding out his hand entreatingly, long, calloused fingertips gently held onto his, the blonde dropping to her knees beside him so she could look into his feverish eyes without him having to strain.

“I love you, Temari. You and Kankuro. Don’t forget.” he murmured, the unfamiliar words aching when they left his mouth. He wouldn’t let it go unsaid again, not after having nearly lost them both. 

“Dammit, Gaara.” Temari gasped, sucking on her lower lip to keep tears from welling in her eyes. “I love you too. I hope you know that I know we’re not the best at showing it..but you two are all I have,” she said, glancing up at Kankuro, who had turned away from the pair, hiding his emotions the only way he could.

Gaara offered his sister a weak smile, his heart whole for the first time in his life. “Thank you,” he said, the words too simple to cover what he felt within.

“I will be back as soon as I get everyone organized. Be strong, Gaara,” she told him before leaving the room, stepping cautiously over the sand that was slowly crawling into the room, covering the floor in a thin layer.

Gaara sighed. He felt drawn out and thin after the exchange. He was ready for the day to be over. He felt like he must have zoned out because before he knew it, gentle hands were shifting his body down to lie on the bed, supporting him with care.

“What’s happening?” Gaara asked groggily, forcing heavy eyes open.

“I gave you some pain medicine, my Lord. It should help when the chakra block wears off. You’re going to feel a little loopy for a while, that's all.” Sakura soothed the Kazekage. 

“I-I can’t fall asleep.” he reminded her, as the medication flowed through his body, easing aches and pains that he had barely been aware of after the sheer agony of the rest of his wounds.

“I know, let me worry about that. I have adrenaline on hand if we need it. ” Sakura reassured the redhead, her eyebrows drawing together. “I need to tell you something, though, my lord...your arm…I won’t be able to save it," she said stiffly. Beside her, Lee had tears in his eyes, he stared at the ceiling as if he could stop them from falling, and Kankuro had taken the bed several feet from them, his head in his hands.

Gaara felt a shudder run through his body, and he closed his eyes from the reality of the world, a soft sound of despair slipping past his lips. "It's that bad?" he asked, swallowing hard and looking to his left, at the bloodied sheet covering his arm from view.

"Yes. Believe me, if I could do something to save it, I would, my lord. I don't know if you will make it through the surgery. I don't know how we'll even accomplish it. But I promise I will do everything I can, sir. I need your permission to continue." she said, her eyes drawn down in sympathy.

Gaara threw his arm over his eyes, breathing in a ragged breath. He felt like he was drowning, his hopes and dreams crushed in moments. He would never be able to perform ninjutsu with one arm. Without that, he would not be able to protect his people, and the only thing he had to offer this world would be taken from him. He would be removed as Kazekage.

He would be useless. 

Again.

 _You should have taken my offer, boy._ Shukaku taunted viciously in the back of his mind. Gaara's breath stammered in his chest. Somehow Shukaku had still won. He tore _everything_ he had away without even accomplishing his goal.

A breathless scream of rage and despair exploded past his lips to puff against the clear mask of his respirator. His whole body clenched tight as the events of the day culminated. Emotion overwhelming him. He didn't feel the tears on his cheeks or the way his fingernails bit into the tender flesh of his palm.

Rock Lee jumped at the horrible, heartbreaking sound, shoving a hand through his short hair as he watched his friend's world come crashing down around him. He turned away, pacing around the table. He knew far too keenly what it was like being told that everything he had aspired to would never be. To feel the inevitable crush of despair, knowing that no matter how _hard_ he would try, there was nothing he could do when it wasn't his own willpower holding him back. To be shackled to a broken body was a curse that could break even the strongest of souls. He had nearly lost himself when in a similar situation. If he had not had the surgery to heal his injuries, he did not know where he would be this day. 

"Fuck," Gaara breathed, his rage leaving him abruptly, impossible to maintain in his condition. He ached inside, a well of unspoken sorrow searing his chest. How could he possibly survive this? If he did, would he regret it?

"We'll figure something out, Gaara. Don't...Don't give up." Kankuro said into the following silence. 

Lee glanced around the room, taking in the nurses, who had stopped what they were doing to lean against one another in muted grief as they watched their Kazekage. Sakura and Kankuro could not meet the other's gaze. Lee swallowed hard, realizing he didn't care what the people thought in this room thought of him. Gaara needed him, and he was the only person who could relate to what the younger man was going through. He was the only one who knew how engulfing such despair could be, how it could swallow you whole and ruin you as surely as any physical wound. 

With determination, he stepped back to Gaara's bedside and bent his long frame over the redhead, shielding him from view, his fingertips resting on pale cheeks. Turquoise eyes, swimming in pools of tears, met his, and Lee offered him the barest of smiles, caressing his jawline with all the sympathy he could muster. 

"This is only a challenge, my friend. People like you and I survive on challenges. This is not the end, things will change, but you will overcome them because you are the strongest person I know. You will do this because it is the only thing that can be done. It is fucked up, and it is not fair that someone who has been through so much must face another trial...but I know you can do it." he told the redhead with every ounce of sincerity in his body. 

Gaara's lower lip trembled, and he swallowed hard, his Adam's apple bobbing. Lee's words made him shiver with some unknown emotion. He had always known Lee was an amazing person, but seeing him here, giving his everything to Gaara without asking anything in return, made the younger man feel so confused. He reached up tentatively, weaving his hand into Lee's hair and tugging his head down. Lee did not fight him, even as he lightly pressed their foreheads together, his eyes closing at the contact, the feeling of Lee centering him in a way he had never known he needed. He was a greedy asshole for taking what he wanted without permission, but he thought it was a forgivable offense. He could always blame it on the drugs.

"Alright," he whispered, nodding once before gently nudging Lee away, his hand sliding down Lee's arm as he straitened, holding tight to Lee's hand to keep him from pulling away when he withdrew. Lee was the only thing holding him together. He didn't want him to leave. His tired eyes sought out Sakura. The medic was staring deliberately away from the intimate moment she had just been witness to; her cheeks flushed brightly. "Go ahead, Sakura," he said under his breath, shuddering when Lee gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. 

She swallowed hard, nodding and waving one of the nurses over while carefully removing the sheet from Gaara's side, gently guiding Gaara's face away from what she was doing when he glanced her way. 

"Eyes that way, sir." she reminded him with a small grimace while the nurse took her place at their side. "Get him prepped for the surgery for me, sanitize and clean everything you can. Get all of that sand out. You can start stitching the smaller wounds as well while I try and figure out how the hell we are going to do this." Sakura said, moving to tie her hair back as she spoke to the other woman. 

Gaara nodded shortly to the nurse, who offered him a smile. He wished he could remember her name, but his mind couldn't piece it to her face. He studiously turned his gaze from what she was doing instead of turning his eyes to Kankuro, who had taken over assisting the other nurse with Kakashi. He worked around the injured man with care and a gentleness that Gaara didn't think he was capable of. Watching them work was just the distraction he needed, taking his focus away from what was being done to him.

"Lord Gaara, what do your people normally do when they need to heal you? I can't have you awake for this, and I can't have you asleep. That puts me in a very unusual predicament." She said, rubbing her hands together and opening up her scroll on the stone table beside them. She pulled her texts free from its confines with a touch of her hand. The books were heavy in her hand, and she quickly opened the one she thought might have the best chance of having something useful hidden within its pages.

"W-we haven't had to before. I've never been injured badly enough." Gaara said honestly, closing his eyes when he felt the nurse start cleaning his wounds, the pressure more uncomfortable than painful at the moment.

"That's what I was worried about," she growled under her breath. "And Shukaku...is he still active?" She asked.

Gaara nearly choked when Shukaku surged within him in response to his name. _Tell her I want to kill her. T_ he demon hissed malevolently, funneling images of her death into Gaara's mind, the visions a pale imitation of what he had been able to do when Gaara was locked away in his mind.

"Yes...he is." Gaara croaked, his forehead pinched. He wanted the demon to shut up and just go the hell to sleep, but he doubted he would get any peace anytime soon. He could feel Shukaku, an endless, angry fire in the back of his mind, waiting for a moment of weakness.

"I was hoping he would be too worn down to make an appearance if I knocked you out. Dammit, I need to do _something. There's_ no way you'll be able to handle the amputation in your condition." she muttered.

"And we can't risk Shukaku getting loose again," Gaara finished bluntly, trying to think of something on his side of things. He had been privy to so many restricted texts as Kazekage, something that surely would help them, but his mind was worse than ever with the drugs flowing through his system.

Sakura nodded, and her mind spinning as she flipped through pages in her book, glancing at each one with the lightning pace of a scholar. She didn't have all that many options here, and they were on limited time to start; she didn't know how long Gaara's body would hold up on blood transfusions and stabilizers.

"A soul transfer," a cracking, exhausted voice spoke up from behind them, and Sakura jerked upright when Neji stepped into the room, his hand pressed against the wall to support himself. He looked dizzy, his footsteps weaving. 

"Neji!" Lee shouted happily, seeing his old friend lifting a weight of worry from his chest.

"You shouldn't be up, Neji! I told you to stay in bed. You have a nasty concussion." Sakura scolded the stubborn man.

"Yeah, well, I couldn't help but hear you talking next door," he said, gratefully leaning on Sakura, who had rushed to his side to help him to the bed closest to them.

"I am so happy to see you are well, Neji. I was worried about you!" Lee said, his smile brightening the room and pulling a weak grin from Neji. 

"I was worried about you too," he said, bracing his elbows on his knees to stop his body from swaying. "I'm sorry I couldn't get back out there to help," he added.

"Do not worry, my friend...we managed, and we brought Gaara back," Lee said, glancing down at the redhead, who had his eyes squeezed closed as the nurse worked on his side, flushing debris from a deep gash, his grip on Lee's hand was tight, betraying his discomfort.

"Yeah, that's what I was hearing. It took me a while to get here, and that's why I wanted to talk to you. I've been reading through the books in the library since I was promoted to Jonin. The only option I can think of to help is the Soul Transference Jutsu." He said, slowly shifting until he was lying flat on the bed, the green tinge to his features lessening in the new position.

"I've never heard of it," Sakura said, helping the nurse as she spoke.

"It's a jutsu that allows the temporary transfer of a person's soul from one person to another, essentially placing two souls in one vessel. The ninja's body still lives; it just can't do anything without its soul. You haven't heard of it because it's pretty much useless outside of espionage." 

"I-I've read that book, I think...when I first became Kage, it's in the archives." Gaara croaked, shifting on the bed. He was starting to hurt enough that he was having a hard time dealing with it, the chakra block weakening with the aggravated cleaning the nurse was forced to do. "It a forbidden Jutsu. Shinobi, like Orochimaru, have twisted it, turned it so that they can extend their own lives. I won't do this. Breaking our laws should not be the solution," he said through panting breaths. He could never ask these people to perform such a thing when it went against their very code.

"When used in its original form, the only reason it is forbidden is that it requires someone that is not a ninja to take part. It's against our laws to involve innocent bystanders in our affairs...however, that doesn't apply here. In any other case, the citizen is needed to act as a vessel for the ninja's soul. The vessel can't have ninjutsu or genjutsu; otherwise, their chakras will compete, expelling the soul. We don't have to worry about that...we have Lee." Neji said bluntly, his eyes going up to Lee, who was looking at him in confusion. 

Soon all three sets of eyes were on him, and he shuffled nervously.

"I do not understand," Lee said slowly, scratching his head.

"I do! You're perfect, Lee! Without ninjutsu or genjutsu, you can act as Gaara's vessel, and I can perform the surgery without hurting him. " Sakura gasped in awe.

"Wait...would that even work. Would his body fall asleep?" Kankuro asked from his corner of the room, the older man's attention on what was happening with his brother, even as he settled the last of Kakashi's bandages in place after helping the nurse debride burnt skin. 

"I don't know...I think you could give him something to stay awake through the surgery, and as long as we don't mess with it, the seal should stay intact. If I remember correctly, the jutsu is easy to break...so we can always send him back."

"No," Gaara growled from his place, his eyes locking Neji and Sakuras before going to Lee. "I know what it's like...having someone else in your head. It's an invasion. You can't escape them. They are always there, watching you. It makes you crazy...and it's wrong. I won't do that to Lee." He huffed, tearing his gaze away from theirs, his eyes stinging with barely withheld tears, memories of the past days to close for comfort. "I can handle it. I'll stay awake. I just...I need something more for the pain." he told the others, his gut dropping at the prospect of the ache he was enduring becoming a thousand times worse.

People had lived through worse. He just had to endure.

Silence filled the room, all of them contemplating Gaara's words. It was true, and he knew better than any of them what it felt like to be trapped with another soul inside his body. What could they possibly say to convince him?

"I promised you I would not leave you alone again, Gaara," Lee's voice broke the silence. "If I can protect you from feeling more pain, I will happily do it. I think I was meant to do this for you. I have never had the jutsu you all do....maybe this is why?" Lee said earnestly, his eyes flashing with emotion. Gaara was refusing to look at him, and he moved into his line of sight, dropping into a crouch at his side so that he couldn't avoid his eyes. "Please do not make me break my vow. I always keep my word."

Gaara's lips pinched, and he swallowed hard, his eyes searching over Lee's features, seeking out something, anything that would tell him Lee was anything but sincere.

"Lee...I-I'm not sane. I'm not a good person. You don't want me in that head of yours..." he whispered honestly, terrified that if they did this, Lee would see every horrid, awful thing that dwelled in Gaara's soul. He would see him as nothing more than the twisted mess of a person that hid beneath the mask of a Kazekage. He would hate him.

"I assure you, there is plenty of space in this empty head of mine, Gaara," he said, his words drawing a week laugh from the younger man. "I think you underestimate how far you have come these years. Your sanity may have broken...but you have healed yourself. Please let me do this. I cannot watch you suffer again." Lee whispered

"You're a damn, manipulative bully." Gaara huffed with irritation, his decision wavering in the face of such a request

"I do not disagree, but it is just this once, I promise," Lee said with a grin.

"Fine," Gaara huffed and finally gave in, nodding his acceptance. It took only one word, and Kankuro was on his feet. 

"The archives are still intact in the catacombs. I can go get the scroll," he said, waiting only for Neji to give him the title and description before running out the door. He was unwilling to risk the soul of his brother on the strength of a Leaf shinobi's memory. Let alone a Leaf shinobi who couldn't sit upright.

"Okay. I want everything ready when he gets back. I need to change. We're starting as soon as the Jutsu is complete." she said, scrambling to wash her hands in the tepid bucket of water beside her before she scrambled away behind a makeshift changing room that had been set up for the nurses to change behind. She shouted directions to the two nurses, guiding them to stripping down Gaara of the last of his clothes, much to his embarrassment even though they kept the important parts covered.

They gently nudged Lee out of the way, forcing him to release the redhead's hand, Gaara making a soft sound of remorse as soon as he stepped back.

"I will be right here," he told the smaller man, moving to sit down on Neji's bed to give the medical team the room that they needed. His friend curled up his legs to make room for him, and Lee sagged tiredly against the soft material of the bed. Taking a deep breath, he realized just how terrifying the prospect of having Gaara's soul locked in his body would be. 

"Neji?" he whispered, glancing down at his prone teammate, who's pale lavender eyes met his easily. 

"Hmm?" he asked 

"Will...will he be able to read my mind?" he asked nervously under his breath, plucking at a dried scab on his knuckle. It had just occurred to him...what if Gaara found out about the feelings he was harboring for him.

"Not that I know of. I'm sorry I just threw this out there. Are you nervous?" Neji asked, moving to sit upright and shuffling so his back pressed to Lee's side, his head cradled in his knees to stop the world from spinning. Lee leaned an arm against Neji's shoulders companionably, fiddling with his long braid with aching fingers.

"I am happy to help...but I fear he may see my...uh, feelings. I do not care if he reciprocates. I just do not want him to be uncomfortable." Lee admitted under his breath, his cheeks going bright red as he revealed his secret for the first time out loud. 

"Oh...oh!" Neji said, a short laugh shaking his shoulders. "I don't think you need to worry about that," he said though not for the reason that he thought Lee would have wanted. It was obvious that Gaara was just as smitten with Lee as the other man was. They were just both so damn ignorant that someone could like them that they couldn't see past their self-imposed isolation.

"Oh, good. Thank you, Neji..." Lee said, chewing his lip nervously, happy that Neji didn't seem to judge him. Instead, his friend showed a rare sign of affection, fondly nudging Lee with his elbow. 

"It'll be fine. He'll make it." Neji said with confidence that made Lee exhale sharply. He hadn't known how desperately he needed to hear those words. 

Kankuro barreled through the door. "I think this is it," he said, tossing the scroll to Lee, who held it out to Neji for confirmation.

"Yeah," he said, taking the scroll and unwinding it to the correct passage before sitting upright. It was a Jonin level jutsu, which left himself and Kankuro to perform it. 

"Alright, Kankuro, you and I are the strongest here right now," he said, waving Kankuro over. 

"You can barely stand." the older shinobi pointed out bluntly. 

"I know. I'll stay here. You can stand beside Gaara for his half of this. I'll take Lee's." he said, motioning Kankuro over so that they could observe the directions together, the two conversing under their breath before nodding in agreement and breaking apart.

"Alright, Lee, shirt off. This is not going to be very pleasant." Neji said.

"That is fine. Do not worry about me." Lee said, pulling away to do as he was instructed.

Neji twisted to face the taller man and grimaced when Lee took off his top, revealing massive bruises that trailed over his ribs and up over his side. Enough abrasions that had they had a choice, he would have insisted that the other man see a medic before they continued.

Neji cleared his throat and twisted his fingers into the first hand-sign before calling it out, Kankuro's voice echoing into the room just after his. They ran through each sign and the corresponding chant, repeating it several times until he and Kankuro were in perfect sync, their voices matching with every hand-sign. They started at the beginning again, this time summoning their chakra to activate the jutsu. 

Bright blue light radiated from Neji and a deep purple glow emitted from Kankuro, the two colors in sharp contrast, casting the room in an eerie light. Kankuro and Neji reached out to press their palms over Gaara and Lee's hearts, their flesh hot from the strength of their chakra.

Power swelled like static in the air, pulsing and raising the hairs on their arms. Sakura swallowed hard, standing at ready in preparation for the moment she was needed. She had a syringe in hand, prepared to keep Gaara's body from slipping into slumber, the needle already piercing the I.V. line. The two nurses were crowded into the corner, watching what was happening with awe.

Gaara glanced across the distance between himself and Rock Lee, their gazes locking. Lee grinned at him, giving him a thumbs-up, and Gaara could barely understand how he was handling this so well. He felt like he would fall apart at any moment, his heart racing in his chest, the heart monitor Sakura had connected to him beeping rapidly in response.

Rock Lee closed his eyes, blocking at the sight of Gaara's turquoise gaze. He grimaced as the heat radiating from Neji's palm grew, searing his skin. A sharp cry escaped his lips before he could stop it. He clamped his teeth closed, dropping his head backward to brace himself against the burn, breathing evenly through his nose, as he had been taught to help override the pain.

The smell of burning flesh filled the air, and with one final twist of their hands, Kankuro and Neji completed the jutsu. 

Gaara's body immediately went limp, all life leaving him. His eyes stared vacantly, expression and emotion gone, leaving him little more than an empty shell. Sakura quickly pressed the plunger on her syringe, sending the fluid directly into his veins. Immediately his heart rate on the monitor skyrocketed, and she sighed with relief when he remained himself, with no signs of the demon breaking free. 

"Get back, Kankuro. Come on, girls, let's get started!" she shouted at the two nurses, who stumbled into action, converging on their injured Kazekage. She had no time to worry about Lee or how well the transfer had worked. They had no clue how long the transfer would last, and they had to be fast to remove Gaara's arm. The sheet was lifted, revealing the wounded limb in all of its horrid glory. His body didn't react to the pain of movement, so she set to work to cut away damaged flesh and bone, blocking out the world around her to focus on the task at hand.

At first, Lee didn't feel any different; he panted hard, power tingling over his skin like his entire body had fallen asleep. Neji's palm left his chest, revealing a brand-like symbol over his heart. It matched a far less brutal blemish on Gaara's chest, more of a birthmark than an actual burn.

"Lee?" Neji questioned, concerned, watching as his friend let out a hissing breath and shook his head to clear it.

"Did it work?" Kankuro asked, biting his lip nervously.

"I do not know... I cannot tell yet." Lee said slowly, breathing heavily. He closed his eyes, trying to focus, and see if he could _feel_ Gaara.

Gaara felt like his mind was slowly turning back on. He felt different, the pain of his wounds absent, though there were new aches. He couldn't see anything, and he tried to open his eyes, but they refused to function. Worse yet, his entire body wasn't acknowledging his commands.

 _Oh god...did I go back to the void?_ Gaara thought, his thoughts twisting with fear so potent he thought he might suffocate in it.

"Oh...there, I can feel him. He is so scared!" Lee gasped as he staggered off the table, his hands holding his head tightly. He was so confused, two sets of emotions warring within his body. They were wordless, threatening to engulf him. 

None of them were prepared for the sudden rush of sand skittering across the floor towards Lee, and he only had a moment to brace himself before it was on him. The sand collected at his ankles, crawling up over the green material of his pants, the weight of it nothing for someone so strong. But he knew exactly what those granules could do to a person. He knew how they could break bones, and crush flesh, how it could ruin a body without effort.

"Oh, god! No, no, no!" he cried out in fear of what was to come. A scream tore past his throat, knowing what pain was to come. He tried clawing at it to try and get it off his skin. It flowed easily past his clutching fingertips, enveloping him in its hard grasp. His fear surpassed Gaara's, pressing the warmth of his soul back into Lee's panicked mind.

"Shit!" Kankuro shouted in surprise. They had not thought of the sand awakening with Gaara's soul transfer. Lee's chakra must have renewed its strength. He stepped towards Lee, and the sand reacted instantly, lashing out and forcing Kankuro backward.

Lee's fear leaking into his psyche was enough to remind Gaara of what had happened; he was in Lee's mind. However, he was useless in the waves of emotion. He had no control over his body, no way to help the panicking ninja. The other man was caught up in memory, a memory potent enough that leaked into Gaara's soul like shards of a broken mirror, cutting and gouging at him, reminding him of all of the horrible things he had done to Lee in the past. For the first time, he could see it all from Lee's perspective, could feel his pain and fear the moment Gaara's sand had crushed his body so many years ago. It had nearly killed the beautiful man, instead traumatizing him for life. Now here his sand was, recreating his worst nightmare. 

_Oh god,_ he thought, his emotions tumultuous. _I'm his nightmare. I did this to him._ Gaara thought in horror. He couldn't let this happen to him again. Never again. Lee had sworn to protect him, and Gaara would do the same.

" _Lee, LEE!"_ Gaara shouted in the back of Lee's mind, trying to get the older man's attention. It was different than when he was in his own body, speaking with Shukaku. He had to focus on his words to try and get them to breakthrough. Lucky for him, he had a lot of practice in the last few days.

Lee sobbed in fear as the sand crawled up higher, swallowing his neck and creeping over his mouth. He couldn't get it off, and his desperation was growing.

 _"LEE!"_ Gaara's voice suddenly echoed through his mind, and he jerked at the noise. _"Let me take over,"_ Gaara instructed, and Lee closed his eyes tightly as the sand closed over his head. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't _breathe. It_ was going to crush him. He braced himself for it, his whole body tensing beneath the weight of sand. Panic nearly overwhelmed him until he felt a warmth enveloping him, strength and calm washing over his mind, cradling him and guiding him away from the all-consuming fear.

"Lee! What do we do?" Neji asked all of his power was useless here. He couldn't even make it past the sand's defenses. They watched in helpless shock and horror as the sand swallowed their comrade. There was nothing they could do, the sands throwing them away anytime they went to close. Suddenly the sand stilled its agitated movement, frozen in place. 

The granules parted, and the two shinobi gasped as it began to dissipate, melting away from Lee's shape. From the depths of the sand, Lee stepped free, his hands twisting sharply through the air like he was scolding an unruly child. The move sent the sand skittering away until only a thin layer remained on Lee's skin. Lee looked up at them, and in an instant, the two shinobi knew they weren't looking at Lee. Gone was the goofy, awkward, taijutsu master. In his place stood Gaara, Kazekage of the Sand Village.

"That shouldn't be possible," Neji whispered in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god, the drama....someone give me a hug!  
>  **Give me comments....I demand it. Love your comment addicted Cupcake**


	7. Episode 7: The Aftermath of Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee and Gaara must share a body to help the young Kazekage get through surgery without reawakening Shukaku!  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Here is a new chapter, I hope you all enjoy it! Also...we have a cover page! Thank you oopsynini!  
> 

The only solution to calming Lee was for Gaara to control his errant sands and get them away from them quickly. Taking control of Lee's body was surprisingly easy, the other man relinquishing his hold with a level of trust Gaara didn't think he would have been able to offer. Lee settled into the back of his mind. A mess of anxiety and panic were the only emotions Gaara could read from his friend. He seemed incoherent otherwise, caught up in a loop of fear. 

Settling into Lee's body, the first thing Gaara was aware of was the familiar weight of the sands surrounding him. It was a shell encompassing his body, a net of safety that had brought him comfort on his loneliest days. He could tell by how it was moving that it had had no intent on actually hurting Lee. Instead,it seemed to be trying to form a protective dome around Lee's body, perhaps sensing Gaara's earlier fear. It was surprising to think the sand had somehow recognized him even in someone else's body. Inhaling a steadying breath, he dismissed the sand with a wave of his hand, staggering back a step when it's supporting weight released them.

 _Oh, that's strange._ He thought, glancing down at Lee's body, pressing a hand beneath the ache of the brand-like symbol on the hard muscle of his pectoral. Lee's form was completely different than his own, taller, and light like it took no effort to carry his weight. 

What was most shocking wasn't the physical changes or the fact that Lee seemed to have extremely high pain tolerance, judging by the sheer amount of aches screaming for his attention, rather the sheer lack of _exhaustion._ It was breathtaking. Sure Lee felt tired, but it was nothing compared to what Gaara was used to, it was as though an immense weight was absent, and he felt almost confused by the clarity of the world around him. Without the fog of insomnia caging him in, everything seemed brighter, more alive.

"Gaara? Can you hear me?" Kankuro murmured, stepping into his peripheral vision, and Gaara jerked his gaze to the other man's face in surprise, confused to find himself taller than his older brother for the first time in his life. 

"Y-yes. Just a little disoriented." Gaara said, his words feeling like a complete understatement. 

"Yeah, well, you shouldn't even be able to be in control as far as I know," Neji said, his hands twisting together. He wanted to check on his friend after seeing the way he had reacted to the sand. Lee had to be terrified. Neji had been there in the aftermath of the Chunin Exams. He knew the nightmares Lee tried to hide. The long-haired ninja had the urge to step closer to him and offer what little comfort he could, but he didn't know how to react, knowing that it wasn't Lee standing in front of him despite what it looked like. He didn't think Gaara was the type to appreciate physical affection. 

"I shouldn't? It was just sort of instinctual." Gaara said, wondering what he had done incorrectly. He felt guilty at the thought of having overstepped the boundaries of the jutsu. Rock Lee had never agreed to that. 

"How's Lee?" Neji asked, watching the myriad of foreign emotions crossing over his friend's face, the way he held his hands out as if he were afraid of touching Lee's body. Neji leaned his weight heavily on Kankuro, unable to stay upright without the other man's assistance. He needed to lie down, and soon.

"Lee is... definitely in need of a medic," Gaara said, flexing his aching hands before bending to look at his ribs. Bruises were concealed beneath the layer of the sand-shield, and they ached with every inhale. It did not feel good, but it was tempered somehow, less overwhelming than he was in his own body. Nevertheless, it was incredible to think Lee had just carried him across a city without a single complaint when his body was in such a condition. He stopped looking over Lee, somehow feeling like he was violating the other shinobi's trust. He needed Lee to come back. This was all a little too confusing.

"Give me a moment. Not sure if this will work or not." Gaara said, clearing his throat before closing his eyes, seeking out Lee's soul, the small ball of light was huddled in the corner of their shared mind, leaking out waves of shame and self-contempt. 

"Hey, Lee...not sure if you can hear me or not...but you can come out now if you want; I sent the sand away," Gaara said gently, his cheeks flushing hot with an embarrassment that he was the reason Lee had panicked in the first place. He should have predicted the sand regaining it's chakra when his soul transferred. It had been a stupid mistake that had cause Lee a lot of unnecessary fear. It didn't matter that he had been injured at the time. He was Kazekage. He was supposed to think of every inevitability.

Lee was reluctant to come back to his body. He felt warm, surrounded by the sunny glow of Gaara's soul, protected, and so far from the trauma that haunted him. Nonetheless, he uncurled from the clinging tendrils of Gaara's soul and let himself be funneled back to the surface of their shared mind.

"Ahh..here he is," Gaara said, glancing up at the two shinobi standing before him, before letting Lee take control.

"I am sorry, my friends...I did not think I would react in such a manner. Please do not worry about me. I do not need a medic." Lee said, slipping into his body with ease. The move felt almost natural, both of their souls easily accommodating the other. His usual exuberance was subdued; he still felt shaky with nerves. He found himself looking furtively around the room for the sand, wary of it coming back. His skin felt irrationally itchy, and he glanced down at it, surprised to see the thin, almost unnoticeable, layer of Gaara's sand-shield coating the surface.

"Yes, he does." Gaara interrupted, irritably taking control of Lee's voice because the fool could not take care of himself.

Neji frowned in astonishment at the sudden change, glancing at Kankuro with a raised eyebrow. The other shinobi seemed equally perturbed, shaking his head. Nothing in the scroll had said anything about the vessel being able to _share_ his body with the 'guest' soul. However, no one had ever used the jutsu on a Jinchuriki either. As they watched, Lee took over again, his expression shifting to the all too familiar, sheepish look he always gave Neji when he was trying to downplay his injuries. He didn't seem in the least bothered by the change in circumstances.

"This is so damn confusing," Kankuro said honestly from where he stood, arms crossed over his chest. Seeing Gaara's demeanor carried over to the gangly man in front of him was just weird.

"Yeah, huh...He never wants to see a medic, Gaara... I wasn't expecting this." Neji muttered. He stepped forward cautiously, grabbing Lee's chin and tipping his head up to meet his eyes. He could recognize the difference between the two easily, how they carried their body changing depending on who was in charge. Lee's personality was almost impossible to disguise after years of knowing him, and Gaara held himself with a confidence that bordered arrogance, even when the body was not his own. Curious, Neji activated his Byakugan. 

It felt like a dozen needles spiked through his head, but he bore the pain, his forehead creasing in concentration. He could see two distinct chakra networks, tied together in a knot at the brand on Lee's chest, a thin tether of chakra anchoring back toward's Gaara's body. Lee's chakra was familiar to his sight, strong and unwavering, and Gaara's barely a weak glow that seemed to be siphoning energy from Lees, the fraying edges melding where they touched. He released the Byakugan with a sigh of relief. "Huh. I don't know what's going on here," the brunette admitted. He jerked his hand away from Lee when wide eyes transitioned into Gaara's brooding scowl, the look so much more severe than Lee was capable of producing and leaving Neji no doubt as to who was in control of Lee's body.

"Sorry, Lord Gaara," Neji said, hastily retreating. He was leery of Gaara, even years after the Chunin exams, Lee may trust him, but Neji was not as easily swayed. He wasn't expecting his head to protest the swift movement, and he lost his balance, swaying in place, his skin going clammy. He would have crashed to the floor if it weren't for Lee's arm hooking around his waist to support him, his grasp a little too hard around Neji's waist, dragging the breath from his lungs.

"Are you alright?" Lee asked, his voice tinged with worry.

"Shit, Lee...I need to lie down. " Neji groaned.

"Yes, you do!" Sakura yelled from her corner of the room, proving she had been paying more attention to what was going on around her than it seemed. Her words pulled a weak laugh from the concussed ninja.

"Yes, Sakura," he told the pink-haired woman. "Ease up. You're crushing my ribs," Neji directed to his teammate, wincing at the strength of the arm around his waist. Had he not been used to Lee's over-affectionate ways, he might have complained more.

"Sorry," Gaara said, his cheeks flushed, realizing Neji thought it had been Lee holding him. He didn't correct the other man, instead frantically pushing Lee's soul back in charge, much to the other man's amusement. He had never realized the conscious effort Rock Lee had to make to repress his strength.

"Come on, to bed with you," Lee said as he took over for the younger man, carefully easing the hard grip Gaara had unintentionally had on Neji before helping the other man to a bed next to Kakashi's. 

"Here," Kankuro said, handing Lee a damp towel he had gotten from the clean water basin set up inside the room. Lee rolled it up and laid it over his friend's eyes. 

"Thanks," Neji mumbled, and Lee fondly patted his hand.

"Of course, my friend. Rest." Lee told the dark-haired ninja, his soul radiating fondness. The tone of Lee's voice had an ugly wave of envy surging within Gaara, one he stamped out quickly least Lee feel it. He had craved such a bond since childhood and still longed to have such a friendship.

"Get your ribs looked at, Lee," Neji murmured sternly, his voice already sounding hazy. The jutsu had taken away the majority of his energy. 

"Alright! Go! To! Sleep!" Lee told the other man, satisfied only when Neji pulled a thin blanket over himself and curled up with a pillow over his head to block out the light. Lee sighed, stepping back from his friend's bedside and looking around the room. The aftermath of a battle always had him feeling weird like he needed to be doing something more. Knowing that everything that could be done was out of his hands was incredibly disturbing.

"Fuck...this has been a long week," Kankuro said, drawing Lee's attention. The older man's voice was utterly worn out, and he had a cloth of his own pressed to the left side of his face, grimacing as it caught on the multitude of tiny abrasions. 

"Yes, indeed. I cannot disagree with that." Lee said. He rubbed a hand over his hair, sending little plumes of dust into the air. He sighed irritably as it resettled onto him almost immediately, clinging to the silky strands. He gave up and watched as the Kankuro settled himself at the foot of Kakashi's bed, his back pressed to the bedframe. His eyes went to Sakura and the nurses, who blocked Gaara's body from view. Lee jumped as a soft inquisitive touch brushed against his mind.

" _May I?"_ Gaara requested apprehensively from within. He didn't want to make Lee nervous by constantly taking control of his body. Obviously, the other man did not have as much experience as Gaara did with having someone else in his mind; he could take over with a disturbing amount of ease. However, he refused to overstep his boundaries.

"Of course!" Lee said, making Kankuro look at him, the older man raising an eyebrow out him, relaxing when he saw Gaara's demeanor take over the tall ninja's body.

"Hi, Kan," Gaara said, rubbing his hands together restlessly before he settled onto the ground next to his older brother with a grimace of pain when Lee's ribs protested the movement. His gaze wandered around the room, his foot bouncing with pent up energy when it trailed over the resting forms of Kakashi and Neji. 

He let out a shaking breath as he realized how many people had put their lives in danger just to save him. "I'm sorry, brother. I never thought this would happen," he murmured and dropped his head to his knees, rubbing at the back of his neck as shame swamped him. He should have been more prepared; he should have asked for help. 

"It's not like you released him on purpose, right?" Kankuro asked gently, glancing at Gaara, who answered with a shrug of his shoulders. The movements were so Gaara, which made it all the more confusing to see in Lee's body. He sighed, ruffling the other man's hair fondly, an action that was not nearly as enjoyable without Gaara's fluffy red locks.

"I'm just... I'm happy we got you back, Gaara...I thought we lost you." he said his voice breaking. "It's all thanks to this little twerp right here too...I don't know how he did it, but you were gone. I know it. He brought you back." he said. He was unsure he would ever have the words to voice his gratitude for Lee saving his family.

A disgruntled puff, combined with both satisfaction and indignation welled in Gaara's mind from Lee. Gaara let out a humorless laugh, the sound forced, even to his own ears.

"Shukaku. He wouldn't let me go, he wanted both of us dead, and I-I was ready to go," he admitted, his hand delving into his hair and clenching tight. Lee was there to stop him from hurting himself, taking control of their shared hand, and relaxing it. "Lee, I heard him above it all. He reminded me that I wasn't alone." Gaara whispered, his gaze following a nurse who entered the room, carrying several transfusion bags filled with donated blood. Sakura was quick to have the man replace the mostly empty bag already attached to the lead, their voices so hushed it didn't carry over to their side of the room.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Kankuro asked.

Gaara sighed and dropped his head back against the hard metal of the foot of the bed, a sharp ding echoing in the room. "I just...I couldn't sleep. Normal, right?" Kankuro gave him a little nod of sympathy. "It's my life. I just shrugged it off. I didn't realize until it was too late that Shukaku was manipulating me. He somehow kept me from sleeping, wore me down until he could break enough of the seal to get through. I need to look into that-- it shouldn't have been possible." Gaara said vehemently, the words lacking their usual gravel. He felt like his entire body was filled with tension and anger, but Lee's vocal cords had a different way of emitting sound. He did not feel like himself; Lee's voice didn't take well to anger.

"I thought it was suspicious. Everything went so fast, though...there wasn't a way to investigate what happened with the city in shambles." Kankuro said with an irritable rumble, his thoughts from days ago suddenly validated.

"I had a lot of time to think about it. It just doesn't make any sense, bu-" Across the room, the sound of a saw whirring to life cut off his voice, making Gaara flinch as he realized Sakura must be getting ready to remove his arm.

"I can't believe this is happening," he whispered, suddenly feeling very small and exactly his age, not at all the Kazekage. In an instant, Lee was there, his soul surrounding Gaara's, not the least bit sharp or painful like Shukaku's. He didn't invade Gaara's mind or claw at it the way the beast did, instead offering what support he could, a nonsensical wave of emotions swamping Gaara. He didn't even know a person could feel so many things at once.

"Thanks...I'm going to have to teach you how to talk in there, Lee," Gaara said fondly, closing his eyes and letting himself feel the overwhelming sensation of calm Lee was trying to force on him.

"Is that weird? Sharing your mind with him?" Kankuro asked curiously, his voice quiet as the high-pitched wail of the saw cutting through bone filled the air. Gaara gulped and rocked slightly in place, anxiety filling his entire being. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt Kankuro take his hand, squeezing gently. Gaara didn't let go, clinging to his brother.

"Mmm....better than sharing with Shukaku. He's very quiet in comparison...Shukaku is always full of anger and malice. It feels like he's an acid, eating at my mind." Gaara said, his voice trailing off as he tried to force himself to ignore the sounds coming from the other side of the room, focusing instead on the warmth surrounding his mind and Kankuro's hand tethering him to the world. "Lee...I don't think he has any cruelty in him. It's different. I don't mind it so far." he admitted, his cheeks going hot. He would never have thought that his mind would be at it's calmest when there were two people in it. He hadn't realized until that moment that there wasn't a seething pit of evil boiling in the back of his mind. He wondered if that was what Lee was feeling right now, the evil that was Gaara's soul, malevolent and disgusting. He hoped not.

"I didn't know this is what it felt like not to be so damn tired all the time either. Everything feels so much clearer, and he has so much energy! If I wasn't afraid of breaking something, I don't think I would be able to sit still." Gaara said enviously, flashing a small smile to Kankuro. Abruptly the sound of the saw cut off, leaving the room disturbingly quiet, but for the hushed whispers of his medical team.

"Maybe he'll let you run around later," Kankuro said, trying to distract the redhead. "I never realized how hard it was on you, little brother. Why didn't you say something?" Kankuro asked, his gut twisting at the thought of what the redhead must be going through daily. He felt like an asshole for not having noticed his brother's pain. Sure he knew it existed, but it was so easy to place it in the back of his mind. Gaara had always been so functional, never giving away just how difficult it was for him.

Gaara shrugged, releasing Kankuro's hand to scrub over Lee's eyes; surprised to feel his eyebrows there, he rubbed idly at the short strands of hair, the sensation entirely new. "I didn't realize it could get any better," he said with a harsh laugh. "I didn't even know a person could feel this _good_. Why complain?" he said honestly.

Gaara was unsure if he could explain to his brother that he had _never_ felt as alive as he did right then, in Lee's body, and Lee was a damn mess. Now that he knew what it was like not to have the weight of insomnia burrowed into his every nook and cranny, it made it all the more difficult to know he would have to return to that body, a body that would be even more of a burden after the day was finished. 

Inside their shared mind, Lee felt the combination of Gaara's sorrow and envy swelling, threatening to wash over the both of them and drown them in Gaara's growing despair. It took him a moment to figure out how to take over their body without Gaara's guidance, but he somehow managed, seizing control abruptly. "Gaara, would you like to have that run around now?" he asked, unsure if his mind could tolerate sitting still, just _waiting_ any longer, either. He had never been very good at that.

 _"I don't think we should. Did you forget, you're injured, Lee?"_ the younger man said with exasperation.

"Nonsense! I will bandage my ribs, and all will be well. Besides, it is important to stretch the body out after battle!" Lee said, glancing at Kankuro with a touch of embarrassment that the other man wasn't hearing Gaara's half of the conversation.

"He might have something there. Get out of here. You don't need to be here for this. I'll keep an eye on you...uh, you're body." Kankuro said, nudging Lee with an elbow.

Gaara sighed, uncertain if he had much choice other than to just take control of Lee's body and sit there, which he would never do. The truth was he desperately wanted to go anyway. He couldn't stand just waiting to see if his body could survive what it had been through, which begged the question, what would happen to his soul if he did pass? Tied as he was to Lee's body, would he just disappear? It was disorienting, knowing he was technically dying, but that he felt relatively fine. 

_God, I need to stop thinking._ Gaara thought.

"Thank's Kankuro. I think I'll do that," Gaara said out loud, letting Lee keep control of their body. Lee didn't need any further encouragement and slipped to his feet, pacing over to the counter nearby and snagging a few rolls of bandages from a pile.

"My friends, we will return!" Lee said with a little salute, sending every prayer he could think of in Sakura's direction even as he studiously avoided looking at her, just in case he caught sight of Gaara's body.

 _"_ _You know I've seen a lot of wounded people before, Lee."_ Gaara teased gently. It was ridiculous. He had murdered hundreds in his short life and been through his fair share of battles. He could handle a little blood, but he didn't find himself minding Lee's sheltering all that much. It was an unfamiliar sensation...he didn't think anyone had coddled him...ever.

"Yes...well, I think it would be different seeing yourself that way. No, thank you!" Lee said, lowering his volume when his gaze met the eyes of the shinobi blocking the door. The man looked severe, a veil bisecting half of his face, his gaze evaluating Lee in an instant. Nervously, Lee jogged past the other man, spinning in a circle to get his barrings in the halls as soon as he passed a corner where the shinobi could not see him.

" _Sorry, I don't know my way around here,"_ Gaara said uselessly, feeling like he was just being carried along for the ride. The tunnel networks had been around since he was a child, but his people seemed to have expanded them.

"That is alright. I think my things are this way." Lee said, sheepishly passing the shinobi guard again as he backtracked the way he had come. He was grateful to take the corner into familiar territory, avoiding the crowds of Sand shinobi, who were busy rejoicing the return of their lord. 

Gone was the shadow of fear and exhaustion that had haunted Gaara's people. Dozens of already returning civilians and shinobi were piled into the main cavern, their voices filling the air with the sound of happiness and celebration. 

"Wow, look at them," Lee said, a smile lifting his lips. 

" _They all look so happy. That can't be because of me..right?"_ Gaara asked curiously.

"I think I will have to keep reminding you how much your people love you," Lee whispered under his breath, not wanting to seem too weird by talking to himself. He blushed brightly when several villagers saw him and started shouting their gratitude in his direction. Lee waved awkwardly, ducking into a side hall that he knew led to the small cave where he and the others had stored their things.

_"It just doesn't make any sense. I ruined our village." Gaara said, feeling at a loss._

"Then you are simply worth more than a village! That is all." Lee said, as though it were obvious.

 _"Huh..."_ Gaara murmured, musing over that possibility with a sense of skepticism.

Lee pulled his pack up from the bed, pulling free a new uniform, desperately wanting to remove the blood stiffened pants he was currently wearing. He grimaced at the reminder of who's blood it was on his skin. He needed them gone, and he did not care if he salvaged them either. They belonged in the garbage so far as he was concerned. He would have loved to get washed, he wasn't sure if they had a bathhouse, but he hadn't seen a single clean person in the place, so he doubted it. He stripped off his clothes easily, without thinking about the other person in the room.

 _"Lee!"_ Gaara yelped in his brain indignantly. Had he had a body, he would have been blushing furiously with embarrassment.

"I am sorry, Gaara, I forgot!" Lee said, laughing nervously and directing his gaze upward to protect Gaara's modesty. At the same time, he pulled on a pair of loose pants, wrinkling his nose at the feeling of the fabric brushing over the sand on his skin, no wonder Gaara was always wearing such airy materials. He could feel Gaara grumbling at the back of his mind, and it set off a little row of chuckles from Lee. 

"I said, sorry! I will not forget it again! I swear it!" Lee continued before he started wrapping his ribs with expert care. He would still have to have Sakura or one of the medics peek at them later, but he felt like the Gate of Healing had helped with the worst of the breaks. It certainly was not as unbearable to breathe as it had been earlier.

 _"I don't know how you can do that to yourself,"_ Gaara said. He knew that he wouldn't have handled it nearly as well. _"You're not even flinching,"_ he added.

"I have practiced very hard to overcome pain. It was not easy! If you wish, I can help you learn." Lee said, grimacing at the reminder that Gaara would have to go back to his pain riddled body later that day.

 _"I would appreciate that,"_ Gaara said, his tone softening as he came to the same realization. 

"It would be my privilege," Lee said as he chewed his lower lip and tied off the bandage before slipping his shirt over his head. Lastly, he pulled out a canteen from his bag and drank it greedily, to both of their satisfaction, guzzling down every last drop. Lee sighed happily and put the canteen back in his bag.

" _Eat that jerky too,"_ Gaara said sheepishly from the back of his mind; he could feel Lee's stomach, a hollow pit begging to be filled after all of the energy he had expended. He didn't seem to have to convince the other man either. He just grabbed the package and tucked it into his pocket, shoving a piece of the flavorful meat into his mouth. 

"Better?" Lee asked, receiving a vibration of contentment from Gaara as he chewed. He moved to Neji's bag and rifled through it for his friend's canteen, which he pulled free, hesitating just before pouring it over his busted knuckles. "How do I get the sand off?" he asked curiously, flicking the layer on his skin, which looked uninjured with the thin coating of sand concealing his wounds.

 _"Mmm, let me focus; the sand-shield never likes to listen to me,"_ Gaara said, reaching out with his chakra and trying to pull the sand from Lee's hands. It was hard to access his chakra. He could barely sense it. Nevertheless, he had enough control for the sand to comply with a little bit of fight. He felt Lee shudder at the sensation, though he didn't react otherwise as he revealed bare knuckles, bloodied and split. Bruises covered every long finger, mottling tan skin black and blue. 

Lee poured the cool water over his hands, leaning over a spare piece of clothing to collect the excess fluid and blood, hissing under his breath at the sting. He wiped off the extra water and bound up his hands carefully, soothed by the ordinary action in such an unusual situation.

"There. Let us see if we can find a place to let off some energy!" Lee said, shivering at the feel of the sand-shield sliding back into place beneath the bandages. Lee munched on more of the jerky as he walked back out into the cavern, nervously stepping up to one of the Sand shinobi.

"Excuse me...is there somewhere I can practice my taijutsu?" he asked the tall woman. He nearly yelped with surprise when the woman dragged him into her arms, hugging him vigorously as soon as she noticed who he was. "Thank you! Thank you so much for bringing our Kazekage home!" she said enthusiastically before pulling away and gently ushering him ahead of her.

"Here, I have just the place for you." she continued. The woman guided them on a confusing path that wove through underground tunnels deeper and deeper into the earth, babbling her gratitude the entire way. It was thankfully not as dark as the other tunnels had been, torches lighting their way and keeping Gaara's nightmares at bay. Their path opened up into bright sunlight, revealing a massive cavern. 

It was beautiful, the ceiling broken in certain places, letting sunlight filter through from far above. It illuminated a burbling underground stream that pierced through the rocks on one end of the cavern before dropping off into a roaring waterfall that disappeared into a crack in the rocks on the other side. In the patches of sunlight, the plant's thrived, some taller than the stalagmites that pierced the floor.

Sand sifted through the holes in the roof of the cave, collecting in dunes beneath. It cascaded down the rock formations below, the room seeming in continual motion. Lee imagined that the place could be entirely unrecognizable from one day to the next. 

"Wow," he said under his breath.

"I'll drop by in a little bit to check on you if you need help finding your way back." the woman said with a wink before leaving him alone in the miniature paradise.

 _"I didn't know this existed!"_ Gaara said from the back of his mind, the Kazekage basking in the warmth of the sunlight. It was shocking, the difference from where he had been just hours ago. He never wanted to be in the dark again.

Lee could feel the younger man's satisfaction, like a cat stretching in the back of his mind. Lee grinned and stepped into the sunlight, holding his arms up towards the light before shaking out his limbs and bouncing on his toes. 

"So, my friend, would you like to take over?" Lee asked curiously, hoping he could take both of their minds off of the things that were happening back in the medical unit. Gaara stirred in his mind indecisively, and Lee closed his eyes, instinctively sending out a 'hand' to pull the other man forward. 

Gaara inhaled deeply as soon as he took control, looking over the room with awe. He had never seen anything so beautiful in his life. Everything was vibrant, full of life. "I could live here," he said dreamily, stepping closer to the water and shivering as icy cool mist filled the air, bubbling across his skin and leaving tiny spots of darker sand where it landed, soaking the shield and tickling his nose. A surprised laugh left his mouth, the sound startling, even to him. 

It was the first time in his life that he was without a title. He wasn't Gaara, the Monster of the Sand Village, or Kazekage Lord Gaara. He was just himself, Gaara. There was no one here to judge him, no one except Lee, and he had come to trust Lee so much more than he had ever imagined. He could feel his mouth turning up with a joy he had no idea he was capable of feeling. 

" _Yes! A house would look perfect just over there, near the top."_ Lee thought, trying hard to project his thoughts towards Gaara and hoping he would be able to hear him, his own heart alight with joy at feeling the outright contentment pouring off of Gaara's soul. He wanted to make Gaara feel good, to obliterate his pain, and give him nothing but happiness.

"Hey, you're almost doing it, try channeling it with your chakra...like speaking through a straw," Gaara said, slipping Lee's sandals off to step into the cold water, a shiver traveling over their skin, it felt amazing, and he kicked the water lightly, sending droplets spraying through the air.

 _"Is this better?"_ Lee asked, trying to do as Gaara instructed.

"Perfect, keep trying that," Gaara said, pride stirring in his belly. Lee had caught on rather quickly.

 _"It is easier than I thought! Just like channeling the power of the gates!"_ Lee told his friend enthusiastically. _"Come on! Are you just going to stand here, or are you going to have some fun?"_ Lee encouraged the younger man, excitement growing.

"I've never tried taijutsu before. I'm not sure where to start." Gaara said honestly.

" _Lucky for you, I am a taijutsu master! My body has been trained to perform even when I am unconscious, so that should help. Here, let me show you!"_ Lee said, shifting to take control, Gaara giving into the overenthusiastic ninja and handing back his body without a fight. 

Lee leaped into the air without warning, propelling himself towards the cavern roof. He twisted his body midair into a series of complicated kicks and spins. Every muscle was under his absolute control, each move carefully calculated to fill the distance between the floor and the ceiling above. 

Inside, Gaara laughed at the sheer exhilaration of movement, marveling at the way that Lee manipulated his body, performing moves Gaara could never dream of trying in his own body.

" _My turn,"_ Gaara said, Lee's features lighting up with his feral grin of excitement as he took control. He twisted their body just as they reached the roof, their sandaled feet clinging to the surface as he activated his jutsu, feeding off of Lee's substantially stronger chakra network since his was a wreck. Lee crowed excitedly in the back of his mind as they raced across the rocky surface, Lee's short hair whipping in the wind. 

_"I did not know you could use your jutsu too! I have been trying to learn this for years!"_ Lee said, radiating excitement at finally seeing what it felt like to do the jutsu, so many of his friends did with ease. 

"Really! They just aren't teaching you correctly then!" Gaara said, determined that when he had time, he would help Lee master the art. He could only imagine how much more lethal the other man would become given the proper tools. He would be lying if he didn't find that alluring. He had always been attracted to strength.

Gaara cut the chakra to his feet and dropped from the roof instantly, making Lee cry out in surprise as Gaara twisted their agile body through the air, driving it towards the sandy dunes that lie below them. 

" _AHHHH!!!"_ Lee shouted in mock fear at the back of Gaara's mind, making him laugh. 

"Ahhhhh!" Gaara joined him, playing along, screaming with all of the pent up voice he had never been able to use.

Gaara twisted their hands moments before they collided with the dune, sending a few granules of sand from his shield to the ground below and shoving his ninjutsu into the dunes, transforming it and seizing control. He contorted their body, reaching out to summon a pillar of sand from the ground. It met them halfway, and they landed in a crouch on its surface, the dunes rippling below them with Gaara's power, like a wild and untamed ocean.

Lee shivered, giddy with the sensation of ninjutsu flowing through their limbs, so much more than he had ever been able to contain. As he watched, Gaara twisted their hands together in the complicated hand signs Lee himself would never need, and a human-shaped sand figure crawled free from the dunes before them.

"Do you want to try it together? Maybe you can control the sands since I am here." Gaara asked, curious to see how well the two of them could work their combined strengths.

" _Yes! I would like that very much."_ Lee answered shortly, vibrating with eagerness. He felt Gaara slip away and took his place, a massive grin lighting up his features when Gaara didn't shrink back in their mind. Instead, he wrapped himself around the surface of Lee's soul, warm like the sunlight beaming down on him. He did not know how Gaara could see himself as a bad person. Not when his soul was so beautiful, it took Lee's breath away.

" _Alright. Here, close your eyes. I haven't taught ninjutsu very often, but I think we can channel it together. I'll hold the sand-golems shape, so you won't have to worry about that. Just follow my lead, so you can see how to control them."_ Gaara said, nervously easing down the gates of his mind to let Lee have a peek at his ninjutsu. 

"This is amazing...I did not think I would ever experience this Gaara. I am going to use ninjutsu!" Lee shouted excitedly, bouncing with energy that coursed through Gaara as well. His mind radiating his happiness. 

_"Don't get too excited! This might not work."_ Gaara told the other man, laughing at his antics. He adored that about Lee, the way he just let himself _feel_. He was so different than anyone Gaara knew. How their world had not stomped that optimism out of him, he could never be sure.

 _"Like this,"_ Gaara said, doing his best to show Lee the chakra ties that connected them to his sand-golems and how to move them.

"Oh! I think I see what you are doing. I shall try!" Lee said and cautiously reached out, letting Gaara guide him into taking over one of the figures. He opened their eyes to see it move and let out a laugh when it jerked bonelessly. Its movements more like that of a drunkard. 

Gaara felt himself wince at the sight, nervous about Lee getting discouraged by his lack of aptitude. It wasn't awful, considering he had not anticipated Lee being able to control it at all. His team had not been lying when they said he had no ninjutsu or genjutsu; there literally not an ounce of power within his body.

"Did you know I am a drunken art's master, Gaara? Not that it is a skill I wish to brag about...but I believe this guy may just be a worthy opponent for you, my friend!" Lee said jubilantly, not the least bit disappointed that his pretend ninjutsu was nowhere near up to par with Gaara's. 

He leaped from the sand pillar with ease and didn't wait to land before shoving Gaara back into control of their body, Gaara letting out a gasp of surprise at the sudden change. He twisted to gain control of their limbs before landing in the dune below. Without waiting for Gaara to acclimate, Lee jerked the golem into motion, running it across the ground towards them.

 _"The fastest way to learn is to do!"_ Lee shouted eagerly, twisting the floppy golems body into a downward kick Gaara should have no problem seeing coming. Gaara yelped and was surprised when he instinctively bent to meet the golem with a blocking kick of his own.

" _Ah-ha! You did it! Now I shall not take it easy on you! Let us fight!"_ Lee said, throwing the golem at Gaara in a complicated series of punches that were all the more confusing for their lack of coordination. 

Gaara blocked every blow, a grin on his lips as their body twisted to dodge each attack. Lee's agility was incredible. He didn't know if there was a sand shinobi who could compete with him in his own skillset. Gaara got lost in the movements, his muscles singing with the loss of limitation, doing moves he would never have been capable of in his own body. He narrowly evaded a low spinning kick aimed at his feet, leaping into the air and flipping his body to the other side of the golem, their ribs aching only slightly through the rush of adrenalin. 

They sparred for as long as Lee's battle-worn body could last, Gaara throwing himself into it with wild abandon, kicking and punching away the memories of the week. There was no Shukaku to haunt him, no pain, worries, or fear. Just Lee and Gaara. 

_"It is best you give in! You cannot win against me, for I am made of sand, and you are merely a human!"_ Lee yelled, deepening his voice villainously.

"You win! I give up!"Gaara laughed breathlessly and held out their arms dramatically, dismissing the sand jutsu just as Lee's final blow fell, the momentum of the sand continued, and it billowed around them as the golem returned to its original form. Gaara fell backward and landed in the dune, their body sliding down the slope until they came to a standstill, Limbs spread out in the warm sand. Lee was a burbling mass of joy in his mind, so different from the monster that usually lurked behind his eyes.

"Thank you, Lee..." Gaara said the smile that turned up their cheeks almost painful he had been holding it for so long. "I don't know that I have ever had this much fun," he admitted, staring up at the sky through the holes in the cavern. It was late afternoon, the sun having bypassed their little recess hours before. He waved a hand through the air, pulling all the stray grains of sand off their body and sending them drifting through the air away from them.

 _"Anytime! I had fun as well. I wish..."_ he paused, unsure of if he should say what he was thinking. " _It doesn't matter,"_ Lee said in the back of the younger man's mind, his excitement suddenly dimming. He wanted to tell Gaara so badly that he wanted to be the person who made him happy _every day._ He wanted to tell him that he would do anything to protect him, to shield him from pain, that he wanted nothing more than to hear that beautiful laughter of his, untainted by Lee's voice, every moment that he lived. 

He had never seen Gaara so free as he had today. He had thrown himself into their sparring with so much abandon. Lee wasn't sure he had even heard his laughter before this. It was a sin that this wasn't how Gaara could usually be.

"What?" Gaara encouraged, idly running his fingertips through the sands at his side.

 _"I just wish you could be here too. It is odd not seeing your face. I miss it. Not that I am opposed to my own! Yours is just significantly better. We will have to do this more often when we can!"_ Lee said, not daring to put all of his emotions into words, not with Gaara in such a precarious position, where he had no escape from Lee.

"I do too. Thank you for the compliment." Gaara said, a blush of happiness at Lee's praise burning his cheeks. He closed their eyes, his soul singing at Lee's words. "I was never able to thank you for saving my life," Gaara said slowly, his breath heaving out. Their limbs tingled pleasantly from the exercise, and he felt utterly content, endorphins preventing the crush of depression.

 _"There is no need to, Gaara. I would do it any day."_ Lee whispered fervently, reaching out to bump against Gaara's soul.

"I know you would, Lee," Gaara said, his heart singing with the truth behind those words. He closed his eyes and basking in the warmth that surrounded them. 

" _Would you like to take a nap?"_ Lee asked curiously.

"Lee. I'm an insomniac. I always want to take a nap." Gaara laughed at that, shaking his head. 

" _And now you can, because I am not an insomniac, and I am_ very _good at sleeping. You could say that we are opposites!"_ Lee teased lightly, feeling a little bit guilty as he wrapped his soul around Gaara's, enveloping him in a protective hug. He wanted to be closer to the other man while he could. Gaara seemed shocked by the realization, a little gasp slipping past his lips.

"We can?" he asked, his mind not letting him accept the fact that he could sleep and not risk destroying everything he loved.

" _Oh, yes. Nothing stopping you, just close those pretty eyes and rest."_ Lee said, grimacing at the slip-up. Maybe Gaara would think he was talking about his own eyes.

Gaara let out a shaking gasp, closing his eyes after a moment's hesitation. He didn't feel the burn of tears slipping past their eyelids until Lee reached their hand up and wiped it away.

" _Did I upset you?" Lee asked worriedly._

"No, I'm just so fucking tired, Lee. I can't stand it. Everything hurts all of the time, and you're so you. You don't even know what you're offering me." Gaara said, choking on his words. He let out a heavy breath, sitting up and shuffling down the dune until they were close to the spring of water and the soft moss-like grass that bloomed around it. He dropped down into it on their belly, the soft green scent filling their nose.

 _"_ You're perfect, Lee. I'm going to go to sleep. Because I can." Gaara whispered, not wanting to talk anymore. He had already talked more today than he had in the past month. He closed his eyes, forcing himself to take a calming breath and remind himself that he did not have to wake up in a few minutes, that there was nothing horrible waiting for him in the pit of his mind.

Lee didn't know what to say, so he lapsed into silence, wishing he could see his features slip into relaxation and watch over his poor broken soul. He felt useless in the face of the knowledge handed to him. All he could do was let Gaara sleep while he could and hope that he could find something more to help him one day.

Gaara drifted off with the sound of the stream trickling in his ears and the warm sunlight on his back. Lee was in his mind; their souls tangled like interlocked hands. He heaved a breath out, the last of his tears slipping into the soft moss supporting his head. 

_"Sleep well, Gaara."_

For the first time in his life, Gaara fell asleep without fear of what would happen if he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to write a chapter where they could all cool down and give us a little break on some of the heartache...not too much, 'cause it's me writing!
> 
> **I took care of Gaara this chapter, I deserve love in the form of kudos and comments.**


	8. Episode 8: Sand Against Flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On this Episode of Blood, Sand and a Punch to the Face:  
> Intrigue abounds as the Gaara and Rock Lee encounter a plot to dethrone the Kazekage!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back! So sorry for the delay, I totally had to return to work after the stay-at-home mandate was lifted and it put me in a bit of a funk!  
> I enjoyed writing this chapter so much, definitly one of my favorites! I hope you all like it.
> 
> Updated with fan art of my disgustingly wonderful new characters Katsu, Doku, and Shi created by the fantastic Oopsynini.

Voices curled at the edge of Lee's hearing, and he dragged himself to the surface of his mind, his body non-reactive while under Gaara's deep sleep. It would have been disturbing had he forgotten he had given his friend control of his body.

"This plan of yours has failed right from the beginning. That boy should be dead and his family along with him. Unless I am daft, they are _still living_. So tell me, what am I to be Kazekage of now? Rubble and ruin?” a voice hissed from the darkness beyond his awareness.

" _Gaara, wake up, slowly."_ Rock Lee murmured in their shared mind, nudging Gaara’s soul with his own as he realized there was only one person that the mysterious voice could be speaking of, which meant not-good things for the shinobi currently sharing his body.

Gaara stirred slowly, his head muddled by the dregs of sleep so profound he felt like he was swallowed by it. He grimaced, unwilling to wake up; he didn't believe he had ever slept so well in his life. If not for the persistent nagging of Lee's voice, pestering him to awareness, he would have happily stayed in that fog for days.

"Le-" he started to grumble, jerking when he felt his vocal cords seize, Lee taking abrubt control.

" _No, do not talk. We are not alone, and I do not believe the people here are friendly."_ Lee interrupted him, his words bringing Gaara into full awareness as swiftly as a bucket of cold water. Gaara blinked open sleep fogged eyes and cautiously took in his surroundings. They were still in their little nook beside the stream, and the desert sun was reflected across the rock ceiling in verdant hues of plum and rose, telling him that they had slept for several hours.

The reflection of the water fluttered across the rugged roof above, trailing over stalagmites that rose above them and blocking their view of the main cavern. He had only a moment to admire the beauty of the place. It was a spot he would be happy for choosing as soon as he heard the echo of voices bouncing through the hollowed cavern from just beyond their sight.

“ _Fuck.”_ Gaara thought, shifting slowly upright and keeping to a low crouch, even though they were concealed from view; on one side by the spiring rock formations, and the other by the rolling dunes.

"This was not how things were supposed to be!" a deep voice hissed, distorted by the echo of the cavern itself, but somehow still familiar. "You told me our people would _hate_ him. Now, look at them, celebrating his return like disgusting rabble, after he destroyed our entire village! Pathetic."

"I did my share. I weakened the seal, a process I will remind you took months.” another voice joined in, filled with resignation and disdain, but otherwise, not one Gaara could immediately recognize. “It comes to me that you have failed your part in this plan as well. As I recall, it was you who had to eliminate the siblings as you have rightfully pointed out; they are still amongst the living."

"My people are pursuing other means of disposing of the brother and sister. I had hopes Shukaku would do it for us. Instead, that cunt of a woman has taken my rightful place! I tell you now, she had best enjoy her time as a leader, for it will be short. As for Gaara, my sources tell me his injuries are dire. If he survives the night, I would be surprised." the man spat out, his words clipped and angry.

Hatred boiled in Gaara's soul, twisting his gut as he heard the two traitors speaking so casually about killing his sister. Lee was a quiet, burning rage in the back of his mind, silent but ever-present, his soul surrounding Gaara’s with strength. Both of them were not the type of people to tolerate a threat to their family, and he had no intention of letting this pair escape his punishment. With caution, he crawled across the ground, staying low. He hid the length of their body against the massive stalagmite; his head cocked to the side so he could catch the rest of the rebellious conversation. 

" _I believe the first voice is Tadaomi. He's my cousin and the only person close enough in the line of succession that something like this would work."_ Gaara told Lee voicelessly, chewing his lower lip. He had known the other man was unhappy with the outcome of the council vote that had given Gaara the right to rule, but he had never thought he would turn to mutiny.

" _Your cousin sounds like an asshole,"_ Lee said bluntly, pulling a grin from Gaara's lips, despite their situation. The leaf shinobi had always been so proper around him, and he rarely broke formality, as if he were afraid of pushing Gaara away. It made Gaara want to see just what he could do to bring out that impropriety more often.

 _"Lee! So vulgar, my personality must be rubbing off on you."_ Gaara teased his friend, not in the least bit offended. 

_"Indeed, I believe you may be. I seem to be cursing more than is civil when it comes to you.” T_ he leaf ninja admitted abashedly. His sensei would surely find his actions deplorable, but Gaara did not seem to mind. “ _Still, this does not change the fact that your cousin is an asshole."_ Lee decided to add, somewhat proud when he felt the tickling brush of Gaara's laughter in his mind.

 _"Yes, we both agree on that,"_ Gaara told the leaf shinobi, his mental voice tinged with amusement. “ _The majority of the council supports me; however, there are a few that would have Tadaomi in my place. He is older, not as strong, or as insane. The usual."_

" _I am also these things, and I would make a lousy Kazekage,"_ Lee said with a scoff. _"We should attack them and set them in their place!"_

" _Not so fast. I want to see if anyone else is involved in this."_ Gaara told the older shinobi, amused by Lee's antics, there was something desirable about a man who was ready to jump into a fight. However, they had to take advantage of such a gift and see how far Tadaomi had taken his plot. It had been pure luck, stumbling upon mutineers when he and Kankuro had just been musing at the impossibility of Shukaku breaking his seal without help.

 _"I am at your command Lord Kazekage!”_ Lee said brightly, with only a beleaguered sigh betraying his disappointment.

Gaara bit back a chuckle and tilted his head to listen more closely to the conversation that was not going on internally. He needed to know more to puzzle through the rest of the conspiracy. It was already coming together; the unknown traitor had used jutsu to weaken the seal tying Shukaku to his prison, setting him free to attack their village.

How? He still wasn't sure, but he would find out, and then these traitors would face his wraith. It was a daring plan, to expect that Gaara would die with the reawakening of the demon, or even to hope they could do away with the One-tailed beast afterward. They had almost succeeded at least one part of it, but he could not help but wonder the rest of their intentions.

"It would be by the will of the Gods if he survives his wounds. If not, the boy should be weak enough now for us to take advantage of the timing. You won't win against him in a hand-to-hand fight, as we are both well aware of." the mysterious second person said.

"I know that well enough; it is the only reason that wretch still bears his title. We will need to be fast. Eliminate the -" 

"Well, who do we have here?" a feminine voice cut off the other's words.

Gaara whipped around to look up towards the source, dropping into a fighting stance when his gaze locked on to three shinobi who stood atop the dunes above them. At the center of the group was a tall woman, her vivid violet hair a mass of curls, pulled back in a tail that was long enough to sweep the sandy floor. She was strikingly beautiful, with dark skin and sharp, elegant features enhanced by the bright red of her lips.

Despite her attributes, there was no hiding the cruelty in her dark gaze, and it was a look Gaara was all too familiar with, a craving for blood and violence. It was one he had worn for 16 years. A thin sword lay poised on her shoulder; the blade tinged dark with what looked to be dried blood, or perhaps rust.

The other two shinobi were almost identical in looks and clothing. Both were men and seemingly absent all body hair. They were abnormally tall and slender, their muscles stretched loosely, as though they were boneless. Both were bare-chested, their skin shining with a slick, oil-like substance. Their black eyes were rimmed in red as they stared down at their foe with undisguised glee, mouths gaped open in identical grins. The only thing that distinguished them from one another was a massive scar that marred the flesh of the twin to the right, bisecting the entirety of his chest.

"Do you see the little bug, Doku?" the one with the scar asked, his voice high and filled with barely contained glee.

"Oh yes, Shi, we should kill it. Squash it dead!" the other replied, dropping into a crouch to stare at them with his unnervingly blank gaze, the rictus smile never leaving his face.

" _Definitely not good guys."_ Lee thought, sneaking control of one of his arms to reach into his tool kit and pull free several of the kunai he had on him, his fingertips rustling against the thin paper of a paper-bomb. They would prove little use against the three ninjas, but he felt better having some sort of weapon in his hand.

"Who is it, Katsu?" Tadaomi asked from behind them, the sound of booted feet headed in their direction echoing through the cavern.

"Oh, just the pathetic taijutsu master from the Leaf village. It seems he's a spy. Aren't you, you pretty thing?" the woman asked with a diminutive laugh. "It is too bad you have to die now that you've gone and put your nose where it doesn't belong. You are quite gorgeous. I could have had so much _fun_ with you after my rightful Kazekage took the throne." she said with a throaty chuckle, her finger's trailing lewdly over her breasts and up to her mouth, where she licked her fingertips seductively.

" _Please, allow me, Lord Gaara?"_ Lee asked, taking control of their shared body with ease.

 _"Fine,"_ Gaara murmured. His being was seething with rage. Had he had his sand activated, it would have been a raging storm by now. As it was, his sand-shield quivered and tightened down with anticipation of a fight, sensing the malice in the air.

"The only rightful Kazekage is Lord Gaara! He protects his people with all of his heart. Anyone who wishes to take that power from him through such underhanded means is nothing more than a parasite, feeding off of his success!" Lee said, grinning when the woman's cheeks flushed bright red with rage.

"How dare you speak of my Lord that way!" the woman hissed, her blade cutting through the air threateningly.

"Stand down, Katsu," Tadaomi said, his laughter echoing through the cavern. The traitor stepped into view; the thick, bulky ninja looked more like a King than Gaara ever would. He even had the bearing of a Kage, his gaze demanding respect. "Such an ignorant twig is not worth your time," he said, waving her down as he looked over Lee with disdain. Behind Tadaomi, another shinobi stepped into the wavering golden glow emitting from the holes in the ceiling above, and Lee could practically feel Gaara recoil.

 _"Yura? I would never have thought him capable of this."_ Gaara said, his voice low with dismay. If Yura, one of the few advisers he had always considered firmly on his side, could defect, then he had no real way of knowing just how far this corruption bled. It was a blow that stabbed as deeply as any blade.

"Well, if it isn't the wretch that ruined my carefully laid plans. I had hoped to send my underlings after you, and your people, when this was all complete. Killing your team would surely bring back the bloodshed that my people crave. You see, young shinobi, we were never meant to be at peace, your people and mine. I am sure you see that." Tadaomi said, his voice calm and full of reason.

"Wrong, our people deserve _peace!_ Gaara has given them that." Rock Lee protested, his lip curling in disgust at the man's words. He knew war, knew the pain and horrors it could breed. It tore apart the fabric of their very nations, leaving holes impossible to mend and others that only people like Gaara could repair.

War had turned him and his friends into warriors as little more than children. Rock Lee had been created for such a life. However, if he could prevent future generations from experiencing such suffering, he would. It was the dream every ninja held deep within their hearts, a hope that their children would not have to face the same hardships as they had.

"Gaara has turned them into passive cows, ripe for slaughter, and nothing more! He is a weak, pathetic, unwanted child! He brought an end to our glorious way of life. He deserves the throne no more than a _lowly_ rat, like yourself, would. On the other hand, I was breed to rule, and I will restore my people’s legacy no matter how much blood must be shed to do so! War is our only option, and I plan on taking your Hokage down once I finish off my own.” Tadaomi roared, his voice echoing through the cavern. He drew in a calming breath and flashed Lee a dashing smile. “Maybe I will blame it all on you and your ilk. Ha! That would be fitting!"

"Indeed, my lord, very fitting." Katsu agreed, her head tipped to the side as she stepped closer to Lee, her tongue grazing over her teeth.

"Oh, yes." Doku and Shi added in unison, the two men shifting together to curl against one another, their giggles echoing through the steadily darkening cavern.

"After I take control, I will reign over our kingdoms as the sole Kage! There will be blood spilled and bones crushed. The bodies of the rebellious will line the road from Suna to Konoha! At the start of it, all will be the corpse of your precious Lord Gaara.” Tadayomi shouted, voice growing louder and more volatile with each word.

“I will string him up and display him like the beast he is, and his demise will bring me to my rightful place on the throne! I will no longer be denied!” he shouted, his face red with exuberance. He dragged in a deep breath and cleared his throat before pushing back the dark strands of hair that slipped into his eyes as though to regain his composure. "I am saddened that you will not be able to see it," the would-be Kazekage said with a disappointed click of his tongue.

 _"I like to think I was a better bad guy than this. I would never tell my enemy my plan."_ Gaara said, his words utterly unimpressed.

 _"Yes, you were a terrifying villain. I would prefer not to see it again."_ Lee reassured the Kazekage hurriedly, receiving only a laugh in return. It was striking to see how unthreatened Gaara was by this man; it was a confidence that came with power, of which Gaara had more than enough.

"Katsu, take care of him, will you? Shi, Doku, you know your tasks. I want everyone who supports the brat dead. Yura, I expect our men are in place?" Tadaomi asked, straightening his attire and waving at his two minions to encourage them to follow. The twins bounded into the air, landing several feet away on either side of Tadaomi with a disturbing squelch.

"Of course, my Lord Kazakage," Yura said; he was the last to turn his back on the leaf ninja, all of them uncaring that they were opening up their defenses to a potential attack. Lee snarled and twirled one of his kunai around his bandaged fingertip, longing to go after the treasonous bastards as they left the room.

"Did you forget about me, pretty boy?" a hot whisper of breath touched his skin, stirring the dark locks of his hair while long fingers caressed down his sides. Lee yelped and jumped out of her grasp, propelling himself up high enough to grab onto the thin shaft of the stalagmite nearest him and get his body out of the reach of the creepy woman's grip. She was disturbingly quiet, setting off none of his warning instincts. She could have killed him so quickly at that moment, had she wanted to.

"Too fast? Oh, that's all right, my darling. I wanted to spend my time breaking you anyway. Come on down from there, let's have some fun!" she purred, her lips curling in a toothy grin.

 _"We need to warn the others. Let's end this before Tadaomi has a chance to start this rebellion."_ Gaara said, uncertain if he should use his sand style or allow Lee a chance to take the woman on. With his powers, it would have been easy, but he had concerns. _“Do you think you can take her on for now? Your reserves are nowhere as large as mine and may drain too fast. I fear we may need them to deal with Tadaomi later.”_

"It would be my pleasure, my Lord." Rock Lee muttered under his breath before raising his voice to his opponent. "I have never been one to turn down a fight, but I must ask you to keep your hands to yourself," Lee told the shinobi irritably, taking in his surroundings for a moment before leaping to the cavern floor, where his footing would be more stable. He automatically fell into a crouch, one kunai in each hand.

“How dull, don’t tell me you’re a eunuch?” Katsu questioned with an incredulous laugh while she spun her blade through the air. She gave no further warning, launching herself at Lee.

With only his random mix of rudimentary tools, his weapons were nothing compared to the massive piece of steel in her hands. She was muscular as well, betraying that physically, while she might not outmatch his skill level, she would still be a worthy opponent.

"I believe that is none of your business. Now, if you would, I would like to get back to my friends. Let us hurry this along." Lee said, relaxing his shoulders and deciding to let her have the first move, hoping that she might betray her ninjutsu before the fight came to close quarters.

She attacked within moments, her body a blur of motion that he narrowly dodged. He whirled out of her way and rushed to block a downward swing with a kunai blade. The sharp twang of metal against metal broke the heavy silence in the air, and he gave her no chance to take advantage of his shorter reach, rolling back behind her to keep out of her striking range. He took hold of her long hair, grabbing tightly onto it and jerking her head back, while his kunai found its way to her neck, slicing into tender flesh.

“ _Watch out, Lee!_ " Gaara shouted in his mind, too late.

Katsu didn't wait for him to complete his blow, and Lee gasped as he felt a small blade press into his side from the arm curled behind her back. It sliced perilously sharp against his ribs, effortlessly cutting through the fabric of his shirt and the bandages binding his chest. He sucked in a pained breath as the wrappings unwound, falling through the gap in his shirt to the ground. Only the sand-shield kept her from drawing blood, the thin layer creeping over his skin to thicken beneath the edge of the blade.

"Not so fast, lover. It seems you are a better ninja than I thought you would be. Exciting." she said, bending her head back to lean against his shoulder. Lee's eyes went wide, and he grunted in disgust as he felt the warm wetness of her tongue gliding up the length of his neck. He ground his teeth and released her hair.

"Hiya!" he shouted and braced both palms on top of one another before thrusting them against her back. The blow propelled her way with enough force to launch her across the room. She yelped and twisted her body to stop her momentum, both feet and one hand on the floor to brace herself as she skidded to a halt. He bounded backward, putting even more distance between the two of them, his cheeks red with embarrassment.

" _That was disgusting.”_ Lee huffed, surprised when he felt a rush of anger and jealousy from Gaara.

“ _How dare she.”_ the sand ninja growled in his head, his soul no longer a glowing happy cloud, as it had been earlier. Instead, his emotions rolled through Lee's mind like a thunderstorm, spiky, and full of rising fury.

“ _It is alright, Gaara."_ Rock Lee reassured his friend, though he couldn’t stop himself from rubbing his shoulder against the side of his neck to rid himself of the moisture clinging to the sand-shield. She had not even cared about the grit of it, disgusting.

“ _No, it's not. No one should touch you like that."_ Gaara hissed, a single unwanted touch to Lee's body and had set him off, turning him into a writhing mass of possessive fury. Every hidden feeling he held for the taijutsu master burned to light, insisting that Lee was _his_ , and no one else should touch him. It was an ugly feeling, one he had never experienced before, and he had to tamper it down swiftly to block it from leaking over to Lee.

 _It is a battle. She is just riling us up. Do not let it get to you."_ Lee tried to calm the shinobi.

You really must be a eunuch.” The woman said, standing up from her pose on the ground with a grunt of disgust. “I've had men twice your age drooling for me by now. I can see you'll be no fun. Let's get this over with, so I can join the real party." she said with a laugh before raising her hands into the complicated signs of her jutsu. "Flaming Dragon Sword Jutsu!" she yelled.

Lee sucked in a breath of surprise when her blade came to life, bursting into flames so hot he could feel them even at the distance he stood. The flames rippled and merged, taking on the form of an elongated dragon sans legs. It's screeching roar echoed painfully through the cave.

"That does not look good," Lee said, his chances of taking down the woman dropping far lower than he liked.

 _“Do you need me to take over?”_ Gaara asked, eyeing the woman's ability critically. There was no denying that the woman was powerful; she was a shinobi that had managed to tame fire, a notoriously fickle and challenging nature to master. To stand so close to the flames, unharmed, was a feat in itself. The Kazekage could not deny that she and Rock Lee were on two separate levels. Lee might not be equipped to handle the women.

"Not yet." Lee ground out. He needed to try at least and save their remaining chakra. To do that, he knew he needed to stay out of the range of that sword; his best bet was to attack from behind, again. He leaped into the air and sending off two of his shuriken in her direction to distract her.

"Shuriken? Really?" she asked with a laugh as she batted both projectiles out of the way with one swipe before leaping at the taijutsu master. Rock Lee bared his teeth, jumping straight up to avoid her, moments before her blade cut through the air where he had been standing.

"You shall have to excuse my lack of weapons. I had not expected to go into battle at this time. Or I would have been better prepared," he said with a grin, adrenaline pumping through his veins. He dropped quickly to the ground behind the ninja, just where he wanted to be. He coiled into a spinning kick to try and knock her feet out from under her. The woman agilely leaped upward to avoid the blow, and while she could dodge his kick, she did not evade the blade of his kunai at the opposite end of the spin. It bit into the flesh of her thigh, sharp edge cutting deep into muscle and sinew.

"Ah!" she cried, and he felt hot blood coat the wrappings on his hand. With a grin, he bounced out of range, tossing two more throwing stars at her exposed back. He knew full well that the only way he stood a chance against this woman was to keep at a distance and strike when he saw an opening. She managed to turn and block one of the projectiles, the other grazing the dark skin of her forearm.

"How dare you touch me!" she screamed, and he shrunk back as flames began to lick across the woman's skin, her chest rising in falling with her growing rage. The fire crawled across her arms, pulling her hair into a windless whirlwind of pure chakra. The sound of the blood sizzling on her thigh filled the air, the wound seemingly cauterized in less than a second.

"Are you afraid now? We are no longer lovers, you and I. Now I will kill you," she said with a snarl of hatred before she attacked with renewed vigor. He met her charge blow for blow, the clang of metal echoing through the room as his too small blades blocked her own, the heat of the flames lighting the bandages covering his hands aflame and searing his skin even through the layer of the sand-shield. He could feel it rippling in its effort to protect Gaara, too thin to react the way it would when at full power.

Lee cried out as another blow came at him, straight towards his center. "Yaaa!" he screamed, shoulders shaking as he blocked the blow with an X formation of his kunai. The face of the dragon leered over him, bending him backward. It was so close that he would be little more than skewered meat if his muscles gave out. Sweat dripped from Lee's brow, staining the sand-shield, and he panted with effort, his thighs tight as he fought against the strength of her weight, skidding his sandaled feet across the ground.

"Ahhh!" he yelled in defiance, shoving back with every ounce of his dwindling strength. If only he had not been in two battles in less than a week. If he had not sparred with Gaara earlier and wasted so much of his precious chakra, then he would have been able to summon the gates so he could stand a chance against such a fierce shinobi.

As it was, his odds were minimal, and it was the odds he lived to overcome! All he had left in his was pure grit and his own inability to give up a fight. He bared his teeth in pain as the blade of the flaming sword cut into the thin layer of flesh between forearm and bone, skidding across the bone with agonizing slowness made only worse by the sand-shield trying to protect him.

Gaara could feel Lee moving, his body a machine, every muscle shifting in absolute control. He was nothing if not a weapon in his own right. Had he been evenly matched with the women, or even not as battle-worn as he was, he could have stood a chance. Instead, the Kazekage observed with horror as Lee fought Katsu and was slowly demolished by the fire user.

 _"Get away from her, Lee! Break free!"_ Gaara shouted with worry, the electric shock of pain sharp against his mind, more potent with Lee's failing strength.

 _"I am trying! She is strong, and I am growing weaker, my friend."_ Lee managed to say, his voice distant in their shared mind, but incredibly calm. He managed to press all his strength against the woman, shoving back enough to get the blade free from his flesh, though their weapons remained locked.

Relief burned through Gaara, and he twisted in Lee's mind, stretching out his awareness to the shield on his body. They had no choice now; he had to act while Lee was still strong enough. He tore at the sand-shield, ripping free several reluctant grains. The stubborn sand did not want to obey him. It had only one task, to protect Gaara, and did not want to do anything else. All he needed was one granule, but he managed to wrestle several free, and he flung them towards the dune, the distance feeling insurmountable with the sand-shield fighting him every inch of the way. He tensed as he felt them finally touched down on the desert sands.

“ _I’m taking over your chakra. Give me control.”_ Gaara demanded, battle lust coursing through his veins as he was given command of Lee’s remaining power without question. He seized control of the entire dune in an instant, vicious glee coursing through his bones.

"Are you ready to die? You are all alone, with none of your friends here to protect you, you pathetic boy." the fire master said, her voice tainted with disdain. "How does it feel? Can you truly even call yourself a shinobi?" she spat, her features almost demonic in nature as she watched the kid strain against her might. He was at the ends of his ropes, dead as surely as his Lord would be by the end of this night. Suddenly the young man's features changed, a feral grin twisting his mouth, terrifying in its familiarity. It was one she had only seen at a distance, in battles long past, but that smile never left her mind.

"Who said he was alone?" Gaara asked, twisting wisps of sand fluttering into her peripheral vision. Behind the woman, a sheer wave of sand rose to his bidding, blocking out the dimming desert sunlight. The woman jerked back, never easing up her strength, and sucked in a breath of surprise and fear as she saw the sand rising behind her. There was no mistaking that jutsu. 

"Lord G-Gaara?" she whispered, glancing back at the leaf ninja with confusion and no small amount of horror as she realized who she was truly facing.

"Who else?" Gaara said, laughing maniacally as the woman jerked back, her blade flashing forward to kill him before his attack landed. He didn't even flinch, his sand blocking the blow and shoving her backward. With a curl of his hands, he summoned Lee's chakra and twisted it beneath his control.

"How?" she snarled, teeth bared as the realization set in. She had no time to react.

"Sand Burial!" he shouted, grinning violently as the wave of sand rushed forward, swallowing the women in an instant. She shrieked in fear, her flames smothered by the sand that slowly engulfed her body. He stepped towards her, and his head tipped to the side as he watched her struggle. Gaara wanted to watch her face to see her terror as she realized there was no escape. He wanted to hear her last breath slip from her worthless body. Gaara felt himself fraying, the strains of the day, allowing insanity to tug at his mind, demanding her death. Demanding that he grind her to dust and let her blood join the sands of her demise.

How dare she touch what was his, how dare she hurt Lee and demoralize him.

She had to pay!

"No, no, no! Please, my Lord! I will do anything." the purple-haired woman cried, her eyes wide with terror. She swatted at the sands, shoving them to try and break free, only to have the sand cling to her skin, swallowing her arms and weaving into long purple curls, pulling her into its grasp.

"If you had obeyed his command not to touch him, this might have ended differently," he told her, clenching his hand together tightly to press the sand against her, to strangle and crush her. "Instead, you tried to _kill_ him, and you treated him like shit when he was a worthy opponent. I can't stand for that," he whispered against her ear before the last of the sand engulfed her body. 

His mind demanded her blood, demanded her death.

_“Gaara!”_

“Sand Coff-” the monster of the desert started to say.

"No!" Lee took control of their vocal cords, cutting off Gaara's words. "Gaara, this is not you anymore! I am fine! She did not kill me!" he gasped, taking control of their legs to jerkily retreat from the woman who had evoked such a visceral response in the young man. "Please, come back to me?" Lee begged, while Gaara fought him with every step, straining against Lee’s control, his sand tightening around the woman as he refused to release his prey.

He had not seen Gaara act this way in years, not since his battle with Naruto. It was genuinely terrifying to see it with his own eyes, and Gaara tied within his mind as he was. He could see the madness that had haunted the young shinobi for so long. It was overwhelming, his bloodlust beating at Rock Lee, so much anger and murderous intent. It threatened to pull Lee in.

"Please, Gaara." Lee gasped, pressing a hand to his head. It felt as though he was splitting in two, their personalities clashing.

The pleading in Lee's voice pulled the sand ninja from the depths of his rage, and he blinked rapidly at the mound of sand in front of him before dragging in a breath of his own. Gaara recoiled in Lee's mind, his twisted soul churning with confusion as the rage and bloodlust ebbed from him, leaving him hollow and disgusted with himself.

"Lee? Fuck. I'm sorry. I don't know what happened." Gaara managed to get out, the evil that tainted his soul wrestled back into place. Internally he was panicking, the knowledge that Lee had glimpsed beneath the mask of Kazekage to see the monster hidden within almost enough to make him sick. He could not stand the idea of his pure, sweet Lee, knowing that he was still that horrid beast. He could feel himself starting to hyper-ventilate, only the calming breath Lee forced their body to drag in, stopping him.

 _“Nothing happened. I stopped you. Do not fear, my friend.”_ Lee said, relinquishing control back to Gaara so he could wrap his friend's confused soul in a blanket of acceptance and calm.

“How can you be so accepting? Y-You saw it, the monster that I am.” Gaara whispered, his breathing growing slightly panicked. He shook from head-to-toe, heaving out a breath and blinking back tears that threatened to spill from Rock Lee's over-sensitive tear ducts. He could not stand the thought of Lee seeing the beast that had almost killed him, again. "Dammit, how are you not crying all the fucking time." Gaara croaked, scuffing a hand over his eyes.

“ _I am entirely unashamed to admit that I do cry. All the time_ ," Lee said proudly, with a little chuckle of amusement. " _You are not a monster, Gaara. You stopped. You are stronger than you were then. That is all that matters. Before, you did not have the strength to stop. Now, you do. Are you alright?"_ Lee asked.

"Yeah…I just, I haven't had that happen in years. I didn't expect it." Gaara said with a dry laugh. It was hard, knowing that the part of himself that he had been trying to eradicate for so long still lay beneath the surface of his mind. Lee was right; he was stronger than he had been as a child. Lee was not disgusted with him. The Leaf ninja had pulled him back from the brink and continued to want him as a friend. It was more than he deserved. He was still overcoming his insanity, but he had not killed her. Something he could not say for his past victims. He sighed and twisted his hand, making his sand rise upward.

"Sand Prison," he whispered, an orb of sand rising into the air, containing the enemy shinobi. "Let's get out of here. We need to warn the others." Gaara murmured, working on making the shell of the prison sturdy enough that it would hold up until he could have his people arrest her, to face a trial with the rest of the traitors.

A cracking sound, like glass shattering, interrupted his thoughts, the source coming from the prison surrounding their enemy.

“ _What was that?”_ Lee asked, gasping as a sudden spewing flame erupted from the dome surrounding Katsu. A wave of heat lashed at their skin, sucking the breath from their lungs. The sand, subjected to so much heat, transformed, and molten glass pooled through the fracture, hot as magma.

Gaara summoned his sand again to attempt to smother the flames, but his actions were too late; the fire shinobi burst from the prison. A sheen of sweat on her mahogany skin, but she was otherwise unaffected by the scorched dirt around her. She leaped upwards, wild purple hair a halo in the pink rays of the setting sun.

“ _Did she just?”_ Lee asked, the two of them in shock that she had managed to melt her way through Gaara's sand defense as though it were nothing more than plastic. She laughed maniacally as she rose above them, her hands twisting into a new jutsu.

"Fire Style: Living Flame Jutsu, Dragon Form!" she cried out. Fire burst forth from her body, whirling around her in twisting spirals as it began to take form directly beneath her feet. First, a massive pair of wings manifested, beating through the air and sending ripples of heat their way. Gaara shielded his eyes, warily summoning his sand-shield to thicken around their skin. The rest of the creature's body grew from the flames, and with a bellowing roar, the massive dragon coalesced into being.

"Finally! An opponent worthy of my love! I have been waiting to fight you for years, False King! Now that time has come. Destiny has drawn us together, my flames to melt your sand. I will sear your flesh from your companion's bones and reveal your true body so that we might become one!" she shouted, cutting her hand through the air. With a screeching roar, the dragon dove at them, its claws outstretched, flames wilting the very plant life around them.

Rock Lee took control of their legs, twisting to jump out of the way of the falling beast. At the same time, Gaara retained control of their hands, jerking them through hand-signs and summoning a protective wall around them. It solidified just in time, flames bursting around the shield in a wave. Gaara sucked in a breath of hot air, gathering more sand beneath himself and lifting his hand to guide his sands and levitate their body upwards in an attempt to escape the wave of fire.

The dragon's head followed their trajectory, the heat of its breath burning so intensely that it began to meld together his sand. The sheer strength of the dragon-fire was visible even through the barrier, a bright reddened circle that seared his eyes to behold. Before him, the sand began to drip free from his control. His chakra neutralized as it took on its new form, leaving his command.

“ _That is not good,"_ Lee said grimly.

"No, it's not," Gaara gritted out between his teeth. "Get ready. I have to break free," he added, summoning another barrier behind the obliterated shield. His chest heaved in the heat, and with the effort, it took to maintain Lee's chakra. He had to siphon it off with care, least he expend what little they had left. It took everything he had to maintain his strict control. Gaara was used to unlimited power; he rarely expended his full strength. It was a shocking difference being in Lee's body. Dark strands of his hair clung to his forehead, the heat intolerable.

“ _Ready,"_ Lee said, crouching down and gathering every bit of strength in his legs.

"Now!" Gaara gasped, dropping his current shield just as Lee vaulted into the air, his legs drawing up quickly. Nevertheless, flames licked his heels, and he barely cleared the burst of dragon flame.

"Sand-shuriken!" Gaara shouted. Kunai hung from his fingertips by the rings on their handles as he twisted Lee's calloused fingers through the hand-signs to summon his jutsu. Spiked wheels of sand took form and flew towards the woman standing on the dragon, whistling as they cut through the air. He spread out the attack broadly, in the hope that she could not block all of them, watching breathlessly to see if they hit their mark.

"Fire Shield!" Katsu shouted, laughing when her flames surrounded her in a wall of scarlet heat. The sand-shuriken struck the barrier, and their momentum slowed, only to fall from the sky in thick globules, now useless.

"Fuck," Gaara whispered, directing his hand through the air to create a sand bridge for Lee to run across, away from the shinobi, the both of them sharing the use of Lee's body with surprising ease.

“ _I do not like to hear you stressing over a battle. It makes me highly uncomfortable.”_ Lee admitted nervously, his feet pounding against the soft sand.

"It's never really happened before. That woman's chakra reserve is incredible, and you have very little left for me to use. If we don't finish this fast, I'm afraid she just might succeed. We _need_ to warn the others." Gaara said, growing frustrated.

He sent a wave of sand towards the dragon, his heart aching as the beautiful oasis that had once been beneath them was engulfed by his sand, turning it into a mirror of the desert above; its beauty washed away in an instant. Above him, the dragon bellowed and let loose another burst of dragon-fire. The light from the flames dimmed as it collided with Gaara's barrier, casting them into darkness, their two powers competing to overwhelm the other, and the wall of sand and flame growing wider and wider until it filled the breadth of the room. Gaara's sand solidified with the force of the fire-shield, and he ground his teeth at the sight of it once more turning to glass.

"I have a plan," Gaara told Lee, quickly laying it out for the other man while still keeping his attention on the battle before him. His hand was extended outward, continually renewing the sand that funneled into the barrier. It was starting to turn transparent and glass-like, undoubtedly several feet deep by now.

"You can't stay hidden forever, my love!" Katsu yelled, cackling laughter echoing through the cavern hollowly.

 _"Got it,"_ Lee said grimly. He didn't wait for Gaara's approval. Instead, he stepped backward several steps, watching as the shape of a sand golem manifested, pulling itself from the sand-bridge beneath their feet to take their place as a decoy, a thin shield settling before it to help conceal its inconsistent form.

Lee grinned and stepped backward off the bridge that held him in the air. He dropped several dozen feet towards the ground below and braced himself for the landing, sand surging to ensure they collided without a sound. Gaara was quiet in his mind focusing on holding the barrier between them and the flaming dragon. Thin wisps of sand drifted through the air to join their side of the barricade, strengthening it. Lee ran towards the immense barrier, the sight all too familiar after the sand-storm that he had seen earlier that day.

A loud crackling echoed through the room, and Lee looked up just in time to see a spiraling fracture appear in the thickening glass wall, spidering upwards. He grimaced and ran faster, his muscles screaming in protest. Heat radiated off the wall, growing hotter with every step closer. A great shattering echo of breaking glass boomed through the room, and Rock Lee sucked in a breath of fear as the thinnest part of the wall, high above, burst apart. Shards of raw glass rained towards them in a cascade. Lee had to rely on Gaara to block the worst of the debris, sucking in a pained breath when sharp splinters, fine as needles and burning with residual heat, pierced his flesh.

 _“Keep going!”_ Gaara encouraged the taijutsu master internally, not wanting to give away their current position. He managed to get a thin shield in place before the worst of the shards fell upon them, but he could feel some breakthrough, his sand shield unable to discern the smaller pieces in its weakened state.

Lee followed the Kazekages orders, running hard and fast the last few steps between him and the barrier. In front of him, a tunnel formed, burrowing beneath the wall of flames and sand. Lee leaped into it without fear, running through the darkened passage. He focused his gaze towards the light on the other side to keep Gaara from panicking, even as he felt the young Kazekage tremble within his mind, the strength of his soul dimming with the residual fear of his ordeal. Valiantly he did not break, maintaining the hold over the jutsu above them without floundering.

The tunnel closed as soon as Lee stepped foot on the dune beneath Katsu. He could feel the downdraft of every beat of the dragon's wings, pummeling against him and sending the sand into the air in small eddies. He felt Gaaras sands pressing him back towards the cavern wall, which he took to with ease, his chakra coursing to his feet at Gaara's command. Lee could not help but be envious of the sheer control the Kazekage had. His ability to hold so many jutsu's at once was astounding.

He ran up the length of the wall, using his every skill as a ninja to keep quiet, jumping from crevasse to shadow until he was well above the dragon and its rider. From his vantage, he could see the decoy through the distorted surface of the glass barrier. The heat on this half of the room was incredible, sucking the very air from his lungs. Sweat soaked his shirt, but he dared not give in to the sweltering exhaustion, wiping the dampness from his forehead before palming his kunai.

"Sand dagger," Gaara whispered, his words barely audible as he took control of their shared vocal cords. Sand swallowed the kunai blade, extending its edge, shaping it into something more lethal than its original form, but still small enough to suit Rock Lee's style. 

Lee gathered a deep breath, calming his mind and clearing it of all thoughts but one. He had to save his friends. He had to kill Katsu.

In front of him, the sand-shield collapsed in a great roar of cascading glass, the sound like a thousand breaking dishes, shattering across the desert floor in an explosion of sparkling shards that sent a cascade of rainbows glittering over the rock walls. The beast roared victoriously, and Katsu let out a matching laugh. Her hand sliced through the air to cut off her wall of flame. The dragon rose forward, headed towards the shielded golem, it's wings mantled in rage.

Without his usual exuberance, Rock Lee took advantage of their distraction and shoved off from the wall, using it to propel himself forward towards his opponent. The overheated air ripped at his clothes, the heat growing more potent as he neared the woman, turning his skin bright pink.

"Do you grow weary, False King?" Katsu yelled as the dragon rose above the decoy, letting a great, belching cloud of fire rain down upon it. Rock Lee landed on the beast's back. Blissfully the area around the woman was a bubble of cooler air, like a shield against the heat, thankfully protecting him from the searing temperature of the manifestation.

"No, he does not," Lee murmured, just as his blade plunged towards the woman. She whirled towards his voice but had no chance to do anything other than attempt to dodge the weapon.

"What?" she cried out in surprise, her words turning to a cry of pain as he slammed the dagger into her shoulder, the long edge piercing flesh and bursting through her back. He leaped backward and out of her reach as the dragon roared to her defense, dropping to the ground to turn and face Rock Lee and Gaara in great, lumbering movements.

Katsu staggered to her knees, looking between Rock Lee and the crisped golem standing on Gaara's sand bridge. As she watched, the golem dissolved, returning to its former self.

"Damn, I had hoped that would kill her," Lee growled with anger. Why had he alerted her of their presence? It had been a stupid, hotheaded decision.

 _"At least now she is weaker,"_ Gaara said, though he too had hoped to end this battle. He could feel time stretching; every moment they remained trapped in this place was a potential moment his family could be dying, his people killed.

“How is that possible! I had you!” she yelled, enraged. She tore the sand dagger from her shoulder, holding it in her hand, seemingly baffled.

"You trusted too much in my compliance, Katsu. I am a Kazekage, and I will not walk blindly to my death." Gaara told the woman, landing atop a broken stalagmite and crouching as he looked down upon her with disdain. He dismissed the jutsu holding the sand dagger in form, and it melted in her hand, only a small kunai in its place. In a rage, she launched it at them, and Gaara effortlessly snatched the clumsily thrown projectile from the air, bowing a thank you to the woman for its safe return.

The dragon lumbered back into the air with a wordless roar that reflected it's mistresses rage, a tremendous billowing plume of fire washed towards them, and Lee leaped towards the roof of the cavern, mimicking Gaara's move from earlier in the hope that the other shinobi would catch on. He did, and their feet stuck like glue to the rugged surface. He ran across it, throwing his last two shurikens towards Katsu. She was moving more slowly, wounded as she was, but still managed to avoid the projectiles. The dragon flew after Gaara and Lee, the strength of the warmth radiating off the beast, warning them of its proximity. 

_Hot, too hot._ Gaara thought, and he barely cut the chakra flowing to their feet in time. They plummeted from the ceiling moments before the snapping of dragon teeth would have ended them.

A massive paw slammed into his body, swatting him from the air, the blow fracturing already damaged ribs. Rock Lee landed on a dune below, tumbling down its side to crash limply to the ground with a gasping cough that stirred the dirt beneath him.

"Dammit." Lee wheezed, his breath shoved from his lungs while a wave of sand cushioned his fall, pulling his stunned body out of range of the dragon. He dragged in a deep breath to clear the red fog of pain from his mind, sending it to the back of his psyche, where he could deal with it later. He managed to sit up, his arm curled around his aching chest to support it as he reevaluated their situation. He had no more throwing stars and only two kunai.

With a grunt, he dragged in a ragged breath, stumbling to his feet, weariness pulling at his bones. If he thought that he stood little chance earlier, he knew now that there was almost no way he would survive another round against so formidable a foe. He did not feel like he had ever felt so depleted in his life. The chakra it took to maintain Gaara's jutsu was incredible, and the sheer heat had already sucked out much of his energy.

"I am running out of chakra, Gaara. I will not give up, but I do not have much left in me if we keep going as we are." Lee told his friend as the sand deposited him at a far enough distance from the dragon that he was safe, for the moment. His were shoulders slumped, arms hanging from their sockets in weary exhaustion. Their people were in danger, and he knew that timing was of the essence; had they had a team, he could have done more. Now there was no chance he would get to them on time.

“ _I know, Lee,"_ Gaara said, cutting off what jutsu he could to ease off the worst of the drain. He could feel the edge of exhaustion coursing through Lee's body. Lee was never the type to admit defeat, but it was hard to disguise when Gaara himself could feel the ninja's every pain.

“ _I think we need to make a run for it; that dragon cannot follow us through the tunnels. It will force Katsu to follow after us on foot. It's our only bet to warn the others."_ Gaara said, hating to leave a fight as much as any ninja. They had no other option.

Rock Lee nodded and straightened, glancing at the beast and the cave entrance between them. Katsu stood upon the head of the dragon, her right arm hanging uselessly, her flaming blade unlit in her hand.

"I do not think she can perform any new jutsu- her powers are linked to her hand-signs, much as yours are," Lee said under his breath. It was one thing they had going for them. He propelled himself into motion without waiting, heading towards the winding caves that would lead them to their people.

So far away.

He could feel the clock ticking, every minute too long. It would take them too much time to get back to the main caverns.

"Hahaha! Did you think I would let you leave so easily?" Katsu screamed, the dragon's tail slamming crashing into the wall above the entryway. Rubble cascaded down, blocking their escape. Rock Lee skidded to a halt, bouncing backward once more to get out of the range of the women's attack.

"No, no, no. Fuck Gaara, what now?" Lee asked through gritted teeth.

“ _I don't know yet. Let me think,"_ Gaara growled, anger a hot pit in his mind.

"I think I understand now, Leaf Ninja. You share your body with your Lord. However, the shell of your body was never intended to restrain such glory. You are nothing compared to the beauty tied within you. Let me cut him free, and I will love him until every breath leaks from his lungs!" She shouted, her voice crazed.

Rock Lee drew a breath, knowledge whispering in his brain. He knew what he had to do, and it was not something Gaara was going to like. Swallowing down rising bile, he laughed hopelessly and took a new stance. "I do not wish to compare myself to Gaara. He _is_ beautiful and the strongest person I have met. He has survived more than you, and I could ever hope to overcome! You are wrong, though. Love is wanting the best for someone, even if they do not want you in return. Love is protecting and caring for them despite their flaws, despite all they have done to you. You do not love him. You do not know what love is!"

"You dare to think you know it better than I? Fool. Love burns. Only one person will survive it! It is searing and painful, and it ends in a flash. That is love, what do you know of it?" She spat in disgust, leaping down off of the dragon's head to land in the dirt in front of him, her sword brandished in front of her, the dragon rising behind her, its wings unfurled as it matched her every step, it's footfalls echoing through the cavern.

"I know I love him with my entire being! It is painful, and some days I wish my feelings were not there. The difference between you and me is that your love would end him. Mine will only bring him higher. You cannot have him." Rock Lee said calmly, his kunai rising between them and the monster.

 _“Lee?”_ Gaara stilled in Lee’s mind, the words piercing his soul, the confession shocking him to the core.

"Did you hear that, Gaara? I love you, and I am sorry, I will not hear your response." Lee said, and he did not wait for Gaara to understand his intentions and stop him. Instead, he flipped the kunai in his hand and slashed it towards the jutsu mark hidden beneath the thin fabric of his shirt.

"Warn them, Gaara."

 _"No! Don't you dare, Lee! You won't be able to survive on your-"_ Gaara started, his beautiful voice cutting off in an instant as the blade sliced painfully into his chest, and the jutsu was severed, sending Gaara back to his own body. He was abruptly alone, the warmth of Gaara's soul now missing, leaving him hollow and so acutely aware of his odds.

“What did you do?” the woman asked, running at him. She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, hoisting him into the air. He didn’t bother to dodge, instead a grin breaking his lips.

"I protected him," Lee said with a laugh, grabbing hold of her arm and holding tight, his other hand digging into his mostly empty toolbelt, seeking out the last of his weapons. Aching fingers touched upon thin paper, and he slipped it free from its housing. It had been a joke gift from Neji, his oldest friend acknowledging that Lee was not the type to use it. It was worn and crinkled, but it would do the trick. He swept a thumb across the label to activate the jutsu before slapping the paper against her forearm.

"He was mine! Where is he?" she shouted, shaking him hard, ignorant of what had just happened. Lee laughed and dropped his hand from her forearm.

"Tell me, does this shield of yours protect you from a fire within it as well?" Rock Lee, pointing to the paper-bomb, now clinging to the woman's skin.

She had little time to react, the bomb going off with a resounding explosion that echoed through the tunnels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **AGH! Feed me comments!**  
>  I had so much fun writing Katsu's character, I hope you all liked the crazy woman!


	9. Episode 9: Traitors in the Tunnels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On this Episode of Blood, Sand and a Punch to the Face:  
> Temari and Kankuro discover the plot to take over Suna and must face off against crazed villains intent on their demise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the delay, what can I say, life's got in the way. I hope you like this chapter.
> 
> Please note, the gore on this one is pretty intense. Sorry...not sorry.

Sakura crunched a bitter food-pill between her teeth as she finished moping the last of the blood from the cavern floor, exhaustion weighing on her. Stone was incredibly tricky to clean, but it calmed her to do such a mundane task after the adrenaline of surgery wore off. She had dismissed her assistants to let them rest, and they had happily gone to join the celebrations, the loud music echoing through the air even this far from the main cavern. Gaara lay in a fresh bed, torso covered in bandages and eyes half open even now. His unseeing gaze still as eerie as the first moments after the jutsu took hold. He looked like death could take him at any moment, but she had somehow managed to finish the procedure and firmly believed he would pull through. 

Removing his shattered limb had been the simple part, taking less than half an hour; it was the internal bleeding she had not been able to see that had done them in. It had taken hours to repair the damage to his organs, the surface wounds on his side barely an indicator of the mess hidden within his frail body. It was a testament to the battle Gaara had fought to give his people as much time as possible to leave the city. It had been as if Shukaku had clawed him from the inside out in his struggle to break free.

Shukaku had done a number on the Kazekage, that was undeniable. Repairing that damage had been her job, and while there had been several scares where she thought she might lose her patient, the man was stubborn, never giving into his wounds. She glanced at her charge, reaching out to gently the dark smudges of his half-open eyes with her fingertips, the inhuman stare of green-blue orbs disconcerting. 

"Why don't you sit down and eat some of that soup, Sakura. I can finish cleaning up when I'm done here." Kankuro called from across the room, where he sat on the edge of Kakashi's bed. 

"Hmm...Alright, I think I'll take you up on the offer," she called back, leaning her chin on the top of the mop handle and looking back at him with dim eyes.

"Good. I wasn't going to give you an option about it." Kankuro said with a wink and a mock salute to the pink-haired medic. She stuck her tongue out at him, but he could see the fatigue on the young woman's face; despite her spunk, the surgery had taken a toll on more than just his brother. 

This day had brought him closer than ever to the brother he had once considered lost. Kankuro had stayed through the entire procedure, sending up prayers to whatever gods he could remember, that Gaara would survive. He had never been the praying type but thought it had been appropriate given the shitshow that had just happened. It had nearly broken him, the moment he thought Gaara lost to him. 

Years ago, he had thought he might have to be the one to bring an end to his brother's life, that it would be for the greater good to end his miserable existence. It had been a whispered conversation between him and Temari on many a quiet evening and a long-standing secret that he vowed never to speak out loud again. If Gaara had known what they had been thinking, it would tear him apart.

 _Hell, he would've fucking killed us on the spot back then._ Kankuro thought with amusement. His brother had been a right bastard back then. Now he probably would give them that _look,_ the one that reeked sorrow but accepted it as something he deserved. Idiot. 

Everything was different now. The three of them were family again, despite their childhood. He had not defended Gaara as he should have when they were children. It was something he despised himself for. He was the eldest brother, and he should have been able to protect his sibling. There was no way in hell he would fail at protecting his brother yet again; it would have been a tragedy for Gaara's life end like this, having only had a hint of happiness after their brutal upbringing. He had to survive so that he could have the future he deserved.

That was the only outcome that Kankuro could handle. Externally he kept his features void of the whirlpool of emotion. Even his father would have been proud of his restraint. However, inside, he was a wreck of anxiety and nerves.

He funneled all of his anxious energy into taking care of the shinobi in the bed beside him. He could never show Kakashi how grateful he was for the sacrifice he had made in restoring the seal and with it his brother and Kazekage. He turned back to the drugged-up man, who was a little high on his painkillers, but awake and cushioned against a cities worth of pillows, quite literally. Kankuro had confiscated several pillows from around the compound to give him before carefully positioning them to support Kakashi's burned arms.

Kankuro watched Sakura prop up the mop against the wall before washing her hands and snagging a bowl from the tray that had been brought in by the kind old woman who ran their kitchen. It smelled strongly of herbs and chicken, the scent permeating the room and drowning out the copper tang of spilled blood. She settled down in the seat at her desk, her bowl propped up inappropriately on one of her manuals. Satisfied that the healer was caring for herself, Kankuro turned back to Kakashi and waggled another spoonful of soup in the man's face. 

"Open up, Scar-face," he said with a wink, receiving a sleepy grin in return from the silver-haired man. 

"You're lucky I'm even letting you see all this...beauty," Kakashi said with a little yawn and a half whirl of his clunkily bandaged arm in the general direction of his face. His Sharingan eye was closed habitually, and his face felt a bit odd without its customary shield, but he couldn't bring himself to care for once. Drugs did that to a guy. He was absolutely exhausted and barely managing to stay conscious even now; it was only due to Sakura's foreign chakra swimming in his body that he wasn't currently in a coma. He still felt like roadkill, and he knew now that Kankuro had brought him back from the brink of death, keeping him breathing through sheer willpower. Damned, if his chest didn't feel like it, too, it would be easier to count the number of ribs not cracked at this point. He didn't even want to think about the ache in his hands. They were perfectly numbed by the medication at the moment, and so long as he kept his movements minimal, they would stay that way. 

"Are you telling me you could feed yourself right now? I can leave you to it if you want?" Kankuro teased with a raised eyebrow, the scabs on his face stretching tenderly with the movement. 

_Oh, you are interesting._ Kakashi thought, narrowing his eye at Kankuro with mock irritation, while secretly enjoying the good-natured joking. "Turn my page, Road-rash." he jeered back, scrunching his nose towards the book splayed open in his lap. The puppet master was not the one to be teasing him. He would have a hell of a lot more scars on his face than Kakashi would by the time the scrapes marring his skin healed from his encounter with Shukaku the day before.

"Eat your damn soup, then I'll turn the page," Kankuro said with a roll of his eyes, impatiently moving the spoon closer to pale lips. Kakashi scowled for a moment before he opened his mouth, accepting the spoonful before dropping back with a sigh against his pillows while he chewed. He hadn't really wanted to argue, but he was getting a weird pleasure annoying the other man, and he was starting to like Kankuro's bedside manner, entertained by his direct nature.

Kankuro watched Kakashi's Adams-apple bob while he swallowed and cleared his throat before tearing his gaze away and turning the page as his charge demanded. It was a well-loved book, judging by its condition, and Kankuro could imagine Kakashi rereading it over and over. Soft snoring tugged his attention away from the gorgeous ninja in front of him, and Kankuro glanced back to Sakura. She sat slumped against her desk, her soup untouched where she had set it down, only to pass out without touching it. 

"Kid pushes herself too hard. Give me another bite." Kakashi demanded, nudging Kankuro with his knee. 

Kankuro 'tsked' petulantly and drew his legs up to sit cross-legged on the bed. The leaf ninja didn't move when Kankuro accidentally let one leg overlap his, so Kankuro didn't bother moving either, enjoying the warmth of Kakashi's feverish skin as it seeped through the thin blanket, feeling oddly soothed. With a grin, he spooned a too-large bite into the other man's mouth, soft breath tickling his knuckles. Kakashi wrinkled his nose at the mouthful before smiling back drowsily around the piece, his pale cheeks flushing a little as he chewed. Kankuro withdrew, lightly tapping his spoon on the rim of the bowl as his eyes trailed over Kakashi's washed-out features. 

"I want to thank you, Kakashi. I don't know what we would have done without you, all of you. Sakura saved Gaara from his wounds, Lee from himself, and you…you saved him from Shukaku. I can never repay that." Kankuro said as he stirred about the broth, tearing his eyes away from the man who was definitely too handsome for his own good when their eyes locked.

"I helped too," Neji said from beneath the blanket shrouding his head, making Kankuro laugh and reach out afoot to shove at the mattress. "Excuse me, Neji, I'm trying to fucking flirt here, you ass," Kankuro said with a grin, which only brightened when Neji snickered in response. 

"Pretend I'm not here," Neji said, waving a hand out of his blanket to urge Kankuro on. Intending to do precisely that, the sand ninja turned back to Kakashi, who looked at him with one raised eyebrow skeptically. 

"You call this flirting?" Kakashi asked incredulously, his cheeks burning a little with surprise. "I'm in an infirmary, and you're an ass," he said bluntly.

"Eh, I work with what I've got. We're in a hospital for godsakes, gotta have some fucking decorum. Subtle might not be my thing, but I gotta make the best out of the situation. Besides, you're a damn shinobi. I think you know most of us don't go around spoon-feeding our _friends_. That's what nurses are for. You, on the other hand, deserve my utmost attention." Kankuro said, smirking when the pale shinobi choked on his next spoonful of soup. 

"Oh, are you bashful? Unless this book is just for show?" Kankuro teased, resting his chin on his knee, thoroughly enjoying Kakashi's flustered expression. He lifted another spoonful to the other man's lips to give him something to occupy himself with while he mused over Kankuro's words, before downing the last of the dregs of his own broth and putting Kakashi's bowl atop his.

"Well, no, but I read it for the plot, thank you," Kakashi said after swallowing his mouthful and settling into the bed with a grimace of pain. Whatever he was on was powerful, but the burns on his arms still radiated a horrid ache if he moved wrong.

"The offer will be here when you're feeling up to it," Kankuro responded, reaching over Kakashi to increase the medicine flowing into his IV without asking.

Kakashi gulped, watching the sand ninja's shirt ruck up, revealing the tan muscle of his abdomen. "I might take you up on that," he said with a slight grin, his features going somewhat lax as the medication swamped his system, all wanton thoughts leaving his mind with the flood of drugs. "When I am not so drugged up. Damn...that's nice," he added, voice going slurry, his head falling back against the pillows with a thump. 

"Yeah, yeah, sleep it off," Kankuro said fondly, grazing his fingertips over Kakashi's chin before gently tugging his mask back in place. He finished off the last of Kakashi's meal as well, loathe to waste the water that went into making that broth, before standing up and pacing over to Sakura, his hand falling to her shoulder.

"Hey girly, go sleep," he told her when she jumped awake, her fist coming up defensively before recognition flashed through her features. She grumbled and dragged herself to her feet, rubbing a hand over her eyes while Kankuro stepped away to finish the mopping. 

A loud bang filled the room, echoing from the hallways and dragging the duo into awareness faster than a jolt of electricity. Even Kakashi and Neji sat up in bed. Screaming followed on the tail end of the noise, calling the shinobi as surely as a siren's song.

"What the fuck was that?" Kankuro asked, stepping towards the doorway, his mop dropping to the floor with a clatter.

"Lower my meds," Kakashi demanded at the same time, suspiciously. The ringing sound of metal on metal told him all he needed. There was a battle happening. They all knew the song of warfare; it was as familiar as a lullaby and called to them just as surely as a baby to sleep. He forced himself upright with a struggle. Sakura rushed to his side, reducing his IV flow rate until it would barely take the edge off his pain. He blanched, pale skin going snowy as the pain started creeping in. He fought through it, swallowing hard and rubbing his forehead on his shoulder to refocus himself. He could handle this. 

"Go see what's going on. Carefully, I don't need anyone else in a bed." the team leader instructed, twisting to sit on the edge of his bed, his elbows braced on his knees as he caught his breath from the sudden movement.

As soon as he could get his body out of bed, Neji was up and at Kakashi's side to help keep him upright, his long hair a tousled mess on his head. His pupils were still disproportionately blown out, betraying he had not fully healed either.

If this was another attack, they were so fucked.

"I'll go with you," Kankuro said with a nod, his gaze lingering with concern on Kakashi. Even though he knew the other man was a skilled warrior, he didn't like seeing him hurt after all the work he had put into saving his ass. He winked at the jonin when their eyes met, unfurling his weapons scroll. "Don't pass out, Kakashi. We'll be back if we can," he urged, focusing on activating the scroll with a swipe of blood, spilled free by breaking open the scab that never had a chance to heal on his thumb. He pulled free several kunai and tossed them to Sakura and Neji before getting out his own weapons and heading out the door, the Leaf ninja on his heels. 

Baki waited just outside the door, standing guard as Gaara had requested. Their old sensei was one of Gaara's trusted warriors. He would protect their injured leader with his life. He had practically raised both Kankuro and Temari. Hell, it was half his fault they were so fucked up; Baki had bestowed a strong, ruthless nature in them, it had turned them into excellent fighters, and it also reassured Kankuro that he would protect Gaara. Baki was one of the few people that loved him like he was family.

"Baki, we're going to check out what's going on. Protect the Kazekage." Kankuro called, walking backward to make sure his sensei heard him. Baki gave him a silent nod before slipping soundlessly into the medical ward, his large frame filling the doorway and carrying him from sight. Satisfied that his brother and the injured leaf ninjas were safe, Kankuro ran through the halls, heading towards the central cavern, the sharp slap of Sakura's sandals at his heels echoing down rocky tunnels.

They slowed as they neared the entrance to the main cavern, Kankuro going high and Sakura going low to peek around the corner of the hallway, their weapons at the ready. 

It was pure chaos.

"We're under attack." Sakura gasped, her breath freezing in her lungs what was before her. The shouts and screams of Suna civilians assaulted her ears. Small groups were scattered throughout the vast space, some protected by the sand ninja, others doing their best to defend themselves. Dozens of ununiformed attackers filled the room, their weapons cutting through the crowds without prejudice, slaying even those who were defenseless. 

"Fuck...can we not get a damn break. This week fucking sucks." Kankuro growled under his breath, features contorting with a scowl.

"Oh my god." she gulped, the cries of the injured and dying bombarding her ears. She _needed_ to help them, her body tensing with nervous energy.

"Focus." the puppet master huffed under his breath. He could see her fraying at the edges already. They had no time for that. "Do you see Temari? She might know what the hell is going on here." Kankuro asked, his view partially blocked by a rocky outcropping.

"Yeah, she's towards the middle. She's surrounded." Sakura said with a hiss.

Kankuro let out a little grumble of anger at that, nudging Sakura a little so he could take her place and evaluate the situation. His sister was encircled by a horde of attackers, her white Kazekage uniform standing out in the sea of tans and browns. The massive height of her fan cut through the air as he watched, the strong wind repelling a row of attackers. She had two ANBU Kage Gaurd members standing beside her, their black outfits and masked faces, standing out stark against her robes. The trio would have been a formidable front if not for the sheer number of foes and the fact that Temari's wind jutsu was hampered with the need not to hit her own people in such confined quarters.

"Alright, I have to get to my sister, figure out how the hell these guys found us," Kankuro growled, unrolling his scroll once more and releasing Salamander from within. He was the last of Kankuro's puppets, not his best weapon, but he would have to do. The puppet came into existence with a whiff of grey smoke and chittering limbs. The cave system they were in was incredibly challenging to navigate, even for Kankuro, who had set up the entire thing. They had deliberately laid dozens of traps and alert systems, with so many secret guards that it should have been impossible for a single rogue shinobi to infiltrate, let alone the sheer number they were currently facing. They had to have an insider guiding them through the layout--someone very high up. 

"I smell a fucking rat," he growled, locking eyes with Sakura as he wiggled his fingers to ensure he had control over Salamander. "See if you can get the civilians out of here and take down as many as you can. Just remember we're in a damn cave, don't get too crazy, or the whole place will come down upon us," Kankuro commanded while bracing the soles of his feet against the ground.

"Got it," Sakura said, adjusting her gloves over her hands in preparation for the fight. She pulled her body into motion just as Kankuro set off running.

Kankuro leaped onto the roof of the cavern ahead of her, his dark clothing making it hard to track him in the shadows while he ran above the swarming mass of fighting. Sakura took the more direct route, leaping into the air, her jump shallow to ensure she didn't smack into the cavern ceiling. She launched herself at the nearest group being attacked, giving the unsuspecting invaders no time to react.

She grabbed one by the collar, jerking him away from an old man, his sword narrowly missing its target. Using her incredible strength, she spun in a circle, propelling his body towards a small cluster of enemies and grinning when the screaming foe collided with brutal force into the group sending them sprawling. Sakura's senses sung moments later, giving her just enough time to evade a flying shuriken aimed at her back. She caught the spinning weapon on the tip of her kunai before sending it whirling back towards its owner, the metal thunking into the unarmored flesh of the female's chest. 

Her attacker fell to the ground in what felt like slow motion, and Sakura sucked in a shuddering breath. It had been too long since she had to take a life. She had almost forgotten the horror that came along with such an action. She didn't want to hear the rush of appreciation from the people she had saved, blocking out their words.

"Get out of here, hide somewhere, and use what you can for weapons," she instructed them, nodding in satisfaction when they rushed towards the main tunnel to do as she bid. Sakura stalked towards the enemy dying on the ground; a female, her hand scrambling against the spiked blade burrowed in her chest, stuttered gasps of shock, leaving her lips. Sakura ripped off the woman's concealing mask, jerking back a little as she recognized a sand shinobi she had patched up the evening before. 

"Traitor," Sakura hissed, her features twisting with disappointment at the young Chunin. She didn't have a chance to question the kid, her breath stuttering from her lips, and eyes going lackluster as life left her body. It confirmed what Kankuro had thought, to a far greater extreme than either of them had known. Kankuro needed to know, anyone could turn against them. Sakura stood, taking in her barrings before going after the next group of invaders, adrenalin coursing through her veins. She watched for the best moment to alert him, keeping the hooded shinobi in her line of sight at all times.

High above the battle, Kankuro was almost to his sister when a surge of screams echoed through the stone room. He glanced back toward the source only to see Sakura was tearing ruthlessly through a horde of attackers. Her strength utterly controlled as she punched and kicked anyone stupid enough to get in her range, her sheer power making up for the finesse someone like Rock Lee possessed. "Good girl!" Kankuro whispered, a sadistic grin curling his lips, his hood flapping as he turned back around to finish his race across the roof toward his sister. 

The people below must have been absolute fools for not having anyone guarding the cavern roof, and Kankuro took advantage of their stupidity. He let out an ear-piercing whistle as he dropped from the ceiling, alerting Temari to his location. With a twist of his aching body, he fell from overhead, ushering Salamander beneath him with a flick of his fingers. He could hear the hollow thunk of weapons colliding with the wood of his puppet, only a few enemies taking note of his presence from the whistle. He ignored them, instead, releasing a cascade of kunai on the invaders below him, the multiple blades cutting down unsuspecting victims efficiently, their cries of shock echoing through the still cavern air. 

Temari panted with exertion, her gaze shooting up as she heard a familiar whistle above. She had been starting to worry. "About damn time Kan!" she shouted, a thrill of energy surging within. She thrust her fan through the air, a massive gust of wind pushing their attackers backward and breaking up enough space for Kankuro to land between her and the oncoming horde. 

"Sorry, sis. You hurt?" Kankuro asked, his hand clutched around the hilt of a short sword, a weapon he preferred not to use unless he had to. He had never been the type for close combat. Given his options, he had no choice.

"Not a scratch, these idiots didn't even try sneaking up on me." she said, flicking her hand through the air, the movement sending off several invisible 'needles' of wind that she used with great prejudice, aiming for the knees of a pair of attackers. Their screams were like music to her ears. While she would have preferred this to happen later, when her people had had more time to recover, she had a whole lot of pent up emotion built up. There was nothing better to get out aggravation than beating the hell out of a few dozen shinobi.

"What the hell is going on, 'Mari? There's no way this many got past out defenses." Kankuro growled, his kunai finding its way into the gullet of one of their many foes.

"Not a clue, it happened out of nowhere, some kind of bomb went off, and they flooded the place like roaches," Temari growled, shoving Kankuro's shoulder to get him out of the way of a wayward shuriken. 

"Kankuro, Temari! We have traitors!" Sakura cried from behind the duo as she casually threw someone against a boulder at the center of the room. Temari hissed, her gaze drawing tight as she put her back against Kankuros, his familiar height soothing jangled nerves. Traitors. That meant she could only trust Kankuro and Sakura in this. Anyone could have turned. Her eyes scanned over the two ANBU that guarded her back suspiciously. They had had ample opportunity to take her out if they had wanted; she warily added them to her "to be trusted" list.

"Shit. Alright, well, that fucking explains it. It's a fucking revolt. Someone wants to take over the Sand." Kankuro growled.

"And they're taking advantage of our weakness to do it. It seems we have some mutineers to punish," Temari added, her features twisted anger that her brother never wanted to be directed at him.

"I'm fucking disappointed in our training if these are our shinobi. They suck." He added as he used Salamander to block a flurry of shuriken launched in their direction, his arms flung open wide as he sent the puppet scuttling after several men, its back opening to reveal its hollow innards. Kankuro directed the puppet to gulp up his enemies, its doors closing on with a muffled thump on their cries of outrage, locking them within the lizard-like construct's wooden bowels.

"Time to play, Temari," Kankuro said maliciously, bloodlust stirring in his veins. Sometimes people forgot, Gaara wasn't the only violent one in the family. With a twitch of long fingers, Salamander jerked upwards, limbs clattering like music through the air. Kankuro didn't pause, twitching his fingers to open the doors and drop his captives from above, much to their startled dismay, judging the volume of screams as they descended towards the floor.

"Finally, I was getting bored!" Temari grinned and lifted her fan, buffeting the falling shinobi with a gust of wind that slammed them into the far wall of the cavern in a chorus of screeches, unable to summon their jutsu in time to save themselves from being crushed like bugs against the cavern wall.

"Bored? Do you hear that, Shi? She's bored already." came a high pitched whine from the shadows of an outcropping of rock above them. A tittering laugh echoed through the cavern, joined by another, identical voice. The noise drew the sibling's attention, and they moved closer cautiously, weapons at the ready. Around them, the enemy took note of the noise as well, pausing in their attack before warily falling back. 

"Ah yes, Doku, I think we should offer to entertain the Kazekage and her mouse." the other voice added. The two advanced into the crystalline light before dropping from above to land on the ground in front of Kankuro and Temari. They looked repulsive, long-limbed bodies coated in thick glistening oil. Their smiles were disconcerting, cutting from cheek to cheek and revealing too sharp teeth, filed to points. 

"Indeed, brother, which one do I get to kill?" One of the men, with a large scar across his chest, questioned, leaning in, his head slowly tilting to the side as he watched Kankuro and Temari with eerie glee. There was no mistaking how the rest of the attackers moved away from the duo, retreating in fear and clearing a wide berth between them and the sand siblings. Their own people were afraid of them. The siblings were hardly disappointed. It let them focus on the two newcomers, not the idiot shinobi, who dared to try an uprising against their family.

"What the hell are you?" Kankuro grunted in revulsion, not expecting a response. Their nearness brought with them a waft of odor, and he wrinkled his nose at the smell of rot and decay. He glanced at Temari and raised an eyebrow, his sister giving him an identical look of mixed disgust and annoyance.

"Perhaps we can share? They look so- delicious," Doku hummed as it dropped into a crouch, elbows on his knees with his hands nowhere near the weapons belted at his waist, seemingly unconcerned with the enemies around him. It was a cockiness that came with exceptional power, one that they had seen staring back at them through blue-green eyes daily for the past eighteen years. 

"Ah! Yes, I think we should!" Shi said with a sniggering laugh. 

"That's disgusting. You realize we can hear you, right?" Temari asked with an eye roll at their posturing. She was getting tired of their banter already. She tapped her folded fan on the ground once, the metallic _ting_ of sound queuing Kankuro to take a fighting stance. The two were so used to working together; they hardly needed to communicate. She unfurled the fan once more, ready to face the two men.

"Stand back, ma'am." one of the ANBU guards snarled as he merged through the ground in front of her with his sword drawn, placing himself between his acting Kazekage and the threat. The second ANBU was just behind, her limbs radiating pure chakra, hands already flying through the movements to summon some beast or another.

"Dammit. How does Gaara put up with this." Temari groaned, her eyes rolling in exasperation.

"He doesn't. Remember?" Kankuro said, stepping in front of Temari as well, adding one more layer of defense between her and the weird-ass pair. 

"You too?" She snorted irritatedly at that. She had so looked forward to working off a little steam. It had been a shit week, and she was already tired of being the boss. She might be officially Kazekage in name only today, but she had taken on the role days before Gaara had given her the title. It was a shit job. Thankless, with far too much work involved, Temari didn't think she had rested the entire time that Gaara had been gone, and she doubted she would anytime soon. As soon as Gaara was healed, she would happily hand over the reins to him.

"Who are you?" Shi, the scared twin, growled, looking at the ANBU with rising annoyance.

"We weren't talking to you." Doku hissed at the same time, his slickened skin rippling from the movement of the muscles as he slumped forward, irritation visible on his features

"If you want the Kazekage, you will have to go through us." the ANBU guard said as he launched himself at Shi, his blade cutting through the air. Shi didn't try to stop the blow, his smile growing as the blade collided with his skin with a gelatinous ripple, flesh absorbing the impact. The twin looked at the offending bit of metal with an expression of disdain but seemed otherwise unharmed. 

The ANBU guard jerked at his blade in shock, the weapon pulling free with a sickening squelch. As soon as the metal touched the air, pockets of rust formed, corroded away by the mysterious substance on their skin. 

His opponent was unharmed.

"What the-" the ANBU guard gasped, dropping his now mostly useless weapon before pulling free two swords from the depths of his robes, chakra illuminating the blades.

"Allow me." the female ANBU huffed, stepping forward. "Summoning Jutsu: Thousand Ye-" the woman started, her words cut off abruptly as Doku reached out, lightning-fast, his large hand coiling around her throat. She gagged and choked as she was slowly raised into the air. Her summoning chakra eeked out, light leaving her hands as she scrambled to try to release the pressure at her throat, her hands scraping through the viscous oil covering his arm. A blood-curdling scream escaped her lips, muffled by her mask, at the touch of the oil to her skin. Smoke rose from her flesh as it boiled and curled away from the bone in an instant, splattering to the ground in coagulated chunks. The same thing was happening at her neck, slower due to her armor, and her cries turned frantic and agonized.

"What the actual fuck?" Temari gasped, backing up a step to put a little distance between herself and the freaks. _What the hell are we up against here?_ She thought with growing horror, her mind whirring to try and figure out their trick and come up with some sort of advantage.

"Holy shit." Kankuro gagged at the smell that filled the room, potent, like meat cooked in chemicals. The woman's screams were horrific, laced in agony and horror as she saw her own body dissolve. He couldn't let this go on. He pulled free a kunai and threw it at the back of the women's head, grimacing at the crunch as it entered her brain stem, cutting off her cries abruptly, but ending her pain in an instant. 

"Gisei!" the other ANBU shouted in broken-hearted horror, his body swaying in shock. Kankuro glanced at the other man, his chest aching with regret, though he would not take back what he had done. It was easy to tell who the other shinobi was, even with his mask; Hayajini and Gisei had been in love since they were children. It was a fucking shit end to a love story that was certain. 

Doku stared at his suddenly limp victim, his face twisting with dismay as he looked at her, shaking her body like a doll before dropping her to the ground. His big eyes gaze traveled from the limp body to Kankuro, his features twitching with rising anger.

"You ruined my meal!" he shouted, outraged, before launching the distance between them. Kankuro leapt backward to avoid the charge, pulling his hood up warily as a small form of defense against the corrosive oil.

"Don't let him touch you!" Temari shouted, her voice rising with worry.

"No, shit!" Kankuro shouted back at her, rolling his eyes, even though he secretly enjoyed her coddling. The puppet master dodged Doku easily. He was huge, thankfully, that slowed him down while Kankuro tried to think of a way to do away with the guy without melting his own skin off. He was a scary son of a bitch, that was for sure, but Kankuro had faced off against Shukaku. This was nothing in comparison, just another demented villain he had to do away with. He'd seen worse. 

Temari dragged her gaze away from her brother as she watched him agilely evade the attack. Her last ANBU pulled himself together at the tone of her voice, squaring off in front of Shi, who was busy kicking Gisei's corpse. 

"I'll protect you, Lady Kazekage," Hayajini said stoically, all emotion lacking in his voice.

"No, stand down. We need to regroup." she hissed, but the shinobi hardly seemed to hear her, overwhelmed by loss.

"Let's go. You and me," the guard growled, attacking in a blur of motion, his blades alight with purple chakra that would make them sharper than a razor's edge. Shi didn't evade the attack, a giggle entirely unsuitable for his size, escaping his lips at the first touch of the blade on flesh. His skin rippled just as disgustingly as his brothers, the weapon not even grazing his flesh. 

_Weapons don't work on them. Not even jutsu charged. What the hell are we up against?_ Temari thought, dropping into a crouch, this could not end well. She knew this ANBU guard well. He worked solely with supercharged weapons.

"I'm not interested in you, fly." the shinobi said, grabbing ahold of one of the blades still lodged in his gloppy flesh in his palm. He used it to reel in the ANBU, much to the other man's surprise. Her warrior cried out in shock, a sound that mimicked Temari's own vocal cords. She took her fan in hand, ready to help, but her movements were not fast enough. Shi's mouth opened, abnormally wide swallowing her guard's head, his voice muddied by tongue and cheek. In one massive bite, he bit off his head, the sound of crunching bone and gristle making bile rise in her throat.

"Oh...oh my god." she croaked, back-peddling several steps as his body fell to the floor, lifeless beside his lost lover, the two together even in death. Shi locked eyes with hers, a bloody grin splitting his face in two before the head of Gaara's top guards fell from his lips with a shove of his long tongue.

"He's delicious, but I have to save room for you, Princess," he said with another tittering laugh. He stepped toward her, his foot crushing the head of Hayajini beneath it with a pop. 

"Dammit." she breathed under her breath before baring her teeth defiantly. "I won't make it easy for you!" she shouted as she flung a burst of wind towards him. Her brother's kingdom would not fall under her name. She would protect it with her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BUMBUMBUM!  
> Sorry to leave last chapter's cliff hanger still hanging. I hope you all still enjoyed this one anyway.
> 
> So tell me what you think, I gotta admit, I am both disgusted and in love with writing Doku and Shi. They are my evil brain bebes.  
>  ****
> 
> **Feed me comments! I adore all of you <3 **


	10. Episode 10: Assassins in the Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On this episode of Blood, Sand and a Punch to the Face:
> 
> The fight comes to the medical unit. It's up to Neji, Baki, and Kakashi to protect the injured Kazekage from a mutiny that threatens to kill them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my...that was a long break between chapters. I have been fighting with depression for a little while. It eats my creativity! Bastard. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Neji Hyuga stood in the corridor just outside the medical unit, itching to move. He could hear the screams of conflict from those fighting and dying. The clang of weapon against weapon the sound calling to the warrior within. It was a song he knew well and one he _needed_ to be part of.

"Byakugan," he whispered, triggering his bloodline trait on instinct. His vision barely shifted before his head spun sickeningly, followed by a sharp spike of pain through his temples. "Nnng, shit," he growled while he pressed a hand to his forehead. He had to take a moment, leaning against the rough wall beside him for support. He thumped his hand against the wall in exasperation. This was why he wasn't out there, and it was irritating that he had been taken down by something so basic as a headwound. Not just once, but twice now.

The pale-eyed man sighed, eyes briefly lingering on the dark corridor ahead that blocked his view of the battle. He swore he could hear Sakura's voice, distorted, but carrying her usual aggression, and he hoped that Kankuro had her back. Neji was putting her safety in a sand shinobi's hands; trusting one of _them_ was akin to putting his hand in a basket of snakes. It was just a matter of time before they would bite. 

_Nothing to be done about it._ Neji reminded himself, lip curled in a snarl at the thought while he turned to walk back into the medical unit. His balance had moderately recovered after several hours of rest. The world was no longer spinning, which was an improvement. Nevertheless, he would still be hard-pressed to walk a straight line. The room was cast in shadow, only one lantern illuminating the space so as not to attract unnecessary attention, and close enough to snuff out if need be.

Baki and Kakashi waited for him inside. Baki stood, an ever silent watchdog over his Kage's bed. Neji wasn't sure he had heard the man speak once in their time here. Kakashi lay on his bed in the corner, looking utterly bored with the entire situation. Only the thin sheen of sweat on his pale skin, and his slow, measured breathing, gave away his discomfort at being mostly unmedicated. 

Neji found the other man's attitude almost irritating. He would prefer Guy and Lee's dramatics to his current team leader's disturbing lack of interest. Something he thought he would never say.

"Were you able to see what was happening?" Kakashi asked as he sat up.

"No, my Byakugan isn't working yet. I can't _see_ a thing, but it doesn't _sound_ good." Neji admitted gruffly, arms crossing over his chest, his gaze traveling between Kakashi and Baki.

"That's an understatement," Kakashi replied grimly. "Damn. They're taking too long. Some kind of attack. Something not even Temari and Kankuro can handle."

"If we are being invaded, it's only a matter of time before they come after the Kazekage," Baki said warily. The same thought seemed to be going through all of their minds; whoever it was, they were taking advantage of the Sand's weakness, and they would be coming for them. 

"We can't just sit here, and wa-" Neji started to say, his words cut off by a gesture from Kakashi.

"Quiet, do you hear that?" he hissed, his head tilted to the side as he listened. There, in the distance but closing fast. Footsteps, and lots of them, definitely not ninja judging by the sheer volume of noise, but that did not mean they were not soldiers.

"I hear it as well," Baki murmured.

"Shit." Neji breathed. There was no need to state the obvious; they all realized this could be an attack.

"Help me out, Neji," Kakashi ordered. "Baki, dim the lantern." 

"Got it," Neji whispered, already moving toward Gaara to switch off the equipment Sakura had him hooked up to. The machines turned off with the flip of a switch, as Kakashi dragged himself upright and pried at the intravenous needle free from the crook of his elbow. Neji grabbed hold of the front of the bed while Kakashi spat the plastic tubing free and shoved it with a hip to guide it behind the changing screen.

Neji's heartbeat steadied with the familiar calm that came from years of training, and as soon as they were both as concealed as he could manage, he left Kakashi to watch over the Kazekage. He took up a defensive position behind an empty bed closer to the door.

With the creak of shutter doors closing, the room went dark moments later, only the cast-off light of torches in the hall illuminating their space. Neji blinked rapidly to adjust his eyes to the low light, watching as Baki's form slipped into place on the opposite side of the room before stilling, the man camouflaging so well within the shadows Neji could not see him.

Silence washed over their space in a wave. Even Neji would have been hard-pressed to pinpoint where his comrades were in the silence. The pale-eye ninja gripped the kunai that Kankuro had given him in hand, and his other blades dangled loosely from their hooks from long fingers, the metal a soothing weight in his palm. He watched the entrance through a gap in the bed frame, his breath stilling with the calm that came from years of battles. He wondered where the hell Lee and Gaara were in all of this. He could only hope the idiots hadn't been caught in the middle of the attack without backup. 

_Focus._ He reminded himself, drawing in an even breath and rolling his shoulders in preparation. He had one task right now, protect the Kazekage. Only then could they finish their mission, all that was left to do was pray that they all made it out of this insanity alive. The pounding of feet resounded through the room, and he raised his dagger in preparation for the oncoming attack.

The sound of their enemy approaching became louder, echoes ricocheting through the room like paper bombs going off.

Closer.

 _Closer_.

Suna clad villagers ran by, harried, and covered in blood. They did not pause at the doorway, their legs carrying them away. Neji hissed out a breath as they passed.

His relief was short-lived.

Moments later, the bright silver flash of a shuriken blurred through the air, followed by screams of pain and terror. Neji and Baki jumped over their respective beds, feet scuffing on the floor as they approached the rock archway, separating them from their enemies. Neji refrained from jumping into battle, pausing at the edge of the doorway to look beyond and evaluate their situation. Baki's breath was on his shoulder as the older ninja followed his example, neither willing to join a battle unprepared when they had a Kage to protect.

There were several of the bastards—at least seven that he could see. Who the hell sent that many trained shinobi to kill unarmed civilians? Three of the villagers were down, their companions attempting to get them to their feet. One of the injured had a shuriken buried in his chest. His eyes were vacant of life. In desperation, a woman clutched him tight as she wailed, despondent.

"Kotaro, please get up! Please!" She cried out as she dragged at his limp body, sobbing as she tried to get him moving, in denial that he was dead.

Neji snarled in disgust at the sight, his pale eyes flashing with savage rage. This was not the way of the shinobi; this was murder. The enemy ninja raised his arm to launch another throwing star at the mourning woman. Neji didn't let it leave his palm. 

He was on the shinobi without warning, ripping the weapon he held from the man's hand. He snapped his opponent's wrist, pulling a scream of shocked pain from the bastard. With a grunt of effort, Neji used his grip on the ninja's arm to fling the man over his shoulder before throwing his pilfered weapon at a second ninja who tried to sneak up behind him. _Thunk!_ The shuriken struck the second shinobi in the neck with enough force to throw him backward off his feet. 

There was a rush of displaced air as Baki joined him. Baki was on the third attacker before the body hit the ground. The sand ninja's hands cut through the air in hand signs so fast Neji almost couldn't see them. Jutsu activated, Baki sent blades of wind slamming into his opponent. The jutsu split the enemy in two, from head to toe, spewing a gush of blood over the rock wall. As blood dripped down the rock wall, another shinobi grabbed Neji from behind. 

Neji grunted in surprise, ready to take out the sneaky bastard when Baki cut between him and his enemy, kicking him square in the chest and flashing Neji a grin before he leapt onto the ninja, two kunai clutched in his hands.

"Run!" Neji shouted to the group of wide-eyed civilians who watched them in awe. Two of the villagers seized the grief-stricken woman and hauled her away from their fallen comrade's body before stumbling down the hallway, out of sight. Neji hoped they would make it. 

He didn't have the time to make sure they stayed safe, chest heaving as he dodged in front of another ninja, blocking her from chasing after the group. It was time to end this; these invaders didn't deserve to live. They had betrayed the code of honor all shinobi lived by, and they would be put down like the rabid beasts they were. 

***

Kakashi watched from the shadows as Baki and Neji joined the fight in the hallway, standing at the ready as Gaara's last line of defense should they fail. Open flesh aflame in protest, he unwound the bandages covering his hands. The burn damage from his jutsu was extensive, but he had to take off the dressings if he wanted to give himself even half a chance at success. The pain didn't matter, he had to overcome, and he did, clutching a kunai blade even as nerves screamed.

His shoulders dropped as the sound of fighting began in earnest, screams, and the thump of flesh colliding with flesh echoing through the rock. He never heard the grate of a secret passage opening behind him or scuff of fabric as someone entered the room. Not until it was too late and a flash of steel in front of his eyes. He sucked in a sharp breath of surprise, pure instinct moving him to try and block the oncoming attack. The hilt of his kunai stopping caught on steel wire with a _tink_ before the garrote in his enemy's hands clamped down on his neck. He was hauled backward, only his grip on the kunai allotting him even a breath of air.

 _Dammit! How did he get in here?_ Kakashi thought frantically, choking as all of his weight was braced on his neck. Desperately he scrambled to escape, reaching backward to claw at the assassin's face and kicking at their legs. To say he was weak was an understatement, and his attacker knew it, barely bothering to move to avoid his retaliating attacks. He couldn't break the man's grip, couldn't even get his feet beneath him to try and flip their positions.

Kakashi could feel himself losing strength, his already abused lungs protesting the lack of oxygen, broken ribs straining. His dark eyes flickered over the room, searching in desperation for something to get himself out of the situation. As his vision started to dim, he knew he might not make it out of this; that didn't mean Gaara couldn't either. He kicked his head backward, letting them use their own strength against themself; the assassin did not anticipate the move, stumbling back and knocking the lantern off the bedside table. It clattered to the floor, shutters opening to illuminate the room, giving Kakashi just enough light to see.

No one came rushing toward the sound. The thick cacophony of battle overwhelming the noise he had managed to make. There was no one to save them this time.

***

Neji and Baki were surrounded. They stood back to back, weapons in hand. They had managed to bring down the number of enemies but were still outnumbered. 

"How many of these guys are there?" Neji asked breathlessly. 

"We need to break them apart. I'll take the two on the left. One is a wind user. I stand a better chance." Baki said as the remaining ninjas walked in a circle around them, eyes wide with the fever of battle. They advanced with odd, disjointed movements, dripping sweat. Their bodies didn't move right, too stiff for trained ninjas. Neji frowned, watching them. Something wasn't right about them. He just couldn't place what.

"Right." Neji agreed, bracing his feet apart. He didn't need to figure that out right now.

"Think you can handle the rest?" Baki asked, the sound of footsteps echoing down the hall. More were coming.

"No better time to find out," Neji said with a laugh, spinning his kunai around his fingertip.

"Torrential Wind!" Baki shouted, and a piercing gale burst from his hands. Neji's hair billowed outward over his shoulders from the castoff wind, and he sucked in a surprised breath at the sheer force. Baki's adversary's received the brunt of the strike. It slammed into their bodies with a whump of displaced breath. One man was tossed down the hallway, with a cry of surprise, where he collided with another shinobi headed toward them. As for the other, Baki was on him in an instant, hands flying in hand sign after hand sign as he met the wind user head-on.

Baki's blows were blocked by an opposing burst of wind, the screech of sound echoing through the hallway as their two natures met with a resounding crash. Like thunder, it shook the cavern and sent pebbles scurrying against the ground. 

Neji had no time to worry about being crushed to death by a collapsing cliff or how Baki was faring. A glint of silver was his only warning as a long-blade was aimed at his neck. He narrowly dodged it, the thin blade cutting his hair as it passed. The woman behind the weapon was on him in a flurry of blows, her blade carving paper-thin cuts on his forearms. 

He hissed in surprise, staggering on his feet as he backstepped away from her. The walls of the tunnel blocked him in, preventing him from using his full range of motion. Still, he dropped down, spinning out of her reach before twisting to slam his palm against her arm in a wild aim to hit her chakra point. Somehow he managed to hit the correct spot, and he grinned when the weapon dropped to the ground from numb fingers.

Undeterred, she threw herself at Neji in a series of wild punches and kicks. She was reckless and uncoordinated- so either young or inexperienced. Neji could have blocked the moves in his sleep if he didn't have a concussion fucking with his balance. He staggered, dropping down to his knees to avoid a spinning kick aimed at his head, which would have only exacerbated his condition. He used the ninja's position against her and kicked the back of her knee. The blow sent her sprawling to the ground with a thud that knocked the breath from her lungs, stunning her. 

Head spinning, Neji tried to get back to his feet. His legs weren't cooperating. He fell back on his heels and then into his side, hands clenching against the sandy floor in a fruitless effort to steady himself. He barely managed to his kunai in his hand, knowing full well that there was no way he had taken her out that easily and anticipating another attack. 

"Dammit." Neji gasped, his instincts warning him moments before another ninja, his face concealed in a mask, took advantage of Neji's weakness. He didn't have time to react as his ankle was grabbed and tossed across the room. Neji grunted and twisted midair to catch himself with his feet before he collided with a wall. Dust billowed under his sandals as they connected with the vertical rock. Calves bunching, he used his jutsu to run several steps up the wall before dropping down again. Staggering wearily, he met this new attacker in a series of blows. Their bodies were a whirlwind as they wove in and out of range of one another—a match in speed, if not skill. 

The masked ninja was infinitely more experienced than the woman, meeting Neji blow for blow. Neji slammed his heel against his enemy's face, shattering the porcelain of his mask, with a crack. The man staggered backward, holding his face in his hands as blood seeped through the cracks in his mask. It gave Neji the moment he needed, breaking them apart for long enough to get his bearings, his chest heaving as he caught his breath. The female ninja was crawling across the ground toward her fallen blade, ready to join her comrade. Against the two of them, Neji wouldn't stand much of a chance even with her less than adept skillset. 

The broken mask clattered to the ground, the man looking up at Neji with a macabre grin splitting his face, blood flowing over his teeth. He straightened, his head rolling on his neck as if it were barely held in place. Beside her comrade, the female shinobi stood, her limp arm hanging useless from its socket, the blade clutched in her arm. Her eyes were wide and vacant with bloodlust as she stared at him. She looked insane, as though her humanity had been consumed. They both did.

 _Creepy bastards._ Neji thought, bearing his teeth, he sought out his kunai, only to find his pockets empty. _What?_ He grimaced, dropping into a fighting stance, his gaze gliding over the ground. His blade was back where he had been thrown, glinting in the torchlight. 

Baki wasn't in his line of sight, but he could hear him fighting the other wind user, the whistles of their jutsu echoing through the tunnels. He wouldn't be coming to help anytime soon. Just when Neji thought his odds couldn't get any worse, Another shinobi stepped forward. A hulky beast of a man, he cracked his knuckles, muscles rippling as he prepared to join the fight. He wore the Land of Fire headband and looked like he could take on Lee without breaking a sweat.

"Looks like your outnumbered, boy," he said with a laugh as they surrounded him. Neji's glared at the trio, lips turned down in a glower.

"Baki! Gonna need help here!" he called.

"Little busy!" Baki called back, another burst of wind rustling all of their clothing. The big guy laughed, the other two trembling at his side, limbs jerking awkwardly, their cheek splitting grins still on their faces.

"Well, damn." Neji huffed, rolling his shoulders and preparing himself. 

"Attack," the massive shinobi said simply, clapping his hands together. They didn't even pause to think, all three launching themselves at Neji in a violent attack of limbs and weapons. His two original opponents didn't even seem to care when they got in one another's way, doing almost as much damage to one another as they did to him. He fought and ducked as many of the blows as he could, the sting of steel parting his flesh a painful reminder of how close he was to failing. His blood dripped to the ground, the sound of it plopping to the stone covered by the sound of flesh hitting flesh.

 _No._ Neji told himself. He couldn't go down without a fight. He had to protect Gaara for more reasons than him just being Kazekage. Lee loved him, and though the idiots had yet to admit it to one another, he was sure Gaara wanted Lee as well. That made Gaara just as important to him as Lee was, and Lee was his best friend. He would do anything to protect him. That decided it, no matter the consequences, Neji would finish them. He would kill them and survive.

***

Gaara came back to his body with all of the elegance of a sack of bricks falling from a rooftop. It was abrupt and shocking; one moment, he was in Lee's body with three confusing, terrible words ricocheting through his mind. 

_"I love you."_

And in the next instant, he was tossed into his own twisted body. The first thing he knew was agony. Gaara's features twisted in pain, and he curled around the horrendous ache in his gut, the pain overwhelming everything else. It was relentless and all-consuming, washing his brain in white and wiping away his worry for Lee, replacing it pure, unfiltered agony. He panted, vocal cords seized, a flaw he would be grateful for moments later when the sound of a struggle made it past the roaring in his ears. 

_What?_ Gaara thought, fighting his way from the fog of pain, wading in it rather than drowning. He didn't have to be healthy to know what that sound meant. He froze in place, holding his breath as adrenaline surged in his blood, sending his heart ricocheting like a jackrabbit stalked by a hawk. The adrenaline overwhelmed the screaming ache that was his body and gave him the clarity he needed to think over the pain.

Dark lidded eyes flashed open in the dimly lit room of the medical unit. Light rippled from a lantern fallen on the ground, sending nightmarish shadows over the rough-hewn walls and illuminating a pair of fighting ninjas. He was in a hospital bed, his bandage covered torso draped with a thin blanket. The mask covering his face still streamed out oxygen, but the machinery wired to his body was otherwise off. 

Gaara's heavy eyes roamed the room, and he spotted the source of the noise he had heard. Two dark shapes fought almost silently at the foot of Gaara's bed, their back to him as they struggled. He instantly recognized Kakashi, with his silver hair, though his attacker remained a mystery. The leaf ninja was in trouble, a garrote around his throat biting into flesh, aiming to kill.

 _Shit, what the hell is going on?_ Gaara thought, cautiously he shifted beneath his blanket, shaking hands, tugging free the monitor leads attached to his chest. He needed something, a weapon of some sort. Gaara dragged in a steadying breath, keeping still so as not to garner the attention of Kakashi's attacker. The only way they were was getting out of this was with the element of surprise. _There_. Gaara thought, spotting a thin scalpel sitting on the surgical table beside his bed. It still held the bloody remnants of his surgery, but it was the only thing nearby that could vaguely be called a weapon.

Gaara watched the two struggle in silence as he shifted cautiously toward the table, stretching out his arm to try and grab the scalpel. He flinched when only his new stump came into view, the limb screeching out a protest as freshly stitched flesh stretched over raw bone. Gaara's features twisted, and he yanked it back to press against his side, his vision spiked red with pain. _Fuck!_ he thought. He swore he could still feel it there, even though the heavy ache. 

That changed his plans. He had only one arm to work with now. Dragging in a shuddering breath, he shifted closer to the table, moving with care. His movement stilled when Kakashi's body was wretched up, the long arch of his neck stretched backward over his assailant's shoulder, and a choked gasp slipping past his lips. They collided with the bed frame with a scrape of metal on stone, jolting Gaara several inches closer to the side table and the weapon he so desperately needed.

Kakashi's gaze met his, widening a fraction when he noticed Gaara was awake, his lips parting as if to warn him. Gaara shook his head minutely, pointedly looking toward the scalpel to show his intent. He didn't need Kakashi giving him away when he was inches away from their salvation.

It didn't take a tactical expert to see what Gaara was thinking, and Kakashi knew he could last at least long enough for Gaara to arm himself. Hell, he could do better than just a scalpel. Kakashi drew on what little strength he had left and slammed his elbow repeatedly into the solar plexus of his attacker. The man grunted, his grip slackening minutely. That was all Kakashi needed. He gasped in a choking breath, his oxygen-starved lungs gulping it down desperately. Kakashi couldn't relish in the rush of oxygen. He had to move quickly. Without wasting time, he pulled the kunai free from where it was clamped against his neck, twisting it in his hand.

His assailant gave him no chance to catch his breath, the wire slamming back against his throat, cutting off even the whisper of breath he'd been able to get earlier. Kakashi choked, instinctively clawing at the man's hand with bloody fingers. He forced himself to calm, flipping the kunai in his hand to stab at their gut. The blade slid across metal body armor, screeching at the abuse. 

"Good try, Kakashi. You're still dead." The assassin grunted, laughing at the pathetic display. 

_Fuck._ Kakashi thought, he didn't have the strength to pierce the metal. He rolled his gaze back towards Gaara, silently trying to communicate to the other man with wide eyes before he held his arm back, dropping the kunai onto the bed. He could only hope it was close enough for Gaara to reach so he could protect himself. 

For the second time that day, Kakashi was suffocating. He had nothing left. Kakashi's weight sagged against his assailant, his eyes fluttering as he tried to stay aware. It was all the abuse that he could handle for the day, his body giving out, not for want of willpower. His last task was ensuring that Gaara at least had a chance at surviving this.

The heavy weight of the kunai hit the bed, right near Gaara's leg. His eyes widened, and he gave up the idea of using the scalpel. He didn't wait or think about the potential damage he would do to himself. He would save Kakashi. He wouldn't let him die. As soon as the kunai dropped to the mattress, he dragged himself upright. The stitches in his abdomen pulled angrily, forcing him to bite back a groan. 

_Fuck._ he thought. He didn't know if he could do this. Sucking in a bracing breath, he forced himself through it. It was automatic to try and use his left arm to support himself, and he nearly toppled sideways when the missing limb didn't catch his weight. Biting his lip, he readjusted to his right side, the stump of his arm pressed tightly against his chest. He did his best to mimic what Lee had done during the fight with Katsu, bringing his mind above the agony that threatened to overwhelm him. 

It hurt, but somehow Gaara managed. With a ragged hiss, he lurched forward, his hand closing on cold steel. The assassin noticed his movement moments too late. Gaara grinned savagely, shoving to his knees and grabbing the shinobis hood. He used the material to wrench him backward. He grabbed hold of the material with his teeth, freeing his hand to press the blade against the man's throat, right above his jugular. He was shaking with weakness, but the kunai didn't waver. The figure froze, features twisted in rage as he looked back at Gaara. As soon as he recognized Gaara, a mask of calm replaced the look, the sharp point of a goatee visible in the lantern's wavering light. 

"Let him go, Yura." Gaara hissed through the fabric in his mouth; his teeth bared aggressively. He would recognize Yura's style anywhere. The man had been one of his father's lead assassins for years, and they had fought together in too many battles to count. He had also been one of Gaara's most trusted advisors. Gaara had never thought to see him behind this, but there was no denying what he had seen with his own eyes.

"My Lord! It is not as it seems; he is an assassin sent by the Leaf. They are trying to kill you." Yura gasped, his gaze wide with surprise, "Please lie down before you injure yourself further. I will protect you." 

"Are you a liar as well as a traitor now, Yura?" Gaara asked after releasing the fabric of Yura's hood, his blade pressing down with enough force to draw blood, daring Yura to try something. "It doesn't suit you. To think I trusted you," Gaara said, his features twisting with unconcealed condemnation.

Yura laughed, a slow amused thing that echoed through the room as his long fingers tapped out a rhythm against Kakashi's throat. "That was your mistake. You are a beast. Did you think someone like you could rise above his station? It was only a matter of time before we took back what's ours. So tell me, Kazekage," he spat out the word like it tasted foul. "Would you kill _me_ for a _Leaf shinobi_?"

Gaara glanced away from Yura toward Kakashi's desperate gaze; the man's face was turning purple from lack of air. This was the person who had saved him, nearly sacrificing his own life in the process. He owed him a debt of gratitude, but even without that, the Leaf ninja's life far outweighed Yura's. Gaara would never tolerate a traitor to live amongst his people.

"I see," Yura said. It didn't take words to see the hesitation within Gaara. "He was right. This is why you need to die. You're nothing more than a sympathizer. You have no idea what's coming for you. This is the end, boy." Yura said, still holding tight on the garrote.

"The end? I think you underestimate me, Yura." Gaara said, his lips curling in a vicious grin. "You think Tadaomi is stronger than I am?" 

"How did you know about Tadaomi?" Yura asked, wide-eyed, the glint of the lantern reflecting off his pupils. The traitor's mind whirled; how much did Gaara know? Kakashi's body went limp, his body sagging forward as he started to lose consciousness. Yura didn't even appear to notice the extra weight, his piercing black gaze looking back at Gaara with unconcealed hatred. 

"I never answered your question, Yura. Yes, I will kill you, and then I will end him. You can go to the next realm, knowing I am still Kazekage. Release him, or force my hand."

Yura's features twisted with rage. His chest heaving. With a growl of defiance, the man shoved Kakashi away from him. He was fast, his hand grabbing Gaara's wrist and pulling the blade from his neck before he could react. Gaara hissed as he was shoved backward, an aborted cry cracking in his throat when he collided with the bed, Yura climbing on top of him, pinning his arm down to the bed, his weight crushing down on his surgical wounds.

"Look at you now. Pathetic. To think we used to fear you. With your blood spilled, Suna can rise to its rightful place. You're going to die alone, boy." Yura said, throwing the kunai across the room and out of his reach.

***

Neji, surrounded as he was, was running out of options to survive this, and Baki was nowhere in sight. He had no choice. He had to use his jutsu.

"Byakugan," Neji whispered hoarsely, grunting as pain pierced his temples like a hot rod of steel. He cried out hoarsely, his eyesight swamped in deep red, his power refusing to come to him. He almost gave up, he couldn't see a damn thing, and he barely managed to dodge cold steel as it was plunged towards his belly, only years of practice while blindfolded saving him. Fighting through the pain in his head, he pushed his power until his vision crackled with violet, his Byakugan finally activating.

The world changed color in front of him, his opponent's chakra systems lighting up a pulsating red. He grinned a slow, wicked smile. Blood trickled from his nose in protest to the strain on his injured brain. It didn't matter. He had his Byakugan back. He could see three-hundred-and-sixty degrees around himself, his bloodline trait illuminating his enemies so that he could predict all three of their attacks.

"Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms." Neji cried out, letting loose his power. In such a confined space, not knowing who they were up against, the three never stood a chance. Every blow that landed on their flesh ruptured organs and pulled muscles from bone. His movements were a blur of motion, wreaking havoc on his opponents, ending the fight as quickly as it had started.

In a matter of minutes, he was surrounded by their writhing bodies, his chest heaving with exertion. He looked up to search for Baki just as the body of the last ninja flew past him on a burst of wind, slamming against hard rock, to explode like little more than a bag of meat. He turned his head away to avoid the splash of hot blood with a grimace, swaying in place before his knees unlocked, and he dropped hard to the ground.

"Shit, that was a close one." He croaked, rubbing at the blood still spilling from his nose. Baki nodded in agreement before stalking towards the last survivor, the first ninja Neji had taken on, with the broken wrist. The man crawled backward across the ground, his leg having been injured at some point, looking at Baki with wide-eyed fear.

"No, no, please! I didn't-" his words were cut off by the crushing weight of Baki's boot on his neck as he was shoved against the ground, bones cracking. 

"You alright, Hyuga?" Baki asked with a feral grin that Neji had only seen Gaara pull off.

"Fantastic," Neji huffed, glancing around the hall to ensure they had finished off all of their attackers. They were alone but for the dying beside him.

His Bykaugan began to flicker, but not before Neji saw something curious. He crawled the short distance between himself and the female shinobi, where she lay on her side, eyes sightlessly blinking in the final minutes of her life. There, on the back of her neck. 

Neji tugged the hem of her neckline down, revealing a shiny, jewel-like scarab bug. Its fangs were buried in her flesh, thin, spindle-like legs scrambling at her skin. The beetle radiated a sickeningly green glow in his Byakugan vision. It illuminated an almost invisible line of chakra connecting her to the muscular ninja who had already passed on. 

Frowning, Neji bent closer, only to jerk back as the beetle abruptly disconnected with a hiss, jumping toward Neji. A kunai cut through the air, piercing the insect before it could get too close. Baki walked around Neji to yank the kunai from the wall, peering at the insect on its tip with an unreadable expression.

A soft sound from beside Neji drew his attention, and he glanced down at the woman beside him. There were tears on her face, and she looked up at him with blood on her lips, she reached out, and Neji flinched back as tan fingers touched his cheek.

"Thank you." she croaked, her gaze full of sadness, all of her insanity abruptly gone. "P-please, save them." she gasped, blood bubbling in the corner of her mouth.

"Who? Who are you?" Neji asked. Her mouth moved, but no sound came out, a final breath leaving her body as she fell into oblivion, a smile on her lips. Dragging in a deep breath through his nose, he reached down to close her eyes. "Damn," he whispered, glancing at Baki, who was moving toward the other bodies, putting them out of their misery. His Byakugan flickered and went out, leaving him in a room of dull browns and bloody reds.

"They all have a scarab, except these two," Baki said, kicking the large man's corpse and motioning toward the last ninja he had killed. 

"What the hell is going on? Do you know what it means?" Neji asked, reaching out to take the women's long blade. He had a feeling he would need it before the day was over.

"No. No, I don't." Baki said as he down to haul Neji to his feet without asking, much to the disagreement of Neji's broken brain. Strong hands held him still while he regained his footing.

"Thanks." he croaked, fighting through a wave of nausea and pressing his hand back against his nose. It hadn't stopped bleeding yet. "How the hell did so many get through the tunnels? I thought this place was hidden?" He murmured, looking over the corpses with a sigh of disdain. He half expected them to all be of the fire country, but none of their uniforms matched. They were a mixed bundle of warriors that no one in their right mind would have paired together; none of their strengths or weaknesses complemented the others. The scarabs had to have something to do with it. He just didn't know what.

"It should not be possible. As soon as my Lord is safe, I will be finding out." Baki growled in response. There was no doubt in his mind; someone had betrayed them.

A crash from the medical room drew their attention, and Neji jerked toward the sound. A scream filled the air, the owner of the voice instantly recognizable.

"Gaara! Someone must have gotten by us." Neji hissed. Baki was already on the move, rushing into the medical unit to protect his lord, Neji, close behind. 

They rounded the corner and froze in their steps. Gaara was on the floor, a shinobi beneath him, screaming in agony as Gaara plunged a scalpel into his neck repeatedly. The unknown ninja threw Gaara off of him, staggering upright and weaving toward Baki and Neji as he tried to stop the blood bubbling out from his severed artery. 

"Yura..." Baki hissed, stepping out of the way of the dying man. He didn't bother stopping him, watching with bored eyes as he collapsed in the hallway.

Gaara laughed brutally, wiping blood from his face as he slid down the side of the bed frame, red hair a wild mess, giving him a feral quality. 

"My lord. Are you alright?" Baki asked, bending to look Gaara over. There was fresh blood on his bandages, seeping into the waistband of his pants, whether his or Yura's, it was hard to tell.

"Baki? God, I don't know. Probably not. Check on Kakashi. Yura tried to kill him." Gaara said, breathing hard and gesturing back toward Kakashi, who was leaning on a bed of his own, his breath coming in ragged gasps. A vivid red line cut through the black fabric on his neck. 

"I'm fine." he rasped, his voice barely understandable. He dragged himself off the ground, sitting down hard on a bench, burned hands held tentatively between his legs. 

"You look like hell," Neji said. 

"So do you. Take care of Gaara first. Sakura would kill us if his stitches pulled out." Kakashi said with a mock salute to Neji. 

"Get me something for the pain." Gaara croaked out, spitting blood to the ground and waving Baki away when he tried to help him get back into bed. It was getting harder to think as the adrenaline left his bloodstream, pain reawakening and turning him into a shaky mess, and he had to think.

Neji stumbled to do as he was told, hunting through Sakura's things for the medication she had left for him. He found the syringe and dropped to the ground beside Garra before administering the drugs. He pulled away, and the redhead groaned, low and deep as he was released, his leg bouncing as he waited for it to take effect. 

"Feels like I've been gutted." Gaara rasped.

"That's because you were my lord, by a pink-haired medic," Baki reminded him. 

Gaara sucked in a sharp breath, a moan of relief breaking past chapped lips at the rush of pain killers seeping through his veins, easing the ache of his wounds to a bearable level and leaving him light-headed with relief. 

"Ngh, fuck. Alright..." He huffed, releasing his belly and cover his eyes, cold fingertips pressing tightly against his lids as he tried to get his bearings. He was being dragged into the haze of drugs, it felt amazing, but he couldn't give in to the need to rest. He had shit to take care of and traitors to put down. "You obviously know we're under attack. Where are my brother and sister?" Gaara asked, his mind whirling.

"Fighting in the main cavern, we don't know who is behind it, things just started to go down. How did you know about it, my lord? Baki asked, his eyes going wide.

"I know who's behind it, Tadaomi." Gaara seethed, half-lidded eyes staring at the blood dripping from his hands. Yura had deserved it, and when he got his hands on Tadaomi, that man would too. The traitors had brought all of this on him, on his people. Nevertheless, he rubbed his blood-covered hand on his pants, it wasn't the first time he had killed a person, but it was the first time he had done it with his own bare hands. It was different, more personal. "Lee and I were ambushed. He sent me back here to warn everyone." Gaara added.

"Where? Is he alright?"Neji asked, listing to one side when he tried to straighten out. Baki reached out, bracing Neji with a hand on his shoulder before crossing his arms over his chest.

"I don't know. They're strong. I have to worry about my people, then I can think about him." Gaara said, swallowing hard and closing his eyes when tears stung them. It felt as though he were signing Lee's death certificate himself. There was no way that the other man would survive against Katsu alone. He drew in a shuddering breath. This wasn't the time to grieve. People were dying; he could hear their screams.

"Let me go to him. I can help." Neji requested. He could see the turmoil on Gaara's features, and he couldn't understand why Gaara wasn't already running to help Lee. This was wrong.

"No," Kakashi replied, his voice heavy with regret. "We are all that stands between the Kazekage and these people. He is our mission. Lee is strong. He will survive. It's our job to make sure Lord Gaara does as well, which is how Lee would have it." 

"This goes deep. I don't know who we can trust." Gaara rasped. He liked to think that he could trust the Leaf ninjas. He had to hope he could. He had no one else.

"You can trust us," Kakashi reassured Gaara, as though he had read his mind.

"And me, my Lord," Baki said, tossing his blade with its scarab kabob, to imbed on the ground beside Gaara. Gaara pulled it free, frowning as he looked at the beetles impaled on it. "We found these on the shinobi we just killed, burrowed in their necks."

"Neither do I, Baki," Gaara said, chewing his lower lip between his teeth. Something nibbled at the back of his mind; he should know what these meant, but for the life of him couldn't pull up the memory through the haze of drugs. "I assume we're going to find out, and I don't like surprises. We need to get moving. I have a feeling Tadaomi will be waiting for Yura to return. Let's help him get there." Gaara said before holding his arm up for assistance to stand. Neji scowled but bent and helped the young lord to his feet.

Gaara hissed, his legs shaking with weakness. He wasn't sure what else he had to give, his body weary beyond belief. But he couldn't give in. He had no choice but to carry on. He would do this, and then he would help Lee.

" _I love you, Gaara."_

Gaara drew in a steadying breath. He was Kazekage. Love was a privilege people like him could not afford. So, despite his mind screaming at him to find Lee. To protect him. To kill Katsu for daring to touch him. He would not. He would put his people first, and then he would find Lee, whether he was dead or alive, and he would kill whoever laid a hand on him. 

Around him, Gaara's meager band of warriors gathered, ready to face their task despite injury and exhaustion, despite not being of the Sand. They would protect Gaara with their lives, and gods bless anyone who dared to stand in their way because they would die as surely as Tadaomi would that day. It was just a matter of time. Gaara would take back what was his before his home fell into the hands of his cousin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUN! Gaara is ready to kill some mo'fos! Watch out cause here he comes.  
> Thank you so very much for taking the time to read my fic. None of you can know how much your feedback means to me. 
> 
> **Please Comment, Kudo, or both, you alls love keeps me writing!**


	11. Chapter 11: A Fight to the Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy it, we are getting close to the end of this fic and I love every one of you who has stuck through this with me despite how long it has taken me to write this beast of a story. I love you all!

Blood dripped from the gash on Rock Lee's chest where his kunai had cut through his flesh; the sting reminded him of Gaara's absence, both a physical and mental ache. The massive cavern felt so much smaller without him in it, the shadows closing in on Lee without the other man's strength to keep them at bay.

He had no regret sending Gaara away, though he felt alone in those last few moments, knowing that death was imminent. Instead, Lee clung to his brief time with Garra. To feel that carefree and happy side to the beautiful man for the first time had been a gift. Lee could only wish that Gaara had been physically present, that he could have watched turquoise eyes light up with joy and the wind whipping through Gaara's red hair as they sparred together. Despite it all, Lee reveled in the fact that he had been able to feel Gaara's emotions at least, to be as close as was possible to the man he had harbored an infatuation with for years. 

As the paper-bomb he pressed to Katsu's skin burst into life, there was no time to dream of futures that wouldn't happen. Fire engulfed the bodies of the two enemies, swallowing the pair of them in an explosion that singed hair and seared skin. The heat seared the very air around them and shriveled what little plant life that remained within the once beautiful haven.

The deafening sound of the explosion rebounded through the cavern, echoing endlessly as flames withered and smoke settled in the ruined space. The racket died slowly until only the trickling sound of water remained. The stream was uncaring of the two charred bodies left behind, continuing its cycle as though nothing had happened. The ice-cold fluid trickled over stone, pulling with it the sand that touched the shoreline. Water rushed, mudded and silty, toward the break in the cave wall, cascading down into the darkness of the earth. 

A wailing cry of sorrow broke the still air, startlingly loud in the silence. A large dune shifted, and from its depths emerged the enormous body of Katsu's dragon, where it had been tossed in the wake of the blast. The creature dragged itself from the sands, massive wings unfurling to reveal Katsu's charred body. The beast's cries filling the air as the sun sank, casting the cavern in darkness only broken by thin rays of moonlight and the fiery glow of her hyde. 

The dragon's sorrow cut off abruptly when the body nestled against her stirred, and Katsu coughed, the sound heavy and pained. The thin layer of sand covering Katsu's body shifted, rolling off of her in waves. Granules cascaded downward, revealing dark skin and a wild mane of purple hair. Katsu groaned, a puff of dust sucking into her mouth, making her hack on the dry dirt. She came to awareness abruptly, jerking upright with a cry and clutching at her arm, where a chunk of flesh had been torn off, though she was otherwise unharmed. Katsu stared down at the wound, her lips curling in a mask of anger as she saw the injury marring her beautiful skin. 

"How dare he!" Katsu cried in rage, dragging herself to her knees. Her vengeful gaze flickered across the room, and she spotted her fallen blade on the ground. With a grunt, she crawled across the hard stone toward it, a trail of blood following her. Long purple curls dragged through broken glass and sand, and it was all she could do not to fall. Katsu grinned as her dragon bent her long neck to nudge the blade closer, standing protectively over her master. Gratefully, Katsu caressed the dragon Hotaru's scaly cheek before taking the sword in hand. Its blade was still red with residual heat, which was all she needed.

Without pausing to consider how much it would hurt, Katsu pressed the metal to the open skin of her wound. A scream of rage and pain tore through her throat, but the heated metal sealed off broken vessels, cauterizing the torn flesh. Panting and sweating from the ache of it, she managed to get herself standing, her cries turning to laughter.

"Stupid fool, you thought you could kill me? With fire? Who do you think I am? I am the Queen of Fire!" She shouted, spinning in place. That's when she spotted it, the still smoldering corpse of the taijutsu weakling, burnt to a crisp where he had been standing. The remaining charcoal still held his last expression, his features twisted as he braced for the explosion. She giggled joyously as she realized the handsome boy was deceased, an empty thing no longer worthy of her love.

"Pathetic," she murmured; his final act had been for nothing. She had defeated him; admittedly, she had expected to kill him within minutes of their battle. The False Kage's interference had made every wasted moment worth it. Gaara's power was beautiful; the only thing that could smother the flames of her desire. Katsu had hoped for more of a fight from The Demon of the Sand Village. However, when such glory was housed in the pathetic shell of a powerless human, she would forgive him. 

How she craved ruining that beautiful, green-eyed man. 

Soon. 

She hoped the battle for her king had not started yet. If someone else had followed through with her duty, they would face her wrath. Gaara was hers to kill, and she planed on slitting that exquisite throat with her blade before the first rays of sunlight illuminated the desert sky.

"Hotaru, my darling, you can leave now," Katsu said to the dragon towering over her, caressing a scaled thigh before she dismissed her summoning. The glorious beast bowed to her wordlessly before returning to her realm in a burst of sparks and smoke. Katsu breathed in the smell of brimstone, the scent as soothing as incense. 

"Because of you, I'm late for my Lord's ascension. Pity, you had to go so soon. I am still so curious as to what justu a feeble thing like you used to house two souls as one?" Katsu asked primly as she shook the sand from her long curls. "That power! There was no faking it. No man has power over sand like the False King! I cannot wait to see him in person; it is too bad you won't be there to protect him, your love. I would have enjoyed seeing your soul crushed when I took him from you and made him my own." Katsu cackled, leaning in to look over the blackened figure before her, the flames having burned free clothing and hair, leaving him as little more than a charcoal statue.

"You're almost prettier like this." She hummed, reaching out a finger to touch the ash on his cheek. In front of her, Rock Lee's body dissolved beneath her touch until it was little more than a pile of ash at her feet.

Leaning back on her heels, she looked at the pile of ash, eyes narrowing.

"What?" She growled, rubbing the residue on her fingers together in confusion. No paper-bomb was hot enough to dissolve a body! After a moment, she recognized the feel of sand between her fingers, and her eyes widened. "Sand!" She shouted skeptically, spinning in a circle, searching for the little twirp who must be hiding somewhere.

Rock Lee startled as Katsu's irate voice rang across the cavern, stilling on the rock pile blockading the exit to the cavern. If he was honest with himself, Rock Lee had fully expected to die in those last moments before the detonation; he had accepted his fate. Upon waking, he was shocked to discover himself beside the charred remains of the sand shield. How he still lived, he wasn't sure.

Somehow the sand had protected him. Gaara had protected him. 

Even now, while he crawled over stones, thin snake-like whisps of the sand wormed their way towards him, weak and nothing like what protected Gaara. Like metal fragments to a magnet, the granules were slowly collected on his skin, itchy scraps building up into the now-familiar weight of the shield. 

With bated breath, he watched the lunatic of a woman below him as she searched the area. His gratitude for the darkness that hid him grew as her gaze slipped past him. It made it harder to navigate the rubble, but it also made it harder for her to find him. As soon as he was sure Katsu's attention was away from him, Lee inched his way even closer toward the apex of the rubble, where he could see the flickering light of the wall torches through a small gap in the top. 

_Almost there._ He told himself, transferring his weight with care. The stones beneath his feet shifted, and several rocks cascaded down the rubble with a clatter of sound. _Maybe she didn't notice._ He thought, wincing and glancing back toward Katsu, who whirled toward the noise, her eyes alight. White teeth stood out against her dark skin as she bared them in a smirk of excitement.

_Uh-oh._ Lee thought with an audible squeak; he leapt the last few feet to the top of the pile, desperate to leave the cavern and get on the other side. The break in the rocks was small, a ragged hole that Sakura would be hard-pressed to fit through, much less him. His broad shoulders were too wide. He grunted as he began shoveling at the broken gravel and sand in the hopes of making a gap large enough to fit through.

"Get back here, you cockroach!" Katsu shouted, stalking toward the rubble, her blade dragging on the ground with a wretched scraping sound. 

"Go faster. I can do this!" Lee huffed to encourage himself. He needed to escape. There was no way he would outlive another attack from the mad women. He had survived on pure luck at this point.

"Why couldn't you just die?" Katsu's scream ricocheted around the space, and the flames of her chakra pulled from her skin. She would end this little bastard.

"I would say the same to you!" Lee shouted back. He dug out another rock desperately, squinting to see in the dim light. Whenever Lee pulled free a stone, three more seemed to take its place. The process seemed endless. "Damn," he cursed, tossing aside boulders and deliberately aiming for the fire ninja, who barely flinched when a stone the size of her torso flew by, narrowly missing her.

The women moved with what seemed like a deliberately slow pace, as though she did not doubt that she would kill him. It sent Lee's heart racing in his chest; he felt like a rat hunted by an owl, a very hungry owl. As she neared the base of the pile, Rock Lee stood and kicked at the collapsed stone. He hoped that the rubble was looser on the other side and would fall through the opposite side. Using the top of the entrance to steady himself, he shoved his full strength against the rock, straining with everything he had left in him, his exhausted muscles protesting the action.

"Yes!" Lee panted as, with a rumble of displaced stone, the wall of rock began to collapse in front of him. The opening it left wasn't very large, but it would have to do. He didn't wait, diving forward, his belly scraping on the rock as he tried to drag himself to the other side.

"No, you don't," Katsu snarled and jumped into the air, landing on the pile of rock behind Lee, it shifted beneath her but held steady, and Katsu quickly bent to grab Lee's ankle and pull him back into the room.

Lee yelped in surprise as he felt her firey touch. He tried to resist her grip but was hauled backward with only fistfuls of stone to hold onto. Without warning, Lee was abruptly tossed through the air, the wind ripping at his clothes as he was flung back into the cavern he had been trying to escape. Lee barely had a chance to catch himself, twisting his body to land, his feet scraped over the shattered remains of the glass wall. The moon's dim light reflected on the shards and sent rainbows of color cascading happily over the walls of the room that just might become his coffin. In the glittering light, he saw the dark handle of one of his lost kunai, half-buried in the sand.

"Damn it!" He growled, his chest heaving as he straightened and grabbed it from the dirt moments before Katsu landed in front of him.

"It's time to die now, boy. It's been fun, but I have better things to do." Katsu growled, her red lipstick smearing as she wiped a hand over her face to remove some of the clinging dust.

"We can agree on one thing, then." Lee ground out, rolling his shoulders, he spun his kunai into a backward grip and slipped into a fighting stance. Katsu launched herself at Lee in a series of unrelenting blows, driving him backward as he was forced on the defensive, only able to block each oncoming attack. Every hit shook him to his bones, and he bore it with a snarl. 

On Rock Lee's skin, Gaara's sand popped like freshly poured soda, unable to protect him further than it had. Lee cried out as he narrowly spun out of the reach of her sword, the edge slicing through the fabric of his shirt and leaving a long, thin gash on his back. He landed on all fours and immediately launched forward, running to the side, low to the ground. Lee headed back towards the exit; he wasn't going to drag this out. This fight was no longer about proving himself as a ninja. He had to get to Gaara. He had to protect him.

Katsu's sword blocked his path, aiming to behead him. With a cry, he bent backward, tipping his head back to avoid the blow. The length of the blade grazed the stubble on his chin, a hairsbreadth from death. She had to have been holding back earlier. Maybe curiosity had gotten the best of her, or she had felt safe with her jutsu as back up. 

Either way, she was fighting with a ferocity that Lee could not match. Lee grunted as he was kicked in the stomach, the solid hit sending him through the air and into the stream with a resounding splash. His breath was forced from his lungs in a rush, and he struggled to catch it, but Katsu didn't give him a moment to recover. Long fingers closed over his throat as she straddled his waist and forced his head underwater. The only thing Lee could see through the rippling fluid was her deranged grin, teeth bared in ruthless bloodlust.

Rock Lee bucked and attempted to escape her grasp, holding what little breath he had in desperation as he punched at her gut. He was abruptly yanked to the surface, and he sputtered in a ragged gasp as he was dragged backward through the water by his shirt. There was no time to get his bearings, though Lee fought Katsu's every step. Clinging to her wrist, he snarled with animalistic desperation as he tried to get his feet under him and attack in return. His sandals slipped on slick rocks, unable to gain purchase in the stream. Lee's chest heaved, and the roaring of his rage thrummed in his ears. At least that was what he thought it was, but the noise was growing louder by the moment. He twisted in Katsu's grip, glancing toward the source, and his eyes widened in horror.

"It's time to end this, handsome." Katsu hissed. 

"Shit," he whispered as he saw the open maw where the stream plunged into a waterfall through the rock wall of the cavern. He knew her intentions immediately. She was going to throw him inside of it. And then it happened, the ground went out from under him, and his body plunged towards the abyss below. He shrieked into the darkness, his voice echoing as he fell.

***

In the glittering light of the main cavern, Temari gasped in a sharp breath as a shuriken, dripping with the thick corrosive poison of Doku and Shi's jutsu flew past her. She narrowly dodged the blade, spinning out of the way. The weapon struck a ninja creeping up behind her, hitting him directly between the eyes. She had only a moment to laugh at his misfortune before she heard the fabric of her shirt hissing with the touch of acid. The white fabric melted, dripping toward her skin.

"Dammit! Kankuro! Watch my back!" She cried out.

"Got it!" Kankuro shouted from where he clung to the ceiling above her. He twisted his fingers, tugging on chakra strings to direct Salamander to protect Temari as she tore at the ties on her waist. Doku took advantage of her vulnerability, running toward Temari with blades drawn. With a twitch of his fingers, Kankuro slammed the puppet into Doku and away from his sibling. A grimace pulled down his lips when the limbs of his creation began to melt on contact.

"Not again." he hissed. It took little more than a thought to eject Salamander's leg before the acid could eat further into the puppet's body. It wouldn't be long before he had nothing left of it if things kept going this way. They had played this duck and run game with the twins for what felt like hours, and Kankuro still had yet to find their weakness. 

Getting close to the pair was impossible, as was proven by the sheer number of liquifying corpses at their feet. The smell of the bodies was atrocious, burning Kankuro's nostrils and filling the stagnant air with its putrid odor. Without Crow or Black Ant, he could do little to help his people, and he felt almost useless for it. Salamander was mostly intended for defensive combat or poison attacks, which Kankuro could not use for fear of it spreading in such a small space. It gave him little options when it came to fending off the duo.

Below Kankuro, Temari managed to get free of her Kage's robes, ripping the material from her body before the poison had a chance to touch her. She had barely worn the damn robes a day, and they were already ruined! Temari had a feeling it was a sign she wasn't meant for the job. Gaara could keep it so far as she was concerned. With a twist of her hands, she summoned an orb of wind around her. Gray gusts cut through the air in a protective barrier, cutting off anyone who came to close.

"You alright, Temari?" Kankuro called, unable to see his sister clearly through the whirlwind.

"Yeah!" Temari shouted back, throwing her hands wide to shove back a group of ninja who tried to take advantage of her weakness. "I've got this. Fucking pathetic how bad these shinobi are!" she shouted, blasting a circle around herself, shoving the bodies on the ground away to give herself a clear space to operate within.

"Someone needs to retrain their army!" Kankuro shouted back with a grin. She was right. Even now, he barreled Salamander through a group of shinobi who just stood in place, as though waiting to be eliminated. With the enemy's numbers, they should have been swarmed, fighting for their lives. So far, the only two proving to be a true challenge were Doku and Shi. 

"Watch out, Kankuro! Behind you!" Sakura scream from across the room as she herded out the last of the Sand's citizens into the catacombs, leaving them surrounded by nothing but enemies and a few remaining loyal shinobi. 

Kankuro spun around in response to Sakura's cry, dark gaze drawn down into a scowl when he saw that Shi had joined him on the roof. The pair had left Kankuro alone up there for so long he had assumed they couldn't wallclimb—stupid mistake _._ The shinobi's eerie smile turned up into an insane grin of excitement as their eyes met. 

"Hello, little spider. Are you alone? Do you want to play?" Shi asked in his high pitched whine of a voice. The grotesque man trod toward him, the length of a curved sword glinting in the light as he pulled it from the sheath on his back. Without further warning, Shi ran at him, his blade cutting through the air in a blur of motion. Kankuro pulled free his kunai, throwing three from each hand, in an attempt to break through Shi's jutsu. Some collided with the steel of Shi's sword, and others struck his skin, the gelatinous like flesh sucking in the metal and absorbing the impact without causing injury. 

"Fuck." Kankuro growled, jumping out of the way of the swipe of the sword when Shi reached him. More kunai left his hand with a flick of his wrist. He aimed for the legs, hoping that the jutsu was thinner towards his feet with less tissue to absorb the impact. Shi blocked the bulk of them with his blade, but not before Kankuro saw one strike flesh, piercing deep and drawing blood. 

Shi looked down toward the offending metal, scowling at it. "You hurt me!" Shi's voice cackled as he launched himself at Kankuro, forcing him to dodge. His style worked best from a distance, and while he was immune to most poisons, he wasn't about to test that immunity with this shit. He bounded backward several feet, keeping away from Shi and continuing to attack his opponent's legs.

"I'm on my way!" Sakura called from below when Shi charged Kankuro, the pair meeting with a clash of steel. 

"Aim for their legs!" he called in return. 

"Got it!" Sakura yelled back, pulling free her kunai in preparation as she leapt upward to join him. Sakura's movement was cut short as a hand closed on her ankle, pulling her back down to the ground. She collided with a groan, blinking hard to get her vision straight, just in time to see the head of an axe cutting towards her, a massive shinobi at its hilt. Sakura rolled out of the way of the oncoming blow, the axe slamming into the ground with a resounding crash. The sheer magnitude of the woman's strength sent earthquakes rippling through the floor, the very room around them trembling in response.

"Sakura! Don't you dare bring this place down on us!" Kankuro shouted as the ceiling shook beneath his feet, dust falling past him toward the ground below.

"It wasn't me!" Sakura called back breathlessly, rolling to her feet and scowling at the beast of a woman. 

"Sakura, pretty name. I'm Rini, and I'm going to kill you." Rini said with a laugh that roared through the room, her eyes wide with bloodthirst. She was a brute, with all the muscle Sakura should have if her strength matched her body type. Sakura yanked free another kunai from her belt, holding one in each hand before she launched herself at the tall shinobi. Her weapons were a pathetic match against the sheer amount of steel welded by Rini, but Sakura didn't let that knowledge deter her. 

The two women met in a clash, the deafening clang of their bodies colliding, sending out a shockwave of power that blew away the remaining ninja surrounding them. Rini was strong, Sakura would give her that, but what Sakura lacked in muscle, she more than made up for in speed. Sakura ducked under a punch, spinning herself up over Rini's back to slam her elbow down upon the women's neck in a brutal attack meant to disable. Sakuras opponent slammed into the ground face first before dragging herself upright, gore dripping from her teeth.

Sakura grinned. She'd drawn first blood.

"You're on your own, Kankuro!" Sakura shouted, sparing only a moment's glance for the puppeteer, before turning back to her opponent. 

"Got it!" Kankuro shouted back, bearing his teeth. His attention was split, keeping Salamander between Doku and Temari and protecting himself. It was not a position he wanted to be in. He chewed his lip, pacing in a circle around the roof in a faceoff against Shi. His weapons were useless against the bastard; all he could do was continue to aim for weak spots and run when he needed to.

"You look delicious," Shi said, laughing excitedly, gravity dragging drool toward his eye as he licked his lips.

"Can't say the same about you, freak," Kankuro said, glancing down when a rush of wind stirred his clothing, and a screech from below drew his attention. Doku was flying through the air at the end of Temari's wind attack. She was on the offensive, her features twisted with excitement as she launched attack after attack on the larger of the two brothers. They weren't immune to wind, it seemed. Sadly, now that so many of their own had fallen or fleed, she no longer had to worry about collateral damage. 

"Wind Needle Barrage!" Temari shouted as she buffeted her fan through the air, bodies lifting from the ground with the strength of the torrential winds. The broken corpses collided with Soku, thunking against his flesh, followed closely by piercing jutsu needles. Doku screeched in pain when the needles stabbed his skin, and he fell back, breathing hard, arms hanging low to the ground like some great ape.

"Brother!" Shi yelled, outrage twisting his features. He glanced at Kankuro once more before gnashing his teeth and severing the jutsu, holding him to the ceiling. 

"Damn!" Kankuro cursed and took off after Shi, cutting off his own jutsu and diving after him. The man was just feet ahead of him, incredibly fast now that he had somewhere he wanted to be. 

"Watch it, Temari!" Kankuro shouted as he landed, pushing himself faster so that he could dodge out in front of Shi, blocking the ninja's sword as it arched toward his sister. 

Temari whirled toward Kankuro's voice and the clang of steel. His back was to her, straining against the weight of Shi's sword with two kunai stopping it from cutting them both in two. With the massive blade consuming their vision, neither of them saw the second sword Shi pulled from his belt until it was too late. 

"Kankuro!" Temari cried out just as the blade struck, slamming through Kankuro's body and out the other side. He swayed in place, his arms dropping to his sides in shock, kunai clattering to the ground. "No!" she cried out as the blade was ripped back through his body, and he crumpled, strings cut like one of his puppets.

"Fun, wasn't he, brother?" Doku asked as he sidled up beside his sibling, licking at the bloody wound caused by one of Temari's wind needles. His eyes were wide and excited as he looked down at Temari, who was hunched over her brother's body. Neither moved to finish her, basking in her horror.

"Yes, yes, Doku. But I think playtime is over. Let's finish the pretty one and return to master." Shi chuckled darkly.

"I don't think so!" 

Temari jerked toward the sound, sucking in a shocked breath as Kankuro's body evaporated beneath her hand in a puff of smoke, a rock clattering to the ground in its place. 

"A substitution." she snorted, a grin breaking her features. She should have known. Kankuro leapt out from the shadows and slammed Salamander into both Doku and Shi, shoving until they collided with a nearby wall. He jerked his hands apart, extending the limbs of his puppet. With a resounding crack, the arms burrowed into stone, locking the pair in place. They yelled and fought against the puppet's grip. But even their acid would take a while to eat through the metal underbelly of the Salamander. How long? Kankuro wasn't sure.

"Thank god, you idiot! I thought you were done for." Temari gasped, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"Are you crying?" Kankuro teased, offering her a hand as she stood back up.

"Shut it," Temari growled, surreptitiously wiping her eyes as she lifted her fan to rest against her shoulder, pacing toward Doku and Shi. A hand at her shoulder had her turning back to glance at its owner.

"You need to get out of here, regroup with our people. If we can't save Gaara, you're Suna's only hope," Kankuro said, releasing her. He grimaced as the twins fought against Salamander, their strength rippling through his chakra strings. "I can't hold this for long. Make a run for it," he told her, walking past her with his hands raised.

Behind Kankuro, Temari nodded and reluctantly began to turn away, freezing in her steps a moment later, a grin lifting her lips as she had a thought. Turning around, she jogged back to her brother.

"What are you doing? Get going, Temari!" he hissed.

"The rocks! They can't melt the rock!" she said, grinning at Kankuro as she joined him at his side. Sakura landed beside them, wiping away blood from her lip, the body of her opponent crashing to the ground like a felled tree behind her, moments later.

"What did I miss?"

"Nothing, you're just in time for the funeral." Temari snarled, gesturing toward the rock. Sakura was a clever girl, and she hardly needed an explanation. "Would you like to have the honors?" 

"Got it." Sakura huffed, grinning as she paced over to a massive boulder. She didn't waste any time, kicking the rock so hard that it tore free from its seating, scraping across the ground with a horrid screech before colliding with Doku and Shi, squashing them in an instant beneath the crushed wood of Salamander and stone. 

Kankuro grunted as he felt the wood of his puppet shatter beyond his control, and jolts of energy shocked through him. It never felt good losing a puppet, and now he was down all three. He'd have his work cut out for him after all this bullshit was over. Breathing heavily, Kankuro dropped into a crouch, gaze searching the room for any more enemies while he rubbed his aching fingertips against the material of his pants.

Corpses littered the floor in a thick carpet. The few who had survived were dragging themselves into a group, supporting one another the best they could. Sakura broke away from the sand ninja's to help them, finally able to answer the call of her profession.

"We did it?" Kankuro asked, glancing up toward Temari. 

"I don't know. It seemed too easy," Temari whispered back. She couldn't help but think about how simple it had been to defeat so many trained shinobi. It felt like they were barely trying, and the twins, while powerful, hardly seemed like the leader. She couldn't help but have a sense of trepidation; something else was coming. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Please kudo, comment, and let me know what you think!


	12. Episode 12: The Enemy Arises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rock Lee must find a way to save himself from dying a watery death, while the rest of the team must face off against Tadaomi and his demented army.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked writing this chapter, I hope you all enjoy it!

Rock Lee had never anticipated the haven he and Gaara had discovered would become his gravesite. But as he hung over the frothing abyss the water carved tunnel below him, he couldn't help but the fear that surged within. He had only seconds to process the sheer darkness of the pit, and what would surely be a very long and drawn-out death, before he was suddenly plummeting downward.

_ No, this is not how I die. _ Lee thought as his stomach leapt into his lungs, and he cried out in denial, the abyss below him echoing his screams. Lee gritted his teeth and reached out, hands clawing for purchase on anything before he dropped too far down. His hands gripped onto something wet and stringy, and he held on desperately, jerking to an abrupt halt. He swung dizzily directly into the stream of water, where he collided with the tunnel wall. 

"Ah! No, no, no." he squeaked, his grip slipping beneath the deluge as it flooded past him in a thunderous barrage, soaking him instantly from head to toe.

"You idiot!" Above him, Katsu screeched. Her voice sounded like some horrible siren as it ricocheted against his ears. He didn't dare let his grip waver, even as her curses turned into a shriek. He grinned, he hadn't quite figured out what he was holding onto, but her pain said it all. He'd somehow grabbed onto her hair. It was a suitable sort of vengeance. He wound his hand tightly in the long purple locks with a grunt of effort and looked around to evaluate his situation. 

"Let me go, you giant buffoon!" Katsu yelled.

"You are lucky I am not wearing my leg weights." Lee gritted out, grinning. He was in almost complete darkness, but for the dim circle of light from above. Katsu's panicked figure was pressed, hanging from the rocky cliff above. Lee squinted, looking for anything to grab on to. The tunnel was worn smooth by decades of falling water, and other than moss, he couldn't find a damn thing to grip.

_ Well, here goes nothing. _ Lee thought, pulling himself higher on his makeshift rope and eliciting a cry from Katsu.

"Not happening, roach." Katsu ground out in irritation, reaching back blindly to grab her sword. Long fingers tipped in red polish landed on the leather-clad hilt, and she dragged it toward herself victoriously. With a grunt of effort, she started to hack at her hair. Her poor dragon blade had seen better days, the edge dull from falling against stone and hacking at sand. It took her a moment to find a sharp area to get through it.

Thick curls began to give way to the blade, and Rock Lee yelped in surprise as the rope of hair began to diminish. In desperation, his sandaled feet struck against moss slickened stone, and he ground his teeth together as he calculated the distance left to the top. Without a good foothold, he would never reach it. He had only one chance left, and he'd need Katsu's help to get there. Willing or not.

"I am not giving up!" Lee shouted as he shoved off the slippery wall with a cry of defiance. His timing could not have been more perfect, Katsu's blade slicing through the last inches of her hair not a moment later. Lee had barely enough momentum to catch onto the strap of Katsu's halter with one hand. His fingers curled around leather, and he yelled in exuberant relief. 

"No!" Katsu cried out, Lee's weight yanking her down into the well with him. Her legs slipped free from their grip with a gut-clenching jolt. Katsu screamed as her body pivoted, and she collided with Lee. Somehow she managed to maintain her grip on the rocky outcropping that was preventing them both from being sucked in. She was forced to release her sword, the weapon tumbling past them before it was sucked into the bowels of the earth, just as they would be. 

Rock Lee sputtered beside her, water flooding over his face. Blinking rapidly, he pulled his head from the rush to look up. Katsu's hold was waining, strained beneath their combined weights. They were both hanging there, only the strength of her hands stopping them from plummeting into the crevasse.

"Fuck." The two muttered at the same time. Their eyes locked, and they both broke into a moment of hysterical laughter.

"Not good," Lee said.

"Maybe for you. I have the upper hand." Katsu argued, spitting water from her mouth

"Not for long." Rock Lee grunted, shifting his grip and pulling his legs up to wrap around Katsu's waist.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Katsu hissed, wiggling a little to try and get him off of her. Her grip slipped, and she yelped, holding still.

"Getting out of here," Lee replied as he clambered over Katsu's back, using her as a ladder. He dragged himself the last few inches toward the top of the tunnel, stepping on her shoulder and the back of her neck. Lee's foot slipped down, scraping against her skin before he could regain control. He dug his toes into the back of her neck, pushing off with a grunt. Katsu yelped in pain beneath him. He ignored it, channeling his focus on yanking himself over the edge. 

Beneath him, Lee heard a ragged gasp, and he rolled over quickly to look at his enemy just as Katsu released the rock with one shaking hand to grab at the back of her neck. He caught a flicker of something metallic falling into the depths of the waterfall.

"Wh-what did you do?" she croaked, bringing her hand back in front of her face. She could see nothing in the darkness. She looked up at Lee, her features twisted in confusion, and hot tears slipped from her eyes to join the stream of the waterfall. ****

Lee frowned as he saw a dozen emotions ripple over her features. There was something in her eyes, or rather the lack of something. For a moment, in the dim light of the moonbeams, he swore he saw...sanity. That emotion was replaced in an instant by fear, as Katsu's fingers slipped free from their hold, and she plummeted downward with a surprised scream.

There was no time to second guess his reasoning.

With a cry of determination, he launched himself after her. He had only a moment's chance to release his bandages, knotting them on a rock outcropping as he dropped by. Never before had he been so grateful for the kanji sigils of strength woven into their lengths; doing the same with ordinary bandages would have guaranteed his demise. 

Darkness swallowed him as he fell into the depths of the chasm. His heart slammed in his chest, fear all-consuming as water rushed by him sweeping him into the channel. He had only the sound of Katsu's screams to guide him. Lee reached out as her voice became clearer and grinned victoriously when his hand met with leather. He twisted his fingers into it, holding tight moments before the length of bandage ran out, and a horrible, wrenching pain ripped through his shoulder as their combined descent came to an abrupt halt.

"Oh, god. Oh, god." Katsu gasped in the darkness, from where she hung by her uniform. She couldn't tell what was happening. All she knew was that she wasn't falling anymore.

"I have you. You are going to have to climb up. I believe my shoulder is dislocated." Lee gritted out, shouting, so his voice wasn't overwhelmed by the rush of water.

"You saved me? Why?" Katsu asked, yelping as she was jerked upward, Rock Lee lifting her slight weight so that she could grab onto the thin string of bandage supporting them. Her hands closed on the material with desperation, holding tight. "I have it," she reassured the leaf ninja.

"Something just happened before you fell. I saw it." Lee admitted, panting at the horrible stretch in his shoulder. "Hold on tightly. I will need to use your leg to pull up." Lee groaned, dragging himself upward to transfer the strain from his injured shoulder. He needed to get the damn thing back in place to make it out of this. Katsu didn't protest, only grunting as she took his weight.

Lee flinched when he felt her hand grab his collar, but instead of trying to kill him again, she just yanked him upward until his good hand could grip the rope of bandage just above her own. He panted in relief, his shoulder protesting as it eased down to his side and his body settled against Katsu's.

"Come here, you idiot," Katsu said, patting blindly around Lee's chest until she found the injured limb. Unceremoniously she popped it back into place, dragging a scream from Lee. 

"Thank you." He croaked, the echoes of his cry bouncing past their ears long after it left his lips.

"Mmm," she grunted noncommittally. "Let's get out of here. I have things I need to take care of." Katsu growled. Somehow it didn't seem like she was talking about him.

"As do I." He had no time to worry about that, he could see the barely illuminated opening to the chasm, and they had a long way to climb.

The pair dragged themselves upward in silence, the roar of the water too loud to talk over. Katsu reached the top first and pulled her body over the edge with a grunt of effort. Rock Lee held his breath as she got to her feet, waiting for her to attack, or at the very least cut free the bandages before he had a chance to get to safety. 

Nothing of the sort happened, and minutes later, Lee collapsed to the dirt, shaking out stiff fingers that were black and blue from the abuses of the day. He was shaking from residual fear, but all that mattered was he was alive. With a grin, he let out a yell of excitement before dragging himself to his feet. He had to get to Gaara. He had to make sure that he was alright and that Tadaomi was defeated!

"Thank you, for hel-" Lee said as he turned back to Katsu. He sucked in an audible breath when his gaze met the sharp end of a steel sword, the tip perilously close to his neck.

"Uh-oh." he squeaked, offering the soaking wet woman an innocent smile and holding his hands up in surrender.

***

Temari stood beside her brother, surveying the sheer damage done to their temporary home. Where celebrations had been happening not hours before, it was now filled with the dying, their moans and sobs a low-level noise that ate at her heart. She had failed Gaara. She hadn't protected their people. Over the four days Shukaku had destroyed their village, his rage had not killed a single person. In less than an hour, that small piece of comfort had been ripped from their hands. The death toll was unknown until they could tally the numbers.

From the shadows of a nearby tunnel, the lone sound of a person clapping echoed through the cave. Temari and Kankuro whirled toward the noise, muscles stiff with lingering adrenaline and confusion. The sound cut into the air, loud in the aftermath of the battle, drawing the attention of every survivor in the room.

Even Sakura paused in her ministrations, her hand pressed firmly against the gash cut through a ninja's belly. Who could rejoice at a time like this? Her eyes narrowed as silence fell once again, and a shadowy figure entered the room. Her gaze flicked back to Temari and Kankuro when she heard them gasp in relief. 

"Tadaomi!" Temari called, her lips turned up in a grin. They knew the man, but Sakura immediately disliked him. The way he stood was too confident. His eyes barely flickered to the other fallen shinobi with disdain. He seemed disinterested, bored almost.

"Excellent job, cousins," The man exclaimed as he crossed from shadow into the crystalline light. He looked like a warlord, bright red body armour made of thick metal in the shape of relics past. It was shiny and unmarred with the scars of battle...it wasn't the armour of a warrior. Even the way he held his spear spoke of someone unused to wielding a weapon. Something was not right.

Sakura glanced back at the survivors beside her, a sense of foreboding growing in her belly. Quickly she packed his wound with gauze. Waving over another survivor, she urged the women to hold the bandages in place.

"Get out of here, get them to safety. Protect one another," Sakura whispered urgently. She didn't know what was to come, but it was her job to keep these people safe.

"Fear not, Sakura, it's Tadaomi! He's one of us." A ninja beside her tried to soothe the wary healer. His reassurance froze in his lips as the sound of footsteps echoed into the room—lots of footsteps.

Across the room, Kankuro frowned as dozens of shinobi began to file into the chamber, their feet stomping against the ground in unison. They split up into two branches, lining the walls, before coming to a halt and turning to face toward Kankuro and his sister. Kankuro frowned, turning in a circle as the last of the warriors fell into place. They set Kankuro's nerves on edge, and he watched beneath the shroud of his hood. His brown eyes narrowed down with suspicion.

"Thank god. Reinforcements." Temari hissed under her breath, shoulders sagging in relief. "We're glad to see you, the-," Temari called as she stepped forward, pausing when her brother's calloused palm fell on her shoulder, stopping her. 

"Temari..." Kankuro murmured under his breath, jerking his head toward the ninja's gathered behind him. His suspicions were confirmed when he heard the chink of weapons being drawn. "I think he already knows." 

Temari's eyes widened, and she snarled in rage. Her hands cutting through the air to signal her two remaining comrades to gather in. In front of her, Tadaomi's features split in a grin. He knew as well as they did that his ploy had not worked.

"Ah, I see you understand." Tadaomi spat, eyes alight with glee as Sakura leapt away from the fallen as they gathered together defensively; they had no shortage of weapons, drawing on those of the dead. With a ripple of displaced air, she landed beside Temari, weapons drawn. 

The three companions stood shoulder to shoulder, their hearts racing as more and more shinobi stepped into the room, lining up in front of the first row of shinobi. They wore the insignia of every village; their outfits uniform only in the sheer variety that stood before them. Even leaf shinobi stood among their group, in what had to be one of the most mixed armies they had ever seen.

"Kankuro, as skeptical as ever. You have seen through me. You really shouldn't be surprised." Tadaomi said with a dark chuckle, as the last of the shinobi filled the room. "Pathetic, the little bitch," He waved the pointed end of his spear towards Temari, as if to emphasize the insult, then directed it to Kankuro, "And her puppet. I'm surprised you managed to kill my favorite followers."

"Traitor." Temari rasped, unfurling her fan with a  _ chink  _ of sound.

"Me! You have it all wrong, Temari! It is you two who are the traitors, and by the time the sun rises. All of Suna will know it, or rather, what remains of Suna." Tadaomi said with a booming laugh. "I have to say you have done better than I expected. But it is time this battle comes to an end, and I take what is rightfully mine."

"Your's?" Temari asked, glancing at Kankuro in confusion. His eyes met hers for a moment before he winked, stepping back into her shadow. Her decerning gaze caught the barely their movement of a substitution, the flit of his cloaked form into the shadows and toward the ceiling scarcely noticeable.  _ Clever, brother.  _ She thought.

"Of course! I was born to be Kazekage. You currently wear my title, and that, my dear, is sacrilege."

"You? Kage? You're out of your mind." Temari hissed in disgust. She had always known Tadaomi had aspirations to rule. She and Kankuro had grown up with Tadaomi, and while to the rest of the world, he looked the part of a King, he was hardly ruling material. He was strong and powerful in bearing. But his downfall was that he refused to dirty his hands and would rather be waited on hand-and-foot than fight an honest fight. A man like that could never rule Suna. 

"Our people would never follow you," Temari said with a laugh of disdain. "I've fought more battles than you by the time I was eight." 

"Quiet! Insolent girl!" Tadaomi's cheeks went aflame with rage, and he stalked further into the room. Around them, the shinobi moved on the defensive, their circle tightening protectively around their leader. "My people will see the light. They will follow me after the massacre of the 'Demon Siblings of Suna.'" he said slowly, his features twisting in a grin of delight. "It's a shame what you have done here. Killing all of these innocent people," he added.

"We were invaded, we didn't-" Temari stammered to a stop, her eyes widening as the realization of what Tadaomi's plan was settled in. "You did this...you had all of these people killed," she said, horror twisting her belly. He had planned this, massacring their people, all of them dead for one man's aspirations.

"No, my dear. I did nothing of the sort. I merely killed the rabid Kazekage and his deranged siblings. By the end of this night, I will be a hero." Tadaomi said with a laugh that tore through the room.

"You're insane! No one would believe such a thing!" Sakura shouted. A flicker of silver was her only warning as a shuriken came flying in her direction. Her hand shot out, and she cut the flying metal from the air with her kunai. Her lips drew down into a frown as she searched the multitude of shinobi, seeking out who had thrown the weapon. There were too many to tell.

"What good is it to kill our people?" Kankuro called, "You'll have no one left to rule over!"

"Not all of them will die. Just the ones present at this...uprising. Sometimes a village must be culled of the weak to find its strength!" Tadaomi shouted, "These people are sacrifices for the greater good. Gaara's loyal subjects, those who don't know better, those who cannot see what is right. The victor writes history, and from here forward, the Sand Siblings will be little more than murderers, put down by their loving Kazekage Tadaomi!" he shouted enthusiastically.

"They'll never believe you. I won't let this happen. Gaara won't let this happen."

"Do not underestimate me, Temari. As we speak, Gaara is little more than a corpse, and you two pathetic underlings are the last of the strings I need to tie off to ensure my ascension to being the True King." Tadaomi said, idly kicking the body of one of the fallen out of his way.

"True King!"

"Kazekage Tadaomi!"

"Lord Tadaomi!" Dozens of voices rose in a chorus.

"Do you hear them worshipping me? Am I not their Lord?" Tadaomi spun dramatically in a circle, gesturing toward his army. 

"He's deranged," Temari whispered to Sakura, her teal eyes looking over the dozens of soldiers shouting her cousin's name. She refused to believe Gaara was dead, that this fool had somehow managed to kill the strongest Kazekage in their history. Still, this was wrong. How had he gotten so many to defect? Gaara's people loved him, and she could not believe they had turned against him.

"We won't let this happen, Tadaomi. You will never be Kazekage." Temari said, Sakura nodding her own determination.

"Let's not waste my time, girl. You can come to me now and die quietly, or you can fight and fail. Your choice," Tadaomi responded, as several fire shinobi stepped in closer, spinning their weapons idly, eyes alight with bloodthirst. 

"Like that would ever happen." Kankuro's substitution snorted, pulling free his kunai and bracing himself for another fight. Beside the clone, Temari and Sakura were doing the same. They would not go down without a fight, despite being so completely outnumbered. "I think it's time we reminded Tadaomi who we are. What do you say, Kazekage?" Kankuro asked with a grin, the look in his eye so eerily close to Gaara's own expression that it made Temari laugh.

"I've been bored listening to him talk. Let's shut him up." Temari agreed, unfurling her fan and tipping her Kage hat to Tadaomi as the three of them stepped forward, for all the world like they could care less that they were outnumbered.

"You think you stand a chance against my army?" Tadaomi asked, waving his hand. The warriors stepped forward, closing in tighter around the three shinobi. 

"Enough." A familiar, rasping voice called. The single word cut through the room in a way hundreds of Tadaomi's own could not, instantly drawing attention to it. 

"Is that Gaara?" Sakura whispered in surprise. There was no way he could be up in his condition. Temari and Kankuro glanced at one another in shock, but there was no denying it, there was only one person with that voice.

There was movement from the cavernous shadows, and abruptly something flew out of the dark depths, a body clad in black. It arched into the air before dropping in front of Tadaomi with a disconcerting  _ splat.  _ The would-be king wrinkled his nose and kicked the body over, his features contorting in a multitude of expressions as recognition settled in.

__ "Yura?" Tadaomi heaved in surprise, "Who's there? Step forward!" He shouted, a slight tremble in his voice. Eyes going wide with rage as he whirled towards where the body had originated. "Who dares defy the True King?!" Like clockwork, his soldiers turned in unison to follow him. Dozens of eyes staring into the shadows. 

"Did you see that?" Sakura whispered under her breath, her gaze locked on the soldiers surrounding them. The longer she looked at the warriors, the more off they felt. They jerked randomly, heads rolling on their necks, some dragging limbs as if they had no control over them.

"What?" Temari asked under her breath, her gaze focused on the entryway. Excitement boiled in her blood. Gaara was here, and it was time to make Tadaomi pay.

"The shinobi, they-" Sakura started.

A blur of motion from the tunnel caught Sakura's attention, cutting off what Sakura was going to say. A shinobi burst forward from the shadows, the unmistakable movement of his body telling her exactly who it was. Neji. He was on the two enemy shinobi blocking entry to the cave in an instant. 

Neji didn't waste time on theatrics; the blade he had taken off the fire ninja in his previous battle drew bloody lines across his enemy's throats, giving them no chance to respond to the attack. He leapt back into the air before the gurgling corpses hit the ground, evading retaliation. He need not have bothered; the other ninja didn't even react to their comrade's demise. 

"Impressive, letting a leaf ninja do your work for you. I expected better from a Kazekage." Tadaomi spat out with disdain. "Show yourself, boy," he demanded haughtily, "Or are you going to hide in the shadows like a weakling?"

"I was never hiding," Gaara said, stepping forward into the light; he was flanked by Kakashi and leaned heavily on Baki on his left. Neji landed beside him, moving on silent feet. "I merely had a rat to take care of," his eyes landed on Yura dismissively before locking with Tadaomi's deliberately. "Before I moved on to the mouse," Gaara sighed, sounding all too bored.

Kankuro grinned at his brother's audacity. Here the kid was, missing an arm and not even standing on his own, and he was still humiliating his enemy. It took some grit, that was for sure. Kankuro wouldn't have expected anything less. Anger practically radiated from the redhead. Present here was the old Gaara, the one who had no qualms killing a person for merely getting in his way, and Tadaomi had done far more than that. 

It looked like the fight had reached them in the infirmary; they were bloodied and covered in gore. Gaara looked the worst out of the three of them. But if he was in pain, he hid it well, his drawn features looking all the more severe for the trials he had faced that day. 

Gaara glanced up at Temari and Kankuro, wordlessly jerking his head to call them to his side. Without waiting, they flitted to him, their movement a blur of motion, his gaze flickered to Temari's and Kankuro's as they landed beside him. He couldn't vocalize it, but he was grateful to see the pair of them relatively unharmed. A reunion would have to wait until later, though. 

"Temari, Kankuro." Kakashi grated out in greeting, his voice almost as graveled as Gaara's. His eye flickered over Kankuro's body for injuries, feigning disinterest. Kankuro didn't even bother hiding his concern, his gaze caught immediately by the vivid line cut into Kakashi's' neck.

"Did you kill the guy who did that to you?" Kankuro asked, drawing a line across his neck with a finger to show what he was talking about.

"No, your brother did," Kakashi said as Sakura slid into position on his left. 

"Good. Would have had to do it myself if not." Kankuro grinned, leave it to Gaara to kill someone hours after surgery. Vicious little bastard.

"Kakashi, Gaara, we're happy to see you." Sakura interrupted. 

"Somethings not right. These shinobi... I don't think they're normal." she said as she dropped into a crouch, her decerning gaze picking over the ninja's, trying to figure out what was wrong with them.

"I have the same feeling," Neji added, his lips turned down in a frown. There were far too many similarities between this group and the ones he and Baki had just disbanded.

"I see it," Gaara agreed, pulling his attention away from Tadaomi, whose dramatics had distracted him briefly from the main predicament. There were dozens of soldiers surrounding them, far more than a group of seven would logically be expected to take on. It was an army.  _ Traitors, _ he thought, his gut twisting to see so many of his own sand shinobi standing among the enemy. Some he had trusted for years. Could they all really see him as so unfit to rule? 

"Alright, keep an eye on them. It's something we might be able to take advantage of." Kakashi murmured, his single eye scanning the room with interest. He trusted both of his teammate's instincts, but even he could tell something was off. He didn't like this, not one bit. It made his enemy unpredictable.

"You should have stayed in bed, Gaara. I would have taken care of you later." Tadaomi called, seemingly annoyed at losing Gaara's focus. 

"I think you have it wrong, Tadaomi. You shouldn't have bothered waking up. This plot of yours is over. You will never be Kazekage," Gaara responded. "End this here, before I have to kill more of your people. Prison is better than death." He knew it would never be so simple as that, but he had to give the fool a chance.

"My people outnumber yours six to one, while you and yours are hardly fit to win this war. Lay down your weapons, boy," Tadaomi snarled.

Gaara pulled himself upright, stepping forward without the support of Baki. He had the urge to cross his arms over his chest but couldn't, and briefly felt at a loss for how to intimidate the usurper. He need not have worried, as Tadaomi took a step backward in response, scared of him even in his current condition.

"These are the people who took on Shukaku without losing a single shinobi. They stood before a  _ demon, _ and you expect them to fear of you? They are loyal, strong, and unrelenting. I would have no one else stand by my side. Let alone your army of traitors." Gaara said, panting breathlessly by the end of his speech. He had no doubt even without Lee among them. They would succeed. "I like our odds." he finished conviction in his voice as he leveled a stare at Tadaomi, a bloodthirsty smirk pulling at the corners of his mouth. 

"As do I," Kakashi said as he glanced at the Kazekage, he was the youngest amongst them, yet his confidence in them all made Kakashi believe he was speaking the truth. That, despite their condition, they were fit to take on this army, and they would survive it. 

"Bring it on. It's been weeks since I've had a good fight," Kankuro declared as he lazily pulled poison-tipped daggers from his storage scroll. He stepped forward to nudge his brother's shoulder with his own, gently, showing Gaara he had his back. 

"We're with you," Sakura said with a sharp nod.

"I will always follow you, young sensei," Baki added gruffly, his words startling Gaara with their formality.

"This is ridiculous." Neji huffed, glancing around the group. "I'm here." allowing them their moment.

"I think you'll be needing this, my Lord," Temari said, taking off the Kazekage's hat and plopping it on top of her brother's messy hair. She did it intentionally, a blatant denial of Tadomi's claim that he would be Kazekage, and the move seemed to have worked. Tadaomi roared unintelligibly in outrage, and the shinobi surrounding them let out a ground-shaking battle cry.

"You will all die for following this False King!  _ I _ am your Lord! _ I _ am your Kazekage!" He bellowed, his battle spear slamming against the ground with a tremendous bang. 

"Take them down. I want Tadaomi alive," Gaara said, unperturbed by the display in front of him. The shadow of the brim of his hat was comforting; it's cover familiar after four years of wearing it. He let out a shuddering breath, hooded eyes watching his team.

For the first time in his life, he would be relying on their strength instead of his own. They were not his people, but he could not have trusted anyone more than he trusted the Leaf shinobi at this moment. They had saved him. They brought him back from the edge of being lost and sacrificed themselves for him.

Temari's fan chinked free of its housing at her back, and she flicked it open, holding it at the ready. 

Kankuro was not useless without his puppets, his poisoned blades at the ready, his smeared face paint doing nothing to lessen the ferocity of his features. 

Neji and Sakura stood calmly back to back, the healer superstitiously sending a burst of healing energy into each of her wounded comrades, easing the aches of their injuries even as she adjusted her gloves over her fists. Neji drew in a deep breath as he calmly fell into a fighting stance, his filched blade still red with blood.

Baki's wind blades manifested with a roar of sound. The wind coming off of them billowing against his comrade's clothing, stirring their hair and the dust on the ground.

Lastly, Kakashi lifted his eyepatch, activating his Sharingan with what little jutsu he had left. He knew it would take every single one of them to save Suna, including himself. He had no choice but to use his Kekkei Genkai despite how little chakra he had left. At his beckoning, the world lit up red, and suddenly, he could see  _ everything.  _

"Tell me, Tadaomi, are you as confident as I am?" Gaara said, forcing his spine straight despite the weariness in his bones.  _ Just this last thing, then I'll rest.  _ He coaxed his body.

Gaara's words barely registered to Kakashi, as each activated jutsu within the room lit up in his sight, ready to be copied. Every shinobi had their own chakra glow, but that was not what drew Kakashi's attention. What he saw instead was truly alarming; a massive spiderweb of chakra strings spiraled out around the room, connecting groups of shinobi to one other, with only a select few free from its branches.

He knew this power and shuddered as he instinctively copied its form. It reeked of blood, of ill-gained strength, and a wrongness so profound Kakashi could feel it in his bones. At the center of the intricate web was Tadaomi, who radiated power like a miniature star, but his jutsu did not end there.

"Something isn't right," Kakashi started to say, his voice drawn with growing concern. Gaara's gaze jerked to Kakashi's, and he frowned at the expression he saw on the other man's face. Fear.

"What's wrong, Kakashi?" Temari hissed beside him, glancing between the tall leaf ninja and Tadaomi.

"Kazekage," Kakashi gasped, just as he realized that spiraling toward their group, in strings of bloodied red, were five sullen strands of chakra. He glanced down to see a strand connected to his chest. Tadaomi's slow, growing laughter drew all of their attention.

"I believe Kakashi has seen my true power," Tadaomi said viciously. Not a moment later, Kakashi watched the tether linked to him ripple and surge with the strange jutsu, and he had only a moment to glance back at Gaara with wide eyes. 

"Kakashi?" Gaara questioned as his team leveled their weapons at Tadaomi, ready to attack at his signal.

"Run." Kakashi gasped before his vocal cords seized, his control over them cut off with an immediacy that ached. Kakashi's breath sucked in sharply just as his hand moved of its own accord. Before he could stop it, he was throwing a kunai at Gaara. He had only enough to set off the aim, and the blade cut through the air, just barely missing Gaara's head. 

Gaara staggered back a step, hand pressed to his belly and a hiss of surprise escaping his lips, Baki was between him and Kakashi in an instant. 

"Kakashi, what do you think you are doing?" Baki growled, the leaf shinobi straightened, more kunai appearing in his hands as he turned to face them with killing intent. Unlike his loyal sensei, Gaara didn't react to Kakashi's attack. Instead, he glanced at Tadaomi in confusion; something was happening, something only Kakashi had been able to see. 

"Oh, Baki. I never did answer the boy's question. I have no intention of letting you win, Gaara, and I am  _ very  _ confident in my shinobi." Tadaomi said, his laughter rippling over rock walls as he raised his arms high, jutsu crackling over his fingers.

"What did you do?" Gaara growled; he could feel the strength of Tadaomi's jutsu rippling through the air. It came at him like a tidal wave, so strong Gaara didn't know how he had not seen it before. Tadaomi had never been this powerful. If ever Tadaomi had displayed such strength, he could surely have been Kazekage in his own right. With such power, they hardly stood a chance with Gaara at his current strength. "Get back, everyone," Gaara said, staggering back a step, his balance thrown by his missing arm. 

"It's too late, boy. They are mine now. It took me a bit...but I believe I have the perfect army to face you." Tadaomi shouted, clapping his hands together sharply, before pulling them back through the air with a cry of excitement. "Your own!" He roared, unleashing his jutsu. The power rippling towards Gaara surged; it reeked with the stench of blood and death. This was no ordinary jutsu. This was forbidden, a dark jutsu no shinobi should ever have laid their hands on.

Around him, Gaara's team shook with the simple handsign. Gaara backed up a step in confusion. Baki turned toward him, his movements stilted and features twisted with uncertainty. Beside him, the rest of the ninjas were doing the same, turning to face him instead of their enemy.

"Wh-what's happening?" Temari gasped as she lifted her fan and aimed it at Gaara.  _ I can't. I won't!  _ she thought in disbelief, a scream of denial tearing past her vocal cords as she cut her fan through the air, unleashing a blast of wind that held the force of a tsunami. 

_ Fuck, _ Gaara thought, bracing himself instinctually before it hit. He had no way to dodge the attack, his impaired body unable to move with any speed. A cloud of dust billowed before the blast of air, concealing his sister's horrified gaze from view. Before it could slam into him, strong arms hooked around Gaara's waist and whisked him out of Temari's path. Gaara grunted when the burst swept past them in a torrential rush, clinging to Kankuro to keep himself upright. His Kazekage hat blew off his head, falling to the ground beside them.

"Shit, that was close." Kankuro's substitution gasped, setting Gaara on his feet and turning to face their friends. High above the drama, Kankuro struggled to evaluate the situation, watching as their own team turned against them. He guided his substitution to stand in-between Gaara and the others. He couldn't believe what was happening.  _ How the hell is he controlling all of them? _

"It's not me!" Temari managed to say, her voice strained. 

"Interesting. Where is your sand shield, Gaara? It seems you've made my task easier than expected." Tadaomi said, twitching his fingers absently.

Sakura cried out in surprise as she unwillingly jumped into the air, landing behind Gaara and Kankuro, cutting off their potential escape. 

Kakashi was just behind the healer, flitting into place with a rush of displaced air, his head twitching as he fought for control of his errant body. He seemed to be fighting whatever jutsu Tadaomi had over him with determination.

"I do so love to see the horror on their faces as they fall under my control. Soon, there will be nothing left of your people, Gaara. They will be nothing more than weapons, ready to follow my will."

"Dammit." Gaara hissed, astonished as he realized that Tadaomi's control quite possibly extended to every warrior in the room. It didn't matter that he found out about the sand shield; he would have eventually what Gaara couldn't understand where Tadaomi found the strength to control all of them. It was incredible. It was no wonder some of them managed to slip the jutsu; Tadomi's power was stretched thin.

"I need more chakra," Gaara gritted out, breathing hard. If they had a chance at surviving, he would have to break this jutsu. There was no way he could do that in his current condition. He closed his eyes, reaching, reaching for the sand that he had left behind with Rock Lee. He was going to need it to protect those Lee loved. He felt it at the edge of his reach, just beyond his control. He would never be able to call it to his side. "Shit, I can't reach my sand," he whispered, taking the dagger Kankuro held backward toward him.

"We have to think of something," Kankuro said. 

Gaara grunted in response. They needed reinforcements, but the rest of the Suna shinobi were still out in the desert, protecting their people. The only ally they had left was Lee, and he had no idea where the kid was or if he had survived Katsu's attack.

"I hope you didn't think I forgot about you, Kankuro," Tadaomi said, his hand twitching and a cruel smile twisting his face. "I think it's time I did away with you." 

There was no warning as Temari launched herself at her brother in a whirlwind attack. Kankuro shoved Gaara aside moments before she fell upon him. Kankuro hissed, dodging her attacks. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she fought, and Kankuro didn't dare hurt her. 

Gaara shook when he saw the expression on his sister's face. She was desperately trying not to hurt their brother. He growled in frustration at his lack of chakra; he had never felt so powerless in his life. He had to try harder. He had to help his siblings. 

"Dammit," The real Kankuro growled up above, as he narrowly guided his substitution out of the way of the attack. Temari knew the Kankuro she fought was little more than a rock with his face on it. After she defeated him, the element of surprise would be taken. He had no choice but to act immediately. He was the last one with free will, and he had to end this at its source. Temari's fan, sharp as any blade, cut through the torso of Kankuro's substitution. 

"Kankuro!" Gaara choked out, staggering forward, his knife clutched in his hand, only to have Sakura's grab onto him from behind. Gloved fingers dug into the flesh of his ruined shoulder and dragged an agonized scream from his bloodless lips. His weapon clattered to the ground, and Gaara's legs went out from under him, his knees meeting rock, jarring his injured body. 

"It's not me! It's not me." Sakura gasped, her hands shaking as she fought the invisible grasp on her mind. She could still see and think, but she had no control over her limbs, her body jerking like it was little more than a puppet.

"I know. Keep fighting. Don't give in." Gaara croaked. Gaara's chest heaved as he reached up, trembling fingers closing gently around Sakura's wrist, squeezing encouragingly and also using her strength to keep himself upright.

Gaara couldn't tear his gaze away from his siblings despite his own pain. Relief flooding through his chest when Kankuro's body disappeared in a burst of smoke.  _ A Substitution. Thank god. _ he thought He should have known better. He could usually tell Kankuros substitutions in an instant. He had to blame it on the drugs.

_ Where is he really, then? A _ s if to answer Gaara's unspoken question, a shout echoed through the cavern, and Kankuro plummeted from above. 

"Yahhhhh!" Kankuro shouted as he fell.

_ Yes!  _ Gaara thought vehemently.

Kankuro blades were drawn as he dropped down in front of Tadaomi, and he launched himself at the traitor with a cry of rage. Aiming for the gap between chest and neck armour.  _ Time to end this! _ he crowed internally. 

Suddenly, it felt as though his feet glued themselves to the ground, and his movement came to a halt, his kunai stoping centimeters from the usurper's throat. Kankuro's eyes widened, and he choked back a gasp of confusion as he fought to move.

"What?" he choked his chest, heaving in shocked outrage. Sweat broke out on Kankuro's forehead as he struggled to control his body, the blade moving microscopically closer to its target.

"Pathetic, I expected better, Kankuro," Tadaomi said, leaning in close to the blade until Kankuro was just a twitch of his hand away from killing the bastard. 

Kankuro grunted with effort. He was so close to his goal, he could taste Tadaomi's blood. "I thought you might like this jutsu of mine," he said and flicked his fingers, and Kankuro's body began moved, standing straight beside him. "I took inspiration from you, after all. Ordinary puppetry is so boring. I find... unless your puppets are human. There is something about seeing the fight in my toys, in knowing that I have complete..." he twitched his fingers, and Kankuro flinched as he turned his blade slowly toward his own throat, poisoned steel bearing down on tan flesh. "Control." Tadaomi finished with a dark laugh

It halted a millimeter away from breaking Kankuro's skin.

"Stay, dog," Tadaomi commanded, voice rich with contempt. He turned away from Kankuro to face the rest of them. "I'm surprised none of you felt my pets attach." He shoved off Kankuro's hood, revealing the back of his neck, where a green scarab beetle burrowed itself into his flesh.

"My Hollow Body Scarab Technique is a true wonder. My plan worked far better than I had anticipated, even if one never found it's way onto you, Gaara," he said as he dusted off his armor. With a dramatic sigh, he stepped through Gaara's comrades, the shinobi parting before him obediently. His booted feet clicked on the ground as he paced toward Gaara, where he knelt on the floor. 

_ This can't be happening. _ Gaara thought, his heart pounding in his chest while his mind struggled to find a way out of the mess they were in. He and his friends were at the mercy of this insane man. And soon, unless Gaara could come up with a way to save them, his people would be facing this tyrant as their leader.

"What do you think of my army now?" Tadaomi asked, his red-soled boots stepping into Gaara's line of sight. Sakura let out a little sob as her grip on Gaara's hair tightened, and she yanked his head backward so that Gaara had no choice but to meet Tadomi's gaze. 

"I can't stop; he's too strong." The healer sniffled behind him, her voice broken with despair. 

"It's alright, Sakura." Gaara panted but didn't fight her grip. He knew how hard this must be on her; the healer injuring her patient. He knew what it was like to lose control of his body, to do things he didn't want to do. He didn't blame any of this on her.

"Look at you. How the mighty Lord Gaara has fallen." Tadaomi ridiculed, his hand cupping Gaara's cheek and smiling down upon him with a serene look on his features. 

"Tell me something, Gaara," Tadayomi said as he crouched down beside the redhead. "How would you feel if I had your friends kill one another before your eyes?" Tadaomi whispered, leaning in close to whisper in Gaara's ear so only he could hear. "Do you think they will see it coming? Who should I start with? Maybe your brother and sister?"

A soft sound of denial escaped Gaara's throat, and his gaze jumped to his family, to his sister and brother, who had just started to love him. To his sensei, who had trained him to be the ninja he was today. Neji's features were obscured by long hair, his head bowed as he fought for control, and he couldn't see Kakashi or Sakura, but he could only imagine their expressions. Tadaomi was allowing them to show their fear, just to hurt Gaara even more.

He had no way to save them, no ultimate defense, no jutsu strong enough to go through so many shinobi. He had nothing. He stared at the blood-stained ground as his world came crashing down. He was powerless. 

_ No.  _ Gaara couldn't give up; they were depending on him. He would fight until he couldn't move anymore. Tadaomi had forgotten who he was if he thought he would give in so easily. 

"Don't you dare touch them." Gaara hissed, surging forward and sinking his teeth into the meat of Tadaomi's ear. Flesh and cartilage split under his teeth, and blood filled his mouth.

"You bastard!" Tadaomi cried out in pain and backhanded the younger man with enough strength to send him sprawling to the ground. Tadaomi pressed a hand to his injured ear, howling in outrage. He pulled his hand back and stared at his bloody palm. "Insolent little brat. Why don't you just give up!" He shouted, kicking Gaara's side where he lay on the ground. 

"I will be Kazekage, and you will be nothing more than the monster lurking in the shadows! Your people will hate and resent you, so why do you still fight? You are alone! You are nothing!" 

Tadaomi was right; there was no one left on his side. Or so Tadaomi thought. The thing was, Tadaomi had forgotten one key thing about Gaara. Spitting blood and dragging himself back upright. He clutched his side, chest heaving as he struggled to catch his breath. He didn't bother listening to Tadaomi, looking past his bulbous head toward his siblings. He grinned at them and winked.

"Why does everyone keep saying that. I've never been alone a goddamned day of my life." Gaara said, laughter rip through his aching throat.

"Why are you laughing? You are going to die, and no one can save you."

_ "Hey, Shukaku... _ "Gaara questioned, addressing the slumbering beast within. _ "Wake the fuck up."  _ Gaara felt the demon unfurl, hot and full of bloodthirsty rage. _ "How do you feel about killing a few dozen people?" _

_ "I thought you'd never ask lordling."  _ The One-Tailed Beast hummed. Gaara could feel his claws prickling at the still healing seal, testing, always testing. But for once, Gaara was more than happy to let him free.

__ "You forgot one thing, Tadaomi."

"What's that?" Tadaomi asked.

"I'm fucking tired," Gaara said with a grin that slowly started to widen, teeth turning sharper as Tadaomi watched. His left pupil blew out before it was consumed in gold, followed by darkness swallowing the green of his eye. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh! Why do all my chapters end in cliffhangers?  
> Badass Gaara has returned, I like writing him all fucked up, but still terrifying. 
> 
> Please leave me comments or kudos, it's so hard writing with very little feedback. I feel I have lost a few readers but I hope you all come back!

**Author's Note:**

> For the purpose of my story here are the ages of all the characters in my AU, because I can't stand underage romance. Imagine them as you will. 
> 
> Gaara, Sakura-19  
> Lee, Neji-20  
> Kankuro-21  
> Temari-22  
> Kakashi-33


End file.
